


Several Sins

by joannechen52



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎給keepsane（Lofter ID）的梗文（點梗TAG：Evanstan在拍攝美隊系列期間偷情，期間發生過數度肉體關係，直到第三集殺青後才確立情感）；給喜喜（Lofter ID）的點梗：窒息性愛<br/>◎已完結</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian的手機擺在床上，距今十分鐘前它陸陸續續地響了好幾次，每次的來電鈴聲都是相同的，大約唱完一段副歌後就掛掉，過兩分鐘左右再度響起。  
聽見鈴聲，Sebastian便得以確認來電者是Anthony（他給他選的曲子是R. Kelly的I Believe I Can Fly），美國隊長第三集拍攝期間，進棚的演員們統一入住亞特蘭大市中心的佐治亞路台飯店，Anthony被安排跟Sebastian睡同一間房，這會兒他肯定是因為回房沒見著室友，感到著急，所以電話一通接一通地打來。

不是Sebastian不接電話，而是他即使接了，也沒法講。  
他嘴裡含著一根老二，他的老二也同時被另一張嘴含著。他躺在Chris的床上，這裡是Chris的單人房，美國隊長、鋼鐵人、黑寡婦的演員都被單獨分到一間房，這是依照名氣順位所獲得的不同待遇，Sebastian跟Anthony都習以為常，也不以為意，Sebastian感到很愧疚，他不該讓同進同出的室友心急如焚，他唯一能解決對方焦慮的方式就是速戰速決。  
然而要滿足Chris沒有想象中那麼簡單，事實上，Sebastian本身也有欲求不滿的問題。他們白天結束了一場武戲拍攝，在戰場重逢的美國隊長和冬兵無疑又狠狠幹了一架，把對方揍得鼻青臉腫，現在Sebastian和Chris身上都有沒卸掉的烏青妝，有時化妝組會讓演員留著這些假傷口回旅館拍點自娛娛人的照片傳到Twitter或INS上，於是，這看起來就像兩人帶著傷在含對方的老二，美國隊長和冬兵的和解場面排在一周後的行程表，他們卻預先在Chris的單人房上演水乳交融的戲碼。

現在是七月中旬，天氣熱得要命，白天裹著身體的戲服像中國餐廳的蒸籠，一脫下來就甩出內裡的一身汗，演員們多半拿濕毛巾揩了揩皮膚就直接套上便服，等回到酒店房間再沖澡。Sebastian是先回房的那一個，Chris和Anothony還有戲份得留在片廠拍完，他拿了Chris的備用卡片刷入房內，按下冷氣開關，打開電視，等室溫從三十度下降到二十五度時，Chris回來了。  
壁掛時鐘顯示晚間六點二十分，一踏進房門，磁簧感應器將厚實的門板吸上，Chris望了一眼靠在床頭的Sebastian，他蹬掉鞋子，爬上床舖，兩人沒洗澡也沒脫掉黏答答的衣服，直接扒掉對方的皮帶和褲子。  
他們沒有說話，兩人對於這種事心照不宣，這份默契是何時培養起，詳細的時間點沒有人記得，總之不是從今年夏天才開始。  
Chris入住的雖然是單人房，床型仍是雙人尺寸，床上除了兩顆睡覺用的枕頭外還多出一個立枕，上面鑲著咖啡色的絨布，Sebastian原本將這顆立枕墊在身後看電視，現在它被扔到了地面上，他的腦袋直接壓進後方的棉質枕套，消毒藥水的氣味從髮絲中間逸散出來。Chris爬到Sebastian身前給了對方幾記胡亂的親吻，他們不會浪費太長時間在調情和前戲，因為兩人心知肚明這段時間和他們的關係一樣是偷來的，花用額度有限。

Chris的身上除了汗味還有一點塵土的味道，他稍早被Zemo男爵的人馬打趴到地面，脖子和嘴角都沾著彩妝畫出來的血痕，還有為了逼真效果而抹上去的黃泥巴，原本化妝師想替他清乾淨，Chris卻表示他回房後自理就好，實情是他知道Sebastian在等他，兩人在晚間各自還有不同調的活動，若他們同時消失太久肯定啟人疑竇。  
Sebastian在Chris嘴角咬了一口，力道不算輕，他拍拍對方的屁股，表示他們得趕進度，Chris會意過來，他翻轉了一百八十度背向Sebastian，他將對方的內褲褪到腿股，接著用手攫起露出來的老二，只擼動幾下它就迅速變硬。同一時間，Sebastian也從Chris的內褲開口掏出裡面的東西，他沒有替對方手淫，而是直接張嘴將前端含進口中，依照過往經驗，這是最快令對方興奮的方式。

果不其然，Sebastian的嘴裡一下子就被充血的海綿體填滿，他半邊的臉頰先鼓了起來，Chris的龜頭往側邊的口腔黏膜磨蹭幾下，接著就往內部頂進，Sebastian含住整根莖體的同時雙頰也凹了下去，和高聳的顴骨形成強烈對比。  
口水很快就分泌過剩並溢出齒齦之外，Sebastian其實覺得口渴，但他沒動Chris房內的礦泉水，雖然對方肯定不會反對，然而他們對於侵犯彼此的隱私都有莫名的排斥，襯著他們眼下在做的事顯得加倍矛盾。兩人都正臉向著對方的私處，Chris一邊舔著Sebastian的老二一邊動腰，他為對方做的是口交，對方為他做的是放任他操自己的嘴，這兩件事看似不平等，卻獲得了雙方心照不宣的默許。  
Chris整個會陰部壓在Sebastian的臉上，他的睪丸被包覆在內褲下方，跟著棉布一起捂住Sebastian的口鼻，下體獨特的腥臭味瘀塞在Sebastian的味覺和嗅覺裡，但是天知道他樂在其中，他不會跟任何人分享這份心得，就像Chris不會讓Sebastian以外的人知道他眼下的性癖好，他們獨守著兩人份的小秘密，有如一對互利互惠的共犯。

薄薄的棉質布料也被汗水浸濕了，Sebastian試圖在一片陰影下睜眼，他看見Chris白色的內褲濕成了淺灰色，兩顆飽滿的睪丸透出來抵在他鼻孔前方，隨著Chris一下又一下頂進來的動作，氧氣不斷被擠出鼻腔，而Sebastian另一個能呼吸的開口也被堵得死死，Chris的尺寸不小，他整根老二貼俯在堅硬的上腭，龜頭則卡住小小的腭垂，Sebastian一邊用口腔容納對方一邊乾嘔，幾滴生理眼淚從眼角滾落，他發出了嗚咽聲，並用右手掐了一把Chris的大腿，Chris在這時接收到Sebastian無言的暗示，他隨即抬高腰部，將老二抽出幾吋，給Sebastian喘息和重新吸進新鮮氧氣的空間。  
這就是他們的默契，一方求救時另一方就讓步，沒有人真正需要伸出援手，因為他們在做的事都是拯救彼此。如果有機會回溯，他們會想起第一次察覺對方不為人知的小嗜好時有多欣喜若狂，這份喜悅來自一種獨立於世的寂寞感首度獲得了共鳴，就像頻波特殊的音叉憑空感應到另一份相同的音階，他們因此緊緊吸附在一塊兒，在不為人知的角落共振小小的奏鳴曲。  
Sebastian換氣的空檔，電視螢幕上正播放著今日的新聞，亞特蘭大的片廠記錄也上了娛樂版的滾動跑馬燈，間中穿插幾張狗仔拍到的被炸翻的卡車、一片狼籍的街道，還有穿著戲服四處送水給工作人員的Chris照片，照片旁搭配的旁白是『最親民的美國隊長』。  
新聞主播的臉孔下方就是Chris染成金棕色的後腦勺，現實中，他正俯下身體，趴在Sebastian胯間奮力不懈給對方口交，他的技術始終差強人意，但技巧的講究本來就不是兩人的訴求，Sebastian也不認為自己把Chris伺候得多服貼，重點是他們不會把老二放進世上第二個男人的嘴裡或身體裡。

Sebastian閉緊眼睛，他喜歡在臉部被俯壓時睜眼，被動地享受世界帶給他的一片漆黑，等到光明重新降臨時他又躲開它，像個樂此不疲的自虐者。但真相是Sebastian不是被虐狂，他只挑選特定對象將這些快感施加給他，換作是別人，他必然有抗拒和逃脫的能力——不，他甚至沒有考慮過Chris以外的其他人。  
當Chris重新插入Sebastian的口腔時，他在Chris的嘴邊射了出來，Chris沒有吞精的習慣，他也沒有餵對方一嘴精液的習慣，那對Sebastian來說太過私密了，他無法釋懷，一個男人吞下他排出的體液就像吞掉一部分靈魂的碎片，洩慾本身沒那麼高尚，他卻對此交付出大量心神。  
但是他會吞掉對方射出的每一滴精液，因為那是Chris願意交付給他的事，Sebastian從來也不知道Chris對此是怎麼想的，每當這種時刻，他光顧著吞嚥和在喘吁的夾縫中尋找空氣就筋疲力竭，Chris幾乎坐著他的臉，一個男人的臀部和體重形成一張可笑的面罩，它只差沒讓Sebastian窒息，但Chris不會真正傷害他，Sebastian對此有把握，Chris向來算得準一插到底的時機，也清楚該在什麼時候全數退出。

此刻就是他們從彼此身前解放的時間點，Chris雙膝跪在床墊上，屁股拱高，將老二抽出來，莖身帶出一長串晶亮亮的口水，它們分別滴在Sebastian的下巴和領口前。Chris撫摸著Sebastian起伏的腿肌，從大腿內側一路摸到小腿，他喜歡做這件事，Sebastian的腿部線條往往是讓他硬起來的要素之一，他用視覺和觸覺貪婪地吸吮，他熱愛掌心掠過每一根細軟汗毛那種又麻又癢的感覺，最後他的手又回到Sebastian的胯下，消腫的海綿體跟著囊袋一起垂掛在那兒，Chris替對方把內褲從腿間拉回來穿好。  
Sebastian躺在原處，一手抹著嘴唇，從他的角度還能看到Chris撅在那兒的屁股，由它形成的光影落在他臉前，他忍不住伸手打了它一下。Chris還來不及抗議，Sebastian的手機就又響了起來。

「我得趕快回房間。」Sebastian說，這是Chris進房後第一次聽見對方的聲音，剛才被擠壓得支離破碎的呻吟不算。Sebastian的嗓子有點啞，這讓Chris不由得反省自己捅得太深，但這份悔悟在下回又會被忘得一乾二淨。  
「好，你去吧，」Chris轉回來背對電視螢幕，面對面給了Sebastian一個吻，他們吻得倉促又隨便，也沒有將舌頭放進對方的口腔，因為那裡面現在都沒什麼好滋味，「小心一點。」  
Chris囑咐Sebastian，後者點頭，坐起來穿好褲子和運動鞋，隨後走向床旁邊的陽台，拉開玻璃門再關上。這棟酒店的同層樓房間彼此的陽台間隔都不到兩尺，劇組演員的房間幾乎都位在一樓，Chris也不例外，Sebastian和Anthony的房間在他隔壁，天殺的就在隔壁！所幸牆板的隔音材質足夠好，這也是劇組選擇入住此地的原因，意謂言當Anthony坐在房間裡打電話給Sebastian時，他基本上聽不見對方的手機在隔壁房響個沒完。

Sebastian將手機放在褲子口袋裡，翻過陽台的扶手再跳到草坪上，Chris目送著對方的身影消失在視野中，接著拉上窗簾。他知道Sebastian會在戶外晃蕩，等到Anthony打來的電話鈴聲停止，過一會兒再回撥過去。至於Sebastian使用的藉口是在外散步或者回酒店的途中迷路（他還當真用過後者，以Sebastian看似迷糊的性格偽裝成路痴相當有說服力），那就是他和Anthony之間的私事了。  
Chris沒料到的是，幾分鐘之後，Anthony來按他的門鈴。  
那時他已經穿好褲子，正拿面紙擦拭完臉旁的精液，他聽見電鈴聲，便將面紙揉成一團扔進垃圾筒，走向門前。他透過貓眼看見熟識的面孔後，隨即把門打開，Anthony穿著輕便的Polo衫和七分褲站在長廊上，看起來有點喘，沒準兒是一路跑著來的。  
「嘿Chris，你有看到Sebs嗎？我剛才回房間時他不在房裡，打他手機也沒人接，這小子之前有找不到酒店的記錄，我擔心他該不會又變成了失蹤人口！」  
Anthony一手扶著Chris的門框，邊講話邊不忘打量四周，看得出來他確實擔心他經常掉鏈子的室友，Chris在內心暗笑，表面上卻得不動聲色。  
他知道Anthony和Sebastian交情好，一向都知道，站在客觀的立場，他很高興自己的兩個友人能一見如故，Anthony和Chris認識彼此的時間很長，Chris了解對方的性格就像個愛操煩的老爹，因為Anthony也確實是兩個孩子的爹了。至於站在主觀立場──  
Chris不樂見Sebastian和其他男人走得太近，一點也不。這種幼稚的嫉妒心當真要不得，Chris告誡自己，或許這也是他還沒能當爹的原因。

「我剛才好像在陽台外面看見疑似他的人，」Chris指了指後方半掩的落地窗簾，「但我不太確定，也許你該再試試打通電話給他？Sebastian在片廠時多半把手機調成震動，他漏接電話的機率很大。」  
「哦，有道理，你說得對，他現在回撥過來了，」Anthony低頭看一直握在手裡的手機螢幕，他的表情先是鬆了口氣，隨即露出惡質的笑，「我等一等再打回去給他，誰叫他要放我鴿子。抱歉打擾到你老兄，你剛才在睡午覺嗎？」  
Anthony指了指房內，Chris順著對方的手勢望過去，發現他的床單有點零亂，並不像清潔人員剛舖整好的樣子。Chris心臟一抽，他搔搔頭髮，佯裝打了個呵欠，「是的……我累得東倒西歪，你也一樣吧？吊了整個下午的鋼絲飛來飛去，簡直要去見上帝，」Chris的說法不誇張，他剛才確實見了趟上帝，「所以我一回房就倒上床偷睡了一會兒，晚上我和Scarlett他們還有約，你和Sebastian有興趣跟著來嗎？」  
「不了，雖然我很想，不過Sebs和我還有Daniel（Zemo扮演者）要去市區一位朋友開的酒吧給對方捧人場，你看起來確實是累壞了，出門前先沖個溫水澡吧！對提神有幫助，還有記得擦掉你的妝跟口水。」  
Anthony比向Chris的嘴角，那兒沾著被抹開的假血和一撮白色泡沫，Chris自己看不到，他心頭又是一驚，幸運的是Anthony似乎只當那撮白泡是他打盹時流出來的唾沫，對方拍了幾下他的肩膀後就一臉打趣地離開了。Anthony後腳才踏出房門，門板砰地合上，Chris就直奔浴室，打開水龍頭在鏡子前瘋狂搓臉。


	2. Chapter 2

亞特蘭大的菲利浦球場目前進行到第三節賽事，在場上的隊伍為亞特蘭大老鷹與克里夫蘭騎士，老鷹隊暫時以七十二分領先騎士隊四分。  
主場優勢下，鷹隊球迷似乎毫不擔心接下來的球局，僅四分之差也能將球場氣氛炒熱到極致。身穿紅色T恤的球迷佔去了半場以上的席位，當球員們完成中場休息時間並再度踏進場中央，火辣的啦啦隊熱舞表演方才結束，穿著半截縷空裝、手拿彩球的金髮美女們一邊退場一邊向高大的球員拋出飛吻。隨後，在偌大球場中迴盪的搖滾音樂驟然中止，換上大會主播的廣播，對方宣布第三節賽事即將在兩分鐘後開始，目前雙方球隊的教練正在休息區的長板凳上向自家的隊員們耳提面命。

Chris、Scarlett和RDJ坐在鷹隊球迷區的VIP座，他們應主辦的邀請而出席這場球賽，在電影拍攝期間得以獲得小小的休閒娛樂時間。除此之外，受邀的還有Zemo男爵的演員Daniel Bruhl，以及Anthony和Sebastian，他們三人坐在VIP座位的另一側，與Chris等三人的中間被一大段座席隔了開來，因為當主辦發出邀請函時VIP的座位幾乎被劃滿，無法讓六名同劇組的演員坐在同一區，只能做出折衷的安排。  
事實上，Chris挺感謝這種安排，他的手裡拿著喝了一半的飲料杯，當球賽開打後的一分多鐘，他把杯子的吸管蓋起來放到座位底下，接著將手伸進褲袋，按下手機上的傳送鍵。同一排座位的另外一側，Sebastian的手機在口袋裡震動起來，他沒將它拿出來看，他知道是誰傳訊息給他。Sebastian所做的只是轉頭望了右手邊的觀眾席一眼，在餘光內，他看見Chris也正用左側眼角偷瞄自己。  
於是兩人同時站起身，各自和一同觀賽的伙伴打了招呼，佯稱自己要去洗手間。這時中鋒Elton Tyron Brand正好罰球進籃，現場立刻被震耳欲聾的歡呼聲掩蓋，坐在VIP中段的全部觀眾拿出三角椎瘋狂敲打，Chris身旁的Scarlett和跟Sebastian坐在一起的Anthony各自虛應一聲，兩眼仍直盯著球場，於是Chris和Sebastian邊說抱歉邊繞過分別坐在VIP左右兩端的Downey和Daniel，兩人從相反兩側的安全口走出去，他們的同伴注意力都專注在球賽上，完全沒注意到Chris和Sebastian同一時間從觀眾席上消失了。

他們在長廊中段的男廁相遇，這時大家都在外面看比賽，廁所裡沒人，Chris一見到Sebastian就抓起他的手，往最後一間蹲式馬桶的廁間走進去，他往廁所裡看了一眼，幸好，地面打掃得還算乾淨，雖然有些沒烘乾的水漬，但勉強還在可接受範圍之內。  
拉上鐵栓，Chris將Sebastian按在門板上，他們兩人都戴著鴨舌帽，帽沿立刻像出車禍那樣撞在一起，這實在有些滑稽，不過反正除了彼此也沒人看這場笑話。Chris摘掉兩人份的帽子，把它們掛在Sebastian頭頂的掛勾，為了角色需求，Sebastian蓄了好幾個月的長髮，如今他的髮尾幾乎超過肩頭，他把它紮成一撮小馬尾，從鴨舌帽後方的空洞拉出來，所以當Chris扯掉他的帽子時馬尾也跟著被弄亂。  
「小力一點，」Sebastian抱怨，「如果我的橡皮筋掉到地板上，我絕不會再用它來綁頭髮。」  
「那你就這樣披頭散髮走出去好啦！很性感。」  
「Anthony會問東問西，懷疑我都去幹了什麼，Daniel還好，他沒那麼八卦。」  
Chris把Sebastian兩隻手腕抓起來扣在門前，貼在他嘴邊微笑，「你可以說你在廁所被人從身後偷襲，不幸犧牲掉一根小小的橡皮筋，幸好保住了屁股。」  
「某種程度來說這不算撒謊，」Sebastian低頭看了看，接著用手去揉Chris褲襠裡鼓起來的東西，「只是我連屁股都保不住了對吧？」  
「你說呢？」

男廁外頭是由長長的鐡欄杆圍出的一個大橢圓形，圓形正中間是球場本身，目前底下傳出的人聲喧囂到達了一個沸點，聽起來像是老鷹隊又得了分，如果分數是由騎士隊拿到的，歡呼聲會被主場人多勢眾的球迷噓聲給蓋過去。  
Chris的上半身穿著鷹隊主辦發送的紅色T恤，T恤中心有一個紅白相間的圖騰，一隻紅鷹在白色領空上振翅飛翔。Sebastian和Chris穿著一模一樣的上衣，他們都有共識不能將這件衣服弄髒，雖然那是主辦方的贈品，在別人的場子看免費的球賽卻還玷汙了人家的圖騰未免太過意不去。  
於是Chris先一步將Sebastian的衣擺捲起來，他們兩人目前都是超級士兵的身份，胸肌和腹肌被強制鍛鍊成平日沒有的壯碩感，它在螢幕上能達到很棒的視覺效果，現實中看上去卻相當不科學。Chris把紅色T恤下擺捲向Sebastian的肋骨，後者的前鋸肌大塊得足以將它卡住，Chris見狀笑得更開懷，他雙手各捏了Sebastian的兩邊乳頭一把，接著把對方翻過去背對自己。

Chris的褲子口袋裡除了手機和錢包外，還藏著保險套和輕便型的潤滑油，劑量為二十毫升。他知道他和Sebastian實際上用不到那麼多，他們有時甚至沒潤滑，那又是另一個與私人癖好有關的深層討論，眼下不宜做過度探討。Chris心裡想的只是待會兒他們倆還得回觀眾席，就算下兩節加總只剩半小時不到，倘若他太過粗暴，Sebastian就得面臨那麼一小段坐立難安的時間，VIP席位除了位置好之外仍是硬質座椅，坐起來並沒有特別舒適，他和Sebastian所做的一切是為了讓彼此享樂而不是受罪，於是他用嘴巴撕開了潤滑油包裝，擠出了全部劑量抹在右手的食指和中指。  
與此同時，Chris把保險套交到Sebastian手中，對方背著他撕開包裝袋口，他則在這時脫下對方的褲子，將褲腰卡在大腿的一半，他們擁有的時間比上回在酒店時更倉促，就連衣著也得做出最機動性的考量。  
Chris一下子插進了兩隻手指，他和Sebastian上一次做是四天前，地點則換成了Sebastian的房間，那天Anthony回到他在紐約經營的酒吧處理一些雜務，第二早才返回劇組。那晚他們做得很盡興，在隔壁房沒人的情況下喊得有些忘情，相對之下目前的處境就克難多了。

球場內的空調開得很低，在場上奔馳的球員卻個個大汗淋漓，Chris和Sebastian也不例外，觀眾席太過擁塞，窒悶的空氣來到場外直接形成一層黏膩的水霧罩在皮膚上，帶來的好處是Sebastian的身體從一開始就是濕的，汗水悶在他的牛仔褲下方，將內褲浸出薄薄的水漬。現在他的內褲跟牛仔褲褲腰一起卡在腿肌，Chris的手指一插入Sebastian的身體，兩節指腹就被迅速吸了進去，Sebastian用手扶著門，額頭向前抵住冰涼的木板，他的體溫在門板上暈染開來，屁股跟腰桿一起向後使力，幾乎吞下Chris全部的指長，濕滑的內壁沾上沁涼的潤滑劑之後更顯得暢行無阻，Chris光用指節就能操出一連串水聲，他相信他如果再加把勁還能拱出Sebastian的一次高潮，可是Chris不想那麼好心，這份工作他要留給另一個蠢蠢欲動的部位。

「好了，快點進來，」Sebastian將臉孔貼在自己的右腕上，那兒的腕表顯示他們已經進廁所超過了四分鐘，幾乎佔去第三節的一半時間，「我們得在第三節結束前回觀眾席。」  
Chris點點頭，雖然Sebastian根本看不見他的動作，於是對方也不知道Chris正在撇嘴，他討厭趕時間，好像他們兩人永遠都在被鐘面上的秒針追趕，就跟上了警民連網系統的通緝犯一樣。  
但事情必須如此。Chris把手指頭抽出來，水性潤滑油混著黏稠的體液沾滿他的指腹，他撕下一張滾筒衛生紙擦手，再將潤滑油的包裝袋和衛生紙扔進垃圾筒內，Sebastian瞥見了這一幕，便把拆好的保險套往後遞給Chris。

他們實在沒必要這麼做，不是嗎？Chris邊在內心咕噥邊給自己戴保險套，為了加快進度，Sebastian的手指還繞過來幫忙，他的柔軟度極好，小臂幾乎能在腰後彎折成九十度，他摸索到Chris的那話兒並且跟對方一起把套子捲到底端，Chris連褲子都沒脫，他硬梆梆的老二從拉開的拉鏈底下伸出來，像是從客艙的窗戶內伸向海面的一只釣竿，暴風雨隨時可能來臨，他們沒辦法從容地躺在甲板上海釣一整天，只能隨時做好逃難的準備。  
Chris扶住Sebastian的腰桿，和半分鐘前的潤滑不同，他進入的速度和力道都很粗魯，因為在他心中燃起了一團小小的怒火，他一下子插得很深，整根陰莖沒入Sebastian的股溝裡，只剩兩顆睪丸掛在外面。Sebastian有點被嚇到了，但他不曉得Chris在生氣，他們眼下也沒有餘力顧及做愛以外的情緒，一旦把性慾以外的成分攪和進來，局面會變得更混亂。

騎士隊的教練膝蓋上擺著一部平板電腦，上面有球場的虛擬圖，他將象徵球員的幾個黑點移來移去，攪盡腦汁尋求勝利的方法。幾十尺外的男廁內，Chris抱著Sebastian的腰，一前一後地使勁抽插，他們要煩惱的事情很少，只須在這短短的幾分鐘之內消滅掉下腹的火苗，它總是不合時宜的燒起來，需要兩人齊心協力去冷卻，他們在打的不是團體仗而是一對一的戰役，只要調度得宜，雙方都能成為贏家。  
Sebastian咬住自己的嘴唇，他知道比起放浪式的叫喊，壓抑感更能挑起Chris的亢奮，不然這個地點也不會那麼適合他們倆。外頭有成千上百人正在縱聲尖叫，陷入被激情滅頂的狂潮，他們則困在咫尺內的狹隘空間裡做著最小幅度的挺動，連出汗量都得仔細控制，叫聲也顯得憋屈。

這時，有人推開男廁大門走了進來，不確定是誰，總之也是名在觀眾席上坐不住的仁兄，寧可撇下精采賽事中途跑到這兒解決生理需求。  
幸好對方的需求僅是小量，他走到蹲式廁間對面的那排小便斗，站在隆起的高檯上，將尿液噴進便池裡，潔白的陶瓷漸漸被染出一小塊不潔的黃色。  
躲在最內側廁間的兩人暫停下體的劇動，豎耳聽著外面的細小水聲，Sebastian仍然抿緊嘴唇，連大氣都不敢喘一下，Chris的老二拔到一半，既沒完全退出去也沒再插得更深，飽滿的龜頭抵在腸子的彎折處，觸感特別微妙，Sebastian的每根末梢神經都能感覺到那個冠狀物的小幅度抽搐，他全身的毛細孔張開來，悶熱滲透進血液裡，阿摩尼亞的臭味和潔廁劑的香味交錯著在鼻腔內穿梭。

排尿聲一結束，他們聽見那人離開小便斗走向洗手槽，關上水龍頭之後再小跑步奔出廁所外，顯然是想趕著回去看球。Chris和Sebastian胸中憋著的一口氣立刻吐出來，兩人喘得活像浮出了三十尺深的水面。  
「你覺得他聽見我們了嗎？」Chris湊向Sebastian的耳邊問。  
「我不知道，他忙著朝小便斗射東西……」Sebastian扭動了一下臀部，前傾的Chris插得比剛才更深，他得調整出一個全新的角度，「應該沒空理會我們。」  
那就好。Chris心想，要是那個不知名的男人聽見Sebastian的呻吟聲，他會變得比現在更不高興。  
──但這層想法讓Chris在Sebastian體內變得更硬了，因而被Sebastian解讀成加倍的亢奮。  
「就算對方聽見了也不知道我們是誰，就算知道了，也只會當成是自己在做夢。你跟『女朋友』遛狗的照片半個月前還被登在娛樂版上。」  
「你在Elizabeth的掌心畫手表那一幕也被某些媒體解讀成美國隊長和緋紅女巫正在熱戀。」  
「感謝我們優秀的公關。」  
「是，感謝他們。」

和Sebastian同住的Margarita是他認識多年的好友，他們分擔一間公寓的房租，Sebastian定期有漫威新戲，Margarita也得為自己收視岌岌可危的影劇作宣傳，在狗仔的鏡頭下時不時曝光是個好方法。Chris和Elizabeth都是單身，後者因為復仇者聯盟第二集擁有和高人氣同等的吸睛度，Chris在復二宣傳期打過的一記緋聞牌成效不彰，因為對方和他完全是兩路人，相較下Elizabeth確實是更恰當的人選，Chris要做的也就是在公開採訪場合製造多一些肢體接觸，這對Chris來說駕輕就手，他摸一百個好萊塢男星的胸部也不會比牽起一個女星的小手來得更有話題性。  
撇開對彼此的揶揄，其實Chris和Sebastian對於制式的公關操作都感到厭倦，卻又不得不承認它們的用處。例如眼下，他們靠著這兩層稀薄的煙幕作遮掩，除此之外就只剩一張更弱不禁風的廁所門板。

Sebastian腕表上的電子數字又跳過了一分鐘，Chris把這一幕看得清清楚楚，他托起Sebastian的腰，讓對方踮起腳含住他的老二，這樣的姿勢會強迫Sebastian把屁股抬得更高，尾椎和背肌間折出一個V字型，Chris則得以頂進直腸的迂迴口，他知道這不會讓Sebastian太舒服，不過此刻他們都有比享樂更大的慾求。  
貪婪是要不得的習性，追在兩人身後跑的是人類最大的宿敵，妄想霸佔對方的每一分每一秒，又是比貪婪更大的罪狀。  
人們在犯罪的時候會做出一件事，那就是給肉體添些不大不小的折磨，藉此減輕內心的罪惡感。例如癮君子用尼古丁燻黑自己的肺，酗酒者用酒精同時毒害身體和心智，卻又在醺醺然之中攀上虛設的天國。

Chris向前抱緊Sebastian的身體，他也撩高自己的上衣，光裸的胸腹貼在對方的背肌上，兩人跟隨對方的呼吸急喘起伏。他們的時間永遠不夠用，可是Chris預見了高潮的到來，正確地說是他迫使它到來，就像在海面上催生不存在的人造浪。他往Sebastian的腸壁裡大力碾壓，對方用相仿的力道絞緊他，括約肌有力地一張一縮，地面上的水漬讓兩人的腳底都有些打滑，Sebastian原本兩手都扶住門板，現在他得騰出一手改扶著身旁的牆壁，尋求更堅固的施力點。  
就在這時，突然又有腳步聲闖入男廁，這次的來人比前一個更急促，對方衝進了第一間蹲式廁所再把門砰地鎖上。  
外面的嘶吼聲與播報音交疊著傳入室內，廁間裡也裝有廣播器，揚聲孔中的電子人聲很及時地出現，替尷尬的排泄過程罩上一層隔離，讓它聽起來不那麼刺耳。然而有一項問題比腹瀉更難解決，那就是瘀結在會陰部的慾火，它已經從小小的火苗延燒到五臟六腑，幾乎把廁間裡的兩人搞瘋。  
Chris一手摟著Sebastian，他知道對方原本想叫出聲卻又被突如其來的意外堵住喉嚨，他們不曉得隔壁間那位老兄什麼時候才能搞定自己的腸胃，也沒有耐心再等下去。於是Chris決定幫Sebastian一把，他將兩根手指插進對方嘴裡，在對方耳邊低聲說了一句話，他要他咬他，越用力越好。接著Chris摟緊Sebastian發了狂似地衝撞起來，撞擊的頻率透過對方的牙齒陷進他的指腹，充滿酥麻的疼痛，Sebastian的呻吟聲從Chris的手指中間流洩出來，像是由故障的風琴彈奏出的音符，破碎又殘缺不堪，更多口水順著他的嘴角流下，裡頭還混進了一兩滴從Chris指尖上咬出來的血珠。

沖水馬達的聲音響起，隔壁的門板打開了又撞上門框，腳步聲焦急地奔進，再慵懶地走出。在這團前後迥異的氛圍中，Chris射進了保險套，他感覺慾望在緊縮的腸子裡爆炸，快感奔馳到了腦門頂端，再後繼無力地墜落，精液從橡製的套口流出炙熱的體外，步調和打了敗仗的士兵一樣垂頭喪氣。  
Sebastian的馬尾整撮垂了下來，他的橡皮筋鬆鬆地掛在髮尾上，Chris發現它有洩密之嫌，便用手指梳過長長的頭髮替對方重新綁好。Chris有替所有事善後的習慣，因為當他獲得了自己想要的，就感覺虧欠對方，殊不知對方也和他抱持相同的想法。  
Chris的手完全沒碰到Sebastian，後者就射了出來，精液噴濺在前方的門板上，Sebastian依然不認為他們倆掌握了前列腺按摩的訣竅，背德的行徑、從時間尾數中竊取的最小零頭，這才是快感的真相。  
他背對著Chris道了聲謝，為對方替他紮好的馬尾。他抽了幾張紙巾，先把門板和自己肚子上的精液擦乾淨，再轉身用新的衛生紙替Chris擦拭手指和身上的汗。Chris低頭打量Sebastian的動作，他拔掉保險套，打成結準確地扔進垃圾筒，他們兩人的衣服下擺都鬆脫了，隨時準備落下來遮蓋住偷情的證據。  
Sebastian的手錶發出了嗶嗶聲響，他從離開座椅時就開始計時，至此剛好經過了二十分鐘，一個小節結束。  
Chris把Sebastian戴錶的那隻手抓起來，將對方握著的衛生紙團扔掉，然後扳起對方的兩根手指含進嘴巴。這項舉止涵義不明，口腔內的氣味又濕又鹹，還帶有精液的黏膩。Sebastian沒說話，他不曉得該說什麼才好，他的下體跟著Chris的動作一抽，胸腔隱隱作痛，他們倆都還沒穿好褲子，誰都不適合在這種時候又硬起來，下一個小節已逼近賽事尾聲。

六人分別坐兩台的士從球場回酒店，的士停在外面的大馬路，兩批人馬下車後，經由同一條小徑散步回去。  
在鵝黃色的路燈與行道樹的蔭涼下，Anthony與Downey熱切地討論第三節即將切進第四節時，老鷹隊前鋒從騎士隊的中鋒手中搶下的那顆籃板，它幾乎奠定了老鷹得勝的結果，雖然兩隊最後的比數仍是四分之差，騎士隊在最後一節的苦苦追趕仍未能扭轉落敗命運。  
對於Anthony熱血沸騰的描述，Chris展現出一臉納悶，「我沒看到你們說的那顆球。」  
「哦，你當然沒看到，當時你去了廁所。」Scarlett說。  
「Sebastian也一樣吧？我記得那時他也去了廁所。」Daniel轉頭看向身旁的Sebastian，他的詢問毫無針對之意，Sebastian卻嚇了一大跳，他原本在看自己的手機，面對Daniel在漆黑中發亮的雙眼，他呆愣幾秒，隨後回答，「呃，對。」  
「所以你們都沒看到那關鍵性的一球？太可惜了！那是今天全場的精華啊！」Anthony手裡還拿著紅色三角椎，現在他忿忿地敲擊它們像是恨不得拿它們去砸兩人腦袋。  
「Chris去了廁所，Sebs也去了廁所，」Scarlett的目光在站得遠遠的兩個人中間巡視，「你們沒在廁所裡碰到面嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「沒有。」


	3. Chapter 3

說說他們第一次揭露彼此的場景。

那是前年夏天的事了。當時美國隊長第二集尚在拍攝中，就和第三集一樣，劇組總挑在豔陽高照的大熱天取景，Chris覺得他沒什麼資格抱怨，畢竟外景時他有一半的時間穿著便服，不像另一個可憐蟲，全身從頭到腳裹滿皮衣的Sebastian，站在大太陽底下，看起來隨時會中暑的樣子。  
拍攝紐約陸橋的對戰場面花費了將近一個星期的時間，每一天，冬兵都全副武裝，即使不上鏡時也戴著面罩，坐在一旁的遮陽傘下等待，畢竟許多動作橋段都是由替身完成的。Sebastian靜靜地待在折疊椅上，望著前方發愣，他的替身James正拿著短刀和Chris在幾輛車子前面對戲，刀子在空中拋甩了好幾圈又落下，道具左臂折射出的光亮令人眼花繚亂。  
Sebastian也親身和Chris對練過這幕畫面，但他總不得要領，細緻的冷兵器太難靈活掌控，對於只實習過一個月的半調子而言難度太高，若他顧及刀身的動向，就顧不了演戲的狀態。連接拍出來的好幾組母片Sebastian的眼神都牢牢盯著刀柄和刀尖，Joseph不斷喊卡，他表示Sebastian的注意力該擺在Chris而不是武器身上，因為美國隊長才是冬兵的敵人，是他必須全神貫注的難纏對手。  
結果，在經歷了第三十五回的NG之後，Joseph和Anthony都放棄嘗試，直接讓替身James上場，雖然James的臉型和Sebastian有很大差異，鏡頭前一下子就能看出是兩個人，如今也只好將就，劇組全體人員經不起在三十幾度的烈日下像攤在鐵架上的肉片被炙烤一整天。

Sebastian對此感到很沮喪，Chris看得出來。在休息時間時，Chris發現Sebastian不見了，那張冬兵專用的折疊椅是空的，旁邊的圓桌上只擺著半瓶礦泉水和一包紙巾。化妝組還在替Chris補妝，把打鬥造成的新汙漬抹在他臉旁，Chris拿杯水喝了幾口又放下，接著請化妝師暫停工作，他想去廁所。  
Chris確實有去廁所的需求，但不是那麼緊急，他只是猜想他的工作夥伴可能在這兒。男廁就在距離片廠三十尺左右的地方，是流動式的，廁內打掃得很乾淨，清潔人員固定會來拖乾地面的水漬、清洗馬桶和倒垃圾。  
不出Chris所料，他在其中一間男廁的附近找到了Sebastian，看見Chris出現時，Sebastian顯得有些尷尬，他倚在門邊，廁間後方就是樹叢，樹葉灑下的陰影落在兩人中間，成了完美的天然遮蔭，也驅散掉一點窒悶的暑氣。  
Chris感覺哭笑不得，因為在他到來之前，Sebastian正背著他面向樹叢，試圖給自己解褲腰，但他的左手還套著層層鐵片，無法自由活動，只用右手完成脫褲子這件事有其難度，這就是Sebastian尷尬的主因，Chris不曉得為什麼他不找工作人員來幫忙。  
Chris提出了自己的疑問，Sebastian給他的回覆是：每個人都很忙碌，而他今天給大家找的麻煩夠多了。前幾天Sebastian要來上廁所時確實都會找一位有空閒的工作人員陪同，他尚未有自理的經驗，但脫個褲子小便又能有多困難？

事實證明，困難程度比Sebastian想象中高得多了。Chris把他拉進廁所，兩個大男人擠在窄小的流理廁間，埋頭對付一件──不，是好幾件緊身長褲。Sebastian的腳太細，大腿和小腿都是，和他鍛鍊得魁梧的上半身完全不成正比，所以劇組只能給他塞進一件又一件棉褲在正式的戰鬥褲下方，勉強平衡了視覺上的感官，造成的後果就是Sebastian熱到快脫水，他連上個廁所都這麼費事，確實有效地減少了跑廁所的機率，為此他也不敢喝太多水，鎖住體內有限的水份熬過一整天片廠地獄。  
Chris替Sebastian拉開最外層的褲子拉鏈後，就在一大團棉布的皺折裡迷路，因為裡褲多半是及腰束口，沒有固定的開口可使用（這相當不科學，Chris心想，他該找個什麼法子來建議劇組換些方便穿脫的褲型），Sebastian很想幫忙，卻心有餘而力不足，他和Chris都被悶出了滿頭大汗，他自己的口鼻還封在面罩內，幾乎要被汗水和呼出來的熱氣滅頂。  
最後Chris勉強從四層拉低的褲腰中翻出了Sebastian的那話兒，再把它像是賽跑接棒一樣交到Sebastian手裡。  
接下來的場面就更尷尬了，洗手間裡的馬桶只有一個，他們倆不可能共用，Sebastian握著自己的老二，眼神飄忽不定，就是不敢直視面前的人，面罩將Sebastian的半張臉都擋住，Chris卻發誓對方一定在面罩下方噘嘴，他也是在這時才驚覺自己來這兒也是要上廁所的，他速速走出門外，還很貼心地替Sebastain把門合上，接著Chris進了鄰近的另一間廁所，飛快地解決完自己的內急後，又跑回原來那間廁所門口站著。  
因為Chris知道Sebastian上完廁所後還會需要人幫他穿褲子。他的猜想是對的。

從那天起，兩人之間的氛圍就有了微妙的轉變，在拍片過程中無法被察覺，因為美國隊長和冬兵的互動原本就曖昩不清，各種拍攝途間的肢體碰撞或視線交流的火花都會被解讀成是由戲而生的化學效應。  
戲內確實如此，至於下戲之後的種種，就不能再把罪過推給電影本身。Chris和Sebastian在片廠內基本上只有對戲時會有交談，至於肉體上的緊密接觸，演員與替身之間的互動也很頻繁，他們倆並不顯得特別突兀。  
唯有一種情況下會是例外，那就是Sebastian又得頂著一身的冬兵行頭去廁所的時候，他不再需要特地找人陪同，只要他從工作椅上站起來，把身上的斗篷脫掉，Chris一會意，便也跟著離開椅子走向Sebastian，當著工作人員和其他演員的面勾住他的肩膀，大聲宣布：美國隊長要去替他的好兄弟把尿啦！  
眾人對此的反應多半是哈哈大笑，似乎未作多餘聯想。Sebastian一開始表現得彆扭，同樣的情形多來幾次，他也漸漸不以為意，只是在兩人前往廁所途中時不時用手肘撞Chris的腰，或趁亂踩對方幾腳。

只要是外景戲，使用的如廁空間一律是流動廁所。忘記是從哪一次開始，Chris給Sebastian解了褲腰後不再離場，他就待在原地，看著對方小便。這種事對於男人來說原本也沒什麼，幾乎每個公眾場合的小便斗都是開放式的，即使身邊站著陌生人也能心無旁騖地如廁。  
但是面對一個願意親手替你把尿的同性，雙方的處境就落入了一團迷霧，也不能單靠『工作搭擋』或『交情好的朋友』來定義。Chris對外宣稱的可不是玩笑話，廁所裡，他會站在Sebastian身後，胸部貼著對方的背，雙手繞到前方，替對方托住他從褲襠內伸出來的小兄弟。一次兩次後，Sebastian慢慢不再推開Chris的手，他們沒有人曉得這是為什麼，只是任由眼前上演著一齣詭譎戲碼。

有一回，Chris從Sebastian那話兒榨出的不是淡黃色的尿液，而是別的東西。  
那次他們在廁所耗了特別久的時間，久到兩人同時產生心虛，全劇組的人都站在外面待命，流動廁所等同半個開放場合，隨時都有人會經過，隨時有人可能發現他們窩在裡面搞什麼名堂。  
可是他們控制不了，偷情的快意從那一刻起萌生，像是扔進草叢內的一只菸蒂，引發後續的森林大火。當時Sebastian還戴著冬兵的面罩，他把精液射進了馬桶，一切發生得毫無預兆，他仰起脖子，腦袋向後靠在Chris的頸窩旁，Chris用側臉貼住Sebastian接長的頭髮，偷到了一場高潮的人不是他，他卻和Sebastian一樣氣喘吁吁。  
「……戴著那副面罩的感覺是什麼？很難受吧？」Chris說，他的嘴唇蹭到Sebastian脖子旁邊的束帶，如果沒有這層阻隔，他很確定自己會親吻他的耳朵。  
Sebastian沒有搖頭或點頭，他的聲音從不透氣的橡膠下方傳來，「它快讓我窒息了。」

 


	4. Chapter 4

『窒息』不是一個貶詞，至少對Sebastian來說它的定義與常人不同，Chris則是唯一得知這項事實的人。  
結束陸橋場的拍攝後，冬兵把面罩脫下來了，他的裝備依然層層疊疊，每次都得像剝洋蔥一樣把自己從臭烘烘的衣服堆挖出來。Chris很了解Sebastian的感受，一旦套上美國隊長的正裝他便落入和對方相同的處境，兩個橡膠人擠在廁間的不潔環境裡能進行的交流有限，於是，在美國隊長替好友代勞的片廠笑話落幕後，他們開闢了新的戰場。

一個大男人替另一個大男人解手好幾次，這不是一種正常的互動模式，兩人都心知肚明。撇開這項顯而易見的事實，Chris確實在Sebastian需要的時候伸出了援手，人與人的互動有其反饋，Sebastian對此心裡有數。這也是為什麼在某一天夜裡，Chris從雙人房的其中一張單人床跳下來，悄悄爬到Sebastian的床上，在Sebastian出聲之前抓住他的手往自己的胯下摸，Sebastian並不特別感覺驚訝，彷彿他知道這一刻遲早會到來。  
是的，美國隊長第二集拍攝期間Chris和Sebastian被分配到同一間住宿房，誰他媽再說他們不熟一定都是外行人。美國隊長第一集的迴響不如預期，直到第二集票房才大放異彩，因此第二集的拍攝成本不及第三集來得充裕，當時唯有Scarlett及神盾局與九頭蛇的兩大元老人物Samuel l. Jackson和Robert Redford有入住單人房的福利，美國隊長跟冬兵互為正副標題，送作堆是常態，Anthony當時則和飾演交叉骨的演員Frank Grillo睡另一間雙人房。

那個晚上，房間內只留了玄關的小燈，讓半夜想去廁所的人找得到路，兩張小床旁的床頭燈都是關著的，所以Sebastian只能勉強映著微光看見Chris的臉。  
他們倆都穿了一件短袖上衣，下半身只有內褲，若在自己的公寓，Sebastian甚至會裸睡，在Chris面前他多少還想保留點形象，但也僅止於今晚之前了。Chris的勃起抵住Sebastian的肚子，隔著單薄的內褲，Sebastian完全能摸出它有多硬，Chris則領著他的手上下撫摸那根柱狀物讓它變得更硬。  
Sebastian幾乎要笑出來，Chris在這時捂住他的嘴，「安靜，」Chris湊在Sebastian耳邊用氣音說，「你記得之前Frank告訴我們的事嗎？」  
Sebastian被封鎖了說話能力，只能在Chris的手掌下方點頭。有一回午餐時間，Frank說他前晚聽了將近半個晚上的活春宮（他們在隊二拍攝時入住的酒店等級也不比隊三時期，房間隔音效果差強人意），他房間隔壁住的不是劇組人員而是一般旅客，那對恩愛的情侶顯然酣戰了大半個夜晚，Frank和Anthoy還一搭一唱地模仿他們聽見的喘息聲和叫罵聲。

Chris放開了Sebastian的嘴巴，他掌心前有對方呵出來的一小團水氣，他湊上去對著Sebastian的鼻尖，「如果等一下我們喊上帝的名字，你想Frank他們聽得見嗎？」  
「你能喊到三間房以外的人都聽見，我會先叫你閉嘴。」  
「這就是我擔心的事，你的面罩不在這兒，而我擔心你是會喊得更大聲的那一個。」  
Sebastian眨了眨眼，雖然Chris有些大放厥詞，他倒是好奇對方是否有能力辦到他預期的事。Sebastian不介意對方真的封住他的嘴，但若把冬兵的面罩用在這種地方也太變態了。  
於是他們很認真地討論起這個技術層面的問題，就在兩根老二硬梆梆地貼著對方的肚子同時。他們考慮過用毛巾，可是毛巾的纖維質太粗，也不易綑綁，兩人的念頭接著又轉到了領帶或手帕，但這些貼身的私人物件若留下另一個人的口水或其它分泌物，似乎顯得太明目張膽。  
最後他們繞回了老路，在眼下任一選項之中，Chris的手掌顯然是最佳的選擇。他一手捂Sebastian的嘴，另一手脫掉對方和自己的內褲，漆黑的視野下，兩人最私密的部位牢牢貼合在一起，他們不用特意去看清它，只要專注在對方模糊的五官之前就夠了。

Sebastian在窒悶之中的發音很能撩撥人的性慾，這一點Chris在戶外的流動廁所已經有所體會，他好幾次都是硬著走出門外，再躲進另一間廁所解決生理問題，他不相信Sebastian沒察覺到他的難堪，儘管Chris很努力地拉開兩人的間距，但他勃起的老二不只一次戳到對方的背。  
無心或有意，他們都迷迷糊糊地走到了今天這一步。當兩人幾乎分秒不差在Chris的手裡射出來時，Chris鬆開手掌，釋放出Sebastian的一聲呻吟，接著他貼上去用嘴唇封住對方的嘴，另一個他前一秒才想起的利器，不知不覺又自然而然。  
那是不折不扣的一個吻，他們甚至還伸了舌頭。  
舌頭的作用有很多，他們在當下除了用它的尖端在對方口腔裡瘋狂攪拌外再不作其它考量。從舌尖的震動間沒有溜出一句正經的台詞、任何像樣的調情話語，他們只顧著把口水餵進彼此嘴裡，在味蕾中留下陌生的唇肉氣味。Chris胡亂抽了床頭櫃上的紙巾，把其中一張塞進Sebastian手中，他們邊擦著對方肚臍上的精液邊坐直身體，嘴巴跟舌頭則還在半空中糾纏，直到Chris溜下Sebastian的床舖，踏出一隻腳準備返回自己的床邊時，兩人的嘴唇才跟著分開，發出輕巧的啵一聲響，黏膩的一長串口水掉下來落在地毯上。

他們不曾正面討論過這件事，沒有一個適宜的時間點在恰當的場合出現。拍片的行程緊鑼密鼓地往前奔跑，美國隊長和冬兵從陸橋打到船艦，從天空打到河底，離開片廠以後，回到房間之內，兩人又落入了大相迥異的情境。  
其實永遠都有機會開誠佈公，然而就像Steve和Bucky一樣，他們的大腦中應該有更多關於對方的清晰認知，卻選擇性地將之屏蔽。Chris在最初讀劇本的時候就暗自想，若只有Steve一個人投注全副情感，另一人卻冷眼旁觀，貌似不太公平，可是當他面對飾演冬兵的Sebastian時，Chris對於角色的心境瞬間有了多一層領悟：他甘願冒著心碎的風險也要走向他身邊。他和他當然不像從二戰時期活到現在的冰棍們那樣命苦，正因為現實給了他們太好的舒適圈，才能恣意掠奪可用的資源，卻對許多真相視而不見。

下戲後關在同一個房間裡的兩人，能做的事太多了。每一天都有一場新的實驗，從實驗當中Chris得以歸整出某些既定的鐵律：他確實他媽的愛死了Sebastian的喘息聲，壓抑要比放縱來得更好，關於這一點Chris很確定對方和他抱持相同想法，就算他們從沒面對面地說破。  
Sebastian透過許多肢體語言支持Chris的立論，他們幾乎每天給對方手淫，待在誰的床上不確定，有時兩人也會一起擠進廁所內的浴缸。然而這樣的互動很快就無法帶來滿足，於是Chris開始嘗試放更多別的東西到Sebastian嘴裡，他的手指、他的精液、他的睪丸和他的老二。  
它們每一樣都足以達到窒息的效果，卻又不真正地構成傷害。Chris當然不可能傷害Sebastian，那是他作夢也不敢想象的事。於公，Sebastian是一名出色的工作夥伴，他認真專注，總是盡己所能地做到最好；於私，Chris暫時沒辦法把他對這個男人的感想說清楚，他知道Sebastian也不能。用『棒透了的性愛』表述一段關係太膚淺，但那的確是他們現下的處境，沒有人想破壞，也沒有人想過要如何向前走。

那個關鍵的突破點發生在第二集殺青後的幾個月。當時，距離拍片期結束又跨越到了下一個年度，炎熱的天候去了又來，橫越在中間的寒冷季節幾乎被人遺忘其存在性。因為冬天時兩人見面的機會大幅減少，前一檔戲銜接下一檔戲的間中空檔多半要留給生命中最親密的人，Chris聖誕節前後都待在波士頓與家人度過，他不曉得Sebastian那段期間去了什麼地方、又是和誰一起在平安夜共進晚餐，那不是他能過問的細節。  
說來可笑，殺青之後他們甚至沒留下對方的聯絡電話。  
如果兩人就此斷了聯繫，日子也能繼續過下去，少了一場屬性特殊的性愛並不會殺死一個人，頂多在那人心頭上添加一份懸念。就像在異國吃到的菜餚，你當下覺得它口味獨特，說不上是熱愛或排斥，它僅憑著與眾不同而在你心中留下深刻印象，你回國後可能再也吃不到它，卻也不會為此移民，更不會特地將它的配方記下，在家自行烹煮。事件之所以獨一無二正是基於它在人生中的偶發性。

然而Chris和Sebastian的相遇並非偶然，他們和漫威都簽訂了白紙黑字的契約，只要美國隊長系列一天不結束，屬於他們的聯繫就像Steve和Bucky那樣斬不斷理還亂。  
再次的相見是在三月初。隔天在紐約市要舉辦記者招待會，漫威家的總監和主管多半會在前一天召集所有主要和次要演員，對眾人耳提面命一番，什麼話可以講什麼梗不能預先爆料，誰跟誰可以搞搞曖昩的小動作製造話題性。  
所謂的臨場發揮很大程度是騙人的，演員絕大多數的行徑都在上級的沙盤推演中安穩地前進，這就是在好萊塢打混的訣竅，拿起劇本讀出一句句悉心寫好的台詞才是明哲保身之道。  
Chris和Sebastian表面上都是恪守本份的好演員，私底下卻不那麼按牌理出牌，他們也認為除了彼此之外沒有第三人洞悉這件事。場前說明會解散後，每個演員都各自握手寒暄，暌違了好一段時間之後重新在工作場合碰面，大家都用自己的方式投入應戰狀態。  
Chris和Sebastian繼續佯裝著不熟稔。哪怕美國隊長在拍片時曾有充當冬兵私人脫褲官的經驗（官方對外宣稱擔任這項職務的是一名女性工作人員，事實與表象說詞越八竿子打不著邊越好），但Chris是出了名的人來瘋，他到處襲擊好萊塢男明星的胸部，這麼一來就沒人能看出他對單一對象的特定意圖，隱藏樹葉最好的地方總是樹林。

人潮漸漸散去，在會議室樓下的男廁，Chris堵到了Sebastian，或該說他們同時找到對方（又是男廁，千遍一律的地點，卻是公眾場合下唯一看似私密的選項）。當時廁所沒有人，他們直接在洗手台旁把彼此拉進一場濕吻，廁間混雜的氣味沒辦法阻擋兩人大口喘息，貪婪地吸吮對方的氣味。  
Chris扣著Sebastian的腦袋，他能從洗手台的鏡子看見門外人來人往的情形，趁還沒有人踏進廁所之前，他們迅速又紊亂地低聲交談：接下來該去哪兒？旅館？他們其中一個人的家？  
電影上映在即，美國隊長和冬兵大喇喇地在市區開房間，要是被逮到，Kevin會氣到吐老血，兩人能不能保住手上的合約都很難說。Chris的公寓同樣不安全，太多狗仔知道他的住所地址，所以Sebastian的公寓成了兩人最終的去向。

他們一前一後搭上的士，Sebastian踏進家門後，不到二十分鐘內，Chris就打響了他的手機，剛才他們在男廁時火速交換的情報還包含對方的電話號碼。  
Sebastian以為他們能撐到去臥房，他錯估了情勢，Chris在玄關踢掉皮鞋後，他踏進Sebastian的客廳，在一間屋子的心臟位置把屋主壓倒在他的沙發上，他們扒光對方的手勢像是經過無數場彩排似的，一場冬天並沒有減緩兩人份的慾望，至少在Chris把舌頭再度伸進Sebastian的口腔裡時，他知道眷戀這道美味菜餚的人不只有他一個。

本來，他們或許會舊業重操，給對方打一記手槍或來一場口交，或者騎在對方身上磨蹭著高潮（那時他們還沒開發日後的69體位，尚不知它的樂趣所在），或者每樣都來一點。  
然而計劃趕不上變化，如今回想起來，Chris始終說不準那通電話究竟響起得是不是時候，他也不曉得自己該不該感謝那個名叫Margarita的女人，對方應該不會想收到他的謝卡，若她知道Chris對『她的Sebastian』都幹了些什麼好事。  
那時，Margarita已開始和Sebastian同居，但她當天不在公寓內，她帶她的寵物狗去別的城市找姐妹團聚，她是Sebastian『女朋友』的新身份尚未曝光，眼下還不是好時機，若美國隊長第二集上映後獲得意想中的口碑，Sebastian的名氣也會隨著冬兵的人氣水漲船高，到時就能陸續打出情侶牌。  
Chris耳聞過這番操作，儘管他並不真正知道Margarita Levieva是什麼人，但她既然是Sebastian挑中的對象，他和她肯定有很不錯的交情，至少這份友情承受得了粉絲的毒舌攻勢。Chris也很清楚自己這邊的公關過不久也會有相應的宣傳手腕出爐，他到時要做的只是交出口袋名單中的幾個異性人選，然後，經紀人要他接著怎麼幹，他就怎麼幹。

上述的一切是可預見的未來，至於不可測的部分，正在兩人眼皮底下發生。他們已經脫光了衣服，赤裸裸地壓在對方身上，Sebastian的手機卻很不識趣地在這時響了，Chris皺起眉看對方伸長了手，拿起在桌几上震動的機子。  
Sebastian望了螢幕一秒，就接通手機，他甚至沒和Chris打聲招呼，當然，他有什麼必要這麼做？Chris撐起手臂倚在Sebastian上方，他的老二直挺挺地站著，陰影幾乎罩滿對方全身，此刻他卻像個不相干的、被晾在一旁的局外人。Sebastian講電話時眉毛和嘴角一起上揚，那是他開心的表示——Chris不敢說自己很熟悉這個表情，Sebastian在片廠時總是開心的，卻也總是過於客套，他在Chris面前袒露自己的時刻，兩人周身都是一片昏暗。  
現在客廳的燈開著，能見度非常明亮，不確定Sebastian本人是否有意識到這一點，或察覺到Chris的臉色正慢慢地黯淡下去。他繼續愉快地講電話，他談話的對象很明顯是他的同居人，他喊了她的名字，間中還出現過幾次親暱的小名，他和她談論起她的狗（Chris從中得知那隻狗的名字叫Betty，Sebastian講起她時像講起自己的小孩，Chris能夠了解，他也曾經把East當成自己的小孩，雖然East已經離開Chris好幾年了），談起她回紐約後他們倆要一起去做的事，那當中有多少是配合宣傳的作戲成份，有多少又是真實的情感，Chris無從知曉。  
他只知道自己驀地做出一個決定。

若說這項決定不在計劃之內，是則天大的謊言，Chris得承認自己早有預謀，他只比Sebastian晚五分鐘坐上的士，卻遲了將近二十分鐘才到達對方公寓，因為途中他先繞去附近的便利商店，買了保險套和潤滑劑。  
要怎麼用上這些東西，在此之前Chris心底尚未拿定準頭，現實倒是毫不留情地往他背後推了一把。  
Sebastian掛掉電話時，他還來不及弄明白發生了什麼，事情就這樣展開了。他的手機掉到地板上，Chris整個人俯壓了上來，他手裡拿著某些剛才沒有的東西，等Sebastian看清楚它們的時候，那些東西已經一一作用在他身上。

說穿了，這是一場鬧劇，打從一開始就是，像極了Sebastian的人生。  
他不情願地離開他的祖國，來到另一個陌生的國度；他不情願地看著自己的生父離開家，另一個陌生的男人住進來，他不情願地喊對方一聲繼父（這項稱呼至今仍未變更）；他不情願地說著陌生的語言，因為抹不去的祖國口音而得到無情的訕笑；他的前半段人生是由一連串的半推半就所組成的，若生命是一首樂曲，初始的幾個音符幾乎奠定Sebastian人生的基調，他在被動中接受了大部份的境遇，一路來到了今天。  
然而Sebastian真的沒有能力反抗這些事嗎？若他積極一點，主動一些，他可以在幼時逃家，選擇留在他出生的地方，跟隨他更喜愛的長輩，在Sebastian幼小且天馬行空的幻想中，那一組虛幻的父母確實存在，他們會把他的房間佈置成太空船的樣子，一輩子都不會送他去語言學校。  
但他仍舊和母親來到了美國，在看似沒有選擇的選擇中，他操著非母語參加每一場試鏡，他在為數不多的朋友中交到了一些過命死黨（例如Chace、Toby和Charles），他得到美國隊長系列的一個角色，他在這個城市有了新的落腳處和人生目標，他認識了Chris Evans。

當Chris進入Sebastian的身體時，Sebastian被翻過去背對著對方，這對初嘗肛交者來說是比較容易的體位，他們兩個一個沒操過男人一個沒被男人操過，誰也不能充內行，無論潤滑或擴張工作都做得亂七八糟，也難以避免的造成出血。  
倘若Sebastian要逃離這一切，他是有能力做到的，就像他對自己人生的裁奪。但他永遠不會說Chris強暴了他，更正確的說法是他們在一場戲劇性的發展中完成了和姦這項行為。  
Sebastian雙膝跪在沙發上，椅墊被壓出深深的凹陷，Chris現在沒有空讓他閉嘴了，他低頭咬住眼前的扶手，眼淚弄濕了那裡的一塊布。他被動地接受Chris操他的事實，卻主動迎合對方的行徑，他當然覺得痛，他媽的痛死了，Chris的身體練得像棕熊一樣壯碩，也跟頭熊似的不懂得收斂力道，他衝撞得Sebastian頭昏眼花，流血是兩人結束後才發現的事。Sebastian就在那兒，他經歷著卻沒有阻止身後的男人給自己帶來更多傷害，因為他的潛意識告訴他，一旦他喊痛或喊停，Chris就會停下來，對方有多衝動就能有多懊悔，也許他們扭曲的互動將會在這一刻畫下休止符，比起這樣的結果，Sebastian寧可咬牙忍耐更大的疼痛。

第一次真的稱不上美妙，甚至可以用悲慘來形容。然而那只是過程，當中的細節幾乎被當事人忘得一乾二淨，人類的大腦就是這麼神奇的構造，總會規避不好的回憶，選擇只記得美好的事。  
若問起Chris，他也記不清當下的自己是怒火攻心或精蟲沖腦，哪一項都不能真正替他開罪，他跟Sebastian之間什麼也算不上，一份情感尚未成形，嫉妒心就先一步佔地為王，豈不是比貪婪更大的罪狀？  
但Sebastian並未怪罪Chris，因為事實上他也很貪心，他自己明白，將責任諉於外在，人就有慵懶的特權，順水推舟總是比主導局勢更輕鬆。若Chris是指揮家，他就是管弦樂手，得被對方拿指揮棒戳著腦袋才知道該怎麼向下演奏，樂曲成不成調並不重要，那是他們共同的作品，他無須一人承擔成敗。

Sebastian被Chris從背面轉向正面，劇烈的脹痛從體內抽離又湧進，後者比前者來得更迷人，一個人寧願被酒精或尼古丁拖垮健康也不要滿身空虛。  
他抱住Chris，對方的肩膀比他寬了好幾吋，他能毫無顧忌地依靠他，不用擔心自己會撲了個空，就像伸長的手臂抓不到飄往藍天的氫氣氣球。  
Chris發狠抽插了一陣後射在Sebastian體內，因為他戴著套子，射精這檔事顯得格外肆無忌憚，和以往射進Sebastian嘴裡時不同，他不必怕噎著他，一旦意識開始往大腦回流，Chris滿腦子想的就是怎麼樣才能不傷到Sebastian。  
他的貼心有些後知後覺，從Sebastian下體流出的血弄髒了沙發墊，形成一小塊褐紅汙漬，Chris事後看見這一幕時目瞪口呆，接著拼了命的道歉，還提出要買一組新沙發賠給Sebastian，當然他被對方一口回絕了，一如他們對彼此的認知，這是一場共犯結構。

當下，他們只是抱著彼此。Sebastian用雙腳圈住Chris大汗淋漓的背，他們先朝彼此挨近，啃咬了對方的嘴唇幾口後再拉開一點距離，這是兩人頭一遭在性愛中看清楚對方的臉。  
Sebastian在過程中疼到忘記要勃起，Chris對此做出了補償，他用前所未有的細心和耐性愛撫著他，讓Sebastian在他掌心裡硬得要命又射了他滿手都是，其中還有一部分射到了Sebastian下巴上的凹縫。  
第一次Sebastian在Chris手裡射出來，他們擠在狹小的廁所，這個男人懂得怎麼取悅他，他當時就知道。美國隊長打掉了冬兵的面具，他的一部分秘密就此曝露在陽光下，更多不為人知的部分則隱藏在對方眼底。  
Chris把老二拔出來時，他沒捏好套口，溢出來的精液灑得椅墊都是，把沙發弄得更髒，既然Sebastian不讓他賠錢，他能做的也只有傻笑了，他們貼著對方的額頭笑得像白痴，Chris發現了Sebastian臉頰旁乾掉的淚痕，他伸出舌頭把它們舔掉。  
在這一刻，他們覺得自己是離不開對方了，至少身體離不開。

第二天，記者會十點召開。Chris和Sebastian照樣一前一後離開公寓，Chris先回自己的公寓沖澡和換衣服，Sebastian在自家打理好儀容，接著出門，到星巴克買了兩杯不加糖的黑咖啡。  
等抵達會場，Sebastian才驚覺自己這項措舉很失禮，雖然每個受訪的演員面前都備了一瓶礦泉水，但既然他買了咖啡，又怎能只替Chris買而漏掉其他人的份呢？  
那是事跡敗露的第一步，不過當下大家忙著應付記者的麥克風，沒人有空揪著這一點調侃兩人。  
至於始作俑者，一臉昏昏欲睡的美國隊長和他身旁的冬兵，他們倆昨天晚上在Sebastian的臥房耗到半夜，再濃的咖啡因也驅趕不了睡意。只要問題的矛頭沒有指向兩人面前，他們便輪番朝桌面點著頭，即使打盹也意外同步。


	5. Chapter 5

2014年3月。  
『美國隊長：冬日戰士』在紐約的最後一場映前記者會結束後，劇組的三個主要演員展開了下列這場對話。  
「Chris跟Sebs都不在這兒，是時候談談他們兩個了，男士們。」會場內的記者已經全數離開，Scarlett坐在長長的採訪桌前，桌上到處是水瓶和散亂的紙張，還有歪七扭八的麥克風，Scarlett趁工作人員進來打掃前拿起裝水的玻璃杯喝了一口，鮮豔的唇膏沾了一點在杯緣上。  
「他們兩個怎麼啦？」Anthony問，他本來也打算離場，回自己開的酒吧去巡邏，他訪談時的座位排在倒數第二個，此刻正站起來打算從Scarlett的身後走過去，聽見對方這麼說時，他停下腳步。  
「嗯，這兩人很有問題，我發現了，」Frank坐在最尾端的那張椅子，他邊說話邊打了個大大的呵欠，「今天的訪談有一半時間他們都在打瞌睡！」  
「你也差不多Frank，別以為隔著三張椅子我就看不到。不過你說到了重點。」  
「記者的問題確實是很無聊啊？而且幾乎沒Frank跟我的事，若可能的話我也想趴下來呼呼大睡，如果這時有一杯超濃的曼特寧咖啡擺在面前該多好……」睡意會傳染，Anthony也接在Frank之後張大嘴連打兩個呵欠。

「另一個重點來了。你們還記得四天前的那場記者招待會嗎？會議安排在早上，每個人都睏得像狗，可是當時Sebs只替他和Chris兩個人買了咖啡。」  
「妳怎麼知道那是Sebs買的？」  
「因為我有觀察力，兩個杯子上都用麥克筆寫著『Mr. Stan』。」  
「哦。」Anthony原本站著，現在他拉開Scarlett右邊的椅子坐下，那椅子前面擺著Chris的名牌。Frank則是從最後一個位子挪到Scarlett左邊的第二個位子，那是Sebastian的座位。兩張椅子的主人都剛離開不久，椅面還是熱的。

「所以妳想暗示什麼？」Frank饒富興味的問，睏意一哄而散。  
「我不做主觀評斷，就想聽聽你們的想法。記者會總共開了五場，包含今天的這一場在內，有三場記者會結束後Chris和Sebs同時消失，他們的說法是還有私事要辦。」  
Anthoy手肘頂在桌前，下巴撐在手掌上，思考了幾秒鐘後回答，「好像是有這麼回事，不過訪談結束後演員們各自解散也很正常吧？看看今天，Samuel和Cobie不也在散會之前就閃人？」  
「我完全不會懷疑Samuel和Cobie早退是趕著去和彼此幽會，雖然他們真的很登對，在戲裡。」  
「妳的意思是Chris和Sebs偷偷在約會？耶穌基督啊！」Frank發出驚呼。  
「我沒這麼說，我只是在陳述肉眼可見的事：他們拍戲時經常同進同出，睡同一間房，冬兵要去廁所時美國隊長都自告奮勇搶第一個去幫他脫褲子，Sebastian給他們倆買的咖啡杯上寫了他的姓氏。」  
「妳說的都是事實，但也不能因此證明他們倆有那啥……吧？Chris和Sebastian都交過女朋友，其中一個還是現在式，他們怎麼可能是基佬。如果Sebs小便時需要助手我也能幫忙啊！只要他叫上我。再說了，如果拍戲期間睡同一間房就代表關係不單純，那我跟Frank也有不可告人的奸情囉？」  
「我有美麗的老婆和三個可愛的兒子，婚姻生活很美滿，多謝你的好意，你跟我之間是不可能有結果的！」Frank越過Scarlett的金髮朝Anthony大喊。  
「似曾相識的場景。今天稍早之前，也有兩個男人當著一堆記者的面讓我和Samuel替他們遞了好幾次小紙條，把我們當成快餐店的傳送帶一樣。」  
「這個我倒是有看到，Sebastian攤開的那張紙上畫了一堆OOXX，我問他那上頭都寫了啥他還不搭理我，太不夠意思了！我也想加入這場提神的小遊戲啊！」  
「Anthony，也許別知道太多對你比較好。」Scarlett表示。  
「我覺得我們已經知道不該知道的事了，假裝我不在這兒，我什麼也沒聽見。」Frank用雙手捂住兩邊耳朵。

※※※

2015年6月。  
Chris在紐約市區又租了一間公寓，這個地點鮮少人知道，狗仔隊更不用說。這麼一來，當Chris的家人從波士頓飛來紐約探望他時，便能入住這間公寓且不受媒體的騷擾，偶爾Chris也會在此處舉辦小型派對，只招待最親近的朋友參加。  
今天，這間三十坪的房屋裡只有一名訪客，他和Chris一起待在臥房，躺在那張除了屋主外沒人躺上去過的King-size大床上。

儘管Chris狡兔三窟，狗仔端著長鏡頭固守的另一間公寓事實上逮不到人。但Sebastian在前來此地時還是費了一點功夫喬裝，他戴著鴨舌帽，任由長頭髮披在脖子後方，帽沿下是足以遮掉半張臉的雷朋墨鏡，他的深藍色圓領上衣也很符合邋遢的氛圍，下半身則穿了五分褲和運動鞋，再搭配毛茸茸的絡腮鬍，路人一眼望去只會覺得他是個遊民，完全無法和形象酷炫的冬兵產生聯想。  
Chris的公寓在四樓，Sebastian走防火梯上去，避免在電梯裡和其他住戶打照面。進入屋內後，Sebastian把鴨舌帽摘下來，Chris一直坐在客廳等他的客人，他走上前擁抱對方，從Sebastian的衣服底下感覺到一片潮濕，外面是大熱天，對方卻穿著長袖，Chris站在玄關直接把對方的上衣脫掉。  
Sebastian的上衣、帽子和鞋子都遺留在門口的踏腳墊，屋主拉他進了臥室。有了過往的經驗，他們知道長沙發不是極佳的選擇，椅墊與椅墊的間隙不僅讓人背骨痠痛，弄髒了椅罩更加麻煩。Chris已經為他的床舖作好準備，他挪開熱騰騰的被單，舖了一層涼墊上去，那除了能有效地降低體感溫度，事後也方便清洗。

Sebastian被Chris壓到床上，後者貼住他的嘴唇，吃進好幾根鬍子。他們眼下的境況正好跟去年在Sebastian的公寓時顛倒過來，當時美國隊長第二集已經殺青，每當結束拍攝，Sebastian就會剪掉屬於冬兵的長髮，恢復俐落的短髮造型，Chris則是一脫離美國隊長整潔的儀容就巴不得把自己弄成深山野人。  
當時在Sebastian的客廳沙發上，Chris用他的大鬍子攻擊對方的臉，留下了許多磨擦造成的紅痕，如今他要面臨一模一樣的現世報。  
房內開著空調，儀表板上的室溫顯示為二十四度，不過兩人已經流出滿身大汗。Chris跨在Sebastian的身前脫掉自己的上衣和褲子，他的身材好極了，Sebastian仰望著對方，他認為Chris絕對是比自己更適合囤積蛋白質的體魄。Sebastian很清楚自己身形的劣勢，他肩膀太窄、腳骨太細，把大量雄壯的肌肉堆上身體就像拿雞蛋插著兩根竹籤。  
為此，後製團隊總是得花更多心血來處理冬兵的體態問題，但把這樣的身體袒露在Chris面前，Sebastian倒是一點也不擔憂，除了Sebastian的母親外，Chris是世上鮮少不會惡毒批判他的觀眾。

「你五月時在Instagram上發了一張在片廠拍的照片，」Chris一手撐在Sebastian的臉旁，另一手摸上對方胸肌，他的掌心幾乎蓋不住左邊的乳房，「現在你好像又比那時更壯了。」  
Sebastian知道Chris指的是哪一張照片，那是冬兵在『內戰』的首度曝光造型，照片中，他穿著一身黑色便裝，頭上的鴨舌帽壓得低低的，他側身面對鏡頭，把右手橫在身旁，左拳向正前方揮出。  
搭配照片的一句對白是『Having A Weekend！』因為那是Sebastian回歸劇組後的第一個周末，當時Chris還沒進棚，依然過著悠然自得的野人生活，直到五月底才依依不捨地和他的鬍子告別。因此Sebastian不曉得該如何接話，Chris詢問的是一段他沒有參與的時光，銜接到此刻他們共度的時光，這對兩人來說顯得有些越界。  
一如眾人在台面上所見，Chris和Sebastian若有似無的親暱和疏離感簡直像美國和蘇聯的關係一樣雲裡霧裡，撇開床第間正在發生的這場私密，旁人對他們兩人間的互動評價也不算誤判情勢，他們肉體的交合有多密切，心靈的距離就有多遙遠。

原本，做愛時不談私事是兩人不成文的默契，摘除掉這些對白，他們能談的也只剩下公事了。Chris很狡猾，他丟出來的這個問句橫跨在公私之間的模糊交界，無論在職場或者床上，Sebastian都學不會拒絕Chris，他得花更多時間來研究與對方抗衡的話術，那不像肛交的技巧可以靠純粹的粗暴來完成。  
「我的健身教練很嚴格，他知道我在這部片裡得負擔更多東西。」Sebastian這麼回答時，浮現在他腦海裡的是機車上的高速移行、比第二集更加複雜的搏鬥場面、以及因應劇情需求的必要裸露。  
「你必須負擔我。」  
「是啊。」  
在Sebastian的認知中，他猜Chris指的是冬兵即將接下美國隊長盾牌這件事，從一個被通輯的殺人犯變成全民期待的英雄，肩上扛負的重量自然比以往又更深沉百倍。但Chris所指的顯然不是那麼嚴肅的話題，這個周末導演給他們放了假，Chris是個活在當下的人，他全身光裸地俯壓到Sebastian身前，用更寬闊的肩膀和體態覆蓋對方，再伸手脫掉Sebastian的褲子。  
Sebastian忍不住推了Chris一把，對方的體重也比他記憶中多出了十幾磅，擠得他有點疼，原來所謂的負擔指的是這個。Sebastian不知道的事比他想象中更多，當他興高采烈地丟出那張試裝照到Instagram上時，為的只是慶祝五月第一個難得的假期，透過網路，Chris看到了這張照片（Chris沒有Instagram帳號，可是冬兵的第一張片廠照刷爆了Tumblr和Twitter的屏幕，他要做的只是打開這些頁面），成千上萬的網友在留言中熱烈討論冬兵的頭髮有多長、身材多養眼，Chris打量緊緊包裹住Sebastian屁股和小腿的貼身長褲，滿腦子想的都是怎樣把它給扒下來。

他如願以償，只是執行的時間晚了一個月。在片廠，他們凡事得小心謹慎，即使偶爾有機會窩在同一個酒店房間裡，兩人也不敢剝光對方，就像在籃球場的廁所那回一樣，他們得盡量保持衣著完整，以便在旁人察覺有異時隨時提了褲子就跑。這聽上去有點悲慘，彷彿他們是什麼偷偷摸摸的奸夫淫婦（若將這項形容的後者性別代換一下，其實與兩人真實的處境也雖不中亦不遠矣）。  
Chris對現狀的不滿已經逼近了某種臨界點，他知道自己得做點什麼來轉移這股負面能量，帶著火氣上床只會毀掉兩人難得偷來的獨處時光。他抬高Sebastian的一條腿，把臉埋進對方股間，Sebastian還穿著內褲，隔著黑色的單薄布料，Chris吸吮屬於對方的獨特體味，這些氣味已經陪他度過了兩個寒暑，他不可能裝作自己對它們很陌生，然而總有什麼東西是他剝除這層阻礙後也得不到的，他得嘗試將它握在手中，心底才能踏實。美國隊長可以不揹降落傘就跳進一片虛空之中，Chris並不是真正的美國隊長。

「我有一個提議……」Chris邊說邊撫摸Sebastian的內褲，他手指勾住那條彈性布料，將它沿著Sebastian的腿股和小腿肚扯下來，揉成一團握在掌心，放到鼻前嗅了一陣後，再將它扔向床尾。  
Sebastian的腳懸在半空中，靜候Chris接下來的發言。最近，Chris在床上的話變多了，雖然大部分都是調情，卻依舊令Sebastian難以招架。在訪談時的一問一答從來都是Sebastian的弱項，他並非不善言詞，只是需要花更多的心力咀嚼和思考，若給他一張紙和一支筆，讓他好好地寫下內心的想法，他會表現得十分出色。但大腦的血液都流向老二時顯然不是個思考和寫作的好時機。  
Chris把Sebastian的腳放下來，他扳開他兩邊膝蓋，切進他的私人領域，當他們的身體貼合時，兩根硬梆梆的老二也相互磨蹭，「我想要你小便在我身上。」  
Sebastian愣住了，「什麼？為什麼？」  
「就只是個標記。」  
Chris低下頭，出現罕見的難為情神色。Sebastian花了幾秒鐘才會意過來對方的意思，他不禁爆出笑聲，「你指的是像動物撒尿那樣標示自己的領地嗎？」  
「差不多是這個意思。」

Sebastian完全是帶著開玩笑的口吻說出這項推測，他沒料到的是，Chris是認真的。這個男人在他的上方，若他們身處在一片野地裡，Chris佔據了視野裡全部的天空，在Sebastian沒有作出正面回應之前逃不出對方的禁錮。  
「……Chris，我覺得這有點怪異，」Sebastian說這句話時倍感心虛，『怪異』就是他和Chris這場關係最貼切的形容詞，但在非常態之中仍有隸屬常態的底限，「你知道，我不想把你的身體弄髒。」  
「你這樣說就太見外了，上周你把精液射了我滿嘴，我現在打嗝還有你的味道。」  
「對，但這兩件事有本質上的區別，一個是發洩，一個是排泄。換位思考一下，如果我要你撒尿在我嘴巴裡，你覺得你做得到嗎？」  
Sebastian把Chris問住了，後者在沉思半响後笑聲比Sebastian剛才更響亮，他將雙臂直起幾吋，一部分的燈光越過他肩膀落回Sebastian身前，「哈哈哈，你說的對，這真的很怪！」Chris邊說邊移動臉龐，俯上前給了Sebastian一個吻，對方遮掉半張臉的鬍子相當妨礙吐息，從鼻前呼出或吸進的空氣都拂過濃密的毛髮，帶來不同程度的躁熱，Chris很能體會，因為他也有用鬍子埋葬自己的習慣，他們簡直是一丘之貉。  
「若我這樣說能讓你好過點，前年的這個月份，我已經小便在你身上好幾次了，還記得嗎？當美國隊長無比熱心地替他最好的兄弟把尿時。」  
「啊，是的，你說的對，」Chris湊在Sebastian臉旁微笑，「從那個時候起，我就是你的了，現在我想讓事情公平些。」

不等Sebastian回覆，Chris就從他面前離開，歸還他完整的視野，然而廣闊的世界中一下子見不到Chris的蹤影，即使還身處對方的臥房，天花板的吊燈、牆壁上的海報、衣櫃門內露出來的衣服……這些都是Chris的私人物品，Sebastian仍感覺到一種莫名的失落。他抬起頭，下巴抵住自己的鎖骨，目光四處游走，幸好Chris並未去太遠的地方，他只是把頭埋回Sebastian的胯下，用舌頭舔起對方的肛門。  
Sebastian的老二直直豎起，龜頭向著自己的臉，他的睪丸擋住Chris的額頭，從他的角度只能看見對方的髮漩，在他的兩腿間一上一下，滑嫩的觸感不斷闖進敏感的穴口，Chris不是第一次替Sebastian舔肛，但後者能從前者的動作中體察出前所未有的侵略性。  
Sebastian知道這是Chris帶給他的溫柔，沒有正規潤滑、缺少手指擴張，Chris經常就這麼進入Sebastian的身體，有時連舌頭和唾液都省略。可想而知Sebastian會因此受傷，但出血量一次比一次少，快感則從腸壁內側不斷往外堆積，一路滲透到骨髓液，再隨著紅血球被帶向延腦和腦葉，刻下無法抹滅的烙痕。  
這一次留下的撕裂傷會一路維持到下一次他們在床上、在廁所、在任何得以偷情的場合碰面，過程中，Sebastian就靠著這份疼痛思念Chris，思念那副肉體壓在他身上和體內的重量，他已經背著這份重量行走很長的一段時間了。Chris未必知曉，他用自己的方法思念Sebastian，每當他在對方身上留下一道傷，就多一個問候的契機，他能在工作以外的時間逮到藉口傳幾封簡訊過去，除了追蹤對方傷口的復原程度外，就只能扯些無關痛癢的小事，但聊勝於無。  
當然Chris不會為了更多的簡訊為Sebastian製造更多的傷口，先不論是否有這麼做的必要性，重點是，他捨不得。

所以當Sebastian提出另一個截然不同的請求時，Chris也嚇了一跳。  
一排保險套攤在床上，共有六個，他們不一定會用完，但拆封是必然的程序。Chris用他的臉和舌尖操完Sebastian一輪，從對方下體流出一小灘唾液和體液，弄濕了涼墊。Chris的頭髮和皮膚都沾滿Sebastian的氣味，他撐起身子，伸長了手想去拿第一個保險套，Sebastian卻按住他的手。  
「用不著，」Sebastian說，「直接進來吧。」  
Chris以為自己聽錯了什麼，在他愕然之際，Sebastian的手滑過Chris的臂肘，來到對方胯下握起那根堅硬的柱狀物，將它的前端抵住自己的屁股，Chris這才驚覺回神，「這樣不對。」  
他沒說這很怪異，而是說這樣不對。在尋常與不尋常之間，是非對錯的重要性頭一遭被突顯出來。Sebastian察覺到Chris的退縮，那源自於對方對他的保護慾，他很感謝，若Chris願意照他的話做他將感激不盡，他拉住對方的雙手，「這麼做能滿足你的需求，也不至於不衛生。」  
Sebastian知道自己是睜眼說瞎話，任誰也看得出來他要求Chris做的這件事有多不衛生，僅次於對方的要求。  
「不行，Sebastian，」Chris模仿Sebastian稍早的模樣，一臉肅穆地搖起頭，「你知道的，我不想把你的身體弄髒！」  
「這麼說比見外更傷人，你用精液餵過我那麼多次，我的身體裡早就有你的味道了，現在只是換個地方儲存它。」  
Sebastian幾乎都要被自己荒謬的邏輯給說服，Chris卻還在固執己見，「這同樣是兩碼子事，你難道不擔心我不乾淨？」  
「美國隊長肯定是我見過最乾淨的人。」  
「你可能會拉肚子。」  
「但不會讓我懷孕，比起拉肚子，前者更加棘手——好了，我們要花一整個下午討論這個話題嗎？」  
對Chris而言，要處理一個比他還固執的Sebastian難度更高，因為他從未遭遇過這類狀況，Sebastian總是對他很溫柔，甚至可說任他予取予求，如今Chris總算能體會Sebastian平日的處境有多艱辛了。  
Chris無奈地捏捏Sebastian的鼻樑，「不管你稍晚有什麼計劃，你都得把時間留給我和我的浴室，讓我幫你清洗乾淨，好嗎？」

Sebastian本來確實有計劃，他家裡有人，所以他得來Chris的公寓。自從Margarita住進Sebastian的公寓後，有一部分的狗仔也跟著移過去駐守，他們三不五時會拍到現任冬兵和『女友』出外遛狗、買咖啡以及旅遊的照片，有一回兩人還當街擁吻，帶來預期中的成效，幾乎坐實了Sebastian和Margarita的情侶形象。  
對Chris這個人，Sebastian說不清自己的想法，對Margarita的想法他倒是清楚明瞭。他和她認識的時間太長，早己過了產生火花的階段，對於眼下的互利關係倒是能泰然處之。Sebastian感謝對方的幫助，若Margarita今晚沒有別的行程，他打算請她去吃頓飯，或者帶Betty到公園散散步，提供狗仔們一些不同場景和角度的側拍機會。  
然而，當Chris進入Sebastian的身體時，他突然間忘了所有的計劃，女人和狗的影象從他腦海內飄向天空，蒸發成稀薄的煙霧，頂頭的LED冷光進而滲入視網膜，帶來一片花白，於是Sebastian閉上眼睛，一如他面對光亮時會做的事。

Sebastian抿著嘴沉吟，雖然在這裡他不需要壓抑叫聲，但他知道Chris喜歡這樣，在性愛中他願意做一切取悅對方的事，因為那也能取悅他自己。  
他聽見Chris叫他放鬆，對方貼在他耳朵旁，吹出的熱氣盈滿耳廓。Chris聽上去有點呼吸困難，Sebastian明白原因，沒了保險套的阻隔，他們的身體完完全全黏合在一起，皮膚表面的每個毛細孔都張嘴將對方緊緊咬住，插在Sebastian體內的東西膨脹得比以往更快，它將腸壁強制拓撐成自己的形狀，卻也被壁面絞住了無法動彈。Chris僵直在Sebastian身前，他們兩人都被對方牢牢牽制，Sebastian覺得自己只要隨意作動一下就能榨出Chris的精液，他想這樣做。  
每回Chris射進保險套裡，不管量有多少，屬於這個男人的氣味、外在與內裡最私密的小細節，都被一層無機質的橡膠物給隔絕掉，再打了結扔進垃圾筒。關於Sebastian和這個男人間的一切，也就像黏在金屬筒底的保險套，表面生皺，不潔感被裹在死結裡，靜靜冷卻腐敗，無人聞問，下回兩人見面時事情又重頭來過。

Sebastian挺動腰桿，用腿股和膝窩的力道夾住Chris，將對方拖向自己，他們在戲棚這樣演練過無數次，但唯有此刻才能心無旁騖地貼近彼此。他依然閉著眼睛，黑暗中的感官比平日更加放大敏銳，他知道自己正流出少許血來，細小的血珠像美工刀的鈍面割破脆弱的腸黏膜，向外溢散並裹住碩大的莖身。這些血也會沾黏在Chris的身上，而不是連同橡膠套面一起被刮下來扔掉，從此被Chris帶著走的Sebastian氣味又多了一項，他們從不曾像這般親密無間。  
Chris的喘息變得粗重，他不再對Sebastian說話了，當他發現對方不僅沒有放鬆而是更加地夾緊自己，男人的忍耐極限禁不起這番折騰，憐惜感伴隨著最後一絲理智消失無跡。Chris把Sebastian的小腿架在脖子上，開始發狠了向內操進，他邊動腰邊拍打對方的屁股，掌心與飽含彈性的肌肉震盪出驚人的共鳴聲，Chris相信那兒晚點會泛紅一片，並且佈滿自己的指印，他又有足夠的理由向對方懺悔自己的粗魯了，但時機點還不到。  
精液從Sebastian的龜頭噴出來，在Chris的手完全沒碰到他的情況下高潮，他的呻吟變成嗚咽，水液從閉合的眼角處流下，打濕了睫毛。射精和流淚其實也是一種排泄，把體內多餘的液體解放出去，然而這些潑灑在肚子和臉上的穢物有了新的定義，Sebastian並不想像對待沖進馬桶裡的尿液那樣用衛生紙或毛巾抹掉精液和眼淚，他渴望將它們留在身上，讓這些有機物質漸漸乾涸再滲進皮膚表層，成為細胞的一部分，鎖住此時此刻的所有記憶。  
他知道Chris也即將高潮，這個男人的能量與吐息在漆黑中千變萬化，Chris一度還想離開Sebastian，試圖違背他們約定好的初衷，Sebastian沒有讓Chris得逞，他收緊括約肌，讓對方在來不及退出之前就射了精，大量灼熱的精液噴進直腸，龜頭抵在腸子的轉折處來回抽搐，連同靈魂一起痙攣。

一種反胃感盤踞在Sebastian的下腹部，他們的這項決定做得太衝動，他知道自己等會兒勢必得去一趟廁所。然而生理的不適沒辦法阻止他靜靜躺在原處，享受被餵飽的感覺，Chris早先的說法或許有些誇張，但現在的Sebastian確實一張嘴就能嘔出Chris的味道。他很開心，很滿足。  
Chris的手掌覆了上來，蓋住Sebastian的眼睛，讓黑暗更為黑暗，這也是唯一能讓Sebastian睜開眼的方式。  
「嘿，現在你也是我的了，」感覺長睫毛刮搔著自己的掌心，Chris移開手掌，看見Sebastian正在朝自己眨眼，他深怕對方沒聽清楚，於是又重覆了一遍，「你是我的了。」  
Sebastian沖著Chris微笑，沒有接話。


	6. Chapter 6

今天是在亞特蘭大拍攝的最後一天。  
早晨，Chris大約十點抵達拍片棚，其實今天已經沒有什麼拍片行程了，但他還是習慣性地到片場轉轉，和導演們坐在一起觀看前幾天的母片，討論是否有需要補拍的鏡頭。  
他邊走路邊打呵欠，結果他才一踏進大門，就聽見一陣人群的歡呼，Chris的嘴巴張成了O型，過了幾秒鐘才記得要合起來。他看見片場的正中央有一張鐵製長桌，桌上擺滿了咖啡杯、可頌牛角以及五顏六色的蛋糕，美國隊長第三集的主要演員幾乎全部圍坐在桌子旁邊，除此之外還多了一個人，飾演Peggy的Hayley 居然也在這兒。

「哈囉Chris！」面對杵在門口的Chris，眾人紛紛朝他舉起裝著咖啡的紙杯，紙杯上都有Starbucks的綠色圓形圖騰。趁Chris還沒反應過來之前，Hayley手拿著一杯咖啡朝Chris所站的位置迅速移動，「早啊帥哥，這是你的份。」  
她把咖啡杯塞給Chris，杯子上用麥克筆寫著大大的Atwell，顯然她替劇組的人埋了這筆早餐的單，依照Chris和Hayley的交情，他省去了客套程序，把杯子接過來就著杯緣上的小洞直接喝了一大口，舌頭還被燙了一下，睡眠不足的Chris此刻非常需要這個，Hayley則越過Chris的肩膀左張右望，「怎麼就你一個人，你的Sebby Sweety呢？」  
Chris把嘴裡的咖啡噴在地板上。  
坐在長桌旁的人有志一同地轉頭看，大門和桌子之間有三米左右的距離，Chris不確定其他人是否有聽清楚Hayley的話，他抹了抹嘴角的咖啡漬，一把摟過Hayley的肩膀將她轉向門口，「出去說話。」  
「喂，你要把女王帶去什麼地方？」Anthony在兩人身後大喊，「她還在跟我們押注呢！」  
Chris回頭看向Anthony，皺起眉毛，「什麼賭注？」  
「她和Clark的視頻戰爭，我們在賭最後誰會贏，你看過兩周前Clark放的大招了吧？他穿著Carter特工的制服一把鼻涕一把淚的想向你索吻（註一）。」Scarlett說。  
Chris當然知道那則視頻，為了回報美國隊長和老情人Peggy的擁吻鏡頭（註二），Clark徹底豁出去，在看見對方的大濃妝和紅帽子之後Chris認定Clark已經完全瘋了，他很肯定神盾局特工的劇組為了求勝什麼都幹得出來。  
「現在賠率是多少？」Chris又問。  
「平局，以眼前的局勢看來，我們很難評估勝負。」Downey表示。  
Hayley正想插話，Chris一手捂住她的嘴，另一手用咖啡杯向眾人揮舞，「所以我借用你們的女王五分鐘商量下一則視頻的拍攝內容，感謝我吧！這都是為了你們的錢包著想！」

Chris拖著Hayley來到門外，大太陽直照在兩人眼前，Hayley眨了眨眼睛，她的長睫毛不用刷睫毛膏也很濃密，她的嘴巴旁還沾著藍莓派的碎屑，很大一部分都黏進Chris的掌心內。  
「你在搞什麼鬼啊？！」Chris一鬆開手掌，Hayley就對著他大吼，Chris把裹滿藍莓醬的派皮碎片拍到地板上，「我才想問妳在搞什麼鬼，剛才妳說了什麼？」  
「我說了什麼？」  
「妳說Seb──」  
「哦，想起來了，我有說錯話嗎？全劇組就只有你們兩個還沒出現，剛才我問了Anthony，他說他出門時Sebastian還在酒店房間裡睡覺，他還告訴我Sebastian累得半死，而這都是你害的。」  
Chris的心臟像被人重打一拳的沙包，「為什麼是我？」  
「因為昨天你和Sebby拍了一場很長的對手戲，聽說你們足足在片廠待了十二個小時，回到酒店已經是凌晨四點鐘了。」  
「哦，」Chris呆了幾秒，接著吁出一口長氣，「對，沒錯，確實是這麼回事。」  
「所以你在緊張個什麼勁？」Hayley瞇起眼，「你心虛了。」

Chris回頭看了一眼片廠內部，Anthony和Joseph兩位導演都還沒出現，距離幹正事估計還有一小段時間。另一位Anthony這時不知道說了些什麼，他彎起兩隻手臂夾在腋下，比出母雞振翅的模樣，其他演員笑得人仰馬翻。Anthony可能又在說關於獵鷹翅膀的笑話了，因為他背在身後的道具事實上只有一米寬（蟻人的演員Paul經常說那是Tinker Bell的翅膀），電視裡帥氣的飛行特效則是動畫團隊嘔心瀝血的後製成果。這個笑話從第二集的片廠被帶到第三集，早就是老掉牙的故事，但Anthony還是每次都有辦法把人逗笑。  
「Anthony還跟妳說了些什麼？」Chris又勾住Hayley的肩膀，用一種特務交換情報的語氣低聲問。  
「他只說了這件事，其他的是我猜的。我還以為所有人都知道。」  
「知道啥？」  
「你跟Sebastian，」Hayley睜著大大的眼睛，滿臉無辜，「難道他不是你的Sweety嗎？」

Chris傻了眼，和其他人相比，Hayley待在片廠的時間少之又少。美國隊長只在第三集開拍時扶了Peggy的棺木，Peggy本人當然不躺在棺材裡，Hayley當時來拍張肅穆的黑白大頭照之後就愉快地閃人了，今天她再度出現，等於替亞特蘭大的拍片行程做了完美的開場和收尾，Chris完全不曉得對方還能從什麼管道得出上述的結論。  
「等等，我想起來了，妳在七月初發了一篇莫名奇妙的Twitter，有一個網友請妳幫他的曼陀林取名，妳給他取了『Sebastian』這個名字，搭配的旁白是『the Meaning Behind All things（在所有事件背後的涵義）』，妳還扯到了六月時送我當生日禮物的那把烏克麗麗（註三）。這段話到底是什麼意思？」  
「當然是字面上的意思，難道我這麼說只是因為Sebastian是個美麗的名字？」  
「Sebastian這個名字當然很美。不，我是說──」Chris想咬掉自己的舌頭。  
「你什麼都不用說了，先生，我認識你多久的時間，你那點小心思還自以為沒人看得出來？在美國隊長第一集的宣傳時有記者採訪你，對方問到你最火辣的合作夥伴，你以為對方指的是Sebastian，你毫不猶豫地大力點頭（註四）。後來你才發現那位記者指的是我。」  
「老天爺，妳還在記恨那件事？那只是個誤會！」  
「當然沒有，你說了我是可愛的Hayley。」  
從Hayley眨眼的頻率看來，Chris很確定她在記恨。

「總之我們沒什麼，妳不要胡思亂想。」  
「你難道不知道你現在把我拖到門外的舉動已經說明了『我們之間有鬼』嗎？」  
「呃，」Chris瞬間鬆開摟在Hayley肩上的那隻手，「我跟妳之間也沒什麼！我不想被妳男朋友宰掉。」  
Hayley爆出一陣大笑，片廠裡的人全部聽到了並且轉頭看，他們看見Chris和Hayley兩顆腦袋擠在一塊兒窸窸窣窣交談著貌似又擬出了什麼不得了的計劃，桌面上的賭盤開始急速翻轉。  
「你太可愛了，親愛的，其實我不介意跟你再拍一則視頻來洗白，我男朋友也不介意。一旦美國隊長和Peggy打得火熱，就沒人會懷疑他和冬兵有一腿。」  
「妳提出的這個方案是為了打垮Clark還是當真這樣認為？」  
「如果我們想要讓Clark輸到脫褲子，最厲害的殺手鐧是美國隊長和冬兵舌吻，Peggy在旁邊幫你們錄影，如何，想試試看嗎？」Hayley眨動大眼睛的速度越來越快。  
「然後Kevin就會請我們捲舖蓋走路，多謝妳的好意。」

說完這句話，Chris拔開咖啡杯的黑蓋，以牛飲的方式喝下變溫的拿鐵，現在他不用擔心它會燙傷自己的舌頭了。見狀，Hayley斂起了笑容，改換上一副正經八百的模樣，她也模仿Chris壓低了嗓音說，「所以這就是你擔心的事？你害怕高層發現之後會把你們兩個踢出劇組？」  
「Hayley，回歸到剛才的主題，妳的重點完全偏離了，」Chris放低只剩半杯的咖啡，門前的屋簷落下一片陰影在他前額，他的表情顯得有些黯淡，「我跟Sebs不是一對。」  
「嗯，我看得出來你沒說謊，」Hayley抬起一手按住Chris的肩頭，「所以你是不是該繼續保持誠實的美德？如果你想打馬虎眼，我還有很多求證的方式，相信我，比我和Jarvis想得到的視頻點子還要更多。劇組的演員都坐在裡面，我給他們每個人買了咖啡和甜點，我聽Scarlett發過牢騷，去年的某一場冬日戰士映前記者會，Sebastian只記得給你們兩人買咖啡而漏買了其他人的份──」  
「好了，好了，妳贏了，」Chris舉手投降，「我喜歡他。」  
「你喜歡他。」Hayley重覆道。在反覆的音節下，Chris突然意會過來自己說溜了嘴，雖然承認這件事的感覺並沒有他想象中來得糟。  
「對，我喜歡他，」Chris靠著第三次覆述來加強自己的意念，接踵而來的事實卻讓他喪氣地垂下頭，「但是他不知道。」

女人這種生物，為達目的不擇手段，然而在套出想要的情報之後，她們就會搖身一變，成為世上最溫柔的策士，在你耳邊吐露貼心又撫慰的話語，好讓你將更多肺腑之言傾倒而出。  
「什麼時候開始的？」Hayley輕聲細語地問。  
「我不知道，」Chris搖搖頭，「妳又是從什麼時候發現這件事的？」  
「我又不是安裝在你們床頭的攝影機，但若你要問我，我會在說美國隊長第一集的拍攝片廠，小酒館的那一幕，Peggy想約Steve跳舞，Bucky站在Steve旁邊，你看著我，他看著你，然後我覺得自己像支閃閃發亮的霓虹燈管。」  
「對妳產生冒犯我很抱歉，老實說，事情還真不是從那時候開始的。」  
「有什麼我該了解的內幕嗎？」  
Chris再度搖頭，他不覺得Hayley適合知道這兩年來夾藏在片廠各個角落的那些事。魔鬼藏身在細節裡，這句話正是Chris與Sebastian當前的最佳寫照，魔鬼躲在樹叢後方聆聽他們的對話，低沉的訕笑聲四處飄蕩，Chris認為和這些難纏的對手打交道的只有自己就夠了。

「其實我只是開玩笑。」Chris改口道。  
「你說什麼？再說一次？你是說你喜歡Sebastian這件事是在開玩笑還是你說你跟我開玩笑是在開玩笑？」  
Hayley講話的語速幾乎和她眨眼的速度一樣快，Chris的腦筋差點轉不過來，她沒給他反應的機會，「這很不可取，Chris Evans，你抱著這種屌兒啷噹的心態，被甩了也活該。」  
「我沒有被甩！」Chris嚴正否認，等他又回神並且意識到自己說了什麼之後，他放棄了最後一絲抵抗，「……我只是一直沒機會告訴他。」  
「機會是要靠自己創造的，」Hayley語重心長地撫摸Chris的臂膀，並給了對方一個戰友式的擁抱，從門內的人們視角望出去，美國隊長與舊情人之間情深意切的互動幾乎讓他們確定了賭局的走向，如此一來便達到了Hayley想要的效果，「我會替你保密。」她對著Chris的耳垂說。  
「謝謝，就像妳會替下一個網友的吉他取名叫『Chris』一樣。」Chris有預感若就這樣放任Hayley走進去，中午以前全劇組的人都會知道這件事了，所以他先發給對方一張警示牌。  
「別對我這麼沒信心，也不要太過悲觀。連我都看得出來的事，你覺得其他人有可能沒察覺到？」  
Chris被Hayley這句話問住了，他迅速地反省了一遍這些日子以來的自身作為，兩個月前，從菲利浦籃球場返回酒店的路上，Scarlett和Anthony的確多口問了幾句，除此之外的人們表現均無異狀，「他們不會想得太多。」  
「包括Sebastian在內？」

Chris嘆了口氣。上個周末，Sebastian從他的公寓離開後，他們至今沒有在私人場合碰面的機會，為了從這個城市趕往下一個城市，劇組的行程每天都排得滿滿的。昨晚那場戲是美國隊長與冬兵的單獨對手戲，經歷長久來的尋覓過程，他們終於在一間安全屋裡相會，掏心剖肺的Steve與沉默不語的Bucky，兩人的處境像極了Chris和Sebastian的處境，Chris把他的心臟挖出來擱在Sebastian眼前，對方見狀只是笑笑，還把它當作是拍片效果。  
他喝完杯子裡的拿鐵，將紙杯握在手心裡捏成扁扁的，「這是我的錯。」  
「怎麼說？」Hayley問。  
「我做得很多，卻也想得太少。」  
「所以Sebastian昏睡到現在真的是你把給他操翻的？」  
「嘿，說話當心點，這事不能賴我，Anthony和Joseph才是真凶。」  
「原諒我懷疑認真工作的人們，」Hayley用手掌拍拍Chris的臉頰，發出啪啪的清脆聲響，她的笑容燦爛得像是剛吞下一塊頂級馬卡龍，「我也不追究你所謂做太多的細節是什麼了，眼下你有更大的難題要解決。聽我一句勸告，男人們我不清楚，但女人的第六感是很準的，你自認為沒人看得出來但被我看出來的事也許還有別人也看得出來只是沒讓你發覺他們看出來了。」

Chris一向知道Hayley聰明伶俐，現在他覺得她根本是個靈媒。他探頭，往室內那張狼藉的長桌一瞧，桌面的甜食已被吃得七七八八，飾演緋紅女巫的Elizabeth趴在桌邊抹眼淚，她的笑點就跟哭點一樣低，而Anthony顯然還在說笑話。Scarlett則和她的替身演員斜倚在一旁的牆面聊天，事實上遠遠看過去Chris差點分辨不出來誰才是本尊，直到Scarlett回頭看向Chris，並朝他拋了個媚眼。  
Downey和Elizabeth的戲份在亞特蘭大就結束了，Frank更是兩個月前就已殺青，Scarlett身為目前僅存的主要女角，卻也不會跟著到下一個城市取景，因為黑寡婦在內戰裡並非追隨美國隊長而是站在鋼鐵人這一邊。  
「是，幸好我們要去德國了。」Chris看著Scarlett的方向，對Hayley說。

※※※

2015年8月4日。  
Chris和Anthony、飾演Banner博士的Mark，以及飾演Zemo男爵的Daniel去了柏林的博查特餐廳吃飯。Daniel是德國人，很了解什麼地方能吃到道地好料，該餐廳的鹿肉和海鮮燉飯確實很棒，不過飯後眾人又決定轉移戰場，高級餐廳內能喝到的也是等級相當的餐前紅白酒和更厚的醇酒，如果能喝點輕鬆的啤酒和雞尾酒，耳邊的悠揚爵士樂曲換成振奮人心的電子音樂，對於抒壓更有幫助。

他們選擇了卡爾馬克思大道上的一間名人俱樂部，這間酒吧距離劇組入住的索赫館酒店有一段不小的間距，所以他們叫了的士。  
等車的時候，Chris一直在看手機，他作勢用手指滑動屏幕，事實上螢幕上什麼東西也沒有，只有他用來當解鎖屏幕的紅白藍盾牌。在拍攝某一系列的角色時他就會讓身邊的日用物全部印上該角色的標記，這是Chris的個人習慣，他的手機和鑰匙圈吊飾也都是小小的圓盾。  
Chris手機上的耳機塞掛著的小盾牌被風吹過，在夜空中搖來晃去。今天是周二，柏林的街頭卻比意想中來得熱鬧，幾位好萊塢大明星力求低調，一個個都作路人裝扮，也沒有特意出動保姆車，因此有點難攔到的士。  
Mark和Daniel邊聊天邊留意街邊是否有空車，Daniel正在給Mark介紹柏林的電視塔。藉這個空檔，Anthony走到Chris的身旁，「老兄，」他低聲對Chris說，「如果你擔心Sebastian，就先回去吧。」  
Chris原本低著頭，這時他抬頭，驚訝地看向Anthony，「咦？」  
「跟Mark和Daniel說一聲，他們會體諒的。誰不會擔心自己的工作夥伴？就像我也挺擔心你。」  
「Tony，其實我並沒──」  
「好啦，閉上你的嘴快點滾，我認識你幾年了Chris Evans？你真以為我的眼睛跟Fury的左眼一樣是瞎的嗎？」

Sebastian今晚並沒有加入劇組演員們的飯局。他和鷹眼的演員Jeremy以及黑豹演員Chadwick一樣，在這個城市都有屬於自己的朋友。  
拍片的機綠同時也是與這些朋友聚首的機緣，Sebastian的友人共為兩男一女，他是在Charles在紐約開的酒吧裡認識他們的。Sebastian本身來自別的國家，於是也特別容易結識異國友人，使用各別的母語交談無疑是一種樂趣，雖然羅馬尼亞和德國都是印歐語系，羅馬尼亞是東歐，德國是西歐，所屬的語支大不相同，然而他們能在扯得天花亂墜的喃喃自語中交換一種本地人無法介入的情緒，那就是源於異鄉人的鄉愁。

柏林的上工模式是作二休一，累積了期間的大量工時，演員們都感到一定程度的疲憊，所以儘管排程表依然密集，Russo兄弟仍表達了足夠的體貼，讓年輕演員們適當地享受休閒時光。  
今天晚上，Sebastian得承認自己喝得有點多了，見到久暌的友人，他有止不住的開心，再者，被壓縮得近乎飽合的檔期也讓人喘不過氣來。Sebastian不是喝不了酒的人，但他的酒量有很大的成分取決於身體和精神狀態。稍早，是他的友人們叫的士把他送回酒店，兩名男士還一人一邊把他架回房間，在Sebastian尚存的記憶裡，他也只不過喝了兩杯泥沼威士忌和一杯馬丁尼……好吧，也許那杯龍舌蘭shot不應該出現，混酒無疑是壓倒體力透支的駱駝的最後一根稻草。

一回到房間，Sebastian脫了外衣，他第一件作的事就是衝進廁所的馬桶嘔吐，把堆積在腸胃裡的酒精排出去之後，多半會感覺好一點，當血液裡流通的毒素減少之後，原本不聽使喚的身體又能作動了，雖然還是有些遲鈍，因為嘔吐的同時也耗損掉了胃袋裡的食物和熱量，Sebastian覺得有些四肢發軟。  
他按下浴缸的活塞，扭開水龍頭，等水放到七分滿，再脫光衣服泡了進去。對於一個醉鬼而言，泡澡不是明智的選擇，熱水帶來的高速血液循環很可能造成心血管梗塞，但要一顆昏沉沉的腦袋思考這些事，同樣有其難度。  
浴缸很高，缸底也很深，Sebastian整個人滑進水裡，半張臉浸在熱騰騰的水中，泡軟了他的鬍子。如今冬兵已經把佔滿半張臉的鬍髯剃掉，只留下一圈短短的鬍髭圍繞在嘴角。  
白色浴袍懸掛在Sebastian的腦袋後方，這間酒店有五星級等級，由於來柏林的演員人數幾乎減去一半，他們每個人都分配到了一間單人房，浴缸旁邊有一個展開的小型立架，上面擺著昂貴的洗髮精和沐浴乳品牌，它們的份量對一個人來講著實太多了。Sebastian幾乎把整張臉泡進水裡，吐出幾個泡泡，又浮出來，重覆進行著如此無聊的舉動，雙眼盯著沉在沐浴瓶裡的乳白色液體出神。

他的房間門這時被打了開來。  
『嗶』的感應聲響從外頭傳出，那是門卡刷開房門的聲音，磁簧鎖很快地將門板吸上。房內的地板是木頭舖成的，來者在門口脫了鞋子，換上室內拖鞋，他走路的速度儘可能地放慢，彷彿想偽裝成自己不是個魯莽的入侵者。  
但Sebastian一聽腳步聲就知道，那是Chris，只有Chris手裡有他的備用房卡。

「Hoppla（糟了）。」Sebastian喃喃地冒出一句德文。稍早之前，他和德國友人吃飯時有三分之一的時間在講德語，Sebastian會講也會聽一些，雖然越接近飯局的尾端越發語無倫次。  
他不知道為什麼聽見Chris的到來，第一個感想是糟糕，明明他的感覺並不真的如此。

Chris走進浴室時，他看不見Sebastian的頭，後者把自己儘可能地下藏，像在玩一場愚蠢的躲貓貓，Sebastian全身百分之九十的部位都泡在熱水裡，只有鼻頭以上露出來，他的長髮在水面漂浮，頭皮頻頻發汗，從髮根到髮尾全部濕透。  
浴室的門沒關，Sebastian的上衣、長褲和內褲全都堆在門口，Chris想不發現他在這兒也很難。Chris雙手背在腰後，佯裝鎮定地在門前站了一會兒，接著乾咳兩聲，直到浴缸裡的人甘願頂著一頭濕髮露出他的腦袋。  
「guten Abend（晚安）。」Sebastian說。  
「guten Abend（晚安）。」Chris也說。  
他們互相用不熟悉的非母語道晚安，入境隨俗。當然，Chris的德語遠不及Sebastian來得好，頂多也就是說些早安、午安、晚安、謝謝、對不起……等等最基本的問候語。  
可是Chris的口吻有德式發音的剛強，這是他的優勢，就像他在美國隊長第二集裡說著優雅的法語卻盛氣凌人，Sebastian明明說的是硬式俄語，語調卻像剛出爐的華夫餅一樣鬆軟綿密，德語亦然。

浴缸旁邊有一張單人的圓型沙發座，沒人曉得為什麼浴室裡會擺著沙發，總之，Chris物盡其用，他把它拖過來，在浴缸右側方坐下，現在他與Sebastian的視野取得了平行。  
「你怎麼這個時間就回來了？」Sebastian問，口吻彷彿這個房間的主人是Chris而不是他，或該說不分他倆，「你跟Daniel他們不是有飯局嗎？」  
Chris思忖半响，決定暫時不提Anthony和他說的那幾句話，「他們在晚飯後又去了酒吧，我沒跟。」  
「為什麼？」  
Sebastian抱持的疑問很正常，因為認識Chris的人都知道他最愛熱鬧，倘若今晚美國隊長第三集的演員們泡吧的消息出現在第二天的娛樂報導上，眾人一定會為美國隊長本人的缺席感到納悶。那是普世的觀點，Chris並不在意其他人怎麼想，他伸出手去摸Sebastian濕淋淋的頭頂，「我讓你結束你跟朋友的飯局之後傳簡訊給我，你沒傳，我擔心你，所以就回來找你了。」Chris坦承以告。  
「呃，」驚覺到自己是讓Chris錯過娛樂節目的禍首，Sebastian飛快挺直身體，缸底很滑，他屁股沒坐穩，一個打滑又栽進水中，Chris抓著他的手臂把他扶穩，「你用不著特地跑回來，你應該傳個簡訊問我的。」  
「我傳了，你沒回。」  
「那肯定是我沒聽見提示音……」Sebastian又想起跟著自己的長褲一起扔在浴室門口的手機，更多的愧疚感隨即湧上，他覺得自己的臉頰和體溫一樣在升高，「tut mir leid（對不起），tut mir leid（對不起）。」

兩聲短音，一聲長音，前者輕後者重，Chris很喜歡聆聽它們從Sebastian的舌尖滑出來的節奏，雖然對方接連著兩聲對不起同樣讓他產生自省，Sebastian何必要道歉？他並沒有向Chris匯報行程的義務，一切都是Chris的私心作祟。  
Chris才是該說『tut mir leid』的那個人，可是，既然它由Sebastian說出口更加悅耳，他決定小小地濫用這份特權。  
「再多說一點，」Chris把圓椅又往浴缸挪近幾吋，「這樣我就原諒你。」  
Sebastian一臉不解，「說什麼？」  
「那些我聽不懂的語言。」  
「哦，Chris，萬一我偷偷罵你，你也不知道。」  
「你大可把握這個好機會。」  
「Ich bin schlecht，Sie kommen nicht！」  
「這是什麼意思？」  
「我很壞，別接近。」  
「是嗎？」Chris湊近Sebastian，後者的臉在他瞳孔中放大，「我倒想試試。」

※※※

（註一）Coulson演員Clark放大招的視頻截圖  
http://imglf1.ph.126.net/rCdqbg7fOLnwLDi4017VrQ==/6619279901538344620.gif

（註二）對應上圖，美隊演員Chris與Peggy演員Hayley的擁吻視頻  
http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/9Q3NzdfMnYo/?resourceId=0_06_02_99

（註三）Hayley發佈的推特截圖，將網友的曼陀林取名為『Sebastian』  
http://imglf0.ph.126.net/UR3_hkPFX_yCK2SMJqnKKQ==/6631450395745470840.jpg

（註四）Chris在美一訪談時說溜嘴的畫面  
http://imglf2.ph.126.net/js_ni8rgxXkhZ26ATKxg9g==/6630441044072226446.gif  
http://imglf2.ph.126.net/naIXOu4Oesnu2O2aXOdAZg==/6631442699164076459.gif

柏林索赫館酒店的浴室圖  
http://imglf1.ph.126.net/N2LBnZz9pB3h0ceyLmKEwg==/6630536701583843059.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

沙發椅腳在磁磚地上移動，Chris身體向前傾，右手探進了水面。  
椅墊很高，加上浴缸的深度，Chris的腰椎幾乎向下彎折了九十度，他的手先是碰到Sebastian的胸口，他張開五隻手指頭，順著胸前的皮膚向下摸，被他指尖掠過的每一根汗毛都站了起來。  
「嘿，」Sebastian瑟縮了一下，Chris的手臂有一半都浸泡到水裡，他把手伸向Sebastian的兩腿中間，Sebastian本能性地將腿併攏，「等等，我今天……」  
「你今天喝得很多，」Chris打斷Sebastian，他的手掌被對方的膝蓋夾住，卻還是執意往下探，他摸到對方的生殖器，鬆軟的海綿體垂在Sebastian胯間，彰顯著被酒精侵蝕的後遺症，「你還吐了。」  
一聽Chris這麼說，Sebastian立刻閉緊嘴巴，老天，他的口氣現在一定很不好聞，剛才嘔吐完他甚至忘記要潄口！Chris的臉貼得離Sebastian很近，只有一吋不到的間距，Chris在這時張嘴咬住Sebastian的下唇，讓對方想閃躲也躲不掉。

他們交換了一個不像樣的吻。接吻的定義是，兩人積極地獻出自己的慾望，還有一部分的血肉，即使摘除掉靈魂，也是最低階的體液交換。但Chris和Sebastian眼下的境況卻不是這樣的，Sebastian不停地向後退，Chris則是用左手扣住對方的後腦勺，把整塊唇肉含進嘴巴，他的牙齒磨擦到唇肉內側的顆粒，在上面刮出一條條小細痕。Chris聽得見Sebastian吃疼的聲音，但他絲毫沒有退讓的意思，他伸出舌頭在Sebastian口腔內部翻攪，這是一場不對等的追逐戰。  
因為Sebastian的舌頭跟他的身體一樣，儘可能地向內踡縮，試圖把自己藏起來，他顯然是怕不潔的氣味沾染到Chris，如果他知道對方壓根兒不在乎這個，就會發現自己多此一舉。最後讓Sebastian停止躲藏的原因是他被逼到了浴缸內側，Chris整個人站了起來，半個身體越過池面，他的左手緊緊攫著Sebastian的腦勺不放，右手則持續往對方胯下愛撫，他展現出來的侵略氣息前所未見，甚至讓人接收到一絲恐懼。

Sebastian推開Chris的肩膀，一條黏膩的口水沾在對方舌尖上，跟著Chris退出的動作在半空中扯出長長的水絲，讓人想到披薩餅皮的芝士餡，「你要不要乾脆進浴缸來？」Sebastian問。柏林的夜晚比較有風，Chris穿的是一件無領排釦的紅色七分袖上衣，他的右邊袖子有大半截都濕了。  
Chris彷彿等了這句話很久，Sebastian語音剛落，他就迅速脫掉自己的上衣和褲子，扔在浴缸旁邊，接著一絲不掛地跨進浴池，當他往下坐時，水面隨即上升，險些要溢出缸外。  
他把Sebastian的膝蓋扳開，闖進對方的私人領域，兩副赤裸的身體立刻貼合在一起。事情的發展順理成章，彷彿一切本該如此，然而今晚有什麼變得不太一樣了，Sebastian嗅得出異樣的氛圍，卻無法具體捕捉到它。他和Chris的情慾從來都是雙向道，如今它變成了一道窄門，門框只能容納一人份的寬度，一旦Chris前進，Sebastian就只能倒退，然而他退無可退，他的身後就是浴缸缸板，他的背部貼在冰涼的大理石上，引發一陣陣哆嗦，來自Chris的壓迫感卻未消停，一股張狂的氣焰在對方周身膨脹，幾乎把整道門擠破。

Sebastian的腦袋撞到掛在浴缸後方的浴袍，它懸在他的頭頂搖晃，衣架和掛鉤磕碰出疑似刀叉刮在餐盤上的聲音。這讓他想起了他的晚餐，他的友人帶他去吃的蝴蝶麵包、德式香腸和醃黃瓜，它們相當美味，卻差不多被他吐進了馬桶，此刻餘留在舌面的只剩下醃醬汁的酸味，發酵的酒釀則不斷從喉間湧上來，他輕輕一打嗝，就能嘗到苦澀的胃液。  
所以Sebastian沒辦法儘情獻吻，他的羞恥心比意識更早甦醒，一個人怎麼能拿自己的胃液去填飽另一個人的味蕾？除此之外，他還想告訴Chris他有些疲倦，這不是假話，雖然剛才它說到一半就被Chris打斷了，也無從辨別真偽。  
Chris卻還在親吻Sebastian，他的體重和他的力道，宛如一輛在單行道上疾駛的卡車，它撞向Sebastian身前，讓Sebastian的五臟六腑發痛，新的反胃感再度從胃袋底端蘊釀。這當然不是針對Chris本人，Sebastian知道自己很難對這個男人產生真正的抗拒，他只是不願意讓生理的不適毀掉情慾的美好面貌。  
「Muss es sein（註一）？」Sebastian在水底推擠Chris的手，他能感覺到對方很努力地想取悅他，可是他現在真的硬不起來。  
「什麼？」Chris抬起頭。  
「非如此不可嗎？」Sebastian露出苦笑，「Chris，我不想掃你的興。」  
Chris也跟著微笑，他的笑意和Sebastian截然不同，那不是對一件事物的妥協，更像是他堅定了某種決心。Sebastian看著Chris，剛才那種稍縱即逝的恐懼感又一次攫住了他，它如此強烈清晰，無法再讓人視而不見。  
「Ja（是的），」Chris回答，「Es muss sein（非如此不可）！」

Sebastian說的那句德語是來自一本書中的句子，作者是捷克人，對大多數的人而言，這本書有些晦澀難懂，卻是Sebastian非常喜歡的作品。他不認為Chris知道這則典故，但，也許Chris的德語程度比想象中來得好？畢竟Chris給Sebastian的回答只是倒裝了文法，不管他是否真正了解這句話的含義。  
Chris傾上前，用兩隻手抱住Sebastian，如今他的身體姿勢改變了，他的雙膝從水底下滑，小腿肚貼平在缸底，這降低了他整個人的高度，他的頭頂比Sebastian矮了好幾吋，他得仰起下巴才能與Sebastian平視。  
這是一種示弱的姿態，充滿了人類的依賴之情，然而性慾太過顯而易見，它從Chris的身體下方直挺挺地立起來，戳著Sebastian的肚子，這就好比解放軍前往一個村落，嘴裡大肆宣揚和平，手中卻高舉步槍。  
Sebastian嘆了口氣，他的嘴角依舊上揚著，此刻它又被抹上了一層寵溺的香氣，這讓他看起來更加迷人，更突顯人格高貴。他摸著Chris的頭髮，對方為了美國隊長被染成金棕色的髮絲和他一樣濕淋淋，髮尾在半空中打結成一個又一個零亂的小球。Sebastian心想，Chris著實沒必要讓自己落入這般境地，他原本可以和其他工作夥伴去市區最熱鬧的酒吧，喝當地人的特製調酒，跳一整晚的舞，有Anthony和Mark在場，要炒熱氣氛一點也不難。

那才是Chris熱愛的世界，Sebastian想不出除了性愛以外，還有什麼誘因能驅使Chris和他一起待在這兒，窩在五星級飯店的這座小小浴缸內。飯店本身住起來很舒適，床舖也十分柔軟，不過他們現在不適合轉移陣地，至少Sebastian毫無把握他能像以往那樣，在床上十足地取悅Chris，他只能盡力而為。  
「既然這樣，」Sebastian拍了一下Chris的屁股，這手勢不乏調情意味，Chris朝Sebastian睜大了眼睛，藍色瞳孔連同眼底的水氣泛出光芒，他這副模樣同樣很誘人，Sebastian舔了一圈嘴角，用舌尖刮捲掉難聞的苦味再一併嚥回喉腔，「讓我換個方式幫你。」  
他拉著Chris站起來，Chris的勃起擦到他的腹部、胸肌，掠過他的下巴和鼻樑，然後整根豎在他臉前。現在他們又主客易位了，Sebastian把頭仰得高高的，從Chris的角度能看見他挑起的眉頭，兩排睫毛鑲在眼皮前方輕輕顫抖。Sebastian湊上前，他試探性伸出舌尖，舔了下Chris的龜頭，他熟悉這個滋味，也很清楚接下來的流程，這個他還有能力做到，於是他不假思索地張嘴，將整個冠狀前端含進去。

今晚的Sebastian很疲倦，Chris當然看得出來，他又不是睜眼瞎子。  
強迫對方也不是他的初衷，打從一開始，聯繫他們倆的就是一種自發性的渴望：在那間狹窄的流動廁所，在每一個劇組入住過的旅館房間，在背景聲無比喧囂的籃球場，在兩人公寓的客廳沙發和臥室床舖上。  
Chris從牙齦併出嘶聲，Sebastian沒有弄痛他，論口交，Sebastian肯定不是技術最好的，卻是Chris的個人經歷中最能帶給他快感的人，讓他在無論多精疲力竭的情況下都能如願攀上高潮。  
令他咋舌的理由是，Sebastian吞得太深了。當然，他們不是沒幹過更出格的事，口交就和接吻一樣，是性愛堡壘的基石，他們可以往上層層疊疊蓋起更多高大又浮誇的建築物，只要他們樂意。  
可是Sebastian的精神不濟，Chris知道他累壞了，但他還是為Chris這麼做，用一種異常急切的步調，彷彿想儘快交差了事。Sebastian把Chris的生殖器吞進了三分之二，他的眼睛半閉起來，睫毛的陰影垂落在眼瞼上，他半邊的臉頰鼓起，口腔內側的黏膜磨蹭著莖身，吞尖則捲住柱體來回滾動。從龜頭前端的溝縫開始流出鹹水，這來得同樣有些太快了，出乎Chris本人的意料，他知道Sebastian只要再加把勁，用他那張漂亮嘴巴加重吸吮的力道，或者多動一動那根要命的舌頭，他三兩下就會射得他滿嘴都是。

可是Chris不想要這樣。他吐出一大口氣，十根手指都陷進Sebastian的頭髮裡，他撫摸著潮濕的頭皮，再輕輕一使力，以最不重的力道扯住髮根，把對方的腦袋往後扳開來。  
Sebastian有點疑惑，他睜開雙眼，從眉角掉下來的一顆汗珠掛在他的睫毛上，他看向Chris，臉頰透出紅潤，因為室內溫度偏高，浴缸裡的水溫也很燙，但那都不是讓Sebastian臉紅的原因，他只是給Chris作了太賣力的口活，Chris的老二俯貼在他臉旁，硬度仍在增加，它的尺寸抵著Sebastian隆起的觀骨，顯得相當突兀，Chris驚覺到自己若再繼續下去可能會捅穿Sebastian的喉嚨，他實在太不懂得節制了，為什麼以往他都沒發現這件事呢？

「站起來。」Chris對Sebastian說，他的口吻盈滿了命令的意味，雖然他本人的意思正好相反。他牽起Sebastian的手，拖著對方的身體離開溫暖的池水，發出嘩地聲響，一陣小小的水花興起，而後沉寂，大量水珠從Sebastian的背肌流向屁股，再一滴一滴落到水面上。  
現在Sebastian的視線再度與Chris平行了，後者用大拇指擰了一下他的嘴角，把黏在那裡的口水抹掉。Chris還想親吻Sebastian，但他已經察覺到了，他這樣會讓對方很不自在，於是他用指尖掠過Sebastian的長頭髮，將一撮垂在肩膀上的髮絲撥到後面去，接著Chris把Sebastian翻了個面，讓對方背對自己。  
「我……」Sebastian從肩頭一路到脊椎都繃緊起來，Chris看得到，對方的所有反應都在他視野中一覽無遺。  
「別擔心，」Chris貼向Sebastian身後，他的老二戳向對方的尾椎，然後就停留在那兒，那就是讓Sebastian緊張的主因，Chris很清楚，「我知道你不舒服，我不會勉強你，你只需要……就這樣站著。」

Sebastian聽從Chris的話，他站在原地不動，他的雙手抬起來一會兒又放下，就和他本人一樣無所適從。Chris解決了Sebastian的難題，他把對方的兩隻手同時往後方拉。  
這麼一來，Sebastian就失去了自主能力，Chris的手掌像兩道栓住他手腕的韁繩，若他有逃脫的意向，對方正用對等的力道把他扯往反方向。但Chris遵守了承諾，他沒有插入Sebastian的身體，他知道對方當前的體力負荷不了這個，哪怕他執意這麼做了Sebastian不會怪罪他，Chris卻會怪罪自己。  
然而他現在又在做什麼呢？他把硬梆梆的勃起貼在Sebastian背後，那道從背肌骨中間凹下去的部位是一條渠溝，正好容納了他的情慾，雖然要完全盛裝還遠遠不足，如今也只能將就了。Chris扯緊Sebastian的手腕，腰部開始挺動，他的生殖器一前一後地磨著對方的背，把那兒的皮膚從正常的肉色搓成粉紅色，就和Sebastian的臉頰一樣，Chris相信在他看不見的角度，那個泛紅的程度還在逐漸攀升。  
這倒是提醒Chris想起，其實他們從來不曾這樣做過，他們倆之間的互動總是過猶不及。事實上，Sebastian身上的任何一個部位都能帶給他相同的愉悅和快感，Chris不應該在今晚才察覺到這一點，就像他對許多事物的後知後覺。

從Sebastian喉嚨中滑出細小的呻吟，他在壓抑，因為這也是取悅Chris的一個小技倆，無論神智清醒與否，這已然成為他的一種本能。Chris甚至能想象對方的虎牙咬進唇肉裡的畫面，他覺得自己變得更硬了，挺腰的速度也因此加快。  
他在操Sebastian的背，光這層想法就讓Chris無比亢奮。Sebastian的右手腕在他的掌心裡掙扎，Chris鬆開右手的力道，在他鬆手的下一秒，Sebastian立刻把手繞到前面，給自己打起手槍，他肯定也在Chris看不見的視角裡硬了起來，一如Chris所期盼的，這場情慾又變回了雙向道，兩輛車的駕駛以相同的時速朝對方迎面急駛，毫不在意把對方撞得粉身碎骨。  
原本盤踞在Chris心底的沮喪感一哄而散，如果不是接下來這件事，Chris的心情還會變得更好。

Sebastian的手機響了。它跟Sebastian的長褲一起躺在浴室門口，和簡訊提示音不一樣，來電鈴聲跟著機身的震動響起，從沒闔緊的門縫間隙傳進來，刺耳不已。  
聽見這道聲音，Sebastian的肩膀猛地震了一下，他轉頭看向門口，他的注意力在一瞬間全部轉移，但他的身體卻無法自由地行動，因為Chris還抱著他，對方從後方扯住他的左手，這時又用另一隻手臂圈住他的腰，並且在鈴聲響起的時候把臂彎摟得更緊。  
「Chris，」Sebastian開口喊，他的聲音有些沙啞，Chris情願相信那是慾望而不是因為難過造成的，「我得去接那通電話。」  
「不，」Chris搖頭，「別走。」  
「我馬上就回來，那是Margarita打來的，若我沒接電話，她會擔心。」  
Chris當然知道那是Margarita打來的電話，他認得她的來電鈴聲，Sebastian有給不同朋友設定不同鈴聲的習慣，屬於她的音樂在他們偷情的時刻響起，不只一次。對Sebastian來說，他的想法很簡單，Margarita也認識他的這幾位德國朋友，他喝得醉茫茫的事，他們肯定告訴她了（透過APP或者簡訊，總之有各種方法），她會打來關心自己的同居人也很正常，畢竟他們是好朋友，未來還要一起繳好幾年的房租。  
對Chris來說，他的想法卻複雜得多，或該說簡單得多，他也鬆開了握著Sebastian左手腕的手，同時用兩手緊緊抱住對方，「我不想把你讓給別人。」

Sebastian愣住了。他的頸背、連接著頸背的頭髮、頭髮下方的汗毛、汗毛底下的皮膚、皮膚底下的每條血管和神經，無一不在訴說他的驚訝之情。  
Chris射了出來，他把臉埋在Sebasian的長髮裡，陰莖貼緊對方的背部抽搐，精流從龜頭一撮撮湧出，再順著突起的脊椎骨緩緩流下，流向Sebastian的股溝，Chris忍不住用胯下將精液往內蹭進了一點，他這樣做不會讓對方舒服，他知道，他今晚做出的一切舉止都很矛盾，不差這一項。  
電話鈴聲這時停了。Sebastian的手原本伸向前，扯緊面前的浴衣，這時他的十指從毛巾布料中放鬆，兩隻手臂慢慢下垂。沉默就和他臂肘的弧度一樣，受到地心引力的吸引落向水面，再從水底往外擴散。  
Chris也很沉默，在他說完那句話後，沒人能找出適合的台詞讓呼吸的步調向下銜接，畢竟他們不是在拍電影，一旦缺少了劇本，生命就陷入寂然。  
所幸，另一道電話鈴聲又響起了。

這次來電的是Joseph Russo，兩位導演和Sebastian入住同一間酒店，Chris則是住在羅馬酒店，比起會員制的索赫館酒店它更偏大眾向，如此一來便能分散粉絲的火力攻勢，雞蛋別全放進同一個籃子裡總是安全的。  
Sebastian沒說話，他直接掙脫了Chris的手，後者也在同一時間放開手臂，讓Sebastian爬出浴缸，抓下衣架上的浴衣，解開腰帶胡亂套在身上，然後跑到浴室門邊去接手機。  
不耽誤公事是兩人的共識，也是所有瘋狂的底限。Chris杵在原地，他低下頭，看著自己的生殖器疲軟下來，Sebastian跟導演說話的聲音一波一波傳進他耳中，卻沒一個形成可辨識的音節。Chris已經意會到他剛才做了什麼事，不對的場合、不正確的話語、錯誤的起始和結尾，如今一切卻無法捲土重來。

Sebastian掛掉了電話，在他走出浴室時，地面被踩出了一排濕滑的腳印子，現在他又沿著相同的足跡走回來。  
「是Joseph，他說有一些粉絲在酒店門口等著，他們希望我去給他們簽名，Joseph同意了並且也答應粉絲，說不會讓他們等太久。」Sebastian還將機子握在手上，他在Chris眼前晃了晃它，這是一個無心的動作，他的語調也很平靜，彷彿剛才的所有事都沒發生過。  
既然Sebastian拿了一個不能沾水的3C產品在手裡，表示他不會再回到浴缸，至少短時間內沒有這個打算，Chris聞言會意，他坐了下來，坐進已經變溫的水裡，「知道了，你快去吧。」Chris朝Sebastian點點頭。  
他的臉色一定很難看，就算Chris面前沒有鏡子，他也能從Sebastian的表情看出。Sebasian把那張圓沙發拖了過來，坐在浴缸旁邊，就像Chris剛進來這個空間時坐在他的身邊，此刻換Sebastian伸長了手，摸摸Chris的頭頂，撫平那頭亂髮。

「如果你想在這裡再待一會兒，你可以泡個澡，如果你不介意水變得不太熱，還有點髒……」Sebastian說著說著，在他臉上的紅潮逐漸褪去，他顯得有些難為情，Chris順沿Sebastian的目光望去，看見有一團精液飄浮在水面上，它結成了濁白的塊狀物，並沒有跟著零碎的話語和其它東西一起化開。  
那自然來自Sebastian，Chris也是在這時才發現，對方原來也達到了高潮，就在剛才的一片混亂之中，在他無所察覺的情況下。  
這讓Chris又燃起了一絲希冀，他像個在雪地迷路的人，拿起每一根火柴盒裡的火柴，試著擦亮它，讓它帶來火焰，指點他的去路，儘管它們全被雪水給浸濕，幾乎沒有燃燒的可能。  
「所以，接下來呢？」Chris問。  
「你指的是？」  
「接下來我們怎麼辦？」Sebastian在裝傻，Chris決定不讓對方這麼做，他當了起頭的那個人，就得把事情進行到底，「你聽見我說的話了。」  
Sebastian的目光開始游移，這是他心虛的表現，在Chris的認知中是如此，但，當對方再度將視野鎖定在Chris身上時，他發現他錯估了情勢。Chris或許認得Sebastian沉浸在情慾中的每一個表情，高潮時的小動作（剛才Sebastian就沒有達到真正的高潮，那只是趕鴨子上架得來的結果），除此之外，Chris知道的實在少得可憐。  
「那甚至不是一句告白，Chris。」Sebastian說，他的表情和他的語氣都是那麼認真，就像他用心取悅Chris時一樣的真切。Chris因而知道對方所言不假，心虛的角色轉瞬間換人扮演。  
「我知道……我表現得很糟，畢竟我可沒有和一個男人告白過的經驗。」Chris把頭垂得低低的，他在水裡看見自己扭曲的臉，他很想一拳把它揍得更歪。  
「你別放在心上，我也不會放在心上。如你所說的，今天我喝得不少，也許明早醒來我已經什麼都不記得了。」

Sebastian發自內心地安慰Chris，他的原意是不想讓對方難堪，聽在後者耳中，這已經是一種明白的拒絕。或許Sebastian喝醉了但Chris沒有，他對自身的處境心知肚明。  
「我懂你的意思，」Chris依然盯著水面的自己，「Einmal ist keinmal（一次就是從來沒有）（註二），對吧？」  
Sebastian呆住了，「什麼？」  
「Sebastian，我也看過那本書。你不需要那麼驚訝。」

Sebastian走出了浴室。在他離開之前，他跟Chris還照例開了對方的一些玩笑，就像每次他們結束掉一場漫長或短暫、激烈或倉促的性愛後，因為找不出適切的應對台詞，繼而做出的蠢事。  
地面上堆著Chris散亂的衣物，Sebastian站在浴缸外面，把浴衣脫掉，再拿一條毛巾擦乾背後的精液，Chris看著Sebastian這麼做，並沒出手幫忙，他只是提醒對方，待會兒不要不小心撿錯了衣服，把他的衣服穿下樓去見粉絲。  
『我不會的。』Sebastian對Chris微笑，笑容過大又不自然，『粉絲已經發現了冬兵穿著美國隊長的便服滿街跑（註三），最好別再讓他們想入非非。』Sebastian接著說。  
其實Chris樂得這份想入非非，但是他沒有說出口，他不能再搞砸更多的事。他目送Sebastian光著身體走到門口，彎腰撿起內褲，再套穿起原本的上衣，那是一件款式簡單的淺灰色短袖T恤（註四），其實也和美國隊長在電影裡的便裝像極了，但Sebastian可能沒發現這件事。  
也或許他發現了，只是又在裝糊塗。這招用來對付記者和媒體還能矇混過關，對Chris卻不行。但，Chris拒絕再作更多設想，他厭惡眼下的感覺，厭惡對所有事鑽牛角尖的自己，上一回Chris有類似的情緒，是和最後一任女友分手的時候，她徹底傷透了他的心，而他發誓這輩子都不要重蹈覆轍。

可是愛情是一個任性的孩子，他奔跑到你面前，速度快得不可思議，因為他年輕又有活力，永遠看上去一副稚嫩無辜的模樣。你喜愛或討厭小孩，都無法真心拒絕他的要求，他對你燦笑和撒嬌，把你的雙腳當成宇宙的中心打轉，於是你不得不彎腰抱起他，帶他去買甜筒，花錢在遊樂場的射擊場打下一隻又一隻布娃娃，哪怕你很久以前就不碰這些毛絨絨的玩意兒了。  
等你發現的時候，你的世界已經繞著愛情打轉，而不是它繞著你打轉。你漸漸習慣把它扛在肩膀上的重量，生活習慣也隨之作出重大的改變，你認為自己能一路往前走，生命重新又有了目標，往日的從容不羈不過是另一種層面的渾渾噩噩。  
就在這時，愛情已經在人們身上插滿細線，再把人像一只木偶那樣吊起來，隨著它的動作起舞。今晚的Chris便是如此，他心想著要和工作夥伴去喝一杯，他的目光卻黏緊手機螢幕，等待另一人傳來報平安的簡訊，一旦等不到，他就掉入心神不寧的魔咒，透明絲線在他全身上下產生了拉力，操控著他去坐的士，前往不屬於他入住的酒店，做出一連串他不應有的反常行為。

Chris下滑身體，泡進水中，它的溫度和他的心臟一樣正在變冷。他的姿勢就像斷了線的木偶，整個人呈現癱瘓，如果線真的斷光了那也好，然而他的臉埋入水裡，鼻孔聞到屬於Sebastian的氣味，精液就和嘔吐物一樣只是人體另一種排泄物，他放任它湧入鼻腔，瘋狂吸嗅。貪婪真是一種罪，而他罪孽深重。  
細線沒有消失，而是鑽進身體，像羊腸針一樣在血管內游走，蔓延到四肢百駭，帶來隱隱作疼，如果這是贖罪的方式，他唯有概括承受。  
冷水也順著針孔滲進Chris的感官。Einmal ist keinmal（一次就是從來沒有），他喃喃道。是的，人生還會繼續，他被Sebastian拒絕這件事已成定局，就算未來有所不同，這件事發生了一次，就不會重來第二次，因為人生沒有彩排，沒有預演，發生過一次的事等於沒有發生，他此刻的疼痛和挫敗卻是銘刻在石板上的字，過再多年也不會消失。

將近一個小時後，Sebastian從酒店樓下返回房間，他的酒醒了大半，他暗自希望粉絲從他身上聞到的是洗衣精的香味而不是腐敗的汗水和體液味道。稍早他已經給Margarita打過電話，她確實是想問候他的近況，卻也覺得他沒必要太小題大作，這提醒了Sebastian想起Margarita粗線條的個性，她有熱情，卻也容易得罪人，偶爾Sebastian會告訴自己別犯相同的錯誤。  
懷抱這樣的覺悟，Sebastian覺得現在的自己或許可以和Chris好好談一談，他剛才顯然錯過了什麼細膩卻重大的時刻，雖然他並不能確定Chris那句話的用意到底是什麼，也不確定自己怎麼回應才恰當，沒有溝通，就得不到解答。  
他用卡片刷開房門，進入房間，室內靜悄悄的，沒有另一個活體存在的徵象。他走到浴室門口，看見門向內敞開著，那半缸冷掉的水依然在浴缸裡，地面被擦拭得很乾淨，沙發也被移回原來的地方，就像Sebastian只是泡澡到一半暫離了一會兒，除此之外不曾有其他人來過。  
Chris的衣服就和他本人一樣消失無蹤。Sebastian猜想，對方可能等得不耐煩，進而走出浴缸和房間，前去搭電梯，再從一樓大廳的側門離開了索赫館酒店，所以他在正門口沒有碰到Chris，他們當然不能撞個正著，不然粉絲群會暴動。  
Sebastian想要知道Chris是否順利回到羅馬酒店，他拿起手機，給對方撥了一通電話，話筒另一端卻傳來語音信箱提示，Chris把手機關了。

※※※

（註一）原句來自『生命中不可承受之輕』一書，作者為米蘭。昆德拉；Muss es sein（非如此不可）？Ja, Es muss sein （是的，非如此不可）！這兩個德語句型是引用貝多芬最後四重奏的最後一個樂章，透過一個問句和一個更堅定的回答，呈現出一個涵義：莊嚴而沉重的決定。  
（註二）同樣來自『生命中不可承受之輕』一書。  
（註三）美國隊長演員的日常便服與冬兵在戲中穿著對比  
http://imglf2.ph.126.net/e_6FfsdIUojxCvxafd2R7g==/6631448196722378615.jpg  
（註四）美國隊長在戲中的便服與冬兵演員日常便服對比  
http://imglf2.ph.126.net/Qm54PXkdyI3hK6e-8dLG_A==/6630916033096061912.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

對Chris而言，要他全天候關手機是不可能的事。他是一個演員，在他沒有順利轉型前這都是他大半生的職業，基於敬業的精神，他的手機就像二十四小時在線的客服一樣隨時待命。  
即使在偶爾的突發情況下，例如電量歸零或者機子不小心掉進馬桶（Chris有一支iPhone就是這麼報銷的，從此他不敢在上廁所的時候滑手機），等到手機重新復電，簡訊欄裡顯示出未接來電的信息，只要是熟識的與工作相關的號碼，Chris一定一個個回撥過去，為自己的漏接電話向對方致歉，若是不認得的陌生電話他也會請經紀人幫忙查證，就算Chris在好萊塢的一線男星榜上有名，他也不認為自己大牌到可以對端上門來的新機會視而不見。

所以，Sebastian打不通Chris的電話，肯定不是Chris一直處於關機狀態，他只是把Sebastian的號碼拉進了黑名單。這件事再簡單不過，生存在這個世紀的男男女女都很擅長，只要動一根手指，按下屏幕上的幾個按鍵，你就能永遠杜絕你再也不想聯絡的一夜情對象或者撕破臉的男朋友、女朋友，前任丈夫妻子，以及關係撲朔迷離的另一半。  
總之，在無形的數據化空間裡，要被一個人拒於千里之外，只要一道電子防線就能完成，他甚至不用當面把髒話甩到你臉上。Chris並不是杜絕了全世界，他只是單純不想接Sebastian的手機而已，Sebastian對此也很明白，當他在那個酒醉夜晚的翌日又試撥了兩通電話給Chris，並且都獲得相同的語音機械聲回應後，他就放棄了嘗試。他坐在自己的房間內，握著手機，猜想Chris應該在同一時間收到了兩封未接來電的簡訊通知，他想象對方望了那些簡訊一眼，接著就把它們扔進回收筒，若他再繼續像個糾纏不清的討厭鬼鎖命連環播，除了換來Chris的反覆刪除動作外，也只會加深對方的反感罷了。

於是兩人不再聯絡。當然，僅限於私底下，在公事上，Sebastian和Chris依然天天得在片場碰面，這也是為什麼Sebastian絲毫不必擔心在手機另一端音訊全無的Chris是不是遭人綁架或者被分屍扔進排水溝裡，掛念一個全世界都關注的大人物就是有這個優點，倘若Chris遭遇什麼不測，媒體和網路上的粉絲說不定比Sebastian還有同劇組的演員都先獲得第一手情報，Sebastian只要刷個Twitter就能看見對方的遇害新聞鋪天蓋地塞爆了網路世界。  
上述都只是充滿負面能量的陰暗想法，實情是，Chris好極了。早晨，他一樣笑瞇瞇地踏進片場，手裡拎著咖啡杯和透明封口袋，袋子裡裝的是蝴蝶麵包。在德國拍片的這段期間，Chris和大多數的劇組人員一樣都愛上了這項在地食物，他特別喜歡麵包皮烤得焦脆一點的，Sebastian知道，因為他也喜歡，每次去咖啡店時他都會選外在看上去像是被巧克力糖霜裹滿的那些蝴蝶麵包，事實上它們只是在烤箱裡擺的時間久了一點，Anthony都說吃多了這種麵包會變得跟他一樣黑，但這並不能阻止Sebastian堅持自己的喜好。  
以往，Sebastian會和Chris分享這份喜好，因為封口袋裡一般會裝進六個麵包，除了分一個麵包給Chris外，Sebastian還有多餘的配額拿去送給其他人，沒有人會特別留意他的別有用心，或許也沒人發現美國隊長和冬兵手上的麵包通常都是烤得最焦的，而兩人還啃得津津有味。隱藏樹葉最好的地方是樹林。  
說是以往，其實也不過就是上星期的事。今天，Sebastian坐在拖車內，化妝師拿著最大隻的粉刷在他頰邊打底。Sebastian看向外頭，Chris已經換好了美國隊長的制服，正在和黑豹的演員Chadwick互相揮舞拳頭，Chadwick一手立在Chris的臉前作出來回戳刺狀，因為戲裡黑豹的拳頭能夠長出類似金鋼狼那樣的尖爪，酷炫程度與冬兵的機械手不相上下。Chadwick另一手拿著一個啃掉一半的蝴蝶麵包，它焦黑的像條木炭，Chris從自己的早餐袋裡把這份獨特的喜好分給了另一個Sebastian以外的人。  
Sebastian面前的化妝台上只擺著一杯卡布奇諾，他今天沒買麵包，因為他有點兒食慾不振。化妝師叫Sebastian咧齒笑一個，好讓他把腮紅刷在他的蘋果肌上，Sebastian『咿』地擠出兩團鼓鼓的笑肌，他仍目不轉睛地盯著拖車外圍，笑容很僵硬。

Scarlett也是個敬業的演員，她在2014年9月生下了女兒Rose，自此人生有很大一部分的時間都繞著家庭生活打轉。原本Scarlett打算和先生Romain一起待在美國照顧孩子，然而黑寡婦在內戰中的戲份依然吃重，在德國又有相當多主要的動作場面要拍攝，光靠替身難以完成。為了減輕後製團隊的工作量（把黑寡婦本尊的臉孔一張張剪貼到替身身上，這項浩大工程在Scarlett懷Rose的時候已經進行過一次了），Scarlett最後決定帶著老公和小孩親自飛一趟柏林市。  
在柏林取景了近一個月後，劇組又班師移往萊比錫，兩個城市交接的分水嶺正好是Sebastian的生日。2015年8月13日，Sebastian在萊比鍚的一間酒吧度過了慶生宴會，他的大多數死黨都在美國，不可能一個個遠渡重洋前來替他祝賀，但Margarita來了，她的機票錢是Sebastian出的，而她也樂得於8月13日當天在INS放上一張打卡照，內容是Sebastian在五光十色的電子燈管下跳著熱舞。  
如此一來，人們就更相信Sebastian和現任『女友』的感情如膠似漆。同行參加慶生會的還有Sebastian的兩名德國友人，以及Anthony。其他同劇組的演員剛好都有自己的行程，有些人和Sebastian的交情也未到達深厚的地步，於是紛紛以口頭遞上祝福。  
至於Chris，沒有任何人問他要不要去替Sebastian過生日，這些人包括Anthony在內。他也沒有向Sebastian說一聲『生日快樂』，這件事只有Sebastian本人才知曉。當Sebastian從人生的三十二歲邁向三十三歲的第一個夜晚，他理所當然地又喝個爛醉。

※※※

「Sebastian，借一步說話。」  
2015年8月16日。萊比鍚漢德爾斯霍夫施泰根博閣大酒店四樓，Scarlett在房間的走道堵住了Sebastian的去路。  
Sebastian很疑惑，他和Scarlett住的甚至不是同一個樓層。Scarlett攜家帶眷，因此被分配到六樓的大房間，Sebastian孤家寡人（Margarita替他慶生完的第二天就飛回紐約市了，她在周末還有一場試鏡），則和大部分的演員一樣住在四樓，擁有屬於自己的單人房。  
今天是星期天，照說Scarlett應該會趁著放假選擇和家人外出逛街，Sebastian所不知道的是Romain和廣告公司的一些經紀人到城裡去吃飯了，他們用餐的地點很高檔，並不適合帶著小孩，所以就算Romain是個稱職的好父親也不介意當一整天的奶爸，Scarlett還是將小Rose留在旅館和她待在一塊兒，讓Romain好好地享用他的午餐。  
此刻Scarlett掛著一個嬰兒揹帶，她把它轉到正面，讓不滿一歲的小Rose趴在她身上睡覺。Sebastian除了摸不清Scarlett的周末行程外，也同樣不了解她出現在這兒的意圖。Scarlett就站在Sebastian的房間門口，一個女強人帶著一個嬰兒，對一個單身男人呈現出雙倍的攻擊力。Sebastian本來張嘴想提問，但他什麼也沒成功地說出口，他帶著有些結巴的口吻和表情掏出門卡，刷開房間門，然後推門讓一對母女先進去。

「呃，發生什麼事了嗎？要不要我給妳倒杯水？Rose她……她這樣的姿勢睡覺會不會不夠舒適？需要把她放到臥房的大床上嗎？」進門後，Scarlett脫下外用鞋，將腳套進門口的一雙紙拖鞋，接著逕直走向客廳，她對房間格局瞭若指掌，客廳裡有一組長沙發和一張單人沙發，她選了長沙發坐下，Sebastian則跟在她的後頭問東問西，每個問題都充滿不確定的口吻。  
「我們打開天窗說亮話，」Scarlett坐定之後，她把揹帶解下來，改將Rose抱在手中，她的手勢之熟稔彷彿訴說了這個臂彎比世界上任何地方都舒適，「別把我當陌生人，Sebs，我知道你有點怕我，但你真的用不著這樣，我又不會把你給吃了。」  
Sebastian杵在原地，他腳底下鋪著一張羊毛混纖維地毯，他忘了脫鞋子，就這麼穿著休閒鞋站在地毯上。Scarlett身上套著寬鬆的圓領T恤，好身材卻依然一覽無遺，Sebastian的目光左右飄移，極力將視線從Rose埋進Scarlett胸前的那片陰影挪開，「當然不會，妳是好萊塢最性感的女演員，妳的老公這麼優秀，你們有那麼可愛的女兒，妳怎樣也不可能──」  
「好了，閉上嘴，來這兒坐著。」Scarlett制止Sebastian繼續不知所云，她拍拍身旁的椅墊，Sebastian卻沒有去坐Scarlett所指定的那個位置，他把腳掌從地面拔開，走上前，在Scarlett斜前方的那張單人沙發坐下。

隔著兩尺左右的距離，Scarlett審視了Sebastian幾秒，也就這麼短短的時間內，Sebastian已經猜出對方的來意，雖然面對Scarlett確實讓他很緊張，但還不至於徹底失去思考能力。  
「你看過D23的實況影片了嗎？」Scarlett問。  
Sebastian點頭，「看過，Anthony把視頻的網址發了APP給我。」  
「那你應該有看見Chris像磨蹭一根性器那樣蹭記者遞給他的麥克風（註一）？」  
如果Sebastian嘴裡含著水，他一定會立刻把它噴出來，他慶幸自己打消了倒水的念頭。  
「看見了，他似乎有點興奮。」  
「豈止是有點，簡直是興奮過頭，我鄭重地懷疑他手上那杯咖啡杯裡裝的是威士忌。先不說這個，當記者問到關於美國隊長和冬兵之間的關係，以及Chris和你合作時產生的化學效應，他是怎麼回答的，你應該都看見也聽見了吧？」  
Sebastian低著頭玩弄自己的十根手指。  
他的指甲修得很短、很整齊，這樣一來，在片場才方便拋甩那些塑膠製武器，既不會傷到自己也不會磨損道具。現在他有點覺得它們被剪得太短了，他想把其中一片指甲扎進另一片指甲和手指的縫細中都做不到。還在大學念書時，Sebastian偶爾會這樣幹，當他作業趕不完或者第二天一早要上台簡報，或者有人沖著他喊『鯰魚』而他找不到適當回嘴台詞的時候。

「他誇獎了我一番，我很感謝他這麼說。」Sebastian的十指停止旋轉，左手五根手指插進右手的指節之間。  
「他把你誇上天，」Scarlett補充道，在她懷中的Rose打了個嗝，她小小的身體輕輕扭動，Scarlett一手托住Rose的腦袋，另一手熟練地拍著她的背，小Rose瞇起了雙眼又睡著了，「Chris一向很擅長這個。」  
「我不能同意妳更多。」無論私下如何，Chris在檯面上的交際能力無可挑剔，他總是把他的合作夥伴形容成全世界最美好的人，不只對Sebastian，其他人也是如此。  
「我相信他說的是真心話，Chris做人也許有些誇張，但並不虛假。只是，他的這番盛贊就和他蹭麥克風的行為一樣，都過了頭了。不只如此，打從他走進那個寫滿迪士尼的綠色空間，整個人就陷入非常不對勁的狀態，他手舞足蹈，像個患上A.D.D.症的過動兒，他對所有送到嘴邊的問題都反應過度，彷彿想把麥克風的頭當成一支甜筒吞下去──我敢這麼評論Chris是因為我和他認識得夠久，並不是在他背後嚼舌根，所以你也不用太拘泥，你都快絞斷自己的手指了。」  
一聽見Scarlett的提醒，Sebastian立刻鬆開纏在一起的手指頭，前者接著問，「你覺得Chris為什麼會有上述的表現？」  
Sebastian認真思忖一陣，接著給出和最初一模一樣的回答，「我不確定，也許他只是太過開心或興奮？畢竟，Chris喜歡和迪士尼有關的一切。」  
「安全的答案，Sebastian。若有人問起我，我絕不會用開心或興奮來形容這一天的Chris Evans，在我看來，我認為他的恐慌症又發作了。」

Sebastian面露驚愕，等他再開口是將近十秒鐘後的事了，「怎麼會呢？？」  
「你對Chris的恐慌症了解有多少？」  
「說實話，了解得很有限，我只有從Anthony那裡聽說過，也從網路上讀過一些資訊。因為Chris本人……至少他在我面前從來沒有類似的情形出現，他總是親切又開朗。」  
Sebastian說的每一個字都是實話，也是在這段敘述之中，他理解到了一個事實：關於Chris的這件事，或該說大部分的事，他不是從別人口中聽來的，就是從網路看來的。不定期迸發的恐慌症對Chris來說是莫大的困擾，Sebastian明白這個片面的表象，卻從未深入探究，這就好比一個人站在你面前，你聽說他得了肺癌，一般人的正常反應都是問候對方最近過的好不好，身體是否無恙？Sebastian甚至沒有過這層最基本的詢問，只因為Chris不曾在他面前大聲咳嗽。  
「在你聽聞的那些資訊中，你可能得知了Chris第一次比較明顯的症兆是出現在復仇者聯盟第一集，由於該片的成功把所有參與的演員瞬間推上了事業巔峰，即使美國隊長不是關注度最高的角色，也比以往要熱門得多了，我這句話沒有得罪的意思，但是美國隊長第一集並沒有預期中來得受歡迎。」  
「是的，妳說的對，不用顧慮我的心情，拍攝那部片對我們來說是很棒的經驗和回憶。」  
「你的心態很正面，Sebs，我欣賞你這一點。但Chris就不是這樣了，我並非想說他患得患失，只是他對自己有太過完美的要求，若事情未達到理想目標，哪怕錯不在他，他也會習慣自我苛責。從美國隊長第一集回溯到更多年前的驚奇四超人第二集，接連兩回的迴響低落，讓Chris一度錯覺自己是票房毒藥，現在無論他對誰說出這個想法，別人一定會覺得他神智不清，失敗時他不敢多說話，因為言多必失，然而面對突如其來的成功時，能出口的真心話就更少了。」

說到這裡，Scarlett把Rose的頭腳換了個方向，再重新抱穩她的身體，顯然她的其中一隻手終於感到發痠，所以改用另一手來承擔那顆小腦袋的重量。  
Sebastian則是陷入比剛才更長的沉默，不管Scarlett是否給予他這份空檔，他的沉默是免不了的，現在他加倍感激他們之間還有這個小生命的存在，提供了許多緩衝的氛圍。  
他的手指頭又開始不知所措了，他決定要讓它們做點什麼，他拿起擺在桌几上的一瓶evian礦泉水，他先朝Scarlett舉了舉水瓶，詢問她是否要喝，獲得了對方搖頭的回應，於是Sebastian扭開瓶蓋，沒用杯子，直接灌了兩口水。接下來他的手指就一直握著少了幾十c.c.的礦泉水瓶。  
「換成是我，我一定會為這份久暌的驚喜感到高興，」Sebstian說，他從未想過自己會和Scarlett聊這些事，只是不自覺地侃侃而談，「當你長久以來的努力終於獲得了肯定，不管有多少人看到，那都是一種禮讚。可是我不是Chris，我無法理解他真正的想法，如妳所說，他是個追求完美的人，他的這份追求也體現在每一場表演，能和他共事是我的榮幸，這不是吹捧的話。」  
「他對你也有相同的評價，記得他是怎麼和人們談論你的？『那個全世界最甜蜜的孩子，在乏味、漫長又精疲力竭的拍片過程之中，當你回頭看見這麼一張笑臉就站在你身邊，是何其幸運的事，我真希望你們都有機會認識他，對於他的好我怎樣也說不完（註二）。』我可沒有加油添醋，當他說這一段話時，我就坐在他左手邊，Samuel坐在我的左手邊，若你懷疑我們兩人的聽力，還有視頻為證。」  
「不，不。」Sebastian搖頭，他當然知道Scarlett在說些什麼，他看過那則視頻，看過那一長串貼在Tumblr上的網友截圖，再一次地，與Chris有關的一切，他都是透過第三方管道得來的，不管那是關乎Chris還是Sebastian本人。

「所以，隔了一年多後的現在，發生什麼事了？」Scarlett問。  
「發生什麼事了？」Sebastian反問，為了讓自己忙碌起來，他旋開另一瓶全新礦泉水的蓋子，把水倒進玻璃杯，再將它端給Scarlett，他想代替她抱抱嬰兒卻做不到，他在帶小孩方面完全是門外漢，Scarlett也沒有打算讓Sebastian冒這個險，她盤起腿，將小Rose放在膝窩中間，右手臂彎托著她的腦勺，左手接過Sebastian的水杯，喝了一大口。  
「在D23的訪談中提到你時，Chris的態度有了一百八十度的轉變。」  
「是嗎？我不覺得他的說法有什麼不一樣，」Sebastian說，這次他心虛了，因為他知道自己說的不是實話，就和美國隊長一樣，Sebastian不是個優秀的說謊者，「他還是把我說得很好。」  
「太好了，好的詭異，」Scarlett喝光杯子裡的水，再將它擱回桌上，「你知道依Chris的習性，交情越好的夥伴，就越省略客套，就像他和Anthony那樣、和我這樣，或者和另一個飾演雷神的Chris，他們在拍完復仇者聯盟第二集之後差點手拉著手去約會，然後再來回答記者關於誰的吻技更好這件事。我敢打賭他這輩子都不敢對你這樣做，為什麼？原因你很清楚。」  
Sebastian沒有回答Scarlett，並不是因為他清楚原因，而是他真的不曉得為什麼，Chris究竟在想些什麼？他從來就不曾清楚明白。

「我來覆述Chris在D23的訪談是怎麼說的，視頻不會撒謊。『Sebastian是我們所能擁有的最好的演員，他驚人非凡的表現，為這部片的角色關係奠定了巨大的基礎，Sebastian從上一部片起就創建了這些化學效應，我們都欠Sebastian太多了（註三）。』Sebastian，Sebastian，Sebastian，好多個你，沒有他。」  
Sebastian再度默不作聲，他想Scarlett已經快要習慣這份沉默了，這是他和她在短短不到十分鐘的談話間建立起的默契。  
這說明了Sebastian在與他人創造關係這方面並非生手，即便他和Scarlett完全稱不上熟絡，至今也只合作過兩部戲。但，他和Chris呢？  
「顯然我在解析Chris這件事情上相當失敗，從剛才到現在，沒有一樣說得準。」「沒關係，我想聽聽你的說法。」  
「我想說Chris太過自謙，他把自己從這項成就中抽離出來，所有的功勞都歸到我身上──這話聽在妳耳裡很像推託之詞對吧？」  
「很高興你有自知之明，」Scarlett又拍了拍Rose，這次她拍的是她的屁股，她的手掌按在那團溫熱的小肉塊上，惦量了一會兒，面部表情出現微妙的變化，「我還是那句老話，Chris平常嘻皮笑臉，但我認得他快樂跟沮喪的表情。他擅常演戲，在螢幕上，私底下卻沒那麼擅長，雖然他已經很努力作到最好了，恐慌症則是他壓力爆發的出口。」  
「如果這趟旅行和這場訪談中，Chris實際上沒有外在看上去的開心，那應該是我的錯。」Sebastian坦承，他突然間就下了決心。  
「『你想跟我談談這件事嗎？』Sebs，儘管我很想體貼地這麼問，可是Rose得換塊尿布，而我把尿布放在房間，所以你快要解脫了。不管你認為自己做錯了什麼事，那當中肯定都有Chris一份，不是我不信任他的人格，而是這段期間你們在片場的互動說明了一切。」

Sebastian飛快地回想這半個月來在片場發生的種種，「我們表現的不好嗎？」他憂慮地問。  
「正好相反，你們都是敬業的演員，」Scarlett說，「就是感覺少了點什麼。」  
Sebastian隨即明白Scarlett所指為何。她說的對，演戲是演員的職業，將靈魂投入則是他們的選擇。帶著空洞的軀殼也能作戲，也能賺錢，演技高明一點的甚至能矇騙大多數人的眼睛，卻騙不過自己。  
Sebastian曾聽說一部非常有名的美國老影集，故事是描述四個感情要好的老女人生活中的各種趣事，然而有傳聞指出，四名女演員在現實生活中根本水火不容，她們上戲時相處融洽，一旦下了戲便老死不相往來。  
類似的情形也發生在另一部出名的超自然影集的兩名男女主角身上。倘若傳言屬實，那麼，這些演員終歸是盡忠職守，將演技發揮到淋漓盡致，讓觀眾相信他們在螢幕前營造出的假象，畢竟戲劇本身即是虛幻。  
「若沒有影響到拍戲的步調，其他的無關緊要。」Sebastian表示。  
「你真的認為沒有影響嗎？你覺得Steve和Bucky最打動人心的部分是什麼，為什麼媒體和影迷總是扒著這一點窮追猛打？美國隊長本人說了，尋找冬兵是他的私事，他一生都在為人民勞動，大公無私，唯有這麼一點私心，是他應該得到的獎賞，Steve把Bucky當作他人生的饋贈，這樣的回答很官方，記者們愛聽，卻也夾藏了私人情感。」  
「Chris演戲時總是全心投入，他描述的正是他極力想呈現的關係。」  
「所以問題來了，一個人看見擺在眼前的大禮物盒，他應該會滿心歡喜地想拆開它，而不是把它當成裝違禁品的郵包。」

Sebastian嘆了口氣。是的，他了解Scarlett所說的情形。和Chris鬧僵後，當Sebastian和對方在片場碰面，他們照樣打招呼，照樣有禮地寒喧，除此之外沒有一句多餘的交談，彷彿這些對話的額度是銀行戶頭裡的存款零頭。  
美國隊長第三集是英雄們的內鬥，卻也是Steve Rogers的故事，當他終於找到了Bucky，他生命中最大的禮讚，他徬徨不安、手足無措，卻也有無以名狀的喜悅。而Chris和Sebastian必須將這一切如實呈現在鏡頭前，對兩個打冷戰的人來說，還真不容易做到。  
但他們不想讓觀眾失望，也不想對自己失望，所以他們竭盡所能。當Chris套著Steve的外衣，他坐在Bucky面前，看著Sebastian留著冬兵的長頭髮，臉上畫滿狼狽的傷口。Steve詢問Bucky，他是不是還記得自己？Bucky給了Steve肯定的答案，他說是的，他記得Steve母親的名字，還記得他會在皮鞋裡塞報紙取暖，度過大蕭條時代的寒冬，Bucky所說的一切，都來自對Steve的深刻了解，當Sebastian說著這幾句台詞時，他真心為這兩人的情感動容，並暗自希望他們再也不要丟失彼此。  
而Chris，他凝望Sebastian的雙眼，他們既是Steve和Bucky，也是他們自己，他們得同時背負兩份截然不同的情感。Chris的Steve在聽見Sebastian透過Bucky的嘴巴說的話之後綻露出一個微笑，那笑容並不誇大，和Chris本人的笑法差得遠了，但是他笑得很真心，即使是Chris也難得有太多真心發笑的時刻。  
Steve悄悄流下一滴眼淚，這並沒有被寫在劇本之中，Anthony和Joseph卻顯得很滿意，他們是能夠接受演員自由發揮的導演，但這一幕也不確定最後是否會被剪入正片裡。在Bucky的眼中，在Sebastian眼中，他被Steve的眼淚嚇到了，他的驚訝也很真實，屬於Bucky也屬於Sebastian自己，因為他感受到了Chris的悲傷，是的，悲傷。  
Steve滿腔喜悅，Chris則鬱鬱寡歡，Chris在飾演一齣失而復得的戲碼，他詮釋的情感卻是失去。  
當導演一喊卡，Chris就迅速把目光轉開，從Sebastian身前徹底遠離，就像遠離高壓電。靈魂住在身體的房子裡，眼睛是窗戶，靈魂總是推開窗戶從內往外看。所以他們凝視得越久，就望進越深，必須在曝露自我之前轉身逃走。

「……我想我們仍然有好的表現，」Sebastian想起了Chris的眼淚，再對比他們此刻的現狀，違禁品不代表內容就不討喜，只是Chris暫時沒打算再觸碰它，「如果再進一步討論下去，就真的太私人了，而Rose必須換尿布。」  
「我知道，我該走了。」Scarlett抱著小Rose，從沙發前站起身，Sebastian也跟著她站起來（他把手上的礦泉水瓶放回桌几，塑膠瓶身被捏得有點兒變形），這場對話貌似要就此打住。  
他們並不是真的不想談論這件事，只是處處礙於現狀。有些事在現實中也用不著真的說破，Sebastian心想。Chris表現得很好，在大多數人眼中是如此，Sebastian是距離Chris最近的人，才看得見別人看不見的東西，他無法將之忽略，Sebastian也以為自己把這份在意掩藏得夠好，他們倆共有的最大也是唯一的默契，就是在眾目睽睽之下粉飾太平。  
直到聽完Scarlett的話，Sebastian才發現他大錯特錯。

Scarlett重新掛上揹帶，她把熟睡的Rose抱到身前，固定好，接著走向門口，將室內鞋蹬掉，再穿上自己的鞋子。  
Sebastian跟在Scarlett後方，他凝望對方染紅的髮漩，幾小撮金色又從髮根處冒出頭來。Sebastian正準備伸手給Scarlett開門時，後者突然轉過身面向他，「嘿，Chris沒有惡意。」  
Sebastian愣住了，他一時不曉得該說什麼。  
「他這人有時親疏不分，但還不曾這麼嚴重過，」Scarlett邊說邊打量Sebastian的眼神，「我想一定有什麼特別的事發生了。」

Sebastian順著Scarlett的話語回溯他和Chris相識的經過。  
拍攝美國隊長第一集時，他們第一次在片場碰面，客客氣氣地互相恭維，對Sebastian來說，Chris是偶像，他的心情就像影迷在馬路上與仰幕的大明星不期而遇。Chris的名氣比Sebastian大得多，他絲毫沒有恭維Sebastian的必要，卻還是說了一堆漂亮話，它們不虛偽，就是太客套了。  
這份客套維繫到第一集殺青，在宣傳期間時，記者各別問起兩人對彼此的看法，他們隔著空氣說出：『我愛他，他是個棒得不得了的傢伙！』一如每對螢幕搭擋會給對方下的評語，而他們甚至沒有坐在一起接受訪問。  
因為當時的兩人確實還不熟稔，如果硬是要湊對訪談，這份油然而生的尷尬就會浮上檯面。然而到了第二集拍攝時，一切都變得不一樣了，打從美國隊長在流動廁所門外碰到焦急地想給自己解褲腰的冬兵開始。  
於是就有了那一段訪談內容，坐在Scarlett和Samuel身旁的Chris，他大肆談論著自己對Sebastian的感想，這段感想可以說很官腔，也可說是很私人。一個人的好，他的笑容對你產生的渲染力，沒有就近相處，沒有視線交流，你無法感同身受，並將之廣為宣揚，彷彿迫不及待想將一份大大的禮物分享給全世界的人。

當然，如果Chris的私心再重一點，他絕不會想和任何人分享他的禮物。這就是兩人眼下的處境，關於Chris那晚所說的那句話。  
『我不想把你讓給別人。』  
Sebastian伸向門板的手垂下來，Scarlett站在他和門中間，兩人之間還夾著一個小Rose，這讓Sebastian知道他必須長話短說。  
「是我搞砸了某些事，」Sebastian說，「我試著想辦法去補救，但我不確定怎麼做才對。」  
「一個巴掌拍不響。Sebastian，你是樂觀進取的人，我希望我能有機會跟你多說一點話，就像Chris說的那樣，認識你是種幸運。不過依照我目前了解的部分，我覺得你還是不夠有自信。」  
「……我不明白妳的意思？」Sebastian很想感謝Scarlett對他的稱讚，但他實在被她弄糊塗了。  
「你仍然在客套，對每個人都是，這個劇組裡真正算得上你朋友的應該只有Anthony吧？因為他就像個嘮叨的奶爸，沒有人拒絕得了一個爸爸。但若回歸到平等的視角，你對自己不夠平等。我一走進這個房間，你就忙著招呼我，我如果去我的朋友房間拜訪，他們是不會倒水給我的，我口渴了會自己拿飲料。」  
Sebastian的臉紅了起來，他侷促地低下頭，「對我來說妳可是女神。」  
「謝謝。但是，親愛的，我們一起拍了整整兩部戲啊！美國隊長第二集的副標題可不是我而是你。你很謙虛，遇上機會總是努力表現，這是作為好演員的要務，然而若你因此覺得自己不值得得到更多，那就太沒必要了。」  
「我不是認為不值得，」Sebastian琢磨了一陣，「只是不敢奢求。」  
「把禮物端給你的人或許也是這麼想的。」

Sebastian很好，Sebastian塑造了最棒的成分，Sebastian是這部電影的寶物，我們所有人都虧欠他。  
他、他、他……  
這段話裡從頭到尾沒有Chris的存在。  
彷彿這粒甜美的果實不屬於他們倆。『我們』代表著製作電影的所有人，導演、編劇、製片、工作團隊、每一個演員。Chris的話確實太過譽了，卻也太疏離了，他把每個人都拖進這場對價關係中，讓原本就失衡的天秤更加搖搖欲墜。  
Sebastian一個人澆水，獨自灌溉，他站在偌大的樹蔭下回頭看，Chris站得遠遠的，和其他人待在一起，嬉鬧調笑，就是不往他這裡瞧。Sebastian的處境是咎由自取，有個人端了禮物給他，緞帶是不完美的情話，裡面包裹著真心，Sebastian當下卻渾然不察，還以為對方是在開玩笑。  
那雙手至今還懸在半空中，緞帶滑落，盒子則不知去向。

「我該去道歉。」Sebastian自顧自道，似乎忘記Scarlett還在他面前。  
「如果你道歉的對象是Chris Evans，那他也該這麼做。」Scarlett說。  
「或許吧……但我必須當起頭的那個人。」  
「謝謝你對他的包容，如果Anthony是你老爸，我就是Chris的老媽了。他的人生至今稱得上順遂，他眼中的低谷，可能已經是很多人的高樓，請原諒他不懂得接受挫折，」Scarlett說的對，如果霹靂火和四年前的美國隊長叫作失敗，那演過『魔界契約』跟『幻影』的Sebastian差不多可以去跳海了，不過人生無法這樣比較，每個人在自己的煩惱裡都是獨一無二的悲劇主角，「Chris的個性太過泛理想化，又無可救藥的浪漫，若你看過他導的那部片就會知道。」  
「其實我還沒看過那部片。」Sebastian坦言，又是另一個罪惡的源點。他和一個人上了兩年的床，卻沒有看過他親手執導的處女作，若不是他冷酷的不可思議（在所有認識Sebastian的人包括他自己的認知中，他的性格都與冷酷沾不上邊），那就是他潛意識迴避著理解對方，哪怕只是一絲一毫的可能性。  
「那麼，有空去看看吧，前提是你認為值得。然後你會發現，Chris欠你的那句道歉，你得主動從他手上討回來，但會因此得到更多東西。」  
Sebastian點點頭，「他值得。」

※※※

Chris覺得自己表現得糟透了。  
那個活動，那場訪談，在熱鬧的嘉年華會之下喧囂歡騰的氛圍。關於美國隊長和冬兵的那個問題是躲不掉的，Chris和Sebastian之間的互動也是，Chris本以為自己應付得來，就像他以為走這一趟加州就能讓心情變好。

『你跟Sebastian是不是吵架了？』從美國飛向德國的班機上，Anthony問。  
『沒有。』Chris回答。  
沒有，還真沒有。吵架是一來一往的交流，是怒意大於理智的情感宣洩，但總歸是個抒發的管道。  
Chris的情緒被積壓在水庫裡，幾乎到達滿水位，而拉下匣門的人就是他自己。Chris很慶幸和自己同行的是Anthony，對方足夠貼心，陪他分擔這一切又不揭人瘡疤。Chris知道Sebastian肯定也不好受，一通通電話被轉進語音信箱的感覺足夠逼瘋一個人。但是Sebastian很堅強，比Chris堅強，Chris明白對方只是想要完成那天未完的對白，就像一首樂曲總要劃下休止符，不然只能永無止盡地被反覆記號折磨。  
對Chris來說，他的記憶被困在兩個反覆號之間，如果Sebastian第二天醒來就忘了一切，忘記Chris的困窘，那也好，但Sebastian重覆的來電說明事實正好相反，他也許是想來道歉，為了他的拒絕而道歉，他也或許是想來求和，求和的原因是為了方便繼續做愛？或者請Chris徜徉在自己的挫折裡不要對此大驚小怪？  
無論哪一項，Chris不覺得當前的自己承受得了，他是個大人，該有成年人應有的成熟表現。他站在孩子們熱愛的世界中心，鼓譟著歡愉，演譯著憂傷，訴說著親密，詮釋著疏離。  
他真不是個稱職的好演員。

2015年8月18日。Chris待在自己的房間，美國隊長和獵鷹從加州回來後需要調時差，導演很溫柔地讓他們多放了兩天假。Chris沒放過這個補眠的大好機會，白天時他幾乎都在睡覺，當其他演員結束了一天的工作，紛紛返回房間休息時，Chris這才起床，精神異常抖擻。  
稍早時他迷迷糊糊地做了個夢，至今仍有些恍惚。他夢見自己站在迪士尼的遊園花車上，身旁圍著許多卡通人物，頭頂的夜空正在綻放煙火。  
事實上這不是夢境，而是發生在兩天前的事。D23的活動結束後，Chris一個人跑去了迪士尼樂園，這一趟Anthony沒跟著他去，對方堅稱自己已經是大人了，他拒絕時時刻刻充當保姆。  
舉世皆知Chris對迪士尼有著狂熱的執念，其實他只是喜歡被歡樂包圍的感覺。樂園裡到處是繽紛的色彩，他站在那兒，不會察覺到自己的空白，若他愁眉苦臉，就顯得格格不入，他的笑容一垮下來就會有打扮成卡通人物的工作人員來逗他開心，邀他拍照，因為他是Chris Evans，全世界的人都知道他是美國隊長，一個正面又象徵著陽光的英雄。

Chris從床上爬起來，他轉亮床頭燈，走到置物桌旁，拿起手機，他刻意把它放得很遠，來電聲調成震動，遠離電磁波和時不時打進來的電話能確保一場好眠。  
屏幕上沒有未接來電，這是好消息。Chris叫出手機內的相片庫，裡頭有一張他和迪士尼公主的合照，對方是魔法奇緣中的Rapunzel，她最著名的就是那頭漂亮的長頭髮，棕色假髮被紮成一條整齊的長長辮子，上面鑲著五顏六色的花朵。  
Rapunzel很勇敢，她被關在小小的高塔裡，憧憬著外面大大的世界，然後一個人闖了出去。Chris站在Rapunzel身旁，露出和她一樣燦爛的微笑，按下快門的那幾秒鐘大概是他此趟旅行中最無憂的時刻了，這不正是童話的作用？讓人們相信世間充斥著諸多美好事物，因為現實往往擁有相反的面貌。

Rapunzel出門的時候只帶了一個平底鍋（註四），她用它來抵禦壞人。Chris想著這女孩的單純，然後把手機放回桌上，開始思考晚餐要吃什麼，雖然現在差不多要接近吃宵夜的時間了。  
就在這時，房內響起了一陣怪聲。  
聲音是從Chris的左手邊傳來的，他背對牆壁，右手邊是桌子，左手邊是落地門和厚重的門簾，門簾後方是一座打出去的小陽台，陽台門正發出『叩叩、叩叩』的斷續聲響。

Chris甩了甩腦袋，以為自己還沒睡醒，等他站定身子，偋神聆聽，敲門聲停止一會兒又繼續作響，於是他開始緊張了起來。  
這個房間可是在四樓啊！有誰在這種時間會出現在他的陽台？  
陽台門的隔音效果很好，所以對方拍打時肯定用了點力道，說不定對方還在喊Chris的名字，但Chris站在房內是沒可能聽見的。眼下他有兩種選擇，一個是走過去拉開門簾，看看誰站在門外，另一個是打電話報警。  
Chris不是一個性好生事的人，報警是萬不得已的途徑。當確定門外的聲響不是他的幻聽後，他深吸一口氣，接著一步一步走上前，身為超級士兵的美國隊長有盾牌防身，而Chris只是正常人，一個膽子不是特別大的普通人。  
這種時候Chris真的很希望房間裡有個平底鍋。

他把窗簾掀開一角，往外瞧，發現站在玻璃門外的是Sebastian。  
Chris嚇傻了。  
Sebastian原本打算拍向門板的手停了下來，改成朝Chris揮揮手，Chris愣神了三秒，然後立刻扳起門栓，把玻璃門往旁推開，「上帝，你怎麼會在這裡！」  
Chris一拉開門，就有一陣風襲向他的臉，勁道還不小，德國的夜晚是很涼爽的，此刻的夜風還富帶寒意，Sebastian卻只穿了一件短袖T恤站在外面，Chris越過對方的肩頭往後看，像是要再次確認此地的高度。這個動作很多餘，Chris偶爾會到陽台上抽菸，近期這麼作的次數更加頻繁，他當然知道這裡有多高。

「你從你的房間爬過來的？」Chris不可置信道。Sebastian的房間和他中間隔了兩間單人房，每間房的陽台是互通的，圍欄與圍欄間的距離大約半米，也就是說對方翻過了三座十二尺高的陽台來到這兒。  
Sebastian聳聳肩膀，「James（冬兵替身）完成了大部分的高難度動作，但這個還難不倒我。」  
「老天爺，有個東西叫作房門！」  
「我又沒有你房間的門卡。」  
Sebastian有些難為情地低下頭，Chris看著他的表情，突然領悟到自己都幹出了什麼傻事，他一把扯住Sebastian的手臂，把對方拖到房間裡，「快點進來。」

（註一）Chris與麥克風  
http://imglf0.ph.126.net/OQD2VdvLitLDRXkh49amLQ==/6630889644817031850.gif  
http://imglf0.ph.126.net/CCzLx-ZM1u_ssisuGgo2Qw==/6630170564211897705.gif  
（註二）Chris在隊二訪談中談起Sebastian  
http://imglf0.ph.126.net/iAUbMKKG0-lo5cHtNeDpng==/1105352233560198153.gif  
http://imglf2.ph.126.net/rIqO8Gq_jjZoukhiEdV7dg==/6619176547444490798.gif  
http://imglf1.ph.126.net/wZSvQ4n6R32bWLtqwnHW5g==/6619385454653769691.gif  
http://imglf0.ph.126.net/v0lJ13i4nMvl_CdNfp6OVA==/6619320583467730179.gif  
（註三）Chris在D23訪問中談起Sebastian  
http://imglf2.ph.126.net/MH26Msjsr_XY5dniTvNLjw==/6631248085606251131.gif  
http://imglf1.ph.126.net/kFlgiip0y5Rv0l2VrZ1Xuw==/6630841266305474359.gif  
http://imglf1.ph.126.net/kA6oW4d4TBojATtAhQqHEA==/6630205748584031161.gif  
http://imglf2.ph.126.net/icXj453q9kiJ0_Lc8DaWzA==/6630840166793846600.gif  
（註四）Rapunzel公主和她的平底鍋  
http://imglf2.ph.126.net/LlAibr4JrkJB_SRl32Hhpw==/6630873152142678251.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

玻璃門一關上，冷風和夜晚的喧囂聲都被阻絕在外，室內落入一片沉寂。  
Sebastian把鞋子留在陽台上，他光著腳踏進房內，腳掌在毛質地毯上磨娑，產生細小的靜電。  
Chris把門簾拉起來，再栓起門鎖，隔音玻璃與吸音布料的雙重阻隔下，周遭更安靜了。他轉過身，站在房內的Sebastian背對著他，面向置物桌，桌子旁邊就是大大的床，對兩人來說眼下的處境用尷尬二字仍不足以形容，於是Sebastian邁開步子，朝臥房的門走去，Chris很慶幸對方和他有相同的默契。

這層樓的單人房格局都是一樣的，Sebastian對此地熟門熟路，他踏出臥房後隨即右轉，經過一條小走道和一個擺花瓶的立櫃，來到客廳。  
客廳的景象有點凌亂，不過那不是Sebastian定住雙腳不動的原因，他站在兩天前Scarlett初去他房間造訪時的位置，也就是位於長沙發與單人沙發中間的那個空隙，「我能坐嗎？」Sebastian轉頭問Chris。  
Chris愣了幾秒，等他回過神時，他發現自己的外套以非常不優雅的姿態披掛在單人沙發的椅背上，兩條袖子向下垂落，袖口卡在椅墊後方，「當然，當然。」  
Chris邊說邊把外套撈起來掛在手肘上，接著彎腰拍拍椅墊，把起皺的絨布鋪平，撢掉並不存在的灰塵，他這一連串舉動已經遠超出Scarlett所說的客套了，不過Sebastian還是盛情難卻地坐在Chris為他整理好的沙發墊上。

衣架在臨近玄關的地方，Chris走過去把外套掛好，他的手指輕微地顫抖，並非因為寒冷。鑲在牆上的空調面板顯示出室溫二十五度，理當宜人舒適，但Chris離開衣架後便來到面板前，把溫度向上調高兩度，他不冷，可是他怕Sebastian覺得冷，剛才Sebastian從室外踏進室內時擦過Chris的手臂，他感覺到他的身體是冰涼的。  
「呃，你要不要喝東西？開水？」Chris走回客廳的桌几前，他的手搓著兩旁的褲袋，把汗水擦在上面。桌几上擺著兩瓶沒開的礦泉水，Sebastian越過瓶蓋對Chris苦笑，他現在能明白Scarlett的心情了，「不，不用，但你該吃點東西，你沒吃晚餐對吧？」  
「你怎麼知道？」  
「你的臥室燈在十點以後才亮起來，在那之前都是暗的。」  
Chris的驚訝表情在臉上越擴越大，「天，你到底在陽台站了多久！」  
「一陣子。」Sebastian語帶不安地說，他用右手掌磨擦左臂的皮膚，這舉動同樣不是因為寒冷，Chris卻很想走過去接手這件事，「我不餓，我──」  
Chris剛要移動腳步，他的肚子就發出咕嚕一聲響，清楚地傳入Sebastian耳中。  
Sebastian不該笑，但他沒忍住。Chris漲紅著臉，拿起對講機叫客房服務。

餐點很快就送到了，Chris甚至來不及花心思去填補這段留白的空檔（撇開他在客廳四處亂轉，一會兒尋找電視遙控器，他想把它遞給Sebastian，後來發現遙控器就在對方的屁股旁邊，他剛才拍打椅墊時為什麼沒看見呢？一會兒他又把桌面上歪七扭八的東西都擺正，再將自己的錢包、鑰匙和幾張揉成團的發票挪到比較不礙眼的地方，空出乾淨的桌面），他叫的是白酒蛤蜊義大利麵，另外附帶了一杯柳橙汁和一碗玉米巧達濃湯。  
男服務生走進房內把餐點擺在桌几上時，他先有禮地向Chris問候，服務生們都知道這一排房間裡住著哪些大明星，然而當服務生轉頭看見坐在單人沙發上的Sebastian，他嚇了一大跳。  
當然了，交情好的演員們到彼此的房間串門子，這沒什麼不對，不對勁的是瀰漫在整個空間裡的氛圍，除了蛤蜊、白酒和濃湯的香氣外，似乎有些什麼別的……男服務生說不上來，也無權過問，Chris給對方塞了一張十元的小費，男服務生就推著推車迅速地退出房間外，臨前不忘把門關好。

Chris拖來一張小圓椅，在桌几的側邊坐下，「這個給你。」隔著桌面，他把玉米濃湯連同托盤推到Sebastian面前，對方把眼睛睜得老大。  
「啥？」  
「你得喝點熱的，你在外面吹了那麼久的風，會著涼。」  
「我不、我沒那麼──」  
Sebastian話都說不完整，因為一股搔癢感湧進他的鼻腔，他猝不及防地打了個大噴嚏。這回換他的臉燒了起來，Chris則是毫不留情地大笑。看來他們倆對自身的關注都不及對方來得多。

接下來的一段時間，兩人專心致志地與各自的食物奮戰。電視沒開，房內唯一的聲響是從空調出風口吹出的細微風聲，再來就只剩咀嚼麵條和吸吮湯汁的聲音。  
寧靜足以殺人，Chris與Sebastian最大的敵人卻是鴕鳥心態，這點兩人也有自知之明，眼前的麵盤和湯碗宛如地面上的熱沙，若有可能他們巴不得把整張臉都埋進去。隨著食物的量越減越少，Chris捲動麵條的速度開始變慢，Sebastian舀湯的次數也減少了，他們默不作聲地調整呼吸的力道、唾液分泌的多寡，Chris拿起柳橙汁喝了一口，再放下杯子，酸甜的果粒和蛤肉一併滑進喉腔內，食道有些緊縮。  
濃湯被Sebastian一匙一匙送進嘴裡，湯汁已經變溫，他的胃袋卻被捂得發熱。Chris放下手中的叉子，叉面戳進沒吃完的麵條，叉身在盤沿上敲出清脆的鏗鏘聲，接著，Sebastian也把鐵湯匙放下來。  
「對不起。」他們倆說。  
兩人都呆住了，他們的視線同時從碗盤上移開，望向彼此。  
「你先講。」又一次異口同聲。  
他們雙雙爆出笑聲。

「好了，你先請，我很堅持。」Chris抹掉眼角的潮濕，他會這麼說是秉著來者是客的心理，Chris沒有意會到的是，道歉不需要禮讓。  
Sebastian的手指離開匙柄，他在沙發上坐正身子，清了清喉嚨，將黏答答的唾液從喉腔稀釋掉，「抱歉打擾你的睡眠和用餐時間，我不會待太久。」  
Chris聽著對方用清亮的嗓音說完這一句禮數過了頭的話，他的嘴唇張開，無形蠕動了幾下才成功擠出發音，「這就是你道歉的內容？」  
「不，我坐在這裡的原因才是我道歉的內容。」  
「而我得為了你必須坐在這裡道歉，」Chris說，「你完全沒有打擾我，我很高興能見到你，即使我為此抱歉，我也不要你離開。」

Sebastian沉默片刻，Chris的說法把他困在迷霧裡，他得思考下一步該怎麼走。Sebastian悄悄摸到Chris的房間外，像個小偷，他在陽台從九點站到十點，捻掉了三根菸，把踩扁的菸頭全收到牛仔褲口袋裡，菸味和灰燼則隨風消散。他已經準備好被興師問罪的台詞，侵門入戶是對方無法杜絕的手段，卻也很不可取。  
但Chris向Sebastian表達了挽留之意，兩天前的訪談，他把他推得遠遠的，那段話套用在任何一場官方發言都說得通，也能出自任何一張劇組人員的嘴巴。充滿裦義的贊詞只和Sebastian Stan有關，與Chris Evans無關，它既美麗，又遙遠。  
眼下Chris就坐在距離Sebastian不到兩尺的地方，他們倆看上去都不怎麼體面，一個牙縫黏滿白醬，一個嘴角沾著玉米粒，打嗝時還有熟食的味道。Chris對Sebastian提出了上述的請求，它很直觀，很貼近。『我不想──』、『我不要──』，Chris的用語霸道又不帶妥協，私人情感卻溢於言表。  
Sebastian鮮少主動為自己爭取過什麼，他總是被動地接受生命給予他的一切。但今天晚上，他跨過了三個陽台的柵欄來到這個男人的房間，儘管他將自己置身黑暗，行動卻很積極。圍欄有點兒高，攀爬它們事實上有其難度，Sebastian覺得他的褲襠可能被磨破了，幸好他不懼高。如今，再接受擺在眼前這場更大的挑戰也不妨一試。

「為什麼你想要我留下來？我以為你並不樂意見到我。」Sebastian依舊有禮，卻很直接，截去不必要的拐彎抹角，在他和Chris面前的道路突然被縮短了，原本空蕩的氣氛一下子變得擁塞，Chris背後彷彿像被人推了一把，他挪動圓椅，遠離他的麵盤，往Sebastian坐的地方移近幾吋，「事情不是這樣。」  
「你不接我的手機，這不是技術意外。結束柏林的拍攝前兩天，你把索赫館酒店的備用房卡扔在我的置物櫃裡，你比我早一天退房，因為你需要和Anthony飛去加州，我來不及把你的房卡還你，你就佯稱自己弄丟了備卡，直接把賠償金付給羅馬酒店的櫃檯，這件事是Scarlett告訴我的，你別怪她，她只是擔心我們。」  
Chris目瞪口呆，Sebastian幾乎從沒在他面前一口氣扔出那麼多話，包括對戲的場所。這個男人總是很溫和，他謹慎地推敲每一個出口的字，不爭強也不鬥勇，有時不免給人怯縮的錯覺，若有人心存不軌，甚至會對他拿蹻。Chris自認不是那些惡劣的傢伙之一，然而聽著Sebastian細數他的罪證，他又有什麼自我辯駁的立場？  
「我不怪Scarlett，也不怪你，我唯一怪罪的只有我自己。」  
「這樣不好，Chris，」Sebastian搖搖頭，「你不能總是攬罪，剛才我只是陳述事實，事出有因，我確實說錯了某些話，做錯了某些事，我要先為自己的行為向你說抱歉，再把我真實的想法告訴你。」  
「Sebs──」Chris才喊完Sebastian的小名，一個簡短的子音，連接一個更短促的氣音，他就被一陣電話鈴聲給打斷了。  
鈴聲並非從客廳響起，而是來自臥房。那是Chris的手機，它還擺在置物桌上，當Chris起床之後，他把震動模式調回了正常模式，於是機子現在躺在木頭桌面嗡嗡作響，高唱一首Sebastian沒聽過的流行歌曲。  
「你快去接吧。」Sebastian說，他伸手拍拍Chris的手臂，Chris坐在圓椅上，他陷在沙發裡，他們之間的距離正好一臂長，他看得出來在他面前的人沒有起身接電話的意思。  
Chris搖頭，「那不重要。」  
「無論是誰打來的，那很重要，被你忽略的感覺可不好受。」  
若說世上有什麼能讓Chris下一秒就挪動屁股去臥房裡接手機，只能是Sebastian的這句話。

Chris在臥房待了不到三分鐘，就走出來，當他再來到客廳時，他並非坐回那張矮小的圓椅，他走到桌旁，用腳尖將圓椅踢開，然後坐進長沙發最靠近單人沙發的那個位置，如此一來，他和Sebastian間的距離連一臂都不到了。  
「是Luke（註一），」Chris在Sebastian發問前率先說明，他手裡拿著一個從臥室拿出來的扁平小玻璃瓶，裡面裝著橙色的威士忌，他邊說話邊把瓶蓋扭開，將威士忌倒進喝了半杯的柳橙汁，「他和Allan（註二）、Donny還有Stephen（註三）在一樓的酒吧，問我要不要下去跟他們喝一杯。」  
Chris把酒瓶放在桌上，拿起那杯混雜了橙汁和威士忌的液體，一口氣將它喝掉，Sebastian看傻了眼，「你怎麼說？」  
「我告訴Luke我剛起床，胃袋還很空，不適合喝酒，今晚就不加入他們了。」  
「……這可不是實話。」Sebastian露出似笑非笑的表情。  
「為了避免傷人，善意的謊言有存在的必要。你看到啦，一個人躲著自己的手機不願意接起來，問題不一定出在來電者身上，而是這人眼下有更要緊的大事。」  
「你迴避我的來電肯定有屬於你的好理由。」  
「沒錯，」Chris放下空杯子，低著頭，他的兩只手肘枕在沙發椅的扶手上，目光落在臂彎中間的淺褐色絨布，那兒擠出的一條條折痕成了巨大的山溝，把蔚藍色的視野給吞進去，「稱不上好理由，但在我面前確實擺著一件大大的事，就像移不走的高山，那就是我的挫折感。」  
Sebastian點著頭，他抬起雙臂盤在胸前，與Chris畏罪的姿態不同，這是一種置氣和防衛的雙重表現，至少看在Chris眼裡是如此。Chris努力把自己從深溝拔出來扔回現實世界，直視坐在他正前方的男人，這才是正確的行為，他早就該這樣做，他身體前傾，用和對方同樣赤裸的腳掌踏死在地毯上，「我是個渾球，這件事沒什麼好狡辯的。我不接你的電話，不讓你當面歸還我的房卡，全都是躲避，因為我不想聽見更多的拒絕，不想把遞進你手裡的東西收回來。你還握有我的房卡，就好像你有一天還會走進我在羅馬酒店的那個房間，我們在這個城市的假期永遠不會結束，不會在索赫館酒店的浴缸裡畫下句點，至少我是這麼催眠自己。」

Sebastian把手臂放下來，掌心貼在大腿上，他的嘴角也跟著下垂，殘留在臉上的一半笑意變成全然的肅穆。如果要Chris解讀，他認為Sebastian被這番話惹火了，這個好脾氣的男人卸除防備，說不定等會兒就進入備戰模式，換成是Chris，他也想朝自己臉上揮一拳，可是天曉得，Chris此刻覺得輕鬆極了！他把這些壓抑半個月的想法一下子傾倒出來，就像把大水從渠道排出去，或者用鏟子鏟掉堆在馬路中間的沙土，他的視野變得明朗，面前的阻礙漸漸消失，直到他看見了完整的Sebastian。  
他很想撲上去擁抱他，唯一讓Chris沒這麼做的理由，就是他對這個男人的尊重，他把主導權交到Sebastian手裡，這是他欠他的。說實話，把自己最脆弱的一面攤在另一人眼前沒有Chris想象中來得糟，那代表他再也不用苦苦偽裝，不用在悲傷時戴上快樂的面具，這種事在鏡頭前已做得足夠多，下了戲就不必了。就算失去這個男人將成定局，Chris已經跨過了這條鴻溝，那座矗在他面前的高山陷進地底，成了腳跟後方的一個窟窿，Chris看清它的原貌，不會再放任自己失足跌落，他踩踏在窟窿邊緣，等待Sebastian的回應，就像被告的人犯等待法官的判決。  
即使Sebastian當面嘲笑他的卑劣也無所謂，Chris甚至不介意對方痛揍他一頓，如果是來自這個男人的批評，他覺得他能接受。

「我沒想到你會告訴我那麼多，」Sebastian再開口時，語調出奇平靜，Chris則偋住了呼吸，他換下一口氣時打了個飽嗝，他的吐息裡有明顯的酒味，也許這是讓Chris侃侃而談的秘訣，可是根據上一回經驗，酒精只會壞Sebastian的事，他得靠自己的力量坦白，「一個秘密換一個秘密，關於挫折感，我也頗有心得。」  
「是嗎？這個星球上有誰捨得拒絕你呢？」  
Chris眨著眼睛，他試圖用調笑的口吻緩和氣氛，卻沒想到得到對方這樣的回答，「拒絕我的人就是你。」  
Sebasian揚起眉眼，Chris的五官則像是被送進冷凍庫裡的雪糕，完全凍結了。什麼？他到底在說些什麼？Chris雲裡霧裡。是，上一句只是玩笑話，世界上誰沒有挫折的經驗？但既然他們在談論一份受挫的情感，這件事還關乎Chris和Sebastian——眼下這裡就只有他們兩個人，面面相覻，再也不會有無關的第三人介入了——那麼，問題的焦點最終回歸到他們兩人身上也很正常。  
Chris只是從沒想過自己會成為令Sebastian挫敗的男主角，即使他演過無數場戲，這一幕也太超乎現實，Chris的腳底開始有些虛浮。

「2011年的一月，在日落塔飯店，記得嗎？那兒的交誼廳舉辦了一場酒會。」Sebastian說的是四年前發生在西洛杉磯的事，Chris有稀薄的印象，但若對方沒刻意提起，在Chris的人生中經歷過無數場酒會，這一場稱不上有特別的記憶點，他只能點點頭，Sebastian接著說：「你在那裡，我也去了——」  
「啊！我想起來了。」Chris一臉恍然大悟，屬於Sebastian的形象闖進他的腦海中，在那個擠滿人的酒店門口，街旁都是車輛，人們交談的聲音，呼在彼此臉上的酒氣……所有的畫面突然鮮明了起來，就像把黑白畫格塗成彩色。  
「當時你在和一位女性說話，」Sebastian停頓了一會兒，面上的表情五味雜陳，Chris很熟悉這種表情，如果剛才他告解時面前擺著鏡子，差不多就會是這模樣，「她是個摔角選手，名字叫Stacy Keibler。」  
Chris也想起她來了，Stacy，她兩年前已經結婚，目前還生了小孩，她很高大，穿上高跟鞋幾乎比Chris還高。除此之外Chris實在記不得太多的事——他那晚似乎喝得不少，記憶出現了顯著的斷層，眼下他只喝了200c.c的格蘭威士忌還摻進半杯柳橙汁，回溯力依然欠佳。  
「你也認識Stacy嗎？」Chris問，他不確定這件事，對於Sebastian的交際圈他了解的很有限。  
「我不認識，但我記得她。」  
「為什麼？」  
Sebastian又猶豫了幾秒，「我記得她和你聊天，聊得很開心，她還給了你幾個吻……當時我以為她是你的女朋友。」

這下子Chris的回憶被串成了點，點又構成線，具體的面向正在一一現形。好像是有這麼回事，那個高大的女子，她穿了斜肩的連身洋裝，耳環亮晶晶的，她的唇膏也同樣閃亮，她把那層厚厚的色彩印在Chris的臉頰、鼻尖、嘴唇……  
當她做這件事時還說了一堆話，話語有如散落在耳際的風聲，呼嘨即逝，如今要Chris回想對方到底說了什麼，他真是一個字也想不起來了，包括他自己的胡言亂語在內。除此之外，Chris只記得一些烙印在身前的觸感，身體記憶總是比大腦記憶可靠，她的手指攀在他手臂上的重量，他也摟著她的腰，無論出於禮節或者混淆不清的慾望，這樣的互動在好萊塢的男男女女之間都再正常不過。  
「Stacy不是我的女朋友，我們甚至沒有過約會。」  
「我知道，其實就算你們在交往，那也是你的私事，和我沒有關係。」  
「可是這件事對你造成了影響？」Chris問，他又前傾幾吋，離得Sebastian更近，他不想錯過對方的每一個表情變化，一個人不會牢牢記得無關緊要的事，「發生什麼事了？Sebastian，請你告訴我。」

這次Chris用了『請』，句型從命令句改成祈使句，有所進步，雖然哪一項Sebastian都無法拒絕，「那時我也在門口，和我的朋友在一起，有輛的士在馬路邊等我，因為在別的地方我還有約，我想跟你說再見。當時美國隊長第一集已經殺青了，你和我是合作夥伴，我們在酒會上也看見了彼此，若我就這樣消失，一聲招呼也沒打，未免太不禮貌。」  
「是，確實是，」Chris點頭，隨即他又猛搖頭否定自己，「不，不，我知道你的為人，即使你就這樣走掉，我也不覺得你失禮，我們只是……剛好錯過了。」  
「而我並不想錯過。當下我可能也有點喝多了，街邊停滿了車，司機等得有點不耐煩，我朋友也說能代替我向你道別，但我就是很堅持，要親自和你打照面。現在想想，我也不曉得當時自己在幹什麼，你在跟別人講話，我伸手過去，從背後拍你，想引起你的注意，這其實更沒禮貌。」  
隨著Sebastian的話語，Chris回想起了腰際上的觸感，來自Sebastian的手指，那麼溫熱，彷彿一陣電流竄過，他的身體突然顫動一下，腰椎前移，好像被醫生猛敲膝蓋骨的反射動作。他伸出手去抓Sebastian的手，它比記憶中還冰涼，因為Sebastian稍早站在外面吹了風。  
四年前Sebastian又在酒店門前吹了多久的風，而Chris直到現在才把兩個記憶點串連在一起。

「後來我發現你了，」Chris說，「拖得有點久，我很抱歉。」  
Sebastian嚇到了，「你不需要道歉，那又不是你的問題！」  
「我轉過半個身體，因為Stacy還在我面前，她和我一樣喝得醉醺醺，我們都有些失態，所以我想，不能再更失禮了。你特地走過來跟我說再見，我一定要回應，最好能給你一個擁抱。」  
「你回應我了，為了不虧待你的女伴，你的處境有點艱難。」  
「是有點……我想起來了，我一手放在Stacy的腰上，另一手繞過你的脖子，你湊了上來，雙手抱住我，我把下巴放在你的肩膀上。」  
「你還拍拍我的頭，就像在哄小朋友（註四）。」  
是的，Chris記得撫摸Sebastian頭髮的感覺，它們就像小羊毛一樣柔軟。  
「我當時應該不是要哄你。」Chris說，他當時到底在想什麼呢？  
「誰曉得？但也無所謂了。總之，你轉回去和Stacy繼續說話，我坐上車，離開了那裡。」  
「後來我有回頭找你，」Chris的語氣變得很篤定，這是那段支離破碎的回憶中他最確定的一件事，「你知道嗎？我還去找你的朋友，問你上哪兒去了，他只說你搭車走了，沒有給我明確的地點，或許他認為沒必要說那麼多，他不知道你和我的交情到哪種地步。」  
「我不知道，Chris，也許網路上有視頻，但並非所有關於你和我的事，我都會上網去倒帶。這樣的生活方式太虛幻了，而我該做的是面對現實。」  
「你面對了什麼現實？」Chris問，他還抓著Sebastian的手指，他站起身，從長沙發移向單人沙發，Sebastian仰頭看向Chris，視線不自覺被對方的動作牽著走，「我說這些話不是客套，Chris，你是個好演員，我不敢說自已看過你每部電影，不過你在我眼中是努力的目標，就像站在公寓拿望遠鏡看好萊塢山莊上的大字。在成為『Bucky』以前，跟你一起拍戲簡直像在做夢，到現在也不太有真實感。那個晚上，我的情緒很難說明，我想，我和你的互動大概也就是這樣了，合作過一部戲不代表什麼，你偶爾回頭看我，沒有推開我給你的擁抱，我就應該滿足，挫折這種東西，我連想都不敢想。」

『挫折』建立在一種雙向的互動上，以平等的關係為基礎。一個人在地鐵和另一個陌生人要電話，被對方拒絕，這理當不構成挫折，這份拒絕只是冒然行動帶來的必然結果，挫折感並非來自對方的否定，因為老天，那人壓根兒不認識你是誰。  
可是Chris和Sebastian的關係不是這樣的。  
「如果你的挫折來自嫉妒，那我會很高興，雖然我這樣說很欠揍。」Chris來到Sebastian身前，他蹲下來，而不是跪下——那應該會把Sebastian嚇出心臟病，他們在拍電影的片場結識了彼此，不需要更多戲劇化的場合了。  
儘管如此，Sebastian還是不知所措，那麼高大的男人一下子擠進他的安全範圍，他得跨開兩腳才能容納對方的入侵，現在Chris半蹲在他的椅墊前方，兩手順勢握住他的手，Sebastian聽見自己的心跳聲變快，他的指節開始出汗，弄濕了Chris的指節，「我有什麼好嫉妒的？那時我們根本不熟。」  
「現在我們對彼此又有多熟悉？如果情況比我想的樂觀，今天你也不會來敲我的陽台門。」  
「依我對你的了解，也許你更希望我爬窗戶進來？」

Chris露出微笑，真心的發笑，他對浪漫有很多憧憬，這一點被Sebastian看出來了，他覺得有些丟臉，丟光的面子被更多熱度給覆貼上來。  
但他並不真的希望Sebastian這樣，就像他沒有期盼過對方出現在他的窗口，以現實面來說，這他媽太危險了，「我只希望你別受傷。就眼前的情況看來，我是最沒有資格講這句話的人，所以，請讓我彌補。」  
Chris說，他抓起Sebastian的右手，把對方的手掌貼在自己左臉上。他提出那麼多的請求，沒有一個Sebastian對他說不，現在他要做的事很戲劇化、不切實際，但請原諒他沒有更好的主意了，酒精正在侵襲他的腦細胞。  
「我漏接了你多少通電話？三通？一、二……」Chris握住Sebastian的手腕，引導對方的手掌甩向他的臉，拍打出清脆的聲響，一下、兩下……  
到達第三下時，Sebastian剎住手，他用自己的力量制止Chris幹蠢事。

他們看著對方，Sebastian的手貼在Chris臉旁，Chris的臉頰發紅，不全是被打的，Sebastian根本沒使力。Chris和Sebastian的視角並不平行，前者仰望著後者，後者顯然不習慣這樣的處境，Sebastian的手掌滑下來，垂在自己腳邊，他的大腿夾著Chris，Chris兩手按住他的膝蓋，一路往上摸，Chris摸到微微鼓起的右邊褲袋時，Sebastian瑟縮了一下，那裡面藏著三根被他踩扁的菸蒂，現在Chris用手掌把它壓得更扁。  
Chris雙手來到Sebastian的腰際，他站起來，又跪下來，膝蓋壓在Sebastian褲襠中間的椅墊，Chris整個人籠罩住Sebastian，他用手捧起他的臉，他張開手抱住他的背，他們接吻。  
Sebastian往後退了一點，為了讓Chris進來，進入他的口腔和懷抱，進入他整個人的防守區域，現在他在這個男人面前毫無遮掩和防備。Sebastian的背緊緊靠在椅墊上，Chris的舌頭在他嘴裡，他縮起脖子，因為那裡的菸味特別明顯，人體消化不了的毒素都會從大動脈一一散發出來，尤其當血管搏動得異常激烈的時候。可是Sebastian隨即也從Chris身上嗅到菸味，他們都知道對方抽菸，只是很少在彼此面前，也不曾這麼清晰地感受過。

這麼近的距離，還能有怎樣的情勢誤判？然而他們小心翼翼，像是擦拭琉璃一樣愛撫彼此，彷彿這是他們的第一個吻，彷彿他們從沒有那些扭曲的擁抱。就像四年前Chris給Sebastian的那個擁抱，在旁人聚焦中彆扭的轉身，他們相擁的姿態簡直違反人體工學，回顧這兩年來的種種互動，又有哪一場合乎常態？  
如今，事態再也不同以往。Sebastian從Chris的嘴裡嘗到蛤蜊、義大利麵、白酒和威士忌的混合滋味，以及柳橙的酸味，Chris從Sebastian的嘴裡嘗到玉米粒和切碎的麵包屑，麵盤和湯碗擺在桌上變冷，他們的身體貼在對方胸前變熱，如此直面的擁抱，不再有誤解和阻隔。  
沙發椅往後挪移了一兩吋，Chris從Sebastian身前起來，他雙手撐住椅背，腳在半空中懸浮，被地毯扎出的刺疼還留在腳趾上，Chris整個人卻輕飄飄的，但從沙發移動的距離看來，他還是給Sebastian太多的壓力。  
Chris貼向Sebastian耳邊，臉頰燙到他的臉頰，「去臥房好嗎？」  
「好。」

 

（註一）：Chris的助理，名字不確定，如有錯誤請不吝指正。  
（註二）：化妝師。  
（註三）：動作演員。  
（註四）：2011年一月，洛杉磯日落城飯店門口的視頻截圖（圖源請見浮水印）  
http://imglf1.ph.126.net/xrikTCbaQ59RfTO8GW0VNQ==/6630093598397895127.gif  
http://imglf2.ph.126.net/gGd1KMxYLDq-ea84GYx9BQ==/6630326694862982471.gif  
https://i.imgur.com/Vh1TDHM.gif  
http://imglf1.ph.126.net/NzxJVtWiO5NtP2rJZWao-Q==/6630828072165795379.gif  
原視頻：http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/lFXoS1qUiaM/?qq-pf-to=pcqq.group


	10. Chapter 10

誤解的詞寫成了一本小字典。  
這句話同時浮現在Chris和Sebastian的腦海裡，這是那本『生命中不可承受之輕』裡一個小篇章的標題，他們都知道對方看過這本書，儘管從未說破。他們不需要口頭分享這個秘密，他們正在經歷它。

Chris會說出那句『我不想把你讓給別人』，聽起來蠻橫又粗魯，其實裡面充滿祈求的涵義，這件事只有他自己知道，或許被他懇求的人也會意一二，總之，那人不是Sebastian。Chris曾經交過一個女朋友，她對他非常好，和他交往也最久，在他得意和失意的時期都陪著他，雖然最後她離開了，卻留給他一段美好回憶，還有一隻Chris鐘愛的狗兒。現在她是別人的妻子，生活幸福美滿，Chris曾開玩笑地和對方說，『我真不想把你讓給那個傢伙』！當然，這話沒有惡意，甚至含帶了祝福的意味，但也有滿滿的失落。  
儘管好聚好散，Chris還是在這段感情裡跌得很深，一段感情不是由兩人手牽手走到盡頭就不算好結局，所以，之後的Chris就小心得多了。他又有了另一個女朋友，對方與他分分合合，時而甜蜜時而爭吵，最糟的情況兩人惡言相向，什麼難聽的話都說過。不過Chris從未跟對方說那句隱藏祈使口吻的霸道話，因為她沒有激起他那樣的想願，她離開過他，去到其他人的身邊，然後又回來，Chris一開始還會患得患失，後來就隨遇而安。在感情裡，Chris把自己當成泊在港口的一艘漁船，他再也沒有駛向大海的勇氣了，他害怕再一次地翻覆，於是他靜靜待在原處，等待魚兒游近他，海鷗飛來停在他的船桅上，它們離開時，他也不去追趕和強留，有些人會覺得他失去了冒險精神，但Chris自己很清楚，在他再度找到出航的理由之前，這塊靜止的水域對他來說才是安全的。

Sebastian會說出那句『明天我一覺醒來，就會把你說的話忘記』，表面聽起來像是在安慰Chris，實則是在安慰他自己，最終這句話卻帶來了反效果，不僅沒安慰到任何人，還把雙方都整得慘兮兮。這是Sebastian在感情裡的老毛病，他從很多年以前就是這樣了，那時Chris還不認識Sebastian，不曉得這個男人是這方面的慣犯，若Chris早早知道，或許會少受一點罪。不過世界上的誤會就是這麼來的，由誤解編成的字典出版的頻率絕對比心意相通的字典來得多很多，要不然世界和平的想願老早就達成了。  
如果Chris是捕魚船，那Sebastian就是風帆，他活動的水域不是海洋而是湖泊，他不需要動力，只要一陣風吹過來，就能出航。Sebastian進入演藝圈之後，感情幾乎沒有空窗期（說不定在成為演員之前也沒有，只是那時狗仔對他的情事還不感興趣），他身邊的伴侶來來去去，有的情深緣淺，也有的緣份和情份一樣地短暫，無論哪一項，她們共通的結局就是離Sebastian而去，不確定是Sebastian野心不足，亦或她們太有野心，總之風帆依舊是風帆，它不曾去過大海，徜徉在小小的湖面上就能滿足。對一個人來說，愛得再深也難以改變他的本質，倒不是缺乏勇氣，而是你若強要一艘小船變成一艘大船，前往它全然陌生的海域，那它不但會迷失方向，也不再是它自己。  
對Sebastian來說，比起強制挽留，他更習慣失去，這或許與他從小的生活有關，他的生父不會因為孩子的眼淚而留下，他也不會因為比較喜愛自己的祖國，就能免去被帶到另一個國家的命運。改變過往就和改變人的本質一樣不可能，所以Sebastian成了今天的模樣，面對爭執，他普遍的作法是妥協，面對質問，他更多的回應是裝傻，那能確保在狂風巨浪之中安然地存活，一艘小小的船隻不需要和險惡的大自然硬碰硬，它要做的只是收起帆布，栓緊纜繩，哪兒也別去就好。  
碰上開心或難過的事，Sebastian總是告訴自己，睡一覺起來就好，無論它們還在不在自己身邊。他的女友前一晚跟他說再見，第二天提了行李，搬出兩人同住已久的公寓，他躺在床上，一整天腳不沾地，和她在一起有快樂也有不快樂，最後的結局停留在後者，無論他沉浸在哪一項，對自己都沒好處，只能遺忘了吧。壞的事不要惦記太久，人生才能往前進，好的事不要記得太牢，失去了才不會心痛，這是Sebastian的處世法則，和Chris顯然有很大的不一樣。

他們跌跌撞撞地進了臥房，衣服散落一地，等到了床邊時，兩人已全身光裸，連內褲都不剩下來。Sebastian的菸盒跟打火機放在褲子口袋裡，跟他的皮帶一起扔在地面，還被Chris踩了一腳，幸好沒有踩到擺在另一邊的手機。幾根菸在Chris腳掌底下爆出菸絲，還有幾根從褲袋冒出頭來，Sebastian再也守不住他癮君子的小秘密，接下來還要曝露更多。  
Chris把Sebastian壓到床上，一如既往，這是他們一開始的狀態，Chris在上面，Sebastian在下面，如果翻轉過來，兩人都會覺得彆扭。  
這或許是來自心理層面的認定，就像Sebastian對Chris說的，他把他當成追求的目標，這想法至今也沒有更改，要一個人騎到自己偶像頭上去是不可能的，不過今天晚上，Chris想打破這種一成不變。  
床頭燈原本是扭亮的，Chris伸手將它調到最低的暗度，因為他知道Sebastian不習慣在光亮中睜眼，如今的能見度只剩下一點點，勉強足夠Chris從一旁的抽屉翻找出保險套和潤滑劑，它們的份量都不多，Chris卻還是未雨綢繆地準備好，好像他有一天還會用上似的，在今晚以前他都覺得有這種念頭的自己很可笑。

Chris把套子跟潤滑劑的瓶子擱在旁邊，他順著Sebastian的身體往下爬，把對方的兩腿扳開，露出中間的生殖器，它已經很硬了，從在客廳時就戳著他的肚子，Chris沒有做出提醒，也毫無猶豫，直接張嘴將它含進嘴巴。  
Sebastian的腦袋放在枕頭上，他腦勺使力，腰部前挺，把枕頭壓出更多皺折，他的兩手也把床單抓得皺巴巴的。由於他們已經一段時間沒這麼做，Sebastian變得很敏感，他差點在第一時間就射出來，這並不丟臉，這種事也並不是沒發生過，在以往，那是情趣的一部分，因為他們倆總是得偷偷摸摸的，時間又趕得要命，若有人很快地繳械，說明另一人特別有技巧，那會在又細又窄的偷情夾縫中帶來意想不到的興奮。  
不過現在，他們有大把的時間和空間，Chris已經拒絕了助理的邀約，Sebastian的手機在收工之後就沒響過，這段漫長的空檔只屬於他們倆。這個房間是Chris的，Sebastian爬進對方陽台，對方開了門拉他進來，沒有任何人能再來打擾。  
Sebastian心想，他可不能再毀了這一切，他已經在無意間毀掉太多事，他把手移開床單，改去抓住Chris的頭髮，平常在片場，Chris為了扮演Steve而把頭髮梳得整整齊齊的，今天Chris還在休假，髮絲沒有抹上髮油，它們一撮撮不受控地往下掉，觸感細滑又柔軟，Sebastian覺得自己像在撫摸一頭羊崽的頸子。  
若Sebastian知道Chris對他的頭髮也有一樣的評價，那他會發現，他們倆之間的共通點比想象中還來得多。但是眼下，Sebastian光是應付情慾的突襲就忙不過來了，Chris一下子把他吞得那麼深，動作那麼魯莾，Sebastian卻從中接收到相反的訊息：Chris顯得很粗暴，他的粗暴不是對Sebastian而是對他自己，他的手扣緊Sebastian的胯骨，迅速地來回吞吐，對方的龜頭每一次都頂到Chris的喉嚨，引發一陣陣乾嘔，剛才嚥下去的食物味道又全數湧了上來。

Sebastian持續懸高腰部，他一手攏著Chris的髮根，叫對方慢一點，Chris如他所願後，他又叫Chris放開他，語氣充滿懇求。Sebastian完全不擔心自己不小心射在Chris嘴裡，他的生殖器在這個男人口腔內射精過不計其數，會令一個人恐懼的永遠不是已知而是未知的事。Sebastian從Chris的行動中發現一件事，對方想取悅他，不但急切，還帶著卑微，以往他們就算把老二塞進對方嘴裡，也是處於平等的心態，幫彼此口交大概是兩人最平等的時刻了，象徵著身份落差的消弭，現在Chris卻想打破這層平衡，他跪趴在Sebastian身前，姿勢宛如膜拜，他在做的是和以往一樣的事，意念卻大不相同，這個未知的Chris大大驚嚇到了Sebastian，他見對方不聽勸，便主動扯緊對方的頭髮，把Chris的腦袋往後拉。  
Chris的嘴角旁垂下口水，他的目光迷離，顯得比平日更加性感，他把臉貼在Sebastian依然堅挺的生殖器旁，用皮膚磨蹭著它，既然Sebastian不要他往下做，他就停止，這一來才符合他的心願，若Chris強迫Sebastian，那他們之間又變得不平等了。  
Sebastian硬梆梆的老二蹭著Chris的臉頰，Chris的皮膚被口水和體液弄得濕答答的，他閉起眼睛，轉頭用舌頭舔弄莖身，再給它好幾個親吻。Chris的動作讓Sebastian很不合時宜地聯想到Scarlett說的和麥克風有關的形容，他陰莖抽搐，臉頰漲成了粉紅色，幸好在昏暗中沒人看得出來。  
而後，Chris攀爬到Sebastian上方，若這是對方習慣的姿態，他就照做，他雙手撐在Sebastian身旁，身體陷在Sebastian的兩腿中間，他把自己同樣硬得要命的老二疊在對方的老二上，用性交的節奏前後挺動腰桿，兩人的莖皮都被對方的硬挺給褪下來，赤裸的龜頭相互磨擦，越變越熱。Sebastian仰望著Chris，內心明白這個男人對他的體貼，一種難以言喻的愛意盈滿心頭，混雜著從剛剛就處於高鋒的情慾，他射了出來，Chris射精的時間則緊臨在幾秒後，兩人份的精液噴灑在Sebastian的小腹和胸部上，量多且濃稠。

「我很想念你。」Chris的手肘癱軟，他橫臥到Sebastian旁邊，後者翻過身與他面對面，兩人都撫摸著對方的臉頰，「我也是。」  
Sebastian回答，然後他們又交換了親吻，黏稠的精液被兩人的小腹抹開，又像膠水把他們黏在一塊兒，屬於誤解帶來的種種隔閡，被嚼成細碎的肉泥，由兩人的舌尖推向對方的口腔，再嚥進肚子裡去，消化成身體的一部分。  
他們用不著繁複的對話，去解釋前言提及的那些瑣碎之事，A過著A的人生，B過著B的人生，如果兩個人相遇，得先把自己的人生長篇大論地敘述一遍，那就破壞了朦朧的美感，人與人之間的理解和誤解，往往是選擇帶來的結果。  
兩個天天在片場碰面的人，何來想念之有？一個人用了這麼煽情的詞，另一個人還接上他的話，兩人都默許了眼下的情境，還不覺得對方很浮誇，因為他們的生命在這一刻是交疊的，他們完全理解構成這一切的前因後果，誤解也不復存在，心意相通的默契則努力地開疆闢土，在兩人的故事裡爭取一定比例的篇幅。

「現在我們這樣，就像是一對情侶。」Chris翻了個身，仰面看向天花板，他剛發洩過的生殖器垂軟在胯間，他的手還抓著Sebastian的手，手指頭陷進對方的指縫裡，對方回握他，「我同意。」  
其實事情早就是這樣了，只是他們迴避去理解，就像假裝看不見在房裡的大象。  
Chris繼續看著陰暗的天花板，夢囈般地說，「我設想過很多情景……如果有人再問起我們的關係，我不會否認，還會大方地承認。記者扛著攝影機跟麥克風追著我跑，我跑到你家門口，你已經收拾好行李在那裡等著我，我們跳上一台的士，請司機開去機場。我們沒有買機票，到了機場，看看哪一班飛機還有空位，起飛時間距離眼前最近，我們就坐那班飛機，去哪裡都無所謂。」  
「記者也追來機場，但他們沒有錢買機票，只能被堵在海關外面。」Sebastian順著把故事編下去。  
「他們氣得七孔冒煙，只好打電話給我們的經紀人，因為我們上了飛機後手機就關機了，沒人找得到我們。」  
「除了我們的家人，」Sebastian重新翻過身面對他身旁的男人，「Chris，你知道這一切是不可能發生的。」  
Chris執意望向上方，Sebastian用手把他的臉扳回來，他們因此只能對望，兩雙瞳孔在黑暗中閃閃發光，「我知道，」Chris說，「但為什麼呢？」  
他不滿地撇嘴。上一次Chris這樣任性妄為是什麼時候的事了，他不記得，當他再次拋出那句霸道又卑微的話，他同樣也沒發現自己的動機，等他驚覺時，錨已升起，船駛出了他停泊多年的那塊海域。  
「我想過要冒險，」Sebastian說，「雖然我不是同性戀……在我演過那麼多同性戀之後，我也不曾質疑自己，性向這種事騙不了人。但你是特別的，特別到讓人自我懷疑。我的母親在過去幾年很擔心我，她說，如果我是同性戀或雙性戀，她會支持我的，我相信她會，但她也會因此變得孤單，因為她是我唯一的家人，我的繼父是個虔誠的天主教徒。」  
Chris點點頭，他了解Sebastian說的一切，換作他的情形，他的家人也會支持他，一大群家人，但他母親同樣也會很擔心，他的弟弟已經是同性戀，就算Liza從來不給他傳宗接代的壓力，他也不想讓她失望，「你是很認真的在拒絕我。」Chris對Sebastian說，他的語氣是欣喜而不是憂傷。  
「我很認真的在考慮我們的事。」  
Sebastian回答，Chris知道對方沒有說謊話。他喜歡對方說起『我們』這個詞的表情，這件事，Sebastian確實把他們兩個都考慮進去了，親情和輿論的壓力，就算通通撇去不談，最終只回歸到他們兩人，他們依舊有著那麼大的不同。  
Chris回望腳後的深坑，Sebastian在坑底望著他，他們極力要拉近彼此的距離，但現實擺在眼前，無論是Sebastian往上攀爬，或Chris向下墜落，到頭來，他們都會責怪對方，不需要別人開口。對抗地心引力是那麼的辛苦，跌成粉身碎骨，這樣的風險不是誰都能扛負。  
在那麼多的不同點中，他們終究在這一點是相同的：他們都不夠自大，自大到以為能改變世界。自大是萬惡之首，一旦這一項特質缺席了，他們就不夠格自稱為十惡不赦之人。

他們有效率地行動起來，Sebastian主動地從床上坐起，他面向床頭，背對床尾，屁股往上翹。Chris將潤滑劑的瓶蓋轉開，一部分倒進自己手裡，另一部分抹在Sebastian手上，他們各自將一根手指頭插進Sebastian的身後，做起了擴張。  
他們還真沒這樣做過，過去的Chris專注地負責入侵，Sebastian則是負責接受，他們各司其職地扮演好自己的角色，如今所有的事都混淆在一起，邊界則消散於無形。軟綿綿的生殖器又從Chris的兩腿之間充血，高高豎了起來，他是那麼的想要Sebastian，Sebastian也想要Chris，他們的手指一起猛操Sebastian的肛門，一點點潤滑劑插進去，更多體液和著疼痛流出來。  
對Chris來說，就近看著Sebastian自慰，這幕畫面已經足夠讓他攀上高潮，但他得忍住，Chris知道Sebastian是表演給他看的，對方的所作所為都是為了他，就像他剛才為對方口交。和過去的每場性愛不同的是，那時他們雖然也取悅了對方，但更多是為了自己，就像兩個人躲在小房間一起偷偷觀看色情片，他們相互把風，從褲襠裡掏出生殖器手淫，快感和罪惡感都在對方眼前發生，情感卻是很私人的、只屬於自己的秘密。等走出那個小房間，他們又背對彼此，有著自己的交際圈，佯裝道貌岸然的生活，共犯結構只在那小小陰暗的空間裡維繫著，並不往外延伸、攤演在公眾的目光之下。  
可是剛才他們卻討論起公眾，論及這場情感在小房間以外上演的可能性，從那一刻起，性就越了界，觸及到愛。Sebastian高高翹起屁股，讓Chris的手指侵犯他，他自己則協助對方更進一步，久未拓張的入口在冷氣下變得乾澀，又被急遽的入侵給撕裂，少量的血跟著清涼的人工造液溢出，鐵銹味和薄荷味交雜在一起。性虐待也是情趣的一部分，但從不存在兩人之間，不傷害對方是他們給彼此畫的底線，儘管偶爾也有越線的時候，第一次是Chris真正插入Sebastian那一次（在Sebastian公寓的沙發上，在嫉妒的推波助瀾中），或許在那時，愛已經在不起眼的荒草間悄悄萌芽，但它的模樣像個畸形兒，胎死腹中會比誕生來得好。

兩人同時抽出手指，Sebastian背對Chris，將手挪到床單拿保險套，再向後遞給對方。多麼熟悉的場景，上一次他們這麼做是在亞特蘭大市的菲利浦球場，當時他們的心境和此刻差得很遠，但Chris還記得那間小廁所的格局，牆面上磁磚排列的形狀和衛生紙筒懸掛的位置，因為這一切都與Sebastian有關，對方的身體背向他趴在門上，成了上述背景的男主角，富帶永恆意味的主題。若日後有人再和Chris說起菲利浦球場，他只會想起這一幕，芳香劑濃郁的氣味和精液的味道拌著記憶一併滲進鼻腔，至於那場精彩的球賽以及特製焦糖爆米花的香甜滋味？不，那些東西他老早就忘得一乾二淨了。  
Chris從Sebastian手裡接過保險套，他第一件做的卻不是撕開套口，他把套子捏在左手，用右手抓起Sebastian的一根手指頭，用嘴唇將它抿住，那上面有體液和血的腥臭，毫不美味，不過Chris用力地吸吮它，直到味蕾裡只剩下Sebastian的味道，就像他在球場廁所裡做的那樣。Chris清楚地記得自己內心的不甘，他痛恨現實像警察追捕通緝犯一樣追著他們跑，現在他們來到了安全區，飛機飛出了國境之外，讓機廂裡的罪犯享有暫時的豁免權。

「你的頭髮又變長了。」Chris一邊給自己戴套，一邊用手梳著Sebastian的長髮，它們被他的指節划成一條一條水流狀，再落下來形成一片瀑海。  
他覺得自己可以一直重覆這個蠢動作，永遠不要停。  
Sebastian卻有些彆扭，他扭動了一下身體，用屁股拱著Chris，提醒對方應該做的事，可是對方還沉浸在這種無關緊要的小事難以自拔，「……說得好像你很久沒看到它一樣。」  
「這是事實。」  
好吧，Chris說得對。理解的詞彙庫悄悄又添一筆，試圖追平誤解字典的頁數。  
他們是不是又該開口說想念了？不，他們最好說點別的，才不顯得老調重彈。Chris終於放開Sebastian的頭髮，改按住對方的肩頭，他把戴好套子的部位抵在對方身後，卻不急著進去，Sebastian的肛門有點紅腫，這是他們兩人的傑作，Chris用手去摸那個突出來的肉環，安慰、愛撫著它，好像一個愚蠢的農夫在和他的作物說話，他是那麼全心全意，用滿腔的愛意澆灌它，儘管下一秒就要把它摘採下來吃掉。  
「……我真的很想去你的生日派對，」Chris開始說些不相干的內容，就和梳理長髮的小動作一樣，人在無措時總愛顧左右而言它，「我很想去，現在補上那句生日快樂是不是還來得及？」  
Sebastian在Chris沒看見的視角發笑，換作平日，他的回答百分之百會是肯定的，就算內心不認同，又有誰會去否定仰慕之人的一言一行？可是眼下他們落進一場宛如魔幻的處境中，像是灰姑娘掉下玻璃高跟鞋以前，在豁免的地帶，人的身心在神袐引力的影響下獲得了解放，什麼事都敢做，什麼話都敢講。  
「我不會那麼輕易放過你的，」Sebastian說，他慢慢移動身體，一吋一吋向後把Chris吞進去，就像他說的，他牢牢咬緊了對方不放，「你讓我等了那麼久。」  
「很抱歉，很抱歉，」今晚，『抱歉』這個詞不用錢似地不停被丟出來，填滿空白的頁面。Chris俯上前去，撥開Sebastian的頭髮，親吻對方的耳朵，他的老二因為逼近對方而又插進去了幾吋，他聽見從Sebastian喉頭滑出來的呻吟，感覺下體硬得發痛，「我太嫉妒她了。」  
「誰？」Sebastian明知故問。  
「你的『女朋友』，」Chris強調這個字時近乎咬牙切齒，「她那頭漂亮的鬈髮就像假的，我巴不得把它整頂扯下來。」  
「哦，哦，這太失控了——但我也想對Stancy做一樣的事。」  
Chris的胸膛完全貼上Sebastian的背肌骨，對方的耳垂在他唇邊顫抖，那麼美，他舔了它一口，再將它整個含住，「嫉妒是不好的。」是罪，很嚴重的罪。  
「我曉得，」Sebastian的嘴角咧到連Chris都看得見的位置，「懲罰我吧！」

他從後方按住他，惡狠狠地操他，邊操邊打他的屁股，這可不是什麼惡劣的小遊戲，他們倆都有些失心瘋了，正在盡己所能地嘗試一切過去不會做的事。  
沒有過往，也沒有未來。只有現在，當時鐘的長針和短針都走到12以前。  
Sebastian兩邊的屁股都發紅了，比起在客廳，此刻Chris打他的手勁還要大力得多，密密麻麻的痛覺從末梢神經不斷傳上來，像一片蛛網纏繞住整顆大腦，讓人暈眩。人在暈船時就是這樣的，墜入愛河也有類似的感受，科學家曾經分析，愛只是腦內的某種化學激素分泌過多的結果，人類在平日能保持正常的心智，唯有內分泌失調時，智商會跟著降低，淪為愛情的俘虜。所以一個人突然變成笨蛋時可以歸究成生理性的病症，就像喝醉酒的醉漢，歇斯底里地沖著人大吼大叫，第二天醒來又什麼都不承認。  
但是Chris，他會承認一切，他告訴自己，一定要記住眼前的這一切，超出50%的酒精正在他的體內發酵，哪怕有維生素的稀釋，也讓人血管發燙，心跳失控。Chris生平最討厭的就是事情失去控制，如同他對著媒體所說的，若有可能，他希望能掌控所有的事（註一），像一個盡職的船長，確保船隻不會駛出既定的航道，翻船的風險他可擔不起。這項希求符合Chris的生命藍圖，哪怕聽起來有那麼點控制狂的意味，就和Chris的恐慌症一樣，那是滴水不漏的羅網之中最不受控的引爆因子。

Chris覺得他又開始恐慌了，隨之而來的併發症，就是驚人的控制慾。他一手伸向前，攫住Sebastian的頭髮，它們原本散亂地披在對方的脖子後面，隨著兩人的劇動晃來晃去，這讓Chris很受不了，於是他把所有的髮絲都抓死在五指裡，彷彿只要有其中一撮穿出掌心，這個男人就有一部分的細胞奔跑去了別處，再也不屬於他。  
Sebastian原本就不屬於他，這點Chris有自知之明。在正常的生活範疇裡，這個男人屬於他的家人，他的朋友，他的影迷，他的『女朋友』，就是沒有人會把他的名字和Chris連在一塊兒，除了在演員名單上；Sebastian恐怕也是這樣想的，他們倆的心思在此刻就像湖面鏡射的兩端，雙雙看著對方，清晰不己，卻又無法彼此碰觸。對Sebastian而言，走出這個房間後，Chris也屬於他的家人，他的朋友，他數量更加驚人的影迷，他撲朔迷離、身份永遠沒個定位的另一半。在Sebastian眼中，Chris身處在遙不可及的世界，就像站在小小的湖畔遙望著大海，那個世界沒有Sebastian的位置，唯有在這個房間的這張床上，才有他的位置。所以Sebastian像獻祭一般地把身體交到Chris手中，每一次，純粹靠性來維繫關係的床伴根本不需要做到這個地步，唯有愛，才能讓人傻傻地躺上祭台，甘願流血犧牲。

Chris衝刺的力道又更凶猛了，Sebastian兩塊蝴蝶骨撞在他的胸前，這對兩人來說都很疼痛，卻也更有真實感，這樣一來就沒有人需要去捏一把大腿肉，確定自己是不是待在夢裡。為了更貼近對方，Sebastian的腰椎下塌，尾椎和屁股更往上翹，他的身體曲成了一個U字型，Chris戳進去的生殖器因而橫亙在整條直腸裡，龜頭直抵住腸道末端，這樣的體位已超出了腺體按摩帶來的快感，Chris用手揉著Sebastian的肚子，聆聽對方的嗚咽，他知道自己每一下的插入都像要頂破對方的胃袋，只會讓對方想吐。  
如果Sebastian真的在他面前吐了，甚至失禁（這樣回想起來，排泄也曾是Chris提出的一個請求，哪怕當下的用意混沌不明，如今看來卻是一目了然），Chris都會覺得那是世間最浪漫的事，和Sebastian翻越了高空的柵欄來見他的意義沒什麼不同。可是Chris不會再用幼稚的幻想來折騰對方了，他要用自己的語言訴說愛，在他眼裡，他能看見Sebastian的後腦勺，對方的肩膀靠著他的肩膀，他的生殖器全埋在對方體內，只剩下兩粒睪丸露在外面，即便如此，Chris還是覺得他離Sebastian太遠了，總有什麼方法能讓對方遠離不適，又距離他更近一些。

Chris鬆開指節，Sebastian的頭髮又回到原來的地方（它們原本被Chris抓得緊緊的，連白色的頭皮都露了出來），他們幾乎是同一時間站起來，下體沒有分開，Chris的雙手繞到Sebastian前方，環抱住他的腰，Sebastian整個人向後仰躺，像栽進一片水面那樣栽進Chris的胸口。  
他們依然在交合，只是這樣的距離，宛如沒有助跑線的跑道，一個人無法起跳，就已落地，落地的雙腳就像兩人踩在床舖上的腳，那麼沉重，只差沒將地面（床墊）踩出洞來。  
橡膠製的套子在Sebastian腸子裡磨蹭，配合兩人現在的動作，快感被磨擦力減銳了一半，又被沒有阻隔的肉體減去了另一半，他們依偎著彼此，密不可分，套一句Chris說的話，他們像極了一對情侶，只要能感受對方的體溫，就能露出傻兮兮的笑，快感和興奮都已不再重要，時間也不重要。秒針喀噠、喀噠在鐘面上走著，睪丸拍打在臀肉上的聲音，比這道聲響更緩慢規律。Sebastian給自己手淫，Chris的手覆蓋在他的手指上，兩人一起做著相同的舉動，活塞的行進只不過是另一項連結的證據罷了。  
Chris用鼻頭撥開Sebastian的頭髮，他不必再掌控它，他整個人已身陷其間，他把臉埋在對方的髮絲裡，像是落入漆黑的大海，他不斷親吻Sebastian的脖子，毫不收斂地留下吻痕，反正那些部位都會被長髮遮住，沒人看得見。

這一次的高潮拖延得很長，Chris在射精前就拔了出來，即使戴著套子，他也很害怕，害怕溢出套口的精液會讓Sebastian不舒服，他的恐懼套在一夜情的劇本中簡直荒謬，但在一則愛情故事裡就說得通。  
Sebastian沒告訴Chris的是，他其實也沒吃晚餐，他下戲之後回房沖了澡，換上便服，就直接前來Chris的房間，他今晚唯一吞進胃裡的就是那半碗玉米湯，那甚至還讓他有點脹，自從和Chris冷戰後，他的食慾一直不怎麼好。  
所以，在射了第一次後，高潮的餘韻就像不足的水壓，Sebastian已經沒有體力攀上更高的浪潮，從鈴口射出的體液越來越稀薄，直到最後只剩下沒什麼顏色的鹹水。Chris也不再勉強Sebastian，他按住對方的手，請對方別再做出超出負荷的演出，他讓Sebastian安靜地仰躺回床上，像個倍受禮遇的客人，Chris用他不怎麼出色的技巧，在對方的肩頸上揉揉捏捏，拳頭小力地四處敲打，手指來到對方突起的乳尖時，有意無意地在乳暈周遭畫著一個又一個圓圈。  
他所做的一切，並不是膜拜，也沒有降尊紆貴的問題，更確切點地說，Chris在緬懷，在現在進行式的時態中，懷念一件他即將要告別的事。  
Sebastian從枕頭上微微抬起頭，視線由前而後，凝望Chris，他沒有說話，只是接收對方還在自己身前的重量、溫度，以及嘴唇印在皮膚上的每一吋觸感。他跟Chris一樣，都是蒐集者，Chris趴在他身上吸出一個又一個紅色瘀血，就像蓋滿了圖戳的明信片，他在南方，他在北方，他去了他的國度，帶回來蓋印的明信片，一大堆相機拍下來的風景照，以及深深烙印在腦海中的，曾經飄洋過海的記憶。  
他和他已經徜徉在同一片海洋了，沒有強風暴雨，沒有翻覆的危險，有的只是一場美麗的夢，以及從夢中甦醒後的會心一笑。

Chris待在Sebastian身前的時間，遠比待在他身後更長，現在他又爬到他身旁的位置，兩人肩並肩躺在一塊兒，他們不像以往那樣，做完愛之後得找一堆自以為有趣的俏皮話來串場，彷彿兩個初見面的陌生人，為了填補尷尬，互相問候許多客套的小細節。他們再也不需要那樣做了，兩人雙雙仰著脖子，視線望向同一片天花板，他們貼近彼此的那隻手握在一起，時鐘擺在床頭櫃，長針、短針的位置一分一秒不停變換。  
「我要收回在索赫館酒店的話，」Sebastian說，用一種時光真能倒轉的夢幻口吻，「你說的那句話，不是告白，而是我聽過最動人的情話。」  
「是嗎？但我不會收回我說的話，」Chris笑著翻身，將自己疊在Sebastian身上，鼻尖抵著對方的鼻尖，「所有的話，通通不會。在D23的訪談，Scarlett說我太見外——是的，她也找我聊過了——可是我說的都是我真實的感想，你很棒，你就站在那裡，在那個高高的頂點，你是憑一個人的力量爬上去的，沒有我，你也辦得到。」  
Sebastian也露出微笑，「我又要改口了，這句話比之前那句更動人。」  
Chris看著對方的笑容，腦袋裡的照相機，咔噠拍了一張照，然後他俯上前，給了Sebastian一個吻，只是輕輕地用嘴唇印在上面，就像旅行中最後一個戳印。  
「我們在一起了？」  
「是的。」  
「我們分手吧。」  
「好。」


	11. Chapter 11

2015年9月9日。  
Chris的耳朵旁傳來『啪、啪』兩聲，他轉頭，看見Minka在他耳邊彈手指。  
「你在發什麼呆？」Minka問。  
Chris的視線從Minka的手指移到她臉上，「對不起，我錯過了什麼？」  
他確定他錯過了什麼，她看上去有點不高興。  
「我剛剛在問你話。」  
「妳有說話嗎？」Chris很吃驚，他完全沒聽見她的講話聲。  
「有的！我說，我們是不是換條別的路走？」

Minka的身後是一根路牌的立桿，她和Chris兩人站在人行道旁邊，她手裡牽著一條傑克羅素㹴，Chris則牽著一條白貴賓，這兩條都是Minka的狗，Chris向來喜愛狗，不過他不曉得這兩條狗叫什麼名字。  
「我們就在這附近逛一逛吧。」Chris回答，他看見那條傑克羅素低著頭用鼻子磨蹭路旁的草叢，牠顯然很中意此地的氣味，再說，他們並不適合走得太遠。  
Minka將手收回來叉在腰際上，她戴著鴨舌帽，帽沿落下的陰影遮住了半張臉，Chris也戴著鴨舌帽，他將它反戴，還掛了副墨鏡，所以Minka的臉在他眼中就更看不清楚了。他看見她撅起嘴唇，不過很快地，她就接受他的提案，兩人繼續沿著原定的路線往前走，兩條狗兒則很乖巧地跟在後頭，既沒有超前也沒有四處亂跑，繫著牠們脖子的彈性牽繩始終保持微笑的弧度，垂在兩人腳後。  
當兩人來到路程終點，他們的背景是一片綠油油的樹蔭，豔陽光照從蔚藍的天空灑下來，把柏油路上的影子拖得長長的。Chris用眼睛瞄了斜前方的角落一眼，Minka也隨即會意，Chris轉身面對她，她和他同時舉高右手，在半空中擊了個響掌。  
空氣中出現無聲的波動，從轉角處伸出的一台長鏡頭縮了回去，它的機身剛剛被按下快門。這會是張好照片，照片裡的一男一女看起來無比和諧，就連他們牽著的狗都笑得很燦爛（註一）。

Chris回到公寓，他把汗濕的T恤脫掉，扔進洗衣籃，再拿毛巾擦了擦背部，他沒沖澡，也沒換新的上衣，他走進臥房，直接打著赤膊仰躺在床上。  
距離他和Minka分開到現在，間隔大約兩小時，Chris算了算時間，他還有空檔小瞇一會兒，他就這麼閉上眼睛，陷入昏沉沉的睡夢中。現在是中午十二點半，Chris早餐只吃了一片白吐司搭配濃縮蘋果汁，到家後他沒吃任何東西，也不覺得餓。等到下午二點鐘，Chris迷迷糊糊地睜開雙眼，他是被熱醒的，在他身後的床單被擦乾了又流出來的汗水浸出一大片潮濕。他忘了開空調。  
手機在Chris剛踏進臥房時就被從褲子口袋掏出來扔在床上，Chris翻身，離開背後的汗漬，把手機撈過來，刷開網頁，果不其然，早上他和Minka遛狗的照片已經在短短兩小時之內佔滿Twitter版面，事實上Tumblr也是，不過Chris沒有勤奮到連去Tumblr主頁或者其它網路平台確認。Chris的眼睛還沒完全睜開，他透過眼皮的夾縫打量那些照片，基本上它們的格局和他想象中的差不多，狗仔的取角不賴，採光技術也到達爐火純青，Chris跟Minka的氣色看起來都好極了，尤其是他們擊掌那一幕，就像兩個默契極佳、交情深厚的朋友，是的，只是朋友，記者在文字稿上用的形容詞是『Friend Walk』，這幕畫面恰如其分地呈現這句話所想傳達的一切。

手機螢幕在半分鐘的閒置後變暗，Chris又將機子扔回床邊，他躺在原處，伸手往床頭櫃摸索應該擺在那裡的空調遙控器，他如願找到了它，按下開關，懸掛在牆緣的空調葉片掀開，發出輕微的嗡嗡聲響，聽著這聲音，Chris覺得自己用完了今日所有的動力額度。  
方才模糊的視野裡，Chris撇見手機螢幕左上方似乎有What’s APP的來訊圖示，他猜想那是Minka傳來的訊息，但他暫時不打算去確認。稍早，Minka站在路邊，往Chris的身後指了一條路，那是條比他們散步中的道路更隱蔽的小徑，有著更多的樹蔭和曲折的轉角，往好處想，那能讓他們避開烈日的照射，拍出來的照片也會更突顯曖昩效果（樹下的陰涼處和視覺死角處多適合增加肢體接觸和竊竊耳語）。即便他們選擇這條較難走的路，Chris相信狗仔絕對有功力扛著沉重的照相機追上來，或該說他們會讓他們追上來，那正是此行的目的，但更多的曖昩不是Chris的目的，一點曝光、一點話題、一點和異性的正常互動，那才是他想要的，雖然Minka可能還想要更多，Chris察覺得到。  
她的擠眼，她勾起的唇角、上挑的眉毛，她的手掌擱在身體上的位置，她的每一個小動作，看在Chris眼裡都像一連串程式指令，他從完全不熟悉這些肢體語言到能夠精準地判讀它們，畢竟他已經認識Minka十年的時間了。她曾經遠遠的離開，如今又走近他身邊，一條彈性牽繩的距離，對Chris來說剛剛好，儘管Minka試著將手越過界線，用她塗著指甲油的纖細手指撫摸Chris的臉頰，輕觸他的耳朵。她釋放的意圖顯而易見，此刻Chris躺著的這張床，她也躺上來過好幾次，在他們的關係曖昩不明的時刻，性張力依然存在，他們曾經就保持這樣的互動好些年，直到Chris精疲力盡，因為當時他還對她抱著期望，希望這將會是他最後一次出航，他曾經以為這個女人的懷抱是得以停泊的港口，直到她再度讓他失望。他可以不要最好的保證，然而若一片海域會腐蝕船的基底，將它堅實的質地慢慢掏空，剩下破敗的支架，它若不選擇駛離，只能永久沉沒。

所以，Chris別過臉，他將自己與她的觸碰分離開來，並婉拒她的邀請，她也許不是他遇過最好的女人，卻是個聰明人。於是，Minka垂下手，她愛她的狗兒，但她一旦開始和Chris調情，牽繩可能被鬆開，狗兒可能會跑走，娛樂新聞版面也將產生翻天覆地的變化，她賭得起，她一向習慣豪賭。可是Chris不再有一擲千金的意願，他清楚地將她的性暗示擋在門外，最終她只能隔著這片透明門板，與他擊掌，說明兩人至少還合作愉快，他是個優秀的演員，她也不惶多讓。  
也唯有在這樣的時刻，Chris會肯定自己的好演技，至於另一個人，Chris就不得不說一說對方了，如果他有這個機會的話。

距今一周前，Sebastian也被狗仔拍到了一組照片，內容又是他和Margarita以及她的牧羊犬Betty，為什麼說是『又』呢？因為這樣的組合在鏡頭前已經曝光太多次，除了固定的一男一女倆主角，一隻狗為配角，另外還有裝飾用的小道具，也就是兩人拿在手裡的紙製咖啡杯。  
當Chris從網路上看到這些照片，忍不住心想，Sebastian的經紀公司是不是再也老哏玩不出新花樣時，他的經紀人居然就給他撥了一通電話，給他下達相同的指令！於是今天Chris和Minka就出現一模一樣的遛狗系列照（也許這項主題就是那麼該死的討喜，畢竟狗兒是人類最好的朋友），差別只在兩人手裡沒有咖啡。離開片場後，Chris就沒有在早晨攝取咖啡因的習慣，Minka也是，若硬是添加這樣的元素，未免顯得太虛假。  
那無所謂，所有的公關活動，本是一場虛假，就像螢幕前的種種，都是在做戲。既然如此，演員的本份便是該把演戲這檔事做好，這也是Chris認定自己還能跟Minka維持友好的原因，撇開過去不談，她確實是敬業的演員。那Sebastian呢？關於這個男人在工作場合的表現，Chris無話可說，他對他的讚美溢於言表，他在D23說的都是真心話。然而翻看這個男人下戲後的照片，和Chris不同的是，當Sebastian在大街上被拍到時，他手裡握著牽繩，繩子末端的Betty從不給他找麻煩，事實上她溫柔得不得了，她靜靜跟在Sebastian腳邊，配合他不是很熟練的手勢，時不時露出體恤的笑——如果那真的稱得上狗兒的微笑表情，亦或只是人類的過度解讀——但Sebastian沒有笑，Chris翻過一張又一張照片，發現這個私底下愛笑的男人在照片裡遺失了他的笑容（註二）。  
也許是因為察覺到狗仔在附近，尋找隱藏的鏡頭是演員的本能，面對鏡頭，Chris和Minka的作法是雙雙微笑，合力演出一場完美好戲。這方面Margarita也努力做到最好，她笑得神采飛揚，牙齒亮白得可以照鏡子，伴隨她轉身看向Sebastian的動作，她的鬈髮被風吹得四處飄散，這會兒Chris沒有想把它們扯下來的衝動了，他很感謝Margarita，他知道她幫了Sebastian一把，儘可能讓兩人在鏡頭前像是一對情侶，如果她的另一半不配合，那也不是她的錯。

擺在床邊的手機突然響起，Chris的思緒被打斷，他心肌緊縮了一下，隨後又鬆弛開來，恢復成既有的慵懶。Chris和Sebastian一樣，有給不同的人設定不同來電鈴聲的習性，他一聽見那個吵鬧的樂曲，就知道是誰打來的電話。  
Chris撐坐起上半身，室溫降到了二十四度，他背後的汗已經乾了，皮膚變得有些微涼，他伸手把床尾的薄被攤開，拉上來裹住自己的身體，再像顆球一樣踡回原位，他另一手抓過手機，按下通話鍵：「Scott，什麼事？」  
「你死了嗎？我傳了好幾封APP給你，你為什麼不回？」  
Chris把機子從臉前拉開，再度把螢幕上方的APP通知圖示看清楚，他解開螢幕鎖，點進APP內頁胡亂拖曳一陣，確實，除了Minka的來訊和系統發送的罐頭簡訊外，Scott在一小時前也有傳訊息給他。  
「剛才我在睡午覺。」  
「所以她沒跟你在一塊兒？等等──還是該不會她現在就睡在你旁邊？」話筒另一端的Scott迅速壓低嗓門。  
「沒有，Kelly沒跟我在一起，如果這就是你想問的。」  
「哦，」Scott大大吐出一口氣，他的氣息幾乎通過揚聲器噴進Chris的耳膜，「那就好。」

Chris能想象Scott的表情，他知道他的弟弟不欣賞Minka，所以在Scott面前，他稱呼她時都說姓氏。Scott對Minka的評價就和許多Chris的粉絲相去不遠，他認為她是個掏金者（無論在物質或者感情方面），Chris並不樂見這樣的說法，哪怕他認同片面的事實，他也不讓身邊的人和自己將這個形容詞說出口，若他任由負面的評語玷污曾經愛過的人，也等同玷污自己的記憶。所以，他很高興Scott沒有繼續口出不遜。  
「你是看了照片才打電話給我嗎？」Chris問。  
「原本是，現在那不重要了。我想問問你最近有沒有回波士頓的計劃？」  
Chris飛快在腦海中過濾自己的行事曆，「暫時沒有，為什麼這麼問？」  
「沒什麼，既然你剛殺完青，我猜想你應該很閒，況且，我的酒吧裡的哥兒們都在打聽你的行蹤。」  
Scott口中的酒吧正是他經營的同志酒吧，本店在波士頓，紐約也有分店。當然，若不是給Scott捧場，Chris自己是不會單獨踏進這兩間店的，若他還不想被生吞活剝的話。  
「替我謝謝他們的好意，」Chris心中想的是，就算Scott不把他扔進基佬球池，他也不會和Minka重新拍拖，「你和James（註三）還在拍拖嗎？若是，也替我問候他。」  
「他昨晚才毀掉我的吧台。」  
「發生什麼事了？」  
「有個無賴付不出酒錢，那人把手伸進吧台裡，想擋住還沒關起來的收銀機抽屉，摸走裡面的鈔票，昨天正好我當班，我試著制止對方，他就用力扯我的領結，把我拖到他面前，用他那張有口臭的嘴巴罵我死基佬，他也不想想他坐在什麼地方！所以James衝上去把他揍了一頓。」  
「老天，這樣聽起來，你的吧台毀得不算冤枉。」Chris嚇得不輕，他試著回想剛才瀏覽的所有網頁，似乎都沒有看見這則新聞，這讓他稍稍鬆了口氣。  
「確實是，雖然我損失了幾瓶雪樹和陳年威士忌，但這整件事還挺浪漫的。」  
「希望你有給James獎賞，看在他眼裡，他說不定覺得那個無賴想吃你豆腐。」  
「其實我也這麼認為，千萬不要小看你老弟的行情。」  
「我從不懷疑，」Chris幾乎能看見Scott得意的笑臉，被砸了場還能那麼開心，Scott向來是個樂天派，「有報警嗎？」  
「當然沒有。」  
「為什麼不？」  
「因為我是你弟，Chris Evans，如果我只是個死基佬，我的男友或者我本人揍了另一個死基佬，這件事就算警察來了也不能怎麼樣。可是正因為我是你弟，如果昨晚我報了警，你家的大門現在就會被記者踹破！」

Chris沉默了，驚訝把他的話語堵在嘴裡。Scott是個體貼的人，他們的母親總是說他像座小暖爐，Chris當然了解他的弟弟，可是他們之間不需要這種客套，一來他們是親兄弟，二來，如果Scott都記得Chris小時候對他幹了些什麼好事……  
「老哥，嘿，Chris，你還在嗎？」  
「我在，」Chris吞了一口口水，他喉嚨輕微的刺痛感讓他發現自己缺乏水份的攝取，「Scott，你用不著這樣的，該做的事還是得做，這是你應得的權利，我不希望你因為──」  
「慢著，這件事沒那麼嚴重，你別大驚小怪，這簡直不像你！是你主動問起James的近況，我也只不過想誇誇他的英勇，讓我們忘了那個搶收銀機的混蛋，好嗎？服務生掃玻璃碎片時還掃到他的一顆門牙，這會不會讓你心情好一點？」  
Chris更吃驚了，他不曉得自己洩露了什麼線索讓Scott察覺到這件事，「我沒有心情不好。」  
「再說一次，我是你弟。」  
「……我明白了，謝謝你Scott，」Chris沒頭沒尾的道謝，他和Scott在短短幾分鐘之內建立起一場默契，兩人手裡各握著一卷劇本，無須解釋前因後果，一人丟出一句話，另一人就能聽明白，「如果我決定改變行事曆上的內容，我會讓你知道。」  
「很好，我等你電話。再去睡一覺吧，你聽起來需要這個。」

掛掉手機後，Chris確實還躺在床上，他睡不著覺了，但他也不打算移動，哪怕行事曆上寫著那麼多的事：去健身房、慢跑、到披薩店買外帶、開車前往大賣場補貨。Chris知道他的冰箱差不多空了，等著他填更多的東西進去，他從來不是個害怕閒下來的人，一筆行程被歲月隱去，就會有新的遞補上來，就像永遠食材滿滿的冷藏櫃。  
有些演員在一部戲殺青後會有顯著的失落，那不包括Chris在內，何況現在，有某種不知名的東西纏繞著他，他並不無聊，哪怕他外在看上去無所事事，實際上他正傾盡全副氣力抵抗那項事物的追捕，他用被子把身體裹得更緊，彷彿這樣就能避免它伸出魔掌來抓住自己。Chris稍稍翻了個身，背部不小心壓到了什麼，在他臥房內的電視機被打了開來，從螢幕裡傳出的聲響把他嚇了一大跳。  
Chris原地彈跳坐起，他定睛一看，原來被他壓到的是電視遙控器，它到底什麼時候被放在這個地方的呢？Chris一點印象都沒有，昨晚睡著之前他似乎還看過電視，那它出現在他的床舖上也很合理，不過Chris對自己的記憶毫無把握，等一會兒他或許該去檢查他的衣服是不是真的扔進了洗衣籃。

電視上在播娛樂新聞，內容正巧是Chris和Minka遛狗的畫面，記者先輪播了那幾張質感精美的照片，接著例行公事地把兩人的情史一一列出，就像會計師羅列年度損益表。  
五顏六色的色彩變幻透過四十吋的LED屏幕映入Chris的視網膜，他又慢慢的躺下，腦袋壓在枕頭上擠出多餘的空氣，他沒關上電視，主播絮叨的播報聲卻令人莫名心煩，他在想，Sebastian是不是也看到了這則新聞，這個城市就這麼丁點兒大，人們關在屋子裡能做的事就這麼少。  
突然Chris想起Scott，他貼心的弟弟，他湧現一種強烈地想和對方說話的慾望，他又把手機抓起來，迅速滑開螢幕，當Chris這麼做時，他的四肢彷彿被看不見的細線給吊著，它們操控、牽引著他，讓他無意識做出這一切舉動，等Chris回過神時，他已經點開了通訊錄，指尖擺在Scott幾分鐘前打過來的電話記錄旁邊，他只要輕輕一按，電話就能打出去。  
然而Chris終究是個活在真實世界、擁有自我意志的人，他的手指和衝動一起煞住了車，他在遲疑，因為若他真的撥通了Scott的電話，他接下來會和Scott說出些什麼，他完全不確定，也無法掌控。他手握的是他完全陌生的劇本，Chris最害怕這樣的自己，他想起Sebastian所說的那句話：他有點太失控了——不，更令人失控的是Sebastian說這句話時的語調，對方蘊釀在喉頭的低沉嗓音，它透過柔軟舌尖滑出來卻變成最催情的氣音。  
裹在薄被底下的身體忽然變得很燙，Chris放下手機，他兩手滑向褲子，把皮帶解開，再將牛仔褲蹬到腳底踢掉，這麼一來，他在看不見的地方就是一絲不掛的了，唯一的遮蔽物只有內褲，從內褲下方隆起一個硬塊，Chris一手伸向那個硬塊，他的動作卻在途中停止了，他把手收回來，發現這並不是他所想要的，倘若是的話該有多好，如果事情照此發展下去，就會變得簡單許多。  
那雙窺探Chris的視線依然黏在他身邊，它端坐在他的床上，牢牢盯住他，並未打算就此放他逃跑。它看穿他的心思，知道他正想念一個人，那份想念把Chris從戶外趕進戶內，從廚房趕到床上，從曝露在空氣外躲藏進窒悶的布料底下。他不敢去開冰箱，冰箱門邊擺著一瓶小小的威士忌，那是Chris最愛的牌子，也是最便於攜帶的尺寸，他在德國最後一間下蹋的旅館，從超商帶進房內的就是這一瓶，他在Sebasian的面前喝乾它，現在他一看見瓶身外面貼的黑框白底標示，就會回想起自己當時打酒嗝的味道，Sebastian的舌頭伸進來把那個味道刮捲出去。他也不敢打開冷凍櫃，Chris的記性終究沒那麼差勁，他記得冷凍櫃裡有一包還沒開封的意大利麵條，如果他看見它，肯定能記起更多細節，現在他巴不得自己患上失憶症。

Chris默默斂起十指，將它們局限在最小的範圍內，也就是他的手機螢幕上，他又重新拿起了它，雙手併攏的手勢活像是被上銬，他的慾望孤單單地杵在原處，無人聞問。Chris把臉埋進被子，在陰暗的視野中看向螢幕，此處唯一的光源，由於他剛才開啟了APP，綠色的提示圖示已經不見了，可是還有另一個提示圖案始終沒有消失，那是一朵小小的白雲，它飄浮在螢幕左上角，那是手機簡訊的提示，在Chris的簡訊欄裡顯示著三則未讀訊息，鮮明的紅底襯著白色的數字『3』，Chris用不著點進去，也知道簡訊的內容是什麼。  
那是距今半個月前，當他還封鎖Sebastian的手機號碼時，對方打進來時的未接來電顯示，總共三通，不多不少。最初，Chris不敢點開它們，只是基於畏罪的心態，就像犯人不敢閱讀自己的罪狀書。除了這三則簡訊外，所有的簡訊Chris都刪除了，這是個好習慣，是名人應當養成的慣性，他每回覆完一則公事或私事，就把信息扔進資源回收筒裡，保護自己也保護親友的隱私。然而這三則簡訊，Chris依然將它們保存下來，這些訊息已經從罪狀變成電碼打成的情書，它們是殘留在這世上最強而有力也是唯一的……Sebastian曾經悉心尋找過他的證據。

Chris的目光停留在那個數字『3』好一會兒，露出微笑，笑容既甜蜜又苦澀，存在他腦中的想法像隻變形蟲，每分每秒都在轉變形態。他想過要打給Scott，就這樣將事情和盤托出，這不見得是個好主意，可能還是全世界最蠢的主意。可是Chris能確定一件事，Scott將給予給他的將不是虛無的建設或安慰，換作其他的朋友，任何一個Chris得以信賴、訴說心裡話的友人，他們都會認真聆聽他的煩惱，然後給出：『我很理解你，你應該如何如何……』這類的說法，然而這些人無法真正地理解Chris，還要背上他無謂的情緒重擔，因為Chris的摯友名單內，除了Scott以外幾乎全是異性戀。  
那Chris是不是同性戀呢？這是個好問題，Chris此刻最想探討的卻不是這個問題的答案，他只渴望從追捕中解脫。若他真是個同性戀就太好了，這麼一來Scott說不定當真能提供Chris最實質的協助，關於一個男人想操另一個男人，Scott的『理解』絕不是空口說白話，如果Chris想要男人，他也會有管道替他引薦，在避開媒體的耳目下悄悄進行。  
前提是Chris真的想要Sebastian以外的男人，如果問題只關乎性慾，一切就單純多了，他能想著他或其他男人的臉，打手槍打出來，把不潔的東西跟腦內的絮亂一起排掉。  
可是思念之情沒辦法跟精液一起被捏進一團衛生紙裡，再扔進垃圾筒，伴隨周遭環境冷卻，這就是Chris遭逢的難關。人的本性是追求快樂，他像個吃糖吃太多的小孩，當他終於受到貪念的懲戒，蛀了牙，陷入地獄般折磨的痛苦，他不能去怪罪糖果，那是他跟貪婪之間的問題。若Chris想逃離痛苦，最好去找個牙醫，眼下，依照他的處境，他能找的也就是Scott，一個有辦法聽懂他說話的人。

Chris拿起手機，又放下，他最終沒把電話打出去，在他腦內的問句尚未成形，就像散亂成一堆的撲克牌，在摸清局面之前最好別輕易攤牌。他退出通迅欄，改點開APP界面，從聯絡人的欄位一路下滑，他先經過『M』開頭的名單，看見Minka的對話框顯示未讀，他點進去，看見預期之中的內容。她只是噓寒問暖，明明她和Chris幾小時前才站在同一片天空下，曬著同樣炙熱的太陽，她對他的近況瞭若指掌，而他甚至沒問她的狗的名字。她的每個單詞和表情符號，都像散發香氣的毒蘋果，引誘著迷途之人，Chris熟悉它的氣味就像熟悉她的那些小技倆，他所做的是靜靜待在原地，再也不上當。他知道，今天他做的決定不可能讓她滿意，但是她的情緒和個人想法，對他來說已經無關緊要了。  
他繼續沿著字母表下移，來到『S』區時，Scott的名字就排在Sebastian的上面，上一回Chris和Sebastian對話的時間，就和他們分離的間隔一樣長久。Sebastian的APP頭象是一副耳機，Chris看過它幾次，Sebastian偶爾在片場時也把它掛在身前，Chris的視線每掠過這副耳機，胸口就像被針頭扎了一下，他決定閃躲，躲進標示著Scott的小小對話框裡。  
當Chris看見Scott的歷史訊息時，他想收回之前的感言，他的弟弟對他前女友並未口下留情，簡訊中全都是Scott的髒話，如實呈現了他看見遛狗照時的第一反應（好吧，對比Minka傳來的簡訊內容，好像也不能說Scott反應過度），Chris試著無視那些髒話，在信息欄一字一句敲下他的請求：  
『九月底，FILA會舉辦一場簽名招待會，地點在中國上海市，我能帶一個人，陪我一起去？』  
Chris按下發送鍵，不超過一分鐘，他就收到Scott的回覆：『當然！』

放下手機，Chris仍在微笑，抹去溫度，抹去香甜，他的笑就像變涼的拿鐵，只留下苦味。上海的行程有三天，那是明確標示在行事曆上的未來，屆時，他要跟他的弟弟說些什麼呢？  
他不可能佯裝若無其事，Scott已經逮到了他的小辮子，Chris比他的弟弟大兩歲，卻不知從什麼時候開始，Scott關心他的次數，要比他關心Scott多得多，彷彿Scott才是那個兄長。這讓Chris慚愧不已，一場免費招待的旅行或許能帶來補償，然而到頭來，這只是顆披著糖衣表面的黃蓮，Chris的本意仍是要向弟弟求救。  
如果Scott知道了一切，他會取笑Chris嗎？還是會支持他？就像Chris當初支持他出櫃那樣。對Chris來說，他沒辦法代替自己的親弟弟受苦，無條件的陪伴和精神支柱，是Chris唯一能貢獻的事。  
那麼、那麼……對於他做出的決定，Scott就算不能全盤同意，Chris也希望對方可以理解。畢竟Scott這才用他自身的經歷驗證了Chris的顧慮，如果今天Scott只是Scott，他和James只是一對單純的同性愛侶，James為Scott出氣這件事，不過是不想讓對方受欺侮，他們的行為也不會因此被放大解讀，擺在報章雜誌和網路平台上，遭受不認識的旁人指指點點，把暴力份子的名義冠到同性戀身上。  
這種事不會發生，前提是Scott沒有去報警，如果他報了警，讓事情公諸於世，一切恐怕就會變得不一樣了。Scott說的沒有錯，因為他是Chris Evans的弟弟，一旦Scott和Evans這個姓氏、再和Chris的名字相連在一塊兒，上述最糟糕的情況，都可能成為Scott今天的命運，他很聰明，也很機智，知道該怎麼保護好自己和自己所愛的人。

那麼，Chris在這件事上，是不是做得跟他的弟弟一樣好？他不知道，這正是他想追求的解答。  
照片上的Sebastian看起來並不開心，也或許他只是沒睡飽。一周前的Sebastian和今早的Chris一樣，臉上都掛著墨鏡，Sebastian的鏡架更大，鏡片是反光的藍色，他被遮住半張臉，只露出鼻子和嘴巴──儘管Sebastian光是嘴巴的小動作也很多，Chris不敢說自己每個都認得，現在，他更加失去了信心。在Margarita笑得一派開心的時候，Sebastian站在她身後，嘴唇微張，不確定有沒有吐露出話語，他看上去有些恍神、心不在焉，彷彿已對這類的公關行程感到厭煩，當然這很可能也是做戲的一部分，並不是每個明星都有鎂光燈渴望症，也許Sebastian的不悅源自他想保護Margarita的心態（就想Scott為了保護自己的男友和哥哥一樣，遇事選擇低調），或至少他呈現給外界看見的是這個樣子。人們都有逆思考的習慣，或者逆逆思考，A對眼前所見有著A解讀，B有著有B解讀。一如人們看到Chris和Minka的遛狗照時，或許有些人會猜想他們復合了，畢竟文字稿用字譴詞曖昩，留給大腦無盡的想象空間，兩個人的愉悅笑顏，極可能是發自內心，也可能正好相反。  
事實究竟如何，唯有當事人才知曉，倘若連當事人也無從確認的事，旁人就更加看不明了。Chris沒辦法透過幾張照片就得知Sebastian的情緒，他不是Sherlock  
Holmes，有個最簡單的解謎方法，他只要動動手指，發一則APP給Sebastian，很快就能獲得答案。Sebastian和Chris並未交惡，正因為他們直到分別前的最後一刻，記憶都如此美好，所以Chris發訊息的這項行為，就像是用舌頭去舔刀面上的糖霜，他的舌面已經傷痕累累，幾乎連味蕾功能都被破壞（舔進嘴中的甜味，嘗起來像是膽汁），還是不要自找罪受了吧！  
往好處想，無論走到哪兒，Chris都不用擔心丟失Sebastian的信息，即便他們不主動聯絡彼此，網路、媒體、報紙、視頻，都會把對方的一切推送到兩人眼前，Chris若想杜絕自己的戒斷症，除非他不上網，當一個真正與世隔絕的山林野人，就像網友看見他的鬍子時取笑他的說法，Chris摸摸自己的下巴，把Steve Rogers遺留在片場半個月後，他的確又開始蓄鬍了。

那麼，Steve的Bucky，他現在怎麼樣呢？他過得好嗎？今天心情愉快嗎？Chris仰躺在床上，娛樂節目上仍在播報和他有關的新聞，這一輪時段顯然是專門為他量身打造的個人剪輯。和Minka的遛狗照已經被擠到上一個時段去了，對這個話題還感興趣的人，例如坐在地鐵裡看報紙的路人甲，會自行去搜尋相關線索，自行拼湊想看見的事實。現在，新聞播放的內容，是Chris在四天前參加他執導的新片首映時，與記者一對一訪談的片段。  
『Before We Go』描述的是一則愛情故事，所以記者的問題自然也圍繞著愛情打轉。這部電影裡的愛情很簡單、很美麗，這是世人對它的普遍評價，Chris自己不會這麼說，一個創作者在完成一部作品後，他就會把它留在記憶裡，繼續往前走，尋找下一則故事的靈感。關於已然成形的靈思，Chris會很好奇人們對它的評價，每個不同的意見都能激發他新的想法，批評也是必須面臨的功課。Chris可以接受人們說他拍片經驗不足、運鏡效果差強人意、劇情樸實卻力道有限，那是技術層面的斑駁，至於愛情，它是無罪的，Chris希望人們從片子裡記起屬於自己的愛，所以，他也樂於和記者談論愛。  
記者問起Chris初戀的回憶，Chris想了想，他對這則問題做足了準備，內心有既標準又漂亮的答案。他提起高中時代的一個女孩，他沒有詳細地描述她的外貌，隨著時光推演，一個人會在另一人心裡烙下最深刻的從來不是外在的形象，而是他所做過的某些小事。  
Chris表示，這個女孩知道他喜歡冰淇淋，有一回，她買齊了某個有名品牌的所有口味，一口氣端到Chris面前，給他一個大驚喜，他當下開心極了！因為那些口味裡有他最喜歡的奧利奧奶油。當Chris說起這一段時，女孩的臉孔在他面前已然模糊，她現在可能變得更成熟美麗，他無從知曉，也丟失了所有線索，但他還深深記得迎面襲來的甜膩滋味，在唇舌中擴散的冰涼口感融化了酷熱的暑氣。他記得女孩的頭髮在背後飄揚的弧度，那條弧度從過去延伸到現在，彷彿具有貫穿時空的魔力，Chris伸出手，想記起髮絲滑過指尖的觸感。今天早上，Minka把她長長的鬈髮綁在身後，當她走近Chris身邊時，髮香順著微風飄進他鼻腔，Chris當時也伸出了手，沒有牽著繩子的那隻手，他的手不是伸向Minka，而是伸向一團透明無形的空氣，他的指腹之間當真感覺到了髮絲穿越，他彷彿還摸得出那細細軟軟的、宛如小羊毛一般的觸感。  
Chris撇過頭，不再看向回憶，也不看Minka的長髮，如果她的深褐髮色會讓他想起另一人的頭髮顏色。

記者在冰淇淋的話題裡哈哈大笑，Chris心想，你或許聽過更有趣的，也或許沒聽過。有個人被世人誤以為是超級大反派，他走路的模樣那麼有說服力，但那人在吃雪糕時會弄得自己滿身都是，幸好他當下不是穿著那件酷炫的皮衣。關於這則趣事，Chris同樣是從網路上聽來的，他蒐集情報的方式就和Sebastian一模一樣，他決定永遠不要主動提起這件事。事到如今，Chris對自己已有更深的了解，他沒那麼好心，像是分萬聖節的糖果那樣把Sebastian分送出去，屬於那人的一切，他知道得越多，就要藏得越好。  
他還知道Sebastian是個好人，真正的好人，這可不是在發卡，如果有可能，Chris但願自己能一直保有這份美好──前提是他沒有累積那麼多罪證，或者他找到了贖罪的方法。Sebastian和Scott一樣是個體貼入微的人，關於這一點，Chris有幸就近感受，『分手』這個詞是從Chris嘴裡說出來的，因為Sebastian把這個發話權留給了他，他知道挫折對他來說像一枚深水炸彈。  
儘管這是他們倆共同的決定，如果有可能，Chris但願Sebastian不要那麼體貼，他為他們設好了退場機制，在階梯上鋪紅毯，再倒退著把Chris領下台。最後的最後，他留給他的都是那麼溫暖的記憶，Chris如今躺在自己的公寓，自己臥室的床上，Sebastian也來過這裡一次，他在這張他躺過的床墊翻來覆去，搜刮對方留下的餘溫。

記者的問句和時間一起往前奔跑，新聞底下的跑馬燈則在播放其它不相干的事。Chris聽著聽著，他想起在萊比鍚的那個夜晚，Sebastian問他的那句話：你還好嗎？你現在覺得好點了嗎？  
當下，Chris不確定Sebastian詢問的是他的生理感受、他對現狀的適應度，還是關於他的恐慌。說起恐慌，Chris日後回想，也許他和Sebastian在一起的每個時刻都在恐慌症發作，他知道自己發病時的德性，靈魂和身體像兩副獨立的個體，分別抽離開來，各自為政。舉D23的例子來說，Chris站在一大群人們的包圍中心，嬉皮笑臉，若不是Anthony拉住他，他可能當眾跳起脫衣舞，事後Chris甚至不敢看視頻，他不想承認那個拿臉頰愛撫麥克風的傢伙跟自己有任何關聯，哪怕當下他的靈魂就站在一旁，見證這一切的發生，它所隸屬的肉體正在搗亂，它卻冷眼旁觀，彷彿不具有任何責任。  
兩年前，Chris第一次走進那間戶外流動廁所時，他對Sebastian所做的事，正是如此。一個男人替另一個男人解手，把對方的性器握著打手槍，這類的事，如果Sebastian真的要計較，他可以告Chris職場性騷擾，但Sebastian不可能這樣做，和他是一個好人無關，也和名聲的顧慮無關，而是他也跳入了這場共犯結構，沒有靈魂監督下的肉體放縱實在很刺激，Chris越發恐慌，Sebastian就試著撫平，他們如此互相遮掩犯罪的事實，樂此不疲。

如今，Chris獨自躺在這張床上，他的恐慌依然在，它卻已沉進肉體的最深處，和靈魂待在一起，他的身心同時為大腦負責任，他知道自己終於長大了，像個能面對事實的成年人。所以這就是Sebastian那道問句的真相嗎？一個人長大了，擺脫掉幼稚的行為和沉甸甸的罪狀，這樣的Chris，是否覺得輕鬆，得到比以往更多的快樂？  
當時，Chris沒有回問Sebastian相同的問題──他應該要這麼做的，他還是不夠成熟──他只是這樣回答：我覺得好多了，我很好。  
那不是一句實話，Chris卻沒有給Sebastian揭穿他的機會。他們翻下床，背對著對方套上衣服和褲子，在現實中各自忙碌。Chris走去陽台把Sebastian的鞋子拿進來，遞給對方，他們再度面對面，相視微笑。  
這場戲應該要落幕了，可是兩人都還在尋找拖延的理由，這讓他們變得既聒噪、又沉默，因此更加沒有時間去發覺Chris的說謊不打草稿。Chris給自己找了一個聽起來很合理的說詞，他表示，Sebastian像個特技演員一樣來到他的房間，他好歹該當個有禮的紳士，把對方送回房裡。於是，他們雙雙走出Chris的單人房，在深夜無人的長廊上，兩人並肩走著，倘若這時有認識的人打開房門，或者陌生的服務生經過，他們看見這一幕會怎麼想呢？Chris忍不住在腦袋裡模擬各種場景，久暌的冒險精神又在他體內點燃，可是走到Sebastian房間的路沒有多漫長，當兩人越過兩間單人房的長度，同時站在Sebastian的房門前時，Chris又沒戲唱了，他想要再給他一個吻，一個最後的吻，銜接在上一個『最後』之後，就像永遠演奏不完的樂曲，聽起來是個棒得要命的主意。  
就在這時，一首真正的音樂響起了，它是個好與不好的契機，電話是Sebastian的助理打來的，原來對方也被Chris的助理抓去了樓下酒吧，因此來電對Sebastian做出一樣的邀約。當然了，兩名助理都不曉得他們負責的明星正和對方待在一起，這時如果Chris和Sebastian偕同出現，事情一定會變得更有趣。

於是他們真的就這麼做了，當一個人確定要離開一個國家，他會在渡輪港口、地鐵站、機場或者各種返程的交通定點上盡可能幹出各種瘋狂事，例如抱著船隻的桅桿拍照，在月台上翻跟斗，機場有海關警察，行為不能太出格，但人類的本性總是掖藏不住違法犯紀的蠢蠢欲動。這就是Chris和Sebastian當晚所做的事，他們倆當真一同離開房間，走下樓，前去參與人們的狂歡，在兩人搭電梯時，他們甚至偷偷地將手握在一起，幾秒後又放開。  
Chris原本以為這代表著事情有所轉機，既然Sebastian和他一樣熱愛冒險犯難，他們在房間的約定或許可以不算數，一句話只有在出口的當下有其效用，計劃永遠趕不上變化。  
果不其然，出了電梯口後，立刻就有新的變化來推翻Chris前一秒的想法，樓上的房客們都陷入沉睡，樓下的夜生活依然喧囂熱鬧，Chris跟Sebastian前腳才踏出電梯門，他們倆就立刻被眼尖的粉絲認出來，電梯門在兩人身後關起時，有三個女生從大廳的沙發一路奔跑到他們面前，臉上帶著雀躍興奮的表情，手裡拿著簽名板和照相機。  
面對熱情的影迷，Chris一般的反應和Sebastian是相同的，平易近人、面帶微笑，可是當下Chris的笑容僵住了，上帝，幸好他剛才及時放開Sebastian的手，若被這幾個女孩看見他們握手的畫面，事情會變成怎麼樣？稍早在三樓累積得滿滿的冒險精神，來到一樓時，就像從國外踏回本土境內，所有顛覆的勇氣一股腦地煙消雲散，替換成大量的煩惱和恐慌，一層又一層纏上Chris的心頭，他周身因而散發出一種難以親近的氣場，不難看出，女孩們原本是想找兩人一起合照，Steve的身旁怎能沒有Bucky？可是讀懂空氣的人們都看得出來，眼下不是個好時機，女孩們不曉得發生了什麼事，卻還是識趣地、小心翼翼地詢問，她們能不能分別與Chris和Sebastian拍照，並請他們在筆記本上簽名？

女孩們達成了心願。而她們獲得的這組照片，如果有機會的話，Sebastian或許也想說一說Chris。照片裡的兩人，一個人在前方拍照時，另一人就坐在大廳的沙發上等候著，同時有兩張照片，兩個人都出現在對方身後的背景，他們距離彼此那麼近，又那麼遠（註四）。  
這不重要，重要的是，Chris臉上沒有笑意，他有笑容，嘴角上揚的弧度卻顯得很勉強，而他甚至沒有刻意去美化這一點的意思。Chris對這幾個女孩感到抱歉，他挖的坑洞，仍是由Sebastian去補平，Sebastian在每張照片裡笑得都開心極了，他的美好同樣也感染了身旁的女孩，Chris羨慕她們能擁有那樣的時刻，他也無法制止自己去臆想，如果當時他和Chris真的出現在同一張照片裡，他們倆會是什麼模樣呢？  
再一次地，Chris不打算拿沒有答案的問題來自我折磨，他只想牢牢記住眼前的這一刻。當他們一起出現在酒吧裡時，旋繞在吧台後方的一圈一圈圓形燈管照亮兩人的臉，兩人的助理以及劇組人員都爆出歡呼，Chris的助理根本不曉得今晚還會看見他，對方立刻拉Chris入座，給他點上他喜歡的酒。  
那個夜晚經過那間酒吧的人們，他們看見了這幕景象：美國隊長坐在一張吧椅上，冬兵坐在另一張，他們中間還有幾個人，想必都是一起工作的好夥伴，他們邊喝酒邊聊天，看上去像在談論一些愉快的事，因為每個人都在笑。  
在Chris的眼中，Sebastian在笑，所以他也在笑，他不曉得未來會變成如何，但至少在這一刻這一秒，他能確定Sebastian是快樂的。Sebastian身邊都是了不起的人們，這些人正在肯定他的成就，他真正站上了那個頂點，Chris第一次視角對調地望著對方，並且沒有想要易位的意思。Sebastian在高高的樹頂，他的母親和朋友都會為他驕傲，Chris如果沒有在對方掉下來時穩穩接住他的把握，最好的做法就是待在原處。他只希望對方快樂，那個快樂的位置可能在任何地方，不一定要在他身邊。  
Chris拿起面前的調酒喝下，複雜的酒種在胃袋裡融合成各式各樣的綜合產物，再轉化成熱量和其它不明成份，傳送至大腦。或許多巴胺在這場化學效應裡分泌得有些嚴重，Chris越過幾個人的身影，他向Sebastian舉杯，後者也笑著回應他，他們在他人的談笑之中乾杯，就像兩個真正的好朋友。自此，Chris再也無從得知Sebastian的想法，他只知道自己站在甲板上，拉長了脖子，遠遠觀望，再把又沉又重的船錨扔進大海，記憶從此擱淺。

電視上，記者問道，能拍出這樣一部片的人，肯定很懂愛情。這麼懂愛的Chris，眼下還保持著單身嗎？  
Chris側著頭，他沒有沉思，發問和回答的間距不超過三秒。  
是的，我是單身。  
躺在床上的Chris用手掌捂住眼睛，他的視野陷入漆黑，指腹間流出疑似汗水的液體，嘴角上揚著。  



	12. Chapter 12

娛樂新聞結束，開始播報氣象，Sebastian拿遙控器關上電視。  
他坐在客廳的沙發，Betty這時候從地面往上跳，在他身旁的椅墊趴了一會兒，平時，若她這麼做，Sebastian偶爾會伸手去摸摸她，把她身上的長毛理順，或者用手指搔她的脖子下方直到她舒服的睡著。可是今天，這隻溫順的牧羊犬在沙發上待了好一陣子，始終等不到來自身旁人的關注，椅墊是絨毛材質，她又長又密的毛開始令她發熱，於是她又跳下椅子，走到磁磚地的一角窩著納涼。

Sebastian也許稱不上是愛狗人士，可是他愛Betty，好歹他們在一起相處了不短的時日，這隻狗兒已儼然成為他生活的一部分。不過和Chris愛狗的程度相比，Sebastian知道自己差得遠了，他曾經看過一篇和Chris有關的報導，這個在好萊塢受歡迎男星排行榜前十名的男人表示，他的狗兒East就像他的女朋友，如果想成為他的另一半，就必須和他一樣深愛牠才行。  
這隻名叫East的牛頭犬是Chris出道後第一任女友Jessica留給他的禮物，有趣的是，牠是一隻公狗。人們有理由相信，除了Chris對狗兒們與生俱來的喜愛，他對這名女人的情感也轉移了很大一部分到East身上，這便能說明為什麼他要冒著性取向錯亂的風險愛著牠了，雖然牠已經在幾年前離開Chris的身邊，當人們上網瀏覽相關的信息，在搜尋欄位置入『Chris』和『East』的名字時，總是會看到一個笑得燦爛的大男孩，他把他的背枕在一隻牛頭犬身上，彷彿他們是一對最好的兄弟——Chris確實這麼說過，他不覺得自己曾經擁有牠，他覺得他和East就像有幸在世間相遇、默契無可取代的哥兒們——亦或最親密的伴侶。Chris和East同時坐在一張沙發上，East已經從小狗變成了大狗，全身佈滿白色的短毛，唯有左眼的一塊毛皮是茶褐色。Chris倚在East身旁露出笑容，East的眼睛瞇成細縫，看起來昏昏欲睡，卻還是配合著Chris（牠的主人、牠的兄弟、牠的愛侶）望向鏡頭，鬆軟的皮毛被一旁的沙發扶手堆擠得高高的。

Sebastian看過這張照片，事實上，他現在正看著它。Sebastian舉著手機，在他手機的相簿裡有許許多多的照片，最近幾張是他和朋友一起去倫敦遊玩，那是在劇組殺青後的小小自我犒賞之旅。照片中的Sebastian已經剃掉了鬍子（他暫時不需要再扮演Bucky了，在Anthony和Joseph決定是否有補拍片段前都不需要），把頭髮往後梳，在腦勺紮成一個小圓球，他和友人的臉頰貼在一起沖著鏡頭笑，只要不是狗仔相機窺探下的私人行程，Sebastian還是有能力微笑的。Margarita也在這些照片內。  
而Chris和East一同入鏡的這張相片，它躺在相簿的最底端，Sebastian得把手機右邊的游標不停往下滑才找得到它，他不太確定自己是在什麼時候點進Google頁面，輸入關鍵字，發現這張照片並且不經意地存了下來，從存檔日期看來，那大約是距今三年前的事了，Sebastian認識Chris的時間比那更長久，但他從網路上接近對方的習慣，至今也改不掉。  
Sebastian看看這張相片，再回想他稍早時在INS首頁看到的照片，無論他是否願意，當他一連上網路，與現實世界接軌，屬於這個男人的訊息就舖天蓋地朝他襲來，像龍捲風一樣包圍住他，他高高被拋起，再朝原地落下，坐在這張有Chris躺過的沙發墊。這些照片與娛樂節目上的照片相呼應，相片裡的Chris牽著狗，在他身旁有一個女人，她也牽著狗，Sebastian無須見過Minka也認得她，經過主播的詳細介紹後，這個世界上認識她的人想必又更多了。  
然而Sebastian不認識她和Chris牽的那兩隻狗，牠們是迷你犬，看起來很可愛，似乎也和Betty同樣乖巧，某些人類不得不曝露在鎂光燈下過活，狗兒毫無義務，卻還是配合著這樣做。Sebastian心想，不知道Chris是否也愛這兩隻狗兒，就像Sebastian愛Betty一樣（他完全不打算拿East來當對照組，他相信那份愛無法與現況相提並論）。從照片中，Sebastian判斷不了Chris的情感，這個男人在笑，笑意卻和鏡頭沒有連結。  
Chris和East的合照距今已超過七年，Sebastian看著這張過時的照片，他不是持鏡之人，卻還是能透過無機質的畫面感受到喜悅，在時空、歲月變遷以及電子平台更迭的層層阻隔下。Chris和Minka的遛狗照今早剛出爐，這理當是一份熱騰騰的愛意，Sebastian從電腦和手機、以及電視螢幕的映像管上望著他們，他試圖捕捉到某些線索，關於這個男人的喜怒哀樂。  
Chris在一個月之前離開Sebastian，他和他說了再見，那當下，他們稱不上喜悅，但至少內心是平靜的。今天，Sebastian看見Chris和Minka、以及她的兩隻狗的合照，強勁的風聲自耳邊呼嘯而過，它轉瞬遠離他的世界，把他拋甩在一片狼籍之中，他安靜坐落原處，披頭亂髮，心臟砰砰狂跳。外在的零亂是因為Sebastian今天起得很晚，他尚未進食，也沒有時間整理自己，就被來自四面八方的媒體訊息給轟炸，他看向存在於平面的Chris，對方擁有豐沛的色彩，卻沒有躍於二維空間之上的情思。他嘗試與他對話，得到的回應卻是一片寂然。

「你在看什麼？」Margarita的聲音衝進Sebastian耳裡，她的分貝一向不小，把Sebastian嚇了一跳，她雙手從沙發後方繞到他脖子前面，把他的手機搶走。  
Sebastian先是愣在原地，他不曉得Margarita什麼時候來到他身後（她躡手躡腳，像隻狡獪的貓），接著，他和Margarita展開一場激烈的手機爭奪之戰，這有些不尋常，在她面前，他向來不是強勢的那一方，事實上Sebastian的手機裡也沒什麼不可示人的東西，但他很堅持要把它給拿回來。Margarita被Sebastian的執著嚇到了，爭搶之中，他的手指摸到了螢幕，相簿畫面在游標的胡亂滑動中迅速上移，直到回歸置頂處，那兒填滿了大量的倫敦行照片，照片裡有Sebastian，也有Margarita，她的目光停留在第一張相片，她左手摟著一個兩人的共同朋友，右手勾緊Sebastian的肩膀，Margarita盯住這幕畫面笑了，趁她的力道一鬆，Sebastian飛快把手機奪回手裡。  
「下次妳別這樣，」Sebastian說，他有點上氣不接下氣，「這是我的東西。」  
Margarita瞇起了眼，「你的東西也是我的東西。」  
有些時候Sebastian分辨不出Margarita語調中的玩笑和認真意味，即便他們認識了那麼多年，當一個人對另一個人探索的意圖有限，他對那人的了解也會在某個階層止步。Margarita是Sebastian的好朋友，某種程度來說也是不錯的室友和工作夥伴，可是隱私這條界線依然得劃分清楚，「如果妳指的是我們在倫敦的共同回憶，確實是這樣，但——」  
「那是一場愉快的旅行對吧？」Margarita打斷Sebastian。  
「是的。」  
「就像在萊比鍚的那場生日宴會，同樣令人難忘。」  
「我無法否認。」

Margarita和Sebastian談論的是相同的記憶，他們的表情卻訴說著截然不同的事。她有她的情緒，他也有他的情緒，Margarita看起來全然沉浸在回憶帶來的喜悅之中，至於Sebastian，他的感受又再更複雜一點。Betty這時從冰涼的地磚上睜開眼睛，剛才那場小小的紛爭把她給吵醒了，她站起身，抖了抖皮毛，邁開慵懶的步子繞過桌几和沙發，來到Margarita腳邊，她蹭著她的腳踝，她彎下腰揉揉她的頭頂。  
接著，Margarita做出一件更加出人意表的事，根據她過往的種種表現，眼前這一樁可以擠得進榜首。  
她翻過沙發椅的椅背，把室內拖鞋留在地板上（這動作有些誇張，對她來說卻不困難，她很久以前練過體操），Sebastian眼前出現一大片混亂的色彩，它們疾速浮動，一股壓迫感和重量一併襲上。等他回過神時，他的手機從手裡滑落，掉在沙發的夾縫內，Margarita已經和他處在同一個平面，Sebastian整個人往後傾，仰躺在椅墊上，Margarita跨坐在他的身前，用手指按住他的鎖骨。  
他嚇傻了，而她在微笑，那種笑法Sebastian還算熟悉，當這個女人打算使壞時，就會露出這種表情。Margarita基本上是個有些瘋狂的女人，她可以讓自己在鏡頭前美麗優雅，卻也能轉眼做出讓人不解的脫序行為。例如眼下，她的手順著Sebastian的胸膛往下移動，Sebastian身上穿的是居家服和彈性休閒褲——下戲之後，Sebastian瘦了，他的褲腰鬆垮垮地掛在胯部，僅用一條抽縄固定著——Margarita手指觸摸過的地方都引發他一陣顫慄，他可以假裝自己不曉得她要幹什麼，但她的意圖昭然若揭，就像一頭大象將腳掌重重踩踏在胸口，你想忽視牠帶來的威脅性是不可能的。

當Margarita去亞特蘭大、柏林和萊比錫探班時，她扮演的是『女朋友』這個角色，理所當然地，她和Sebastian睡在同一間房，他們甚至共享一張雙人床，有時候，他們各自的睡相不太好，半夜時會把手腳跨到彼此身上，再在無意識的拳打腳踢中掙脫對方。這就是Sebastian和Margarita的情感，他欣賞這個女人，或許正是因為她的不拘小節，那讓他無須小心翼翼地投其所好。從以前到現在，Sebastian迎合著他所交往過的每一個異性，她們多半比他年長，擁有成功的事業和與事業心成正比的優秀能力，在她們的身邊，Sebastian亦步亦趨，像個依偎著母親的孩子。他不否認自己的戀母傾向顯著，畢竟『母親』就是Sebastian從小到大的精神指標，無論她帶領他航向哪一處未知的國度，即便他充滿惶恐，依然決心跟從。  
和Margarita在一起的日子或許稱不上絕對的快樂，她有她的優缺點，就像所有的平凡人一樣，也和Sebastian一樣，他依從著她，便是圖求那份輕鬆，那可說是他前所未有的感受，她比他大兩歲，卻不像他的母親，更不像姐姐，她和他是平等的，Sebastian心想，或許他終於有機會在一份不失衡的平權關係中慢慢長成一個獨立的大人。  
但現在，當Margarita跨騎在Sebastian身上，她由上而下俯瞰著他，長久以來維繫著雙方的平衡感消失了，變成一條岌岌可危的、隨時可能讓人失足掉下去的細鋼索。Sebastian能從空氣中嗅出一觸即發的危險感，在這樣的時刻，他突然意識到自己和Margarita之間的立場：他是一個男人，而她是個女人，撇開心智年齡不談，他們都是生理機能完善的成年人了，純然的異性友誼關係終究是一場玩不到頭的虛假遊戲。

Margarita的雙手從Sebastian身前離開，她將它們移向自己的衣服下擺，然後毫不猶疑地將上衣整件脫掉，她並沒有穿內衣，她經常如此，無論是在屋內或者上大街，難免有人覺得她不修邊幅，而她的性格甚至能將這類評語拋諸腦後。  
於是，Margarita的乳房就和她的上半身一樣，赤裸裸地呈現在Sebastian眼前，笑意始終懸掛在她的嘴角，她挺直身體，大半的體重都落在Sebastian的胯間，她不再給他施加壓力，如今她的模樣已是壓力的表徵，一個赤裸的、成熟的女人，她坐在一個成年男人的生殖器上，等待對方做決定，那個決定關乎於把一隻腳從界線的這端跨去另一端。  
Sebastian仰望著Margarita，這個女人在他眼中既熟悉又陌生，不過比起最初的震驚，他現在倒是逐漸冷靜下來。首先，他當然見過她的裸體，這間出租公寓裡只有一間浴室，天熱的時候，為了節省電費，兩人不一定全天候開著空調，有好幾回，Margarita就從自己的臥房脫光衣服，只拎著內衣褲穿越客廳往浴室走去，Sebastian一開始被嚇得不輕，久而久之他的視覺就和其它感官一起變得麻木，他知道她就是這個樣子，也正因為他們接受眼前的彼此，才能一路走到今天。  
他把手抬起來，離開椅墊，扶在她的腰上，Margarita不算特別豐滿，但她勻稱的身材搭配上一定程度的自信心，還是足以挑戰一個男人的定力。在承受這麼大的視覺衝擊後（她的兩乳掛在胸前晃蕩，乳暈中間是粉色的乳頭，它們隨著她的細微動作形成大小不一、層層疊疊的光影變幻，擾得人目眩神迷），Sebastian得說他有些頭暈，這種頭暈卻不是搭上一條小船、任由它在海面上載浮載沉，於半規管中形成的感官紊亂，他之所以感到暈眩，乃是被突然扔到眼前的巨大難題給砸中了腦門，他的掌心沿著她的腰際撫摸，伴隨他向上的手勢，她也順勢低頭，鬈髮一撮一撮地往下掉，她的臉龐靠近他的臉龐，兩人都能就近把對方的吐息聲聽得一清二楚。

她給了他一個吻。這不是他們第一個吻，上一次，是在鏡頭前。  
同樣在紐約的街頭上，那天天氣很寒冷，他們沒有帶Betty出門，前些日子Sebastian才在一個下雪天把Betty牽出去購物，那不僅讓她的腳掌在濘地上接連打滑，回家後還打了好幾個噴嚏，鼻頭接連幾天不那麼潮濕。大人們演戲時，就不要再拖著心愛的寵物活受罪了。所以那一天，街上只站著Sebastian和Margarita兩個人，他們都知道有長鏡頭對著自己，連它在哪個方位都一清二楚，他們凝望對方微笑，然後擁抱，接著親吻。那個吻不短不長，時間剛好就放開，光圈繞著鏡頭轉動的喀嚓喀嚓聲響劃破寒風，一男一女擁吻的畫面在數位板上顯形，兩人都知道這張照片即將帶來的迴響，他們仍相視而笑，內心與對方擊掌，他們敬業又平和。  
——卻不激情。Sebastian心想，激情是他和Margarita最不需要的元素，他們早已跨越了那個階段，許多事在兩人初邂逅時一旦錯過上演的時機，這輩子都不再有機會發生了。至少對Sebastian來說是如此，但，Margarita，他的多年好友，他自翊可靠又忠實的合作夥伴，或許對方並不這麼想。

她的嘴唇覆蓋在他的嘴唇上，舌尖從兩人的唇縫微微探出來，這個吻裡有咖啡的味道，就像那個寒冷的早晨。Margarita是起頭者，她自然比較積極，她嘗試將舌頭伸進Sebastian的嘴巴，後者閉起眼睛，只體嘗這樣的觸感一秒，空氣中的涼風將唇面上的觸感凍結，接著悄悄帶走，他睜開雙眼，用手掌托住她的下巴，將她固定在原位，然後慢慢向後推開。  
「嘿。」Sebastian發出了一個音節，只是一個音節，不是一句話。  
僅僅這樣，她已知道了他的決定。她的笑容凝固在唇邊，取而代之的是Sebastian的微笑，他試著用自己的決定去感染她，希望提醒對方，他們曾是怎樣的從容。Sebastian的努力獲得了一些成效，當Margarita離他越來越遠，他的手向下移動改扶著她的肩膀，等兩人重新恢復原有的安全間距時，笑意和自信都已返回她的臉上，不管那當中有多少偽裝的成份。  
「你這人實在沒情調，」Margarita撇撇嘴角，Sebastian保持著善意的表情，他翻轉手掌，輕拍一下她的屁股，示意她從他身上起來，她照做了（這種時候，逞強會比順勢而為帶來更多的難堪），「比起一個熱辣的、活生生的女人在你面前，你對一個照片裡的男人和一條狗更感興趣！」  
好吧，Margarita的眼睛比Sebastian以為的更尖，而他也不該小看一個女人的嫉妒心，他覺得自己很失敗，像個不解風情的混球，道歉也不會改善現狀。他既不聰明也不敏銳，可是他能為Margarita做一件事，就是讓她離開這張沙發，並且永遠不曉得在這裡發生過什麼，那是他的原罪，她實在無須攪和進來。  
他和她雙雙坐起身，Margarita用她露在短褲的大腿橫越Sebastian，先一步跳到地毯上，動作就和她稍早跳上沙發時一樣靈活。  
當Margarita準備離開時，Sebastian抓住她一隻手，「妳想要我搬出去嗎？」  
這個問題很蠢，但眼下Sebastian也想不到更好的選擇。如果Margarita希望，他就會照做。  
「為什麼要？這間爛公寓是你選的，」Margarita翻了個白眼，她又恢復成Sebastian認得的模樣，講話不好聽，卻讓周遭空氣從沉重再度變得輕盈，「我一個人又付不起房租。」

說完，她甩開他的手，彎腰從地上撿起衣服，她沒穿回它，只是把衣服甩到肩膀上，她同樣也沒穿拖鞋，逕自掉頭，往自己臥房的方向走。  
Betty從剛才就一直躲在沙發後方，她不曉得發生了什麼事，人類的世界對狗兒來說實在太複雜了，她把鼻頭貼在Margarita的拖鞋前端，吸嗅上面的氣味，直到氣味的主人氣呼呼地離去，味道從這個空間徹底隱沒。  
長毛牧羊犬這才靜悄悄地從沙發後頭繞到前方，Sebastian還坐在那裡，他雙手擺在跨開的雙腳中間，低垂著腦袋，他的胯間連一點正常男人該有的生理反應都沒出現。如果事情只關乎性慾，那性慾不限性向，只要少許的衝動和正確的情境就能促使它完成，一切就會簡單得多。  
但Sebastian知道，他的問題遠比上述的元素方程式來得更複雜。Betty來到他腳邊，端正地坐下，尾巴貼住地面來回搖擺，Sebastian轉頭，他伸手去搓揉她脖子下方的那團細毛，讓她舒適地瞇起眼，喉嚨發出一陣陣模糊的呼嚕聲。他惹毛了她的女主人，只能盡己所能地讓她好過一些。

接下來的一個星期，Sebastian都自己出門，他頭戴鴨舌帽，掛著那副常用耳機，看上去一派輕鬆，潛伏的狗仔拍下的幾張照片如實反映了他的心境，他低著頭，無聲張合的嘴唇彷彿跟著耳機傳來的樂曲在哼歌。Sebastian沒有把Betty一起帶上街，雖然她不會嫌棄他，但他對操控牽繩的方向實在不拿手，就別再去折騰那隻可憐的狗兒了，家裡劍拔弩張的氛圍已經把她搞得有些神經質，再說Margarita也會自己帶她去逛街，和Sebastian走不同的路。所以Sebastian落得無事一身輕，他去大賣場採買各種需要的日用品，再搬回家，偶爾也會到書店抱幾本新上架的小說，如此日子一天天向前推進，像個正常人該擁有的生活。  
這段期間Sebastian的母親打了一通電話給他，當他接到她的來電時有些吃驚，因為通常都是他打電話給她，儘管Sebastian的母親退休金稱得上優渥，但如今他有了經濟能力，自然不能讓母親支付昂貴的越洋電話費。  
於是，電話接通時，他一聽見母親的聲音，就急著想叫她掛掉，改讓他撥過去，Sebastian的母親卻拒絕了，她長話短說，只想知道他過得好不好。她提問的內容和過往大同小異，想當然爾，她也從網路上看見了和兒子有關的報導，她的兒子現在是大明星了，用不著每日的噓寒問暖，許多影迷關注Sebastian的程度讓她覺得自己憑空多了很多個姐妹，那種感覺十分奇妙，做母親的地位當然不會因此受到威脅，會威脅到這個地位的只有Sebastian的女朋友們。  
但，Sebastian的母親鮮少過問他的感情生活，這是調適之下的結果，母親知道，若她出手干預兒子和另一個『母親』的相處細節，到最後就會演變成兩個女人的戰爭，Sebastian生性溫和，不適合捲入這場腥風血雨，母親擁有這方面的體恤，因此成為兒子心中永恆的英雄。她也看到了十天前的遛狗照（當照片一發佈時，她的朋友就會自動從APP扔來一堆連結和圖片，她在接收親兒子動態的敏銳度快被這些網路機制給越磨越遲鈍，還是一通電話最為簡便貼近），卻沒逮著這些小細節追問，她只是在吸氣與吐息的中間夾藏了一個無心的問句，她問Sebastian，Margarita在家嗎？還是牽著狗上街去購物？  
電話鑲在客廳和廚房中間的一個轉角，Sebastian站著聽話筒，眼神移向Margarita的房門，她在家，稍早時她訂了一客披薩，把整盒披薩和一瓶可樂都端進房裡去吃，Betty和她待在一起，所以門外只有Sebastian一個人，被食物的香味和一人一狗無情地杜絕著。  
Sebastian如實向母親報告這件事，沒有解釋過程，只是簡單地描述現況，他和她有了點小糾紛，現在應該算在打冷戰，母親聽了，也沒有多說什麼，既未勸和也未勸離，母親對Margarita的好惡就像她在Sebastian的情感顧問角色這方面一樣中立。他們又閒聊了幾句不相干的話語，在電話掛上之前，母親對兒子說：你要照顧好你自己，你的臉色看起來沒以前明亮，你又瘦了一些。

把話筒掛回原位，Sebastian在牆邊站了一會兒，從他的胃袋底端傳來細小的咕嚕聲，已經過了午餐時間，他該去做些準備，儘管他不覺得餓。說實話Sebastian不太確定自己早餐吃了些什麼，他同樣也未去細想接下來兩餐的菜單，餓了就要進食，渴了就要喝水，這是人類最基本的求生技能，若他的身體尚未發出這類的求救警訊，或許他也不必太大驚小怪。  
可是他的母親會擔心他，這是驅策Sebastian的最大原因，當他一掛掉電話，他的手掌還能感受到握柄上的餘溫，在電線連接不到的遙遠彼端，他的母親也掛下了電話，Sebastian可以看見她正倚在那張小牛皮沙發椅前，輕輕嘆了口氣，她手邊或許有杯伯爵茶，那是她鍾愛的飲品。相隔幾千里的這座城市，這個坪數不大的小空間內，Sebastian獨自一個人站著，在他面前卻嗅得到撲鼻的醇郁茶香，他的背彷彿也陷進柔軟的椅墊中，他若將手伸出，似乎能撫摸到一個中年女人手背上的紋痕，他想叫她不要掛慮，卻只聽見她咕噥聲中的嘆息。

這是一種共感機制，僅存在於親密無間的人們之中。Sebastian的母親年紀大了，他的繼父工作很忙，並不經常陪伴在她身邊，有時Sebastian出席宣傳活動，他站在一大群人的面前，被影迷的尖叫聲簇擁，鎂光燈打在他的臉上，一抹孤寂感卻從心底油然而生，他身處在這片歡騰之中，心裡想著母親在另一個國度，孤身坐在一張沙發椅，心想什麼時候再給兒子打個電話。他牽起微笑，嘴角有著神似母親好看的弧度和落寞的苦楚。  
Sebastian離開廚房，走進浴室，Margarita的潄口杯和他各自擺在盥洗台的兩端，彰顯著兩人近日的壁壘分明，Sebastian見到這一幕時只是搖搖頭，牙膏歪斜地插在置物孔上，他把它拿起來。  
驀地他恍神了一會兒。

鏡子裡的男人，他的鬍子有些濃密，Sebastian是屬於兩、三天不刮鬍就會迅速冒出新生毛髮的類型，所以家裡的刮鬍泡總是用得特別快。  
於是Sebastian調換了做事的順序，他把牙膏放回原處，改拿起刮鬍泡的圓盒，再將電動刮鬍刀的插頭插上，接下來的幾分鐘，他沉默地給自己抹上白色的刮鬍泡，直到鼻腔被薄荷的清涼氣味給灌滿，當他啟動電動刮鬍刀的按鈕，聽見嗡、嗡的低頻波聲響鑽進耳膜時，他愣住了。  
有一回，Chris站在酒店的房間刮鬍子，他用的是自己帶去的刮鬍刀，和Sebastian不同品牌，但電子產品的構造都大同小異。那個時候Sebastian在洗澡，他和他之間只隔著一張浴簾，他在嘩嘩的水聲中聽見了那陣嗡嗡聲……儘管它持續的時間很短，當時兩人都還在拍片途中，Chris的臉頰必須維持得很乾淨，幾粒冒頭的細小鬍渣一下子就刮完了。  
Sebastian舉起刮鬍刀，又放下來，他關掉了開關，電子音頻也跟著中斷。  
他再度看向鏡中的那張臉，孤寂感突然湧現，從腳底一路竄升至腦門，他的頭皮發麻，頸背連著一整條脊椎都在顫抖。天氣並不冷，九月中旬的紐約絕沒有寒冷到讓人打寒顫的地步，所以究竟發生了什麼事呢？Sebastian望著那張抹滿白色鬍泡的臉孔，接著他做出一項自己無法理解的舉動：他放下刮鬍刀，埋頭開始洗臉，才剛抹上去的鬍泡又全部化成乳白色的泡沫衝進了排水孔裡，等Sebastian重新再抬頭時，他的頭髮就和臉上的鬍髯一樣濕答答，好幾顆水珠從他的睫毛不斷往下滴，像是天空落下的雨點。

我儀容整潔的時候，你就一臉狼狽，回到現實中又反過來。這是Chris說過的玩笑話，就像他們過去兩年所做的那樣，每次做完愛，總是找不到適當的台詞來填補空白，一件又一件的玩笑就成了銜接在軌道中間的旋鈕。它們有的很沒營養，有的內容空洞，然而當生命的腳步持續向前，時間在車軌上碾壓出喀噠喀噠的聲響，這些旋鈕和鑲著它們的螺絲也跟著強力震動，把記憶之海盪出一圈又一圈的漣漪。當人閉上眼，噪音仍在耳膜中持續，一波波湧向鼻前的水花嗆得人喘不過氣來，若要徹底從這項桎梏中脫逃，唯有讓列車衝出軌道，整台翻覆到安全界線之外。  
可是Sebastian腳下踩踏的這塊境地同樣不安全，他只不過想刮個鬍子，記憶就像個不講理的土匪，衝過來勒他的咽喉，當他再睜開眼睛時他在咳嗽，他不小心喝進了一口潑向臉前的自來水。  
他把水吐掉，拿起潄口杯，讓水注滿杯子，既然刮鬍刀的聲響讓人心煩意亂，他總還能把牙齒刷乾淨吧？可是當Sebastian轉開牙膏蓋（蓋子上沾黏著新生的牙膏粉和泡沫，他絲毫沒有察覺），擠出一條膏狀物在牙刷前，然後將它覆上牙面時，涼意覆蓋住涼意，牙齒上的琺瑯質彷彿變薄了一層，這個觸感瞬間提醒了Sebastian，原來他剛剛已經刷過牙了！就在他意識恍惚的那幾十秒鐘。  
在盥洗檯前面，Chris曾經把手伸向Sebastian，他們在鏡中接吻，他的鬍渣貼上他乾淨的臉孔，有時候情況又相互顛倒。不受時間和空間的阻隔，他們這樣做過無數次，清單表上一片模糊，回憶的邊界已淹沒在浪花的層層推衍之中。  
Chris的嘴裡總有薄荷味，牙膏和刮鬍泡都是這個味道，如今，同樣的香氣，混著難以忍受的冰涼一路滲進牙根，讓齦肉下方的神經也跟著隱隱作痛。Sebastian的肚子叫得更起勁了，在他胃裡彷彿有一把餐刀來回搓磨，他的琺瑯質就和胃壁一樣越變越單薄，一股絞痛感從胃袋底端傳來，間接刺激了舌面上的味蕾，Sebastian的吞尖在半空中刮捲，他突然覺得很餓，餓到可以吞下一整條薄荷口味的牙膏。

牙疼和胃痛都不是Sebastian原有的毛病，他猜想，或許他得了別種病，有人把他的交感神經連接到了另一顆腦袋，就像在工地接錯線的師傅，一旦錯誤的電流通過，負載端的保險絲很可能繃斷，進而跳電。  
這就是這個夜晚發生在Sebastian身上的事，凌晨時分，他從睡眠中驚醒，他的腦袋像被什麼東西電了一下（如果有人拿放在冬兵頭上那種長得像捕獸夾的儀器咬住他，說不定就是那種感覺），他從床前彈跳起來，睜開眼。  
他大口喘氣，汗水在棉質的睡衣下方不停淌流。Sebastian覺得自己應該是做夢了，他不記得夢境的主題，也不確定內容的好壞，黑暗中，有什麼東西正在靜靜流失，他攤開手掌，房裡沒開燈，從掌紋滲出的水珠默不作聲地蒸發掉。  
如果人的體重在跨過一個公克數會像秒針走過空格時發出『喀』的一聲，那麼，剛剛Sebastian就該聽見這樣的聲音了，隨著水份從體內不斷排出，他的體重又下滑了幾公克。這可不太妙，明天Sebastian還要出席一場公開活動，為他參與的一部新電影做宣傳，他不是主角，充其量只是配角中的配角，人們的聚焦點不一定在他身上，可是他的母親肯定會看到他，透過電視和手機屏幕，她會發現他又變瘦了，他的鬍子和頭髮一樣越留越長，越發顯得狼狽。  
除了母親的嘆息外，Sebastian耳邊又響起另一聲嘆息，那不是來自Margarita，他的同居人，此刻正安睡在另一個房間，她的狗兒也趴在她的床邊酣睡著。發出嘆息的是個男人，Sebastian很清楚對方的身份，他不但沒有被驚嚇到，一陣頻率相仿的嘆息聲竟從他喉間溜了出來。  
不管那人在什麼地方，Sebastian都希望對方別看到他現在的模樣，聽見他哀嘆的聲響，他們分離前的約定並不是這樣的。既然當時Chris告訴Sebastian，他覺得很好，他會變得更好，儘管Chris當下不像在說實話，卻也不像在說謊話，無論如何，Sebastian姑且把它當成一則承諾，他要用對等的狀態來回應這則承諾。  
可是他的身體越來越輕盈，Sebastian不免感到恐懼，就像一顆充飽氫氣的氣球，它底座的鉛塊脫落了，不斷往天空飛，沒有人伸手把它抓回來牢牢固定在地表，怎麼能叫人不心生恐慌？

於是Sebastian不讓自己睡著，他在黑暗中瞪大眼，努力找出他正在失去的東西，當一根男性的生殖器放在他嘴裡，用臀部和半身的重量和他的整張臉做愛時，他會這樣做，可是當光亮重回視野時，他又緊緊閉上雙眼。所以Sebastian從來不曉得墜落中的自己是什麼模樣，如今他再也沒有這項危機了，擺脫地心引力的拉扯，他不停地向上方飄遊，這似乎正是Chris想送Sebastian去的地方，所以他試著達成對方的心願。  
第二天，Sebastian穿著深藍色襯衫和黑色長褲，出席白天的盛會，他把襯衫擺進褲腰，這樣做得以突顯他肩膀和骨盆的形狀，讓他看上去比實際上壯碩一點，但所收獲的成效似乎不如預期，在場邊不斷有影迷把簽名版塞進Sebastian手裡，還有許多被保全沒收的、包裝精美的點心盒，好像她們永遠都在擔心他吃不飽。  
中場休息時，Sebastian走進男用洗手間，把喧囂的人聲擋在門外，當他抬頭望向盥洗鏡中的臉，好吧，這看上去比他重覆刷了兩次牙的那個早晨還慘！於是傍晚的星光大道，Sebastian把頭髮全部梳到腦後，他散亂的髮絲紮成一束整整齊齊的馬尾，裸露出整張臉，希望自己看上去更加精神，他換掉白天的休閒裝扮，套上了正式的全套西裝，在圍欄後方的影迷依然眾多且熱情，Sebastian越過紅毯站到其中一部份人群的正前方，他張開雙手，在鎂光燈和鏡頭面前和後方的人們一起縱情大笑，彷彿擁抱著全世界。

這是多麼美好的一刻，源自一部精采絕倫的電影。這部電影敘述著一個被遺留在火星上的男人，他嘗試在貧瘠的環境中自力救濟，日以繼夜精算著水份和土壤的分配運用，栽種出大量維生用的馬鈴薯。這是一個很棒的故事，Sebastian在看見原作小說時就迷上了它，那裡面包含著他熱愛的宇宙，以及他這輩子都踏足不了的太空夢境，即使他不是主角，能在這片夢想的土地踏上一個腳印，已讓人心滿意足。  
由Matt Damon扮演的男主角是一個有能力在焦土上種出根莖植物的植物學家，名字叫Mark。Sebastian扮演的是團隊裡的醫官，有趣的是，他的名字叫Chris。當初Sebastian拿到劇本時，看見自己的角色分配，他的心臟不由得喀噔了一下，可是這齣劇本和整個工作隊伍夢幻得讓人無法拒絕，這或許能說明為什麼Sebastian要冒著神經錯亂的風險去扮演一個『Chris』了。  
更有趣的是，雖然Matt的表現超凡，但是原作作者透露，在他心目中的最佳男主角人選原本是另外兩名男演員，其中一名就是飾演美國隊長的Chris Evans。  
這樣的想法，Sebastian是在電影首映會上才得知（他不可能不知道，他可是團隊的一份子），無論他願不願意，當他坐在演員的特別席位上，跟他棒得要命的夥伙們一同觀看眾人心血集結的成果，當Sebastian看見『Mark』掛著黑眼圈，面對攝影鏡頭自言自語，這個天才植物學家為了記事本上每天都在變動的數據傷透腦筋，外太空本身就是顆不定時大炸彈，只要有絲毫的計算誤差，那麼一點點的力不從心，庇護所可能立刻變成著火的煉獄，在空氣中飄遊的救命分子，也可能因為致命的混合錯誤而在轉眼間爆炸。  
Sebastian沒辦法不去想Chris的臉，他知道，Chris很有冒險精神，他知道這個男人也對宇宙懷抱熱忱，卻和他一樣，為了太多未知的恐懼而止步，夢想最終也只是擱在夢境裡想想。Matt很棒，可是如果當初作者也將夢想付諸實現，如果接演『Mark』的人真的是Chris……那今天他就會坐在Sebastian的身邊，不一定是臨近他身旁的座位，但至少他們會在同一間戲院，同一處空間，呼吸著相同的空氣，而不用擔心它會起火燃燒或爆炸。  
Sebastian淨顧著思考這些不切實際的事，卻忘記去看自己的『Chris』成了什麼樣子。

所幸，媒體與記者還記得這個小小的軍醫，儘管他稱不上要角，儘管書裡是他在抵達救援地的第一時間躍出太空艙，把手伸向男主角，電影裡卻把這一幕讓給了其他更耀眼的角色。但，Sebastian還是保有自己的幾場訪談，它們有些是和團隊夥伴一起進行，例如眾人像小學生戶外教學一般蹦蹦跳跳地前往NASA基地，透過通訊器和真正的太空人對話，又或坐著小型接駁車在園區裡四處滑行，學習瘋子將兩手探出車窗愉大聲吼叫。  
這幾回，Sebastian確信自己表現得比較好了。他換上更輕便、自在的衣服，梳理好頭髮和鬍子，還噴了新的古龍水（兩天前的紅毯上，一名女影迷擁抱Sebastian時，對他喊了句：『你好香啊！』這不是Sebastian第一次得到類似的評價，他向來有使用古龍水或香水的習慣。可是當下，在女影迷大力地抱緊他的身體時，他居然從她身上聞到Chris的味道——而後Sebastian才回神過來，原來那是他自己的味道，Chris是不用古龍水的，當Sebastian的髮絲和身體一次次陷進Chris的擁抱時，屬於他的氣味滲進他的毛細孔，再跟隨著血液的搏動反彈回來，這同樣也是Sebastian和女影迷之間發生的事，於是，他在回家的路上去店裡買了一瓶新的古龍水）。  
當記者問到，關於Sebastian的角色在團隊裡代表的精神，他做出了很多回答，儘管不是樣樣風趣，卻努力保持語言和思路流暢。他談到自己的太空夢，以及扮演這樣的角色所能實踐的理想，醫生的職責無疑是救人性命，Sebastian對此頗有心得，他能夠了解劇中的角色是怎樣在鉅細靡遺的精打細算中一步步存活下來，因為那就是他每天在做的事。  
當然，這部分是屬於Sebastian的小秘密，他將它藏匿在內裡，再用另一種方式呈現於外在。他今天出門前吃了早餐，熱量轉化成能量沉在他的腳底，他用走路的去車站，搭地鐵前往指定的訪談處，然後坐在這裡和記者談天說笑，若他沒有足夠的體力和決心，成就不了眼前這一切。  
纏繞在Sebastian身前的氣味，既新鮮又陌生，當街上的風將他散發出去的人工香氣折射回來，他吸嗅著它，幾乎認不得那是自己。今天出了大太陽，他卻沒有抬頭看天空，如果天空就像海水的顏色，會讓他想起一雙同樣藍的眼睛。當記者問起他的長頭髮時，對方很好奇Sebastian什麼時候會將它剪掉，Sebastian抬起手，指節從髮根梳向髮尾，滑順得像小羊毛一樣的觸感滲進末梢神經時，他停住了，長髮連結著冬兵，冬兵連結著美國隊長，Sebastian回想起這長長的一串鏈結，他放下手，用了句『Bitch』形容他的感受，然後微笑不再多話。

他以為他不會再在半夜裡驚醒了，確實，這次Sebastian醒來的時間是早晨。  
依照生理時鐘，這行為沒什麼不妥之處，然而時針指著數字8，長針剛越過數字12，撇開工作天，在這種時間起床對Sebastian來說簡直不科學，他沒有晨跑的習慣。  
吵醒他的是一通電話。意識朦朧之中，Sebastian甚至沒有花心思辨識來電鈴聲，他按下通話鍵，聽見揚聲孔裡傳來一道女聲，對方的激動重重把他敲醒。  
「Seb，老天爺！我簡直不敢相信！」  
Sebastian搔了搔頭髮，他拉開手機，看向屏幕，上面顯示的人名是Emily，他的兩眼睜開，耳朵迅速貼回話筒，「呃，怎麼了？」  
Emily是brookside的經紀人，她負責替Sebastian接洽商業代言和演出方面的事，她性格活潑，但並不浮躁。上一回Emily和Sebastian聯絡時，她把SLCC（鹽湖城漫展）和『The Martian』的倫敦首映會兩個選項擺在Sebastian面前，讓他挑一個。以往，Sebastian並不常有機會自己做決定，所以他有些錯愕，就和眼前一樣。  
「抱歉，我是不是吵醒你啦？」Emily像是現在才驚覺這一點，Sebastian在她看不見的地方搖頭，瞌睡蟲一隻隻從他的耳洞流出去，「我起床了，出了什麼事？Emily，妳在這種時間打來讓我有點緊張。」  
「豈止是緊張，我差點嚇到尿在褲子上！你猜發生什麼事了，還記得你下周五在鹽湖城的行程嗎？」  
「記得。我要參加訪談會、簽名、拍照……」  
「是，你很熟悉這些流程了，可是有一個人不熟悉，他從來沒參加過漫展的合照活動，他卻要臨時加入你周五的行程，他的名字是Chris Evans！」

Sebastian原本躺著，現在他整個人坐了起來，這是個反射性的動作，就像被醫生敲到的膝蓋骨猛然伸直。  
「我不確定我了解妳說的——」  
「我也不確定，事實上，我在一分鐘前才聽說這件事，打電話給我的是鹽湖城的主辦方，他們也在幾分鐘前才收到通知。」  
「Chris在周六出席，」從Sebastian的舌尖滑出這句話，彷彿他只是順口提起，又像是他一直牢記著這件事，「為什麼他會提前一天來？」  
「別問我，親愛的，這問題我正準備問你。我還以為這是什麼屬於你們之間的小遊戲，或者電影公司暗中籌備的大驚喜，美國隊長和冬兵同時出現在簽名攤位上，會讓粉絲們興奮得暈過去吧！這可能是主辦方打的主意，他們甚至用『奇蹟』來形容這個突發行程。但，你的Steve有個難纏的經紀公司，我沒想過對方居然會在這層關卡放行，怎麼想都說不通……難道Chris私下沒和你提這件事？」  
「不，」Sebastian像個壞掉的布浪鼓那樣猛搖頭，「他沒提過。」

Chris人在上海，他去參加FILA和Gucci舉辦的宣傳活動。那兒和紐約有足足十二小時的時差。Sebastian知道Chris在那裡，他在一個距離他非常遙遠的城市，他的時間跑在他的時間前面，當他在網路上看見他的新照片時，他已經在地球的另一端過著更嶄新的生活。  
掛掉Emily的電話後，Sebastian坐在被壓得扁扁的枕頭邊，他下不了床，也不能動，他的腿麻了。Emily還得去確認一些事，打電話給她的是主辦單位裡的一個工讀生，他和她有私交，所以在接收到這個信息時第一時間讓她知道，就像一個人拿到燙手的炸藥就想把它拋出去一樣。但，一如Emily所說的，這整件事充滿疑點，連它是實彈或空包彈都不曉得，她一頭熱地把Sebastian從睡夢中挖起來，事後冷靜想想也有些懊惱，她應該更加專業和謹慎才是。  
紐約市的早晨八點，相當於上海市的晚間八點，Emily又去打更多的跨洋電話了，無論這則消息屬實或虛假，她總得弄個清楚！在這段短暫又漫長的等待空檔裡，Sebastian無事可做——其實他只要做一件事，就能免去經紀人的勞祿奔波，他的手指移向APP圖示，點開它，然後停留在聯絡人的名單前。  
位於C欄的『Chris』，上回他們對話是在萊比鍚殺青的那一天。當天晚上，大家到處開香檳，喝了一堆酒，Chris和Sebastian各自拿著高腳杯和工作人員倚在不同的角落聊天，現場流出了一些照片，哪張上面都沒有兩人共同出現的身影。散會後，他們回到自己的房裡，Chris是先忍不住傳訊的那個人，他喝得不少，卻沒真的喝茫，他只想知道Sebastian好不好，有沒有踏著正常的步伐躺回自己的單人床上。  
Chris獲得的答案是肯定的，針對他的問句，Sebastian給了他幾個語助詞，幾個笑臉表情符號，證明他還清醒，然後他們就很有默契地停止對話，雙雙退出程式。第二天早上，Scarlett帶著她的丈夫和女兒先行搭的士離開，Chris和Sebastian一起去送行，Scarlett手裡抱著還在睡的小Rose，她的目光在兩人之間來回游走，他們和她說了再見，她也和他們說再見，接著坐進車子，日後，無論在現實世界或網路平台，她都沒再對他們兩人發問，Chris和Sebastian對彼此也是。

眼下，Sebastian抓著手機，他有一個多月沒聯絡Chris了，他該說什麼好呢？  
一個突如其來的契機，一道炸彈引起的震波，無預警把Sebastian推到最前線，他不知不覺伸出手指頭，點進那個閒置已久的對話框，叫出表情符號表，選了一個最驚訝的臉孔，他朝它點下去，接著按下傳送鍵。那張驚訝不已的小黃臉躍現在屏幕上的下一秒，Sebastian的手機響了。  
流向心臟的血液瞬間靜止。螢幕上顯示出一長串電話號碼，那是Sebastian熟悉的數字，數字前方連著陌生的國碼，但他不會錯認對方的來電鈴聲。  
「嘿。」Sebastian接起電話。  
「嘿，」Chris的聲音無秒差響起，「你好嗎？」

這是一通長途電話，一旦接通，雙方都要付費，每分每秒都是金錢，可是他們誰也沒掛電話，也沒有人提起這件事，現在不是客套的時候。  
重力一點一滴在空氣中凝結，它們透過指尖、頭髮、皮膚和腳趾流進Sebastian的身體裡，把他牢牢釘在原處，哪兒也去不了。  
天亮了，陽光從百葉窗的縫隙照進來，他抬起沒拿手機的那手捂住自己的眼睛，「我不好，」Sebastian用露在手掌下的嘴巴說，「你他媽在搞什麼鬼？」  
「我在跟你講電話，你又在搞什麼鬼？」  
「你昨天是不是沒睡好？」  
「嗯？時差確實有點……你怎麼知道的？」  
Sebastian不能告訴Chris，因為他昨晚也沒睡好，他有睡著，但睡得不深，一通瘋狂的電話就能把他完全驚醒過來，拖進更瘋狂的現實。  
聽Sebastian沒回話，Chris很快地接話，他聽起來有些上氣不接下氣，彷彿剛剛跑完馬拉松回來，可是他滿滿的行程表裡哪來的馬拉松，「我跟你說，昨天的記者招待會上我根本待不住，我尿急，中場休息時間，我立刻衝去廁所，結果一堆人也跟著擠到廁所門口，我都快被嚇死了！」  
這是一場很可笑的描述，可是天曉得，Sebastian居然不感到訝異，這種鬧劇就像Chris會搞出來的戲碼，他能感覺到牙面上傳來的痠麻，胯下傳來的脹痛，好像他才是那個憋尿憋到膀胱快爆炸的人。Sebastian笑了出來，從他指縫間流出溫熱的透明液體，在他體內瘀積的能量太多，他必須排解一點出去。  
「Emily說你周五會來，」Sebastian的手指在發抖，彷彿手機過了電一樣，他的耳朵緊緊貼住話筒，電流經過鐵殼，導向大腦，他幾乎能聞到頭皮燒焦的氣味，「這是真的嗎？」  
話筒那端的人停頓了一陣，「是的。」  
「為什麼？」  
「這是Scott的主意——哦，好吧，他在瞪我了，」Chris的聲音跟著身體移動，他的背景從吵嘈變得空曠，似乎是從客廳移進了浴室之類的所在，「你在那裡，我也在那裡，我們之間只相差一天，但這又不是什麼該死的時差，我們明明在同一個地方，有什麼理由不能碰面？」

的確，Chris說的對。抬起臉孔，就能看到他的眼睛，伸出手指，就能摸到他的頭髮，所以何不這樣做呢？Sebastian開始回想過去這一個月的自己，以及為什麼他們會走到眼前這一步。只是一個表情，一道聲音，就能讓一個人重新活過來，發自內心地笑。  
「Luke會宰了你。」Sebastian低下頭，他的腦袋奔跑過這種種的不合理，那讓他笑得更像個白痴。  
「他很想這麼做，但我更想知道一件事，」Chris的聲音小心翼翼地貼近，「這是你要的嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「我是說，如果你並不想見到我，」他的聲音從貼近變得疏遠，語調從堅實變得飄忽不定，「這是我自作主張的選擇，如果這會讓你尷尬，或者帶來困擾，行程仍然能更改。我們——」  
「不，」Sebastian打斷Chris，「我想見你。」  
「是嗎？」  
話筒那一端，Chris彷彿在笑，他是不是傻笑得像在和Sebastian照鏡子，也或者事實正好相反，Sebastian不知道，如果揚聲孔足夠容納一個人的手臂，他巴不得把手伸進去將Chris扯到自己面前。他不只是想見到他——  
「我需要見你。」Sebastian回答。  
「好，」Chris說，「你等我。」


	13. Chapter 13

紐約市飛到鹽湖城大約三個半小時，波士頓也相去不遠，大約四個半小時，畢竟紐約州就在麻州的隔壁。  
Sebastian從家裡出發，坐地鐵到肯尼迪機場，他身上只揹了個黑色雙肩背包，因為一結束周五的簽名和拍照活動，他就要搭周六中午的班機飛回紐約，參加周日在市中心舉辦的『The Martian』首映。  
短短兩天的行程，Sebastian用不著帶太多行李。他一個人去搭飛機，Sebastian參加過好幾次漫展，對於活動流程駕輕就熟。Emily曾提議要和Sebastian同行，後者表示沒這個必要，如此倉促的旅途，不需要多一個人陪著奔波。

Sebastian在周四晚間抵達鹽湖城市，他步出機場，跳上接駁車前往指定的酒店，他搭機時乘坐的是經濟艙，按照漫展活動所得的回扣，搭乘商務艙和的士都不符成本效益。  
他一路上掛著雷朋墨鏡，認出他的人不多，一坐上飛機，Sebastian就把腦袋靠在窗戶旁睡覺，儘管他沒有真的睡著。來到鹽城湖時已是晚上，Sebastian穿著一身黑，他把鴨舌帽壓得很低，耳機隨時掛在臉旁，搭配身後的背包，看上去就像個剛畢業的大學生，雖然一般的大學生選擇這種五星級酒店的機率並不高。  
──所以Sebastian的身份還是被識破了，認出他的人是和他同車的粉絲，對方和Sebastian的目的地相同，為的就是明天一早去他的攤位面前排隊。因此，儘管這位女粉絲發現他時的尖叫聲有點大，驚動了車子後方的一群人，Sebastian也毫無理由拒絕對方合照的要求。事後Sebastian沒有在網路上看見這張照片，他猜想晃動的車身和窗外的黑夜毀了照片的解析度，不過無妨，第二天Sebastian又在會場見到了這位女粉絲，並留下清晰美好的合影。

在車上時，Sebastian和女粉絲有過這一場對話：  
「天啊！Seb、Sebby、Sebastian！我沒想到居然會在這裡碰見你！」  
女粉絲有些語無倫次，Sebastian不曉得該如何接話。  
「抱歉我不是有意打擾，只是你本人——剛才你一踏進車門時，我就認出你來了，你本人比鏡頭上好看幾百倍。」  
「謝謝，」Sebastian難為情道，「妳看起來也很棒。」  
他們沖著對方傻笑。前座傳來一陣小小的騷動，頻波不寬，坐在那兒的乘客似乎十分害羞，騷動範圍沒有再往後方擴張，女粉絲驚喜地發現自己還能再獨佔偶像一段時間，於是又說，「打從鹽湖城的售票活動開始，我就時刻守在線上，深怕佔不到名額。搶到你的票讓我成為世界上最幸運的人，今天，我才發現我還能更幸運，我在這裡遇到了你，而明天，我甚至能見到Chris Evans！」  
無預警地聽見Chris的名字，Sebastian愣了一下，他已經拔掉了耳機，以便能更清楚地和女粉絲對談，他的笑容懸在原來的位置，並努力讓它顯得更自然一點，「是的，多幸運。」  
「他會出現在周五的拍照區簡直太不可思議了。」  
「我也覺得不可思議。」  
「Chris沒有和你一起來嗎？」  
「他明天才到。」

由於興奮，女粉絲不小心追問得太多，Sebastian也回答得太多，幸好，他們都被某些情緒擄獲，而沒有計較對方的失態。第二天再碰面時，女粉絲的態度就有了大大的轉變，變得既謹慎又靦腆，也許她前晚回到酒店房間時自我反省了一番。她站在攤位前和Sebastian連番道謝鞠躬，彷彿這是他們第一次邂逅，她的手指因為緊張而抖個不停，即使到了合照的時刻，Sebastian也能察覺到這一點，他在鏡頭前摟緊她的肩膀，確保女粉絲不會就此暈過去。  
Sebastian相信女粉絲獲得了人生中最美好的時刻，他盼望如此。同樣地，這位女粉絲也和Chris拍了照，她的另一顆幸運星，不過或許是她太過興奮，忘記要和Sebastian和Chris同時合照，明明她有這個權利。只要預算足夠，每一位到場的粉絲都有機會跟美國隊長和冬兵一起拍照。

一個人若擁有做夢的能力，加上一些勇氣和決心，無論這些元素的比重如何調配，基本上都能把人們推到夢境面前，見證它化為真實的那一刻。  
Sebastian躺在床上，這是他第一次住進這間酒店，這是他在這裡度過的第一個夜晚。鹽湖城這座城市，在此之前Sebastian不曾來過，世界這麼大，一個人到達不了的地方實在太多了，即便錯失了大部分的版圖，也不會遺憾，除非你有某種野心，對某些未曾踏足之地懷抱他人沒有的嚮往。  
枕頭很軟，一躺就陷進去，它太舒適了，反而讓人害怕會失眠，Sebastian原本是這麼擔心著，基於他前陣子的睡眠品質都不好。然而這一晚，他的腦袋幾乎一觸到枕頭，就伴隨鬆軟的材質一起下陷，進入昏沉的夢鄉，彷彿他並不在一個陌生的都市，躺在不屬於自己的床舖上。  
即使參加過那麼多場類似的活動，活動前晚的Sebastian多半會感到焦慮，偶爾還會拉肚子，想到即將和一大批熱情（部分是瘋狂的）粉絲見面，他永遠不認為自己準備好了。  
可是在鹽湖城的第一個晚上，Sebastian睡得好極了，他甚至沒有做夢。他的長髮披在白色的枕套上，從入睡前就保持著相同的弧度，一路到天明。鹽湖城和紐約沒有時差，和波士頓也沒有，Sebastian的手指垂在枕頭旁邊，指尖撫摸床單滑順的觸感，在他閉眼之前，有一幕畫面閃過腦海：另一座城市的另一張床上，躺著某一個人，那人第二天就要出門去搭飛機，今晚需要一場好眠。  
因為在下了飛機後有一連串緊鑼密鼓的行程等著他，那些行程和Sebastian的行程表重合，Sebastian才遙想著開頭的幾分鐘，就睡著了。等Sebastian再睜開眼睛時，他的指頭按在自己的手機屏幕上，微弱的晨光從窗簾下方灑向地毯，再過兩分鐘，鬧鐘就會響起來。  
Sebastian看向屏幕上朦朧的時間，另一雙眼睛也在另一個空間看著相同的數字。

接下來，Sebastian無法再賴床，儘管他覺得自己沒睡飽，如果睡眠也由一名神祇管控，他在祂那兒積欠了不少債。Sebastian完成梳洗後，他用客廳的熱水壺泡了一杯即溶咖啡，迅速喝掉。  
自從上回在芝加哥漫展差點打翻桌面的咖啡杯，險些弄髒一幅簽名後，Sebastian就再也不敢把任何飲料帶去會場，那些簽名板可都是粉絲花錢買來的。他換上便服，離開房間，前往活動場地。  
過程中Sebastian始終是一個人，在芝加哥時有Anthony陪著他，身邊少了一名室友和隊友，難免覺得孤單，然而孤寂感不是Sebastian此刻的敵人，他沒有敵人，若真要說有什麼困擾著Sebastian，或許是一種莫名澎湃的盈滿感，它像一隻粗壯的手臂穿過他的大腸，撐開他的食道，再從喉嚨向外伸，朝每個路過的人猛招手，他每走一步路就覺得自己飽到快吐出來，明明他的胃袋底層只躺著薄薄的一層咖啡因。

一到會場，便有掛著識別證的工作人員前來接應，來自真實世界的喧囂瞬間填滿Sebastian的感官，無論是睏意、倉惶或各種難以名狀的情緒，此時此刻全部一哄而散，餘留下來的，只有茫然。  
每當Sebastian站在簽名攤位前時，茫然就成了最好的朋友，寸步不離地待在他眼角的餘光處。他從幕後站向幕前，室內的明亮光線一映入眼簾時，等候區隨即爆出歡聲雷動的尖叫，貫穿他的耳膜。  
粉絲的數量比Sebastian想像得來得更嚇人，他跟他們是從不同的入口進來的（由於上回Sebastian在費城漫展有和門外排隊的粉絲免費合照的前科，自此之後，主辦方就堅持只讓他走後門了），人龍從封鎖線一路向後延伸，蔓延到他的視角看不見的盡頭。  
上帝，Sebastian在心底驚呼。當封鎖線上的掛勾被解開，第一位粉絲衝向攤位正前方，Sebastian朝折疊椅坐下，拔開麥克筆的筆蓋，從那一刻起不再有餘力思考。配戴識別證的工作人員一字排開，他們像盡忠職守的護衛，傾力關注著現場的流程和人群的動向，他們的情思和Sebastian有如涇渭分明的油水，各自被獨立開來。大量的熱忱、激情和愛意不斷湧向Sebastian，他周身看似再也沒有可插足的位置，就連茫然這名忠實的友人都被擠了出去。  
Sebastian的嗅覺裡滿滿都是麥克筆嗆鼻的墨水味、人群新鮮的汗味和帶著水果甜膩的香水味，他的舌尖上還殘留著咖啡的餘香，以及一點點被燙傷的刺疼感。他的思路空空蕩蕩，唯有重覆著低頭、在照片上簽名、抬頭遞出照片的一連串動作，這次主辦方禁止影迷在攤位上拍照，所以Sebastian完全不曉得簽名時的自己是什麼樣子，若他的理解沒錯，也許全程他都掛著傻呼呼的微笑，因為他的粉絲們也露出差不多的表情，人們會從彼此的眼中看到自己。

我是個幸運兒。Sebastian對自己說。  
這層念頭像直升機在他頭頂盤旋，轟隆隆的引擎聲有如人們鼓譟的聲響，把思緒捲上天空。Sebastian感覺自己的身體還坐在椅子上，靈魂卻不停地往上飄，飄到會場的天花板，由上而下看著黑髮男人的腦袋瓜，他心想，這個傢伙何德何能，讓那麼多人頂著飢腸轆轆和倦意在這兒大排長龍，掏出白花花的鈔票只為了買下他的鬼畫符？  
粉絲遞出簽名板、自製卡片和一些裝在包裝袋裡的小禮物的指尖抖得像是地震圖上的弧線，Sebastian沒吃早餐，貧乏的熱量不足以從胃袋傳送到末梢神經，所以他拿筆的手指也在發抖。茫然已離他遠去，取而代之的是誠惶誠恐和更多的迷惘，Sebastian總算明白，為什麼一個人得到全世界的同時也會得到恐慌症。

等Sebastian的手指不再發抖時，他依然身在同一個地方，只是從坐著變成站著，眼前的桌面不知何時早已淨空。在這當中似乎經過了很多事，距今不久前，Sebastian跟著工作人員從這個房間走去另一個房間，接受來自人群的另一場歡呼、面對一張張雀躍的臉孔。Sebastian還記得自己面朝這些臉孔深深一鞠躬，他的動作很誇大，活像在演舞台劇，他的頭髮從臉前甩向腦後，台下的人都被他的舉止給逗笑了。  
接著Sebastian又在一張椅子上待了好一會兒，在他身旁有個水瓶，主持人坐在桌子的另一端，Sebastian依稀記得對方問了他一些問題，但他想不起來自己回答的內容是什麼。總之，他的思緒當下還在四處飄遊，這裡瞧瞧、那裡逛逛。棲息在簾幕頂端的一盞鎂光燈上觀察自己的肉體手足無措的模樣顯然是異常有趣的經歷，這大概能解釋為什麼Sebastian的靈魂拋棄了他那麼久，直到眼下這一刻才甘願歸來。

讓Sebastian失神的是人們過多的熱情，現在，它們仍然存在，只是從一處轉移到另一處。高分貝的叫喊在Sebastian耳邊響起，它們遠比稍早前更尖銳刺耳，壓迫得令人難以呼吸，Sebastian順著尖叫聲的方向轉頭——他知道這場歡騰不是送給自己的，這反而讓他稍稍鬆了口氣——  
然後他看見了Chris。  
Chris從會場的另一端走過來，他的入口和Sebastian是同一個，不過他身邊包圍著更多工作人員，每個工作人員都陷入全面備戰狀態，表情嚴肅得活像是總統保鏢，這一點也不難理解，經過大半日的折騰，場外的粉絲們原本已經適應了秩序的步調，然而在見到Chris的那一刻，所有人都失控了。  
——誰能責怪這些人呢？Sebastian心想。他呆站在原處，看向Chris，後者一邊微笑、一邊招手，腳步沒有停止前進，移動的方向直指Sebastian所在的地方。Chris穿的是一件灰白色長袖上衣，Sebastian則穿著深藍色的短袖T恤，一如既往，每一次和Steve Rogers暫別，Chris就重新蓄起了鬍子，以現況看來，殺青後Chris八成就沒再刮鬍了，茂密的鬍量幾乎遮掉他半張臉。  
相較下，Sebastian的臉孔則乾乾淨淨，幾天前他還不是這樣子的。在某個早晨，他突然不再害怕電動刮鬍刀的聲響，他把薄荷香的刮鬍泡塗滿臉頰和人中，享受刀片在震動中一下下滑過皮膚的沁涼感……那似乎正是Chris來電的那個早晨，當時他們倆一個人在白天，一個人在黑夜，如今他們的立場又對調過來，Chris穿著淺色，Sebastian穿著深色，兩人的面孔一個整潔一個邋遢，一如Chris說的，同調不是他們倆的風格，互補才是。

Sebastian的視野中出現一雙不屬於自己的鞋子，他抬起頭，Chris的臉就近在他眼前，再濃密的鬍子也遮不住對方流露出來的笑意。Chris在Sebastian的耳朵旁彈手指，和他說了聲嗨，他們的四周始終站滿了人，這些輕微的聲響並不能驅趕掉什麼，卻成功地捕捉回Sebastian的一些注意力。  
那天早上之後，他們就沒有再通過電話，他們不需要這麼做。從那天到這天，從遙遙相望的城市到距離咫尺，彷彿只是時間之神舉行的一場短跑賽，衪把所有的事都以光速向前推移，甦醒和沉睡、進食和休閒，只不過是眨眼間的行徑，它們串連著數天前那通電話和眼前這場會面，宛如分針奔跑過的一個個秒格。

「嗨。」Sebastian說，他再度低頭看向自己的鞋子。地上有無數的光影在游移，工作人員在兩人的周遭架起銀灰色的棚幕、擋光板，攝影師在正前方攤開腳架，再把沉重的照相機擱上去鎖緊。  
紅色絨布材質的封鎖線後方，人們已躍躍欲試，這些人在這裡站了一整個白天和下午，不應該讓他們等太久。所以Sebastian和Chris同時轉身，接下來出現在Sebastian眼前的是熟悉不已的畫面，人群像潮水般向他湧來──更正，不是他，是他們。  
來拍照的粉絲有男也有女，他們有些人還精心打扮成電影裡的角色或卡通人物。對Sebastian來說，漫展最吸引人之處就在這裡，認識各式各樣不同的人，明白世界上有太多天馬行空的創意和豐沛的情感。Sebastian經常覺得自己的大腦和表演天份遠不及在場的某些人，他能做的也就是報以更熱切的情感回應，他投身於此，並樂在其中。  
但Sebastian不確定對Chris來說事情是不是也是這樣，這是Chris頭一遭參加漫展的拍照活動，第一次與粉絲如此近距離地接觸，包括肢體和情緒交流。有些人熱愛做這些事，有些人則對陌生人充滿防備心，誘發一個人產生恐慌的，往往是兩種矛盾情思的總合。

幸好，Chris看上去很不錯，至少在Sebastian視野所及的範圍，對方都面帶笑容，有時是微笑，有時是開懷大笑。演員有責任因應粉絲的需求做出各種極致表演，這是他們的工作。不過對Sebastian來說，這不僅僅是工作，即使要他免費擁抱這些萬聖節派對的夥伴、甚至親吻他們的臉頰，他也很樂意。至於Chris是怎麼想的，Sebastian不曉得，他唯一曉得的只有Chris對粉絲的請求幾乎來者不拒，例如一個漂亮的東方女孩，合照時Chris親在了她的臉頰上，他的嘴唇也許並未真的觸碰到她的皮膚，不過鏡頭看上去非常像那麼一回事。  
另外，昨晚Sebastian在接駁車上碰到的那名女粉絲，她也出現了，並且和Chris和Sebastian分別拍了一張照片。女粉絲曾經在車上和Sebastian說過，其實她並沒有搶到Chris在周六攤位的票，所以對於今天能在這裡見到Chris，她感到格外地不真實，不只是她，Emily在第一時間接到消息時同樣感覺不真實，Sebastian也是。

女粉絲說，她的美夢實現了，雖然她緊張到忘了要和兩名偶像一起合照。這時，有另一個女粉絲想起來要做這件事，她付了雙份的錢，並且希望Chris和Sebastian能一左一右站在她身旁，同時親吻她的臉。  
這個提議很有趣，女粉絲也如願以償。Sebastian將一隻手掌擺在女粉絲的肩膀上，身體前傾，噘起嘴唇，在快門按下的那一刻閉上雙眼。在女粉絲的另一邊，Sebastian的正對面，Chris也做出一模一樣的舉動，兩人彷彿面對面在照鏡子。還沒看到照片之前，Sebastian已經能想像它的結果：他和他的嘴唇距離她的臉頰只有一公分不到，肯定會有什麼人讓這一公分和站在中間的女粉絲消弭於無形，使照片裡的兩個男人像是嘴對嘴。Sebastian太了解這些粉絲的技倆了，也見識過網路上的人們能用強大的繪圖軟體幹些什麼。的確有許多不為人知的事，在現實的各個角落發生。  
例如眼下，這名女孩，她和她的夢想距離只有兩公分。Sebastian呢？他的距離甚至還比她遠點。這件事只有Sebastian自己知道，他和在這場的每個人沒有什麼不同，他們都因為這一場活動而來到這裡，見到夢寐以求的人。  
如果不是在鹽城湖舉辦的這場活動，如果Luke沒有打電話給主辦方，如果沒有這一切……今天的Sebastian和Chris也不會在這裡碰面了。他們中間隔著粉絲，事實上這段距離不是距離，Sebastian清楚明白，是這些人把他和他聯結起來，他沒有足夠的勇氣，也沒有豁然的決心，得靠旁人一步步將他推向夢想。

在這個偌大的空間裡，同時有好幾場活動在進行。每個區域都有屬於它的動線，有不一樣的人們懷抱不一樣的憧憬，與他們的理想邂逅。人們站在攤位或拍照棚前，望著偶像，彷彿仰望天空的雲朵。有許多種形狀的雲朵在房間裡飄來飄去，尖叫聲與歡笑聲此起彼落。  
一名粉絲離開了，另一名走上前來。此刻出現在Sebastian和Chris面前的女孩也是東方面孔，有著靈巧的大眼睛，她的提議比上一個女孩更有趣，她問能不能讓她站在中間，用手擱在兩人的胸部上？很明顯地，這位古靈精怪的女孩對偶像的喜好有著透徹的了解，就算Sebastian是被牽連的那一方，但Chris樂呵呵地附議了這項提案，他自然也跟進。  
倘若Chris已漸漸融入氛圍，那是好事。Sebastian才在心底這麼想，隨即就有個突發情況捏出他的冷汗。下一個合照者，她不是陌生人，她稍早時和Chris拍過一張照，正是Chris作勢親吻她的那位東方女孩。當女孩走向兩人時，Sebastian就近看見對方，她真漂亮，她帶著一樣靦腆的笑容，小心翼翼地提問：她希望她能站在Sebastian和Chris的中間，兩人越過她擁抱彼此。  
女孩的請求把Sebastian嚇了一跳，他抬起頭，望向Chris，他知道這件事不能由自己一個人做決定。接連下來的拍照行程讓Chris有些疲憊，雖然對方始終掛著笑，Sebastian還是看得出來。他原本以為會從Chris臉上看見些不一樣的表情，例如皺眉頭，可是Sebastian猜錯了，Chris回答女孩：當然！他聳著肩膀，笑意沒有消失，反而在鬍髯底下擴大。三人站到攝影棚的中心位置，行進中Sebastian聽見自己心臟跳動的每一下聲音，女孩在中間，Chris在右邊，Sebastian在左邊，他們伸長雙手，把她嬌小的身軀包圍其中。

Sebastian的手掌覆蓋在Chris的手臂上，這是他今天第一次真正觸碰到對方。  
在他腳底下的雲朵散開，他從高空墜落到地面，沒有摔傷，而是緩緩地、宛如慢動作畫格播放一般，伴隨湧入指尖的體溫，靈魂和力量一點一滴回到Sebastian的身體裡，輕飄飄的雙腳再度踏實。  
閃光燈在室內亮起。他張開眼睛，越過牆面看見室外的藍天，還有雲層後方的太陽。

太陽完全隱沒在雲海裡，天空從藍色變成橙色，再成為渲染著紫色的晚霞。今日的所有活動流程結束，關於出席的來賓，主辦方承包三餐，這些人可以選擇在晚上去吃點什麼好料，不過在那之前，累壞的演員們多半選擇先返回自己的酒店房間，梳洗或假寐一番，再執行接下來的晚間計劃。  
人潮一波波從門內退去門外，直到攤位前和棚內都完全淨空，當Sebastian回過神時，他的周遭突然一片寂靜，只剩下幾個收拾桌椅的工作人員，還有Chris和他站在原地。  
這趟Luke也沒有和Chris一起來，Sebastian現在才察覺到這件事，Chris的經紀公司向來事必躬親，現況不是很尋常，可是和Chris本人出現在這個場合相比，還有什麼事能嚇倒Sebastian呢？好吧，或許就是接下來這一件。  
「你要回房間了嗎？」Sebastian問，這是他今天和Chris的第一句正式對白，而他得到這樣的回答，「我還沒Check-in。」  
Sebastian傻了眼，他來不及多說什麼，就被Chris推著朝後門的方向移動，因為工作人員的掃把正準備掃向他們腳底下的區塊。

「所以你一下飛機就直接趕來會場？」  
「是啊，很極限吧。」  
Sebastian邊走邊轉頭，Chris在他後方，除了一件上衣和一件長褲不見其它東西，Chris看出Sebastian的疑惑，隨即補充，「工作人員把我的背包先拿去櫃檯寄放了，我沒帶什麼行李。」  
我也是。Sebastian心想。會場離酒店很近，他和Chris走著特定的通道，一路上沒碰見什麼人，當他們來到酒店一樓時，Sebastian原本以為Chris會去櫃檯，但那裡目前擠滿了客人，似乎不是好時機。Chris瞄了一眼走廊底端的電梯包廂，Sebastian會意過來，兩人同時往那兒走去。

進入電梯後，電梯上升到指定的樓層需要感應卡，Sebastian靠在儀表板旁，從口袋裡掏出自己的錢包，開始翻找卡片，如果他沒記錯，他早晨離開酒店時把房卡插進了錢包的某一個夾層，現在他後悔自己這麼做，他卡片夾裡的東西多得快要滿出來。  
空氣凝滯的時間有點兒久，Chris越過Sebastian的肩膀，他正巧看見一張卡片從黑色的夾層裡露出頭，上面寫的英文字母被遮掉大半，但，光看字尾就知道不是這間酒店的名字，「你還留著索赫館的房卡？」  
Sebastian的手指僵住了，「呃，」他停頓幾秒，「是啊。」  
除了這句話，他也做不出別的回答。在德國時，Chris已經花了錢辦一張新房卡取代這張卡片，他沒有任何機會歸還它，就這樣一直放在錢包裡。  
「就像我給你的情書。」Chris倚著Sebastian的肩頭微笑，他的笑臉映在儀表板上，從Sebastian的角度看得一清二楚，他不再說廢話，只想讓這台該死的電梯快點動起來，可是他的手指在發抖，尋找卡片的工作變得更困難了。


	14. Chapter 14

電梯對Chris來說就像個魔術箱。  
他和Sebastian一起被關在這個小小的箱子裡，鐵皮把兩人包圍起來。Chris想起德國萊比鍚酒店的那座電梯，世界上的電梯都大同小異：拋光儀表板、四四方方的形狀、包圍三面的鏡子、門邊和頭頂的一長排數字橘光明滅。  
在萊比鍚的電梯時，Chris曾經去抓Sebastian的手，他抓住了它，時間卻無法如他所願無止境的拉長，數字從3變成2、從2變成1……鐵製包廂像自由落體般瘋狂下墜。等抵達一樓時，機體發出叮的刺耳聲響，門板打開，現實闖進眼簾，他匆匆放開了他的手，魔法宣告終止。

眼下，在這個一成不變、密不透風的空間內，時間開始倒轉：橙橘色的數字從1跳到2、又從2 跳到3……電梯正在上升而不是下降。Sebastian的房間在八樓，他雙手貼緊在大腿兩旁，像個立正站好的小學生面向前方，盯著儀表板上的數字由下往上推移，壁面的反光映照出兩個男人的身影，它們牢牢黏貼在一塊兒，Chris始終挨在Sebastian的肩膀上，沒有離開。  
時間凝滯在空氣中流動，遲緩地有如布丁表面的糖漿。照理說，電梯下降上升的速度應該是一樣的，但在愛因斯坦的相對論裡就不是那麼回事。Chris有些口乾舌燥，他的嘴唇向前觸碰到Sebastian的脖子，舌尖伸出了一點又縮回來，他嘗到對方的皮膚，可是他說不出那是什麼滋味，這不尋常，他嚥了口口水，極力在記憶中搜刮屬於這個男人的氣息。  
越過Sebastian的肩頭，Chris從倒影裡看見自己的半張臉，還有它懸掛的笑容。有一種魔術是這麼變的：一個男人站在一個長方型的魔術箱裡，助理把最上方的窗口拉開來，男人從裡面露出臉，沖著外面的世界微笑，觀眾們的掌聲越大，他就笑得越得意。若觀眾知道男人身處什麼樣的困境，或許就不會折磨他了，也或許會鼓掌得更大聲。這個長型箱子事實上被切成了三格，男人把自己折起來塞在最上層的箱格裡，這時，魔術師一聲令下，助理們把下面的兩個箱格移走，男人的軀幹和手不見了，腳也不見了，只剩他的腦袋還在，因為這魔幻的視覺效果，坐在觀眾席上的人都站起來拍手叫好，為此，儘管塞在箱子裡的男人四肢發麻、五官僵硬，末梢神經漸漸地喪失知覺，為了維持這場夢幻演出，他還是得繼續朝人們發笑。

一個人如果距離自己的心臟夠近，就能聽見它跳動的每一下聲響。做瑜珈的人有這種經驗，把自己跟年輪蛋糕一樣捲在魔術箱裡的人有這種經驗，眼下的Chris，他把下巴枕在Sebastian肩膀上，對方全身緊繃，他也是，他的肩頸上升到最高的位置，從鎖骨下方傳來砰咚、砰咚的心臟跳動頻率，Chris豎起耳尖聆聽它，聽覺卻跟著他的味覺一起離家出走，他只能用感覺的，他感覺自己心肌撞向胸口的節奏就像聚落裡的原住民在打鼓，鼓聲從遙遠的國度傳來，越過高山和海洋，彷彿行經了一個世紀那麼長的時間，Chris覺得它還能走得更遠，如果不是這個包廂裡的氧分越來越少，空氣含量也變得稀薄，從Chris前一拍和後一拍的心跳中間開始出現奇怪的、混沌不清的喘息雜音。  
Chris倒吸進一口氣，再呼出短促的兩小口氣，從他喉腔內傳出的聲音有點可怕，就像他誤吞了好幾顆螺絲，而它們卡在氣管出不去。Chris用盡最大的力量調整吐納，他呼出的每一口空氣都噴向Sebastian的頸背，撩高對方的好幾根髮絲，Sebastian從儀表板前回頭，準備察看Chris是怎麼回事，就在這時，數字『8』的燈號亮起來。  
熟悉的叮聲接著響起，電梯包廂頓住，鐵板在兩人腳底輕微搖晃又全然靜止。Sebastian的身體震了一下，肩膀隨即塌陷，Chris的腦袋也跟著往旁一歪，兩人的身影脫離左側的鏡子倒向右側的鏡子，當他們好不容易站穩腳步時，兩片門板在兩人的視野中央往左右滑開，大量的新鮮空氣粒子像蝗蟲湧入麥田一樣填滿整座包廂，Chris的嗅覺因此被沖得更淡了，他好不容易拼湊出的記憶藍圖瞬間被掏空，空氣像一隻透明的手，把Sebastian往前推，對方的髮絲和皮膚都離開了Chris，他覺得很不滿，但他需要生存，於是他和Sebastian站在敞開的電梯門前好一會兒，兩人同時大口喘氣。

電梯的左手邊是一條長長的走廊，走廊上一個人都沒有，廊道舖設的吸音地毯更讓四周寂靜宛如真空。一踏出電梯門，休閒鞋的橡膠鞋底陷進地毯的短毛時，Sebastian就牽起Chris的手，Chris一直緊挨著他，他了解他的顧慮，Chris並不曉得Sebastian的房間在哪裡，稍早對方好不容易從鼓脹的皮包掏出正確的卡片時Chris沒認真看上面的房號，他不在乎，他要做的只是跟隨他前進。  
兩人肩並肩走著，在萊比鍚時，他們也是用相同的姿態從房門走向電梯，從相聚走向離別。如今，時光倒流的魔法也悄悄在這條長廊上演，Sebastian的房間位於最尾端，Chris走向它，就像走向未知的將來，兩人一步一步無聲地往前走，當他們在房門口站定，三位數的鑲邊金字烙進Chris的視野，他把這串數字抄進腦海中翻開的筆記本。Sebastian一手握著Chris，另一手將房卡伸向感應區，門把上的燈號由紅轉綠，門板開啟，Sebastian推門讓Chris先進去。  
進入房間，出現在Chris面前的是一座精緻小巧的客廳，液晶電視懸掛在雪白的壁面上，茶几旁圍繞著兩張單人沙發與一張長沙發，L型的吧台橫越在客廳與主臥室中間，浴室則在進門玄關的右側。Chris只望了這幕場景一眼，就轉過身，Sebastian正好在這時踏進房門，Chris的身體就像被磁簧鎖吸引的門板直接朝他倒去，Sebastian連忙伸手接住Chris，他的背部用力撞向門，發出重重的『砰』一聲響。

房卡還沒插入感應槽，所有的家俱都籠罩在一片昏暗之中，唯有戶外的街燈光暈從窗簾底下灑進來，將木質的地板漆成咖啡牛奶的顏色。  
空氣從門框被擠壓進來，接著落入死寂，外面的寂靜屬於外面，裡面的寂靜屬於裡面。  
「放輕鬆……」Sebastian是先開口的那一人，他抬起一隻手撫摸Chris的背，另一手在漆黑中摸索著將房卡放進門邊的槽溝，今晚他的雙手實在很忙碌，得不停地分工合作，「放輕鬆。」  
Sebastian又說了一遍，事實上他說了很多遍，只是Chris的聽覺當下還不管用。室內的燈在過卡的瞬間大放光明，所有靠電力運作的設備一個接著一個開啟，從空調的長條狀通風口傳送出清涼的風，呼呼風聲伴隨Sebastian的聲音吹進Chris耳內，他壓著他的身體，他們的身體同時壓在門上，幸好門板夠堅固，不然兩人就會擠破這片木頭摔到外面去。  
Sebastian的手從Chris的背部移動到腦勺，又從腦勺移動到背部，他的心肌撞擊著Chris的心肌，就和傳遞訊息的鼓棒一樣越敲越快。涼空氣在跟熱空氣打仗，剛從室外踏進室內的Sebastian全身冒汗（畢竟之前的幾小時他都待在更窒悶的地方），從他的手臂滾出一顆顆汗珠，弄濕Chris的衣領和長袖，在他皮膚上的一根一根細小汗毛也全部站了起來，Chris隔著棉質布料也感覺得到。  
Chris的末梢神經找回了部分功能，這是個好現象，除此之外，其它感官也開始跟進。隨著Sebastian撫摸Chris的手勢，在他身上發生了奇蹟似的功效，彷彿也有隻隱形的手伸進他的胸腔，把螺絲一顆顆鎖回應有的位置，原本他的肺像是枚壞掉的幫浦，只會把水吸進來，不懂得怎麼排出去，過多的廢料充填在凹凸不平的肺葉之中，令Chris的胸腔不斷膨脹，頂壓到正前方的Sebastian，導致對方也喘不過氣來。  
如今，他的肺漸漸縮小，直到它變回正常的形狀，Chris聽見Sebastian吁出長長的一口氣，他從他胸前搬開了一塊大石頭，他的氣息灌入他耳中，搔著耳膜上的一塊癢處，Chris再度感覺得到癢，復甦的呼吸系統大量索求著能量，他貪婪地吸吮由Sebastian吐出來的空氣，哪怕是廢棄的二氧化碳也無比甜美。他總算又找回了呼吸的方式，Sebastian拯救了他們倆。  
不僅如此，Sebastian還在Chris面前施展了另一場魔術，從他找到卡片的那一刻起，他抽出的白色房卡在半空中劃出一道光芒，就像魔術師抽出的刀刃，利刃一片片插入魔術箱，又拔出來，電梯包廂響起的『叮』聲是魔術師對助理打的響指，助理又開始在舞台上移動，抬起分離的箱子一格格疊回去。  
當箱門重新打開，完整的男人從裡面走出來，他健步如飛，來到舞台正中央張開雙臂，對全世界做出擁抱的姿勢，真心地開懷大笑。  
Chris用兩隻手臂抱住Sebastian，對方才向前挪移幾吋，就被他按回門上，兩人的心臟緊貼在一起，跳動聲同樣規律，Chris聽著這聲響，發出呵呵低笑，只有Sebastian背後的花梨木看得見他的傻樣。

「你快勒死我了。」Sebastian朝Chris的胸口搥一拳，Chris嚇一大跳，他鬆開力道，卻沒鬆手，他的臂彎依然圍成一個小圈圈，把Sebastian關在裡面。對方瞪著他，但他發現自己最多只能做到這樣，當一個人終於能再度自由伸展、活用他的四肢時，總會想濫用一點特權。  
Chris抓起Sebastian的手伸向自己的腿股，「捏它一下。」  
「啥？」  
「照做就是。」  
Sebastian如Chris所願，他沒收斂手勁，Chris隨即哀嚎，「好痛！！」  
「是你要求我這樣做的。」Sebastian睜圓瞳孔，看向Chris的表情就像看向一個需要關懷的病人，而不是一個嘗試禁錮他的無賴。Chris隔著牛仔褲揉揉大腿，由指尖捏出的痛感如此清晰，那裡八成是瘀青了，皮膚上浮出的血塊就和站在眼前的Sebastian一樣鮮明。Chris的嘴巴張開就沒再合起來過，並持續用它發出更響亮的笑聲，「我知道，我沒有在抱怨。」

空調讓室溫降了下來，舒爽的沁涼感和光線一樣爬滿房內的每一角。Chris向前傾斜，用額頭抵著Sebastian的額頭，後者已經不再出汗，體溫卻熱得有點像發燒。在Chris低垂的視野中，Sebastian用雙手搓著兩旁的褲子，把布料的色澤越搓越深，他的長瀏海一根根往下掉，它們因為汗水而變得很潮濕，濕氣感染了Chris的頭髮，讓他看上去也滿頭大汗。  
「我很高興見到你。」Chris說，Sebastian搓手的速度變得更快了，「嗯，哦，」Sebastian的目光左右飄移，這麼小小的空間裡，他無處可躲，最後Chris的眼睛像磁石一樣把他吸了回來，他不得不正視那一大片藍色，「你好嗎？」  
如果天空有太陽，Sebastian的視網膜可能會被燒焦，所幸現在是晚上，一切事物的步調都變得緩慢柔和，就像時針在鐘面上移行的步伐。  
「我在飛機上吐了。」Chris據實以告，Sebastian被嚇得不輕，「怎麼回事？」  
「不清楚，我們的班機並沒遇上亂流，有可能是飛機餐不合我的口味？」  
Sebastian思忖一陣，也許是他太敏感，他總覺得自己從Chris的吐息中嗅到一股熟悉的氣味，他的鼻頭像警犬皺了起來，那是咖啡雞肉飯的味道，就和昨天他從紐約飛來時吃的餐點一樣，「你不是坐商務艙來的？」  
「不到四小時的航程，沒必要花那個錢。」Chris聳著肩膀。  
「上帝啊……」  
「你不也是坐經濟艙來的嗎？」  
Sebastian在這句反問下閉起嘴巴，他發現自己沒什麼質詢Chris的立場，他抿著唇，嘴角歪向一旁，接著無奈地搖頭，「你需要好好休息。」  
「我正在這麼做。」  
「不，我指的是下樓吃頓晚餐，把空掉的胃袋填滿，或者把房卡拿到手，回你的房間躺在床上睡一覺。」

Sebastian的建議讓Chris不是很愉快，這聽起來就像他要趕他走似的，儘管Chris知道對方沒那個意思，他也明白Sebastian說得對，他確實得替自己弄個房間，Luke需要用這張收據去向經紀公司報帳，無論他再怎麼想賴在這個地方不走。  
……那又有什麼不可以呢？Chris心想，他往前跨近一步，Sebastian幾乎整個人被他擠進門板裡，那片可憐的木頭承載重量即將到達極限，上方只差沒浸出一片人形水漬。Chris把腦袋靠向Sebastian的肩膀，剛才在電梯裡他也這樣做，他知道自己的行徑像個學齡前幼童，坐在餐桌前四處吸嗅，伴隨鼻翼的收張，Sebastian的味道再度填滿Chris的味蕾……現在，他聞得到他的味道了，那就像一塊淋著焦糖的布丁，誰會想在這種時候移動腳步去別的地方？  
「我會去拿房卡，」Chris說，「但是我累了。」  
「今天的活動讓你開心嗎？」  
如果Chris的計劃是在原地逗留，直到兩人的腳底生根，Sebastian想必洞悉對方的意圖，他因此轉移話題，Chris的注意力也成功地被拉到這個問句上，他歪著頭，太陽穴貼住Sebastian的太陽穴，彷彿這樣就能聽見對方的想法。  
只可惜，Sebastian的腦波始終很平靜，如果Chris不想承認自己耳背，那他只能失望了，當然，他可不希望對方真的腦缺氧或者呼吸困難，這齣戲碼Chris剛剛已經上演過一遍，他們裡頭總有一個必須當大人。  
「這是很不一樣的經歷，」Chris坦承，「稱不上完全的開心，我得承認我很緊張，也感到不自在，畢竟和那麼多第一次認識的人見面，他們這麼貼近你，和你之間一點距離也沒有，親密的就像你的朋友或者家人，有一度我甚至擔心自己……你知道，就像D23那樣。」  
Chris邊說邊搓著Sebastian的手，Sebastian則又搓起Chris的背，「我知道，這件事我比誰都有感觸——你別誤會，我也不是在抱怨。可是你今天表現得很好，我說的是實話，Chris，你做得很好。」  
「真的嗎？我沒讓那些影迷白白浪費他們的錢？」  
「你浪費掉的只有自己的午餐。另外回答你的問題，是的，我猜這些人永遠不會忘記這一天。」  
「但願事情是這樣，」Chris難為情的低下頭，當他再抬頭時，他換了個話鋒和表情，「那你呢？」

難為情的表情原封不動地轉嫁到Sebastian臉上，Chris知道Sebastian比他更擅長應付那些盛情的、守秩序或者脫軌的、創意驚人或者思維嚇人的粉絲，那是Sebastian的天賦，Chris絕不會和對方爭搶，他了解自己的優勢在哪裡，一旦他開口說真心話，Sebastian就應付不來了。  
「我──」  
「好啦，我這就下樓去，」Chris在Sebastian搓破褲子口袋之前打斷對方，讓對方困宭很有趣，卻不是他的原意，「你走進自己的房間將近五分鐘，肯定想忙點什麼別的，例如沖澡、看電視、補眠……而不是站在這扇門前一步也離不開。」  
Chris說話的同時放開雙手，他將手臂打直，手心撐在Sebastian後方的門板，留下兩個濕漉漉的掌印，Chris原本以為自己一鬆手Sebastian就會跑開，他沒料到對方居然還站在門前，雙眼從地板拉回來直直望向他，「我沒那麼想離開。」  
這句話讓Chris嗅到一絲希望，他眨眨眼，「是嗎？」  
「不過我確實得先洗個澡，我的身上臭得要命。」  
才怪，你香得要命。Chris把真心話按進腦海，接著說，「當然，反而我也得先去──」  
Chris指指門板，Sebastian跟著轉身指向門，又用同樣的一根手指比了比身旁的浴室，「你去Check-in，我去──然後──」  
「然後我再上樓來。」  
「可是我沒有備用房卡。」  
「我會按門鈴。」  
Sebastian愣了一陣，按對方房間的門鈴？這件事在他們之間從未發生（他們總是交換房卡就像FBI的間諜那樣偷偷交換情報），不過他沒讓Chris等太久，「好。」


	15. Chapter 15

一則故事要開始總是很難。  
結束它也一樣難。

在這則故事的開頭，Sebastian躺在Chris的床上，他的手機擺在旁邊，響了起來。他沒有接電話，因為他忙著和Chris做愛，那是酒店的房間，當時他們還在拍戲途中，只能利用偷來的空檔偷情。  
兩個總是被時間追著跑的人，心情十分鬱卒。這樣的鬱悶與不快，誕生了故事的開端，若以前後呼應的做法，故事的結尾，他們也應該要躺在床上，不受時間的限制，歡快地做一場愛才對。  
那是小說裡會出現的情節，或者電影，前提是，他們都是小說或電影裡的角色。但很可惜的，Chris和Sebastian是活生生的人，生存在這個真實的世界，他們在認識彼此之前，屬於自己的人生就已經開始了，同樣地，在和彼此分開後，他們的生活也還要繼續。

Chris在波士頓出生，一個座落在大國家的大城市，擁有和歷史一樣著名的風景。Sebastian出生的國家有美麗的多惱河流過，他的童年卻在歷史裡度過，在他十歲前，他的國家發生了一場政治革命，雖然那不是主因，他的母親仍決定帶他搬離祖國，來到美國這個自由國度。又過了很多年，Sebastian才認識了Chris，在此之前，他們即使待在同一片巨大的土地上，也居住在不同的城市，生命擁有大相迥異的面貌。  
一個人的人生是很私密的事，和攤演在公眾眼前的完全是兩回事。如果每個人身上都有一本筆記本，並被規定要把生活中的大小瑣事都寫進去，這些密密麻麻的內容，除了本子的主人，大概沒有其他人有興趣知道。  
Chris Evans有他自己的一本本子，Sebastian Stan也有他的，誠如之前說過的，倘若在初識的那一刻，兩人就把本子扔到對方面前，強迫對方觀看，那麼在有機會更深入了解彼此之前，他們就會把彼此嚇跑了吧！所幸，沒有人這麼做，雖然兩人在一起確實做了不少蠢事，還是懂得守護最基本的隱私。  
屬於一個人最深層的隱私，也就是他的秘密，書寫在無人知曉的紙頁夾縫。在這則故事中，屬於Chris和Sebastian的秘密散落在各個篇章角落，有些角落是重合的，有些場景則在不同的地方上演，只要他們不說，兩人都不會曉得彼此經歷了這些事。但是觀眾知曉一切，守口如瓶的觀眾們，默默隱忍到現在，既沒打斷也沒發出噓聲，那麼，或許你們還有耐心和一絲絲的興趣，得知在故事的最後幾頁中，這兩人發生了什麼……

※※※

2015年9月25日。  
這天，Chris一大早就爬起來，他在下午才有工作，卻得早早去搭飛機。因為這個工作在另一座城市進行，他已經很習慣這種事了，他刷完牙後換上便衣，提起一個輕便的行李袋，把鴨舌帽戴在頭上，離開住所。  
外頭豔陽高照，帽沿形成一片完美的烏雲，躲在下面很安全，既不會被曬傷，也不太輕易被人認出臉。可是城市的好天氣到郊區時就變了個樣，水氣凝聚在機場上空，形成一大團難以散開的濃霧，Chris的班機因此遲了半小時才起飛。  
依照大眾對Chris的認識，他很敬業，也不喜歡事情失控。班機誤點這種事，誰都不想碰上，卻也避免不了。他坐在經濟艙的座位上，帽子沒有摘下來，他特別被劃到不起眼的角落位置，可是他的焦慮讓他變得很醒目，他不停看表，當飛機好不容易起飛，駛離白茫芒的城市，他也沒有停下這個動作。一位女空服員走到他身邊，詢問他要用什麼餐點時，她問了三次，他才聽懂她說的是他想吃牛肉或雞肉、紅燒或咖哩、麵條或白飯？不過最終他也不記得自己吞下了什麼。  
Chris沒吃早餐，他的胃袋理當還有很大的空間，所以他吃完飛機餐後，又要了一杯飲料來喝，他想過要點酒，但工作前喝醉就太不敬業了！所以他點的是蕃茄汁，攝取維生素對人體有益，卻沒辦法安撫躁動的大腦。  
在機長拿起廣播器，宣佈飛機在十分鐘後會抵達目的地的好消息時，Chris解開安全帶，跑進洗手間，把胃裡的東西吐進馬桶，蕃茄汁的鮮紅色混著動物肉塊，讓他看起來活像吐出了內臟。

這些都是沒有出現在故事中的小細節，Chris沒有向任何人提，所以，當他終於到達鹽湖城的漫展會場時，每個人都在等他。他的班機遲飛，接駁車又在市區裡迷路，這些煩瑣的小事，不需要拿來打擾認真工作的人們，Chris知道自己只能用更高速的行動力來追趕進度。  
他一脫下帽子，就有人拿梳子來替他梳頭，把汗水浸濕的髮絲一根根壓平，讓他從狼狽變得體面，接著又有人用面紙擦掉他的汗，拿粉底給他撲臉，讓他等等在鏡頭前更上相。Chris被一大堆手按在梳妝椅上，有種自己還在坐飛機的錯覺，勒在胃部的壓迫感不僅沒有解除，反而更加深了。他做出一個解開安全帶的動作（在場每個人都很忙碌，沒人留意到這怪異的舉行），招手叫來一個工作人員，請對方借他一瓶古龍水。  
Chris平日不擦古龍水或香水，可是他稍早在機艙裡吐了，需要掩蓋身上不潔的味道。他把噴嘴對準手腕和脖子，灑出一層層人造液體，隨著血管跳動，過濃的麝香味和胃液的酸味、腥騷的汗味全部交雜在一塊兒。  
在Chris的行李袋中有口香糖，他還來不及拿出任何一顆塞進嘴巴，工作人員就把他的袋子拿走，他只好就這樣硬著頭皮走進攝影棚，途中時不時朝掌心呵氣。等他到了棚內，他連做這個蠢舉動的時間都沒有了，攝影棚被亮銀色的布幕給包圍，狀似最初階的拍片現場，銀色的正中心站著一個男人，男人的周身在發光，就像被星星簇擁的行星，不過那些光芒比星星的光芒更刺眼，它們全都來自鏡頭的鎂光燈。  
Chris朝那顆行星走過去，它的運轉牽引著他的動力，他卻無法走近那個男人，有太多雜訊不斷闖入他們之間，把炫目的花白染成彩色。Chris來自一個起霧的城市，如今又掉進更大團的迷霧，他花費了最大的努力，才讓自己站穩不至於跌倒。  
攝影機的快門是把犀利的剪刀，他抬起手的動作被剪成一幀畫格，伸出手又是另一幀畫格。  
後來，Chris終於觸碰到了男人，對方的掌心俯貼在他的手臂上，他的掌心覆蓋住他的身體，源源的熱度從那具身體傳來，滲進Chris的皮下，他的每顆細胞都吸得飽飽的，就像被灌進煤油的馬達頭。  
今天是漫長的一天，從Chris睜眼的那一刻起，二十四個小時只過了一半，現在，他得到足夠的力量走向另一半。

※※※

同樣的一天，同樣的時間裡，若有人想了解Sebastian經歷了什麼事，可以回頭看看故事的第十三章。重覆描寫的片段只會令人厭煩，所以，這裡銜接上故事中沒有的場景：  
Sebastian把Chris從房間裡送走後，他站在原地，發著呆，試圖回想幾分鐘前所發生的一切。十四章中，他和Chris的相遇是一個環扣，像活頁夾把那些散落的書頁集合起來，如今，Chris離去，他又陷入了獨白時間，在他的眼前翻開一張新的空白頁，他不曉得自己該寫什麼上去。  
一個人如果有機會，時時刻刻翻閱自己的過去，檢視那些小細節，那麼他會發現自己錯失了很多事，卻無法拿一支紅筆去改正。Sebastian和Chris在攝影棚見了面，然後他帶他回到自己的房間，這一大段過程中，他的記憶是零碎的，若日後他有機會跟Chris聊起，他會知道對方也是。在漫展這類的活動中，很多當事人的記憶都得靠相機鏡頭來拼湊，如果Sebastian想確定自己的表現好不好，他得看了粉絲傳到網路上的照片才知道，在那之前，他能做的只有一件事：  
他告訴Chris，說對方表現得很好，這不是謊話，在Chris面前，Sebastian不能撒謊，因為Chris對他很老實。按兩人重疊的經歷，當他們嘗試隱瞞某些事時，往往不會帶來好結果。恐慌症是Chris的弱點，他卻選擇在Sebastian面前將它不遮掩地攤演開來，就在剛剛。

Sebastian不是什麼好的救生員，他去游泳池游泳，有時還會被水嗆到，所以，他了解喘不過氣來的痛苦。在坐電梯時他就察覺到Chris的異狀，那個小空間裡的氧氣很有限，他找尋房門鑰匙又花了太多時間。  
於是他抱著他，用手撫摸他的背，在他小的時候，他母親偶爾會這樣做，在他們搬到一個陌生的城市時，雖然Sebastian已經長大了一些，母親還是會這樣做，當他半夜被某些不愉快的夢境驚醒而發出怪異的呻吟聲。  
在Sebastian的擁抱下，Chris的呼吸漸漸變得平順，氣管裡的雜音被移了出去，等他再開口講話時，又恢復成好聽的、有些低沉的嗓音。  
這下子緊張的人換成了Sebastian，當Chris說，他很高興見到Sebastian時，他想告訴對方他也很高興，卻只能顧左右而言它。幸好，現在Chris不在這裡，雖然Sebastian的困窘已經被他發現，就像從Chris氣管中呼出的酸味、脈搏前滲出的古龍水香味，都躲不過Sebastian的感官。想改寫自己丟臉的歷史，此刻顯得太慢了，不過Sebastian還有能力扳正接下來的事。  
Chris向他提出一則邀約，事實上，是Sebastian邀約對方，對方說他等一下還會回來這個房間，而Sebastian沒有拒絕。門鈴不知道什麼時候會響起，若Sebastian希望自己在未來表現的比過去好，最好別繼續傻傻的站在原地！  
他把鞋子蹭離腳掌，放進玄關的鞋櫃，接著他轉身，穿越大大的房間，走向角落的主臥室，他一邊走一邊把褲子和襪子脫下來，留在床舖上，他將手伸進敞開的行李袋拉鏈，找出一盒刮鬍泡，再帶著它和汗濕的身體走進浴室。

※※※

另一邊，Chris也踏進了浴室。  
他房間的格局和Sebastian的一模一樣，浴室就在玄關旁邊，一進門就能看到。不同的是，Sebastian的房間在八樓，Chris在五樓。  
他很順利地拿到了房卡，這是結果，過程則是另一些小細節，不算太瑣碎，所以提一提無妨。  
一開始事情沒那麼平順，Chris步出Sebastian的房間，再度踏進電梯時，他其實有些抗拒，那些被他呼出的髒空氣還盤踞在那兒，三面大鏡子把他困在中間，他環顧周身，孤單一人，彷彿又回到那個狹窄的魔術箱。  
幸好，抵達一樓大廳時，這種感覺就消失了，因為那裡全是人。人多的地方通常不會令Chris自在，但眼下境況不同，他才從另一個戰場歸來，如今不過是硝煙散去後的場景。今天來這間酒店入住的有八成都是漫展遊客，所以這些擠在櫃檯前、等候著拿房卡的人們，他們剛才很可能都和Chris拍過照，由他們散發出的氣場如此熟悉，讓這個偌大的空間溢滿著友好又親切的暖意。  
為了消化比平日更多的旅客，櫃檯開了四條服務線，每個服務生面前都站了三到四位客人，Chris打算排到其中一條隊伍後面，可是當他從連接電梯的長廊邁出腳步，正要站到燈光底下時，靠近他的那面牆上有一道小門，門被打開，一雙手把他扯了進去。

『您應該早點來的！』把Chris扯進門裡的是一個衣著筆挺的中年女子，她胸前掛了一張名牌，上面寫著值班經理。她拎起Chris的行李袋，在他進門後就交給他，她應該等這一刻等了很久，所以Chris接下袋子，乖乖的點頭認錯。女經理不曉得他經歷過的故事，他也沒必要佔用她更多時間，女經理讓Chris在小房間等一會兒，她去前台替他登錄資料。  
Chris站在原地，他手裡的袋子揹帶上繫著鴨舌帽，現在他已經不需要它了。女經理的想法正好與他相反，她滿腔好意，不過她把Chris抓進門的動作還是引來了注目，那就像一道探照燈的光，把櫃檯前排隊的人群視線全部拉過去，有眼尖的人已經發現了那個消失在門後的身影就是美國隊長。  
在攝影棚，群眾穿著五顏六色的戲服時，多少能提升辨識度，可是一旦這些人脫掉戲服，Chris就沒辦法認得他們的臉，反之，他脫下了美國隊長的戲服，這些人還是能一眼認出他來。  
女經理從前台回到後台，她把房卡、早餐券，還有一張寫著抬頭的發票遞給Chris，他道謝著收下，並湧現一個想法：他想請女經理讓他從前台的門出去，這樣他就能和排隊的人打招呼，可以的話還能拍幾張照。即使站在門內，Chris也聽得見門外傳來的細小窸窣聲，那來自人們交頭接耳的談話聲，音量很收斂，熱度卻足以擠破木板衝進這個小房間。  
可是Chris沒有開口，他把這個衝動的想法壓了回去，就像人們為了他壓抑的熱情。他知道這麼做並不妥當，Sebastian就曾經在費城漫展門外和沒有買票的影迷合拍而遭到告誡，這是Chris從Luke那裡聽來的，魔鬼經紀人在轉述的同時也警告Chris不准幹一樣的事。

所以，敬職的女經理推開同一扇門，讓Chris從側牆出去，她完成了她的工作，Chris也不想為難對方。不過，人性總是有叛逆成分，更何況Chris一直都有冒險精神。他揹起行李，從光亮的小房間走向晦暗長廊時，他能夠感覺到，大廳人們的視線一路尾隨著他，它們就和紅外線一樣炙熱，幾乎融化他的骨頭。  
在屋樑落下的大片影子中，Chris停止前進的腳步，轉過身，在這一秒，隊伍裡有個女孩立刻舉起手機，想要給他拍照，卻被她身旁的男伴攔了下來。女孩察覺到自己的激動，她放下手機，露出愧疚的表情，Chris比她更愧疚，他前不久才拼回四肢，找到呼吸能力，做不出太高難度的表演，不過他還能為他們做這個：  
他把雜物握在左手，併攏右手五指，從額頭揮向前方，他右腳往左划，腰際也從右邊拐向左邊，完成一個誇張的、疑似百老匯才會出現的鞠躬動作。  
大廳的人們先是愣住，隨後爆出毫不抑止的笑聲。

※※※

從大廳返回房間後，Chris進入浴室。這個時間，Sebastian也在浴室裡，他脫掉上衣和內褲，把它們吊在門板的掛鉤上，他只打算簡單沖個澡，明天份的新衣服明天再穿，他總共只帶了兩天份的衣物。  
在八樓底下的五樓房間，Chris甚至沒打算沖澡，從他離開Sebastian的房間後，他就不時看表，電子表上顯示過了十五分鐘，Chris只給自己預留五分鐘的時間待在浴室。二十分鐘是一道魔咒，填補著故事裡的大量空白（菲利浦球場上，兩人共同消失了二十分鐘、Chris第一次去Sebastian的公寓路上花費二十分鐘購買潤滑劑和保險套），對Chris而言，這二十分鐘若和Sebastian待在一起嫌太短，可是當它成為他和對方分開的時間，就又顯得太長了。

※※※

從蓮蓬頭灑出來的水花打濕Sebastian，他把長髮紮在腦後，用酒店的沐浴精抹在皮膚上，屬於他自身的味道被隱去，人造乳香像一層保鮮膜裹住他的全身。  
Chris站在洗手台前，他扭開水龍頭，給自己洗了把臉，粉底液和汗水糊成一團皮膚色，跟著水流一起沖進排水孔。他抬起頭時，鏡子裡有個大鬍子與他對望，那人毛髮凌亂，表情扭曲得讓Chris想打一拳，剛才他都是頂著這張臉和影迷們拍照的嗎？也罷，他最好別再去回想那些改變不了的事！  
他拆開牙刷，拿牙膏擠滿刷面，把牙齒來回刷了好幾遍，連舌苔也一併刮掉。他用水撥了撥瀏海，讓它們看起來沒那麼糟糕，從他的領口和袖口還傳來古龍水的香氣，他現在才發現它是那麼陌生。他雙手移向衣擺，本想把衣服脫掉，後來想了想，他行李袋裡只有兩天份的衣服，若他現在換掉它，等等就只能穿浴袍了，於是他又鬆手讓衣服落回原來的位置。

Chris踏出房間時，電子表顯示的時間告訴他，他的動作比預期中還快，他還有三分鐘，這讓他決定不搭電梯，而是去爬安全梯。若他再踏進那個小空間裡難保不會患上幽閉恐懼症，他實在無須給自己添加更多病症。  
當Chris爬樓梯時，他的手機在褲袋裡震動，他把它拿出來，看見What’s APP的提示符號，他一邊走路一邊滑開螢幕，傳訊給他的人是Hayley。  
『我看見漫展照片了，你笑得活像個思春期少女！』Hayley在訊息裡寫道。  
Chris原本懶得搭理對方，可是轉念一想，Hayley這時間能給他發訊，若不是還沒搭飛機，就是已經到了鹽湖城，明天她和他有相同的行程。於是他飛快用手指敲鍵盤，雙腳繼續移動。  
『妳在哪？』  
『紐約，等起飛中。』  
『班機誤點？』  
『不，是剛才我還有工作，我跟你不一樣，沒有閒到可以提前在下午報到。等我到酒店應該是九點以後了，去酒吧喝一杯？聽說那兒的調酒很棒。』  
Chris這時越過了六樓和七樓的交界，即將前往第八層：『不，今晚我沒空。』  
『要幹嘛？』  
『我有約會：）』

※※※

門鈴是一道清脆的、細小的鈴聲，像鳥兒啼叫的聲音。這道聲音不曾出現在這個故事的任何角落，因為無論是Chris和Sebastian，都沒有按過對方的門鈴，以致它剛響起時，Sebastian還有點反應不過來。  
門鈴又響第二次時，他終於知道那是從哪裡發出來的聲響了，也想起Chris的承諾。它在二十分鐘前才出現在他耳邊，可是對Sebastian來說，那是上一個篇章的事，寫在另一張書頁上。  
這道鈴聲把Chris和Sebastian的故事再度串連起來，突然間，他又不是一個人了，兩份完全不相干的紙頁被交疊在一起，裝訂成同一本書。Sebastian原本還站在浴缸裡，門鈴第三次響起後，他拉開浴簾，光裸著踩向地面，他拿浴巾揩乾身體，再把上衣和內褲套上。為了不讓門外的人等太久，Sebastian沒時間回臥房拿他的長褲，就這麼衝向玄關開門。

門一打開，Chris看見Sebastian時，他就知道對方是跑著來開門，因為Sebastian有點喘，同時他也知道對方很匆忙，這再明顯不過，因為Sebastian沒穿下半身的衣物，只穿著上衣和內褲站在他面前。  
換作過去，Chris會為自己的冒失道歉，所有的證據都直指一件事實：他太心急了。可是Chris沒有道歉，倒是Sebastian張開嘴巴，他的唇形看起來像要吐出和道歉有關的字眼，若他這麼做，必定是為了自己前來應門的速度太慢。  
很幸運地，有某件事打斷了Sebastian，若這事沒出現，Chris也會阻止他。道歉曾經是很好的開場白，可是上一回它出現時是Sebastian爬過了三座高高的陽台去Chris在萊比鍚的酒店房間，Chris再也不想讓對方這麼幹了。  
Sebastian的手機擺在L型的吧台上，它響了起來，比起門鈴，這道電話聲突兀許多，音量從客廳傳向玄關，讓站在那裡的兩個人都不自主回頭望向它。  
手機高唱著R. Kelly的『I Believe I Can Fly』，在故事的第一章，Sebastian的手機也響起同一首歌，這讓Chris立刻就知道了來電者的身份。  
他們總是會被什麼打斷，這些乍現在生命中的、無預警的小插曲。如果保持著當時的初衷，如果這兩人從最開始來到現在，一點兒改變也沒有，那Sebastian就會一直杵在原地而不去接電話。  
但事實並非如此，Sebastian給了Chris一個眼神，他們倆都很清楚那通電話是誰打來的，Chris對Sebastian點點頭，後者隨即轉身，背著前者跑向吧台。

「晚安！Anthony，」Sebastian接起電話時說，「你到酒店了嗎？」  
歌頌飛翔的曲調中止，如今，流洩在室內的只有Sebastian清亮的嗓音，以及從揚聲孔傳出的另一道男音，Anthony有個大嗓門，這讓Sebastian無須打開擴音器也能達到擴音效果。  
稍早之前，Anthony就給Chris傳過訊息，Chris知道對方傍晚時已抵達酒店，他的航程一切順利，甚至比Chris還早拿到房卡。收到Anthoy的訊息時Chris還在攝影棚，所以當下他只丟了一個笑臉符號過去，並盤算著稍晚再撥電話給對方，他怎麼也沒想到對方會先一步打給Sebastian！  
——這說明他們交情很好，Chris告訴自己，他在門口待了一會兒，接著把鞋子留在踏腳墊上，走向客廳。途中，屬於Anthony的笑聲一路傳進他耳內，直到Chris站在Sebastian的身後也沒有停止。  
Sebastian背對Chris，他的身體前傾，在他的腳掌下還有幾滴水珠，水氣從浴室門內延伸到門外，在木質地板留下一串腳印子，Chris就是踩著這串腳印過來的。Sebastian一隻手肘撐在吧桌上，另一手繞到身後，朝Chris擺了擺，示意他知道他來了，可是他在講電話，暫時沒空招待他。  
——這說明Sebastian和Anthony交情很好，再一次地，Chris對自己說。認識的時間長短不能決定情感深厚，他知道Anthony關心Sebastian，他很高興他所愛的兩個人都從彼此身上得到最好的情感，能認識這兩個好人是一種幸運，只不過這種愛和那種愛不一樣，幸運的分配比重也不一樣。  
Chris深知這些道理，他也知道，Sebastian根本不需要招待他，因為他不是客人，一個人不會只穿著一條內褲就來給他的客人開門。Chris站著不動，從距離一尺的地方打量Sebastian的背影，他身體的重心從右腳換到左腳，然後又換回右腳。Sebastian穿著和白天同樣的深色上衣，背肌伴隨講話的頻率起伏，三角型的內褲勒住屁股，兩團渾圓的肉塊鼓鼓地突起來。稍早在會場時，Chris花了大多數的心力做好該做的一切，現在，他根本不想再浪費力氣控制自己的目光，他直勾勾盯住眼前這一幕。  
從Anthony和Sebastian的對話中，Chris得知前者已經在房間安頓好了自己，他想找Sebastian去吃晚餐，若可以再順便去喝酒，對於這間酒店的調酒Anthony和Hayley有一樣的評價，他們上的說不定是同一個旅遊網站。

Sebastian半個身體趴向吧桌，他用後腦勺對著Chris，一撮撮潮濕的髮絲向下垂到肩膀又往外翻翹。這時，他的腦袋歪向一邊，原本他右手拿著手機，現在他把手放了下來，改用臉頰和頸窩夾住機子，從Chris的角度，他能看見Sebastian兩手都擺在桌面上，十指絞在一起，一手的指甲扎進另一手的指縫中。  
隨著Chris的接近，Sebastian講話的速度變快，手指的動作也越頻繁，這讓Chris做出一個決定：他越過Sebastian的肩膀，把對方的手機搶走，在Sebastian還來不及反應過來前，他把手機貼在自己耳邊，和Anthony問好。  
「操，怎麼會是你？」Anthony聽見Chris的聲音嚇了一大跳，「你綁架Sebastian了嗎？」  
「才不，Seb，你替我澄清一下，」Chris笑瞇瞇的把手機轉向Sebastian，後者的眼睛瞪得大大的，他呆了幾秒鐘，接著將嘴唇湊近揚聲孔，「我很好，Chris在我房裡。」  
話筒那端的空氣陷入凝滯，等Anthony再開口時，他壓低了好幾個分貝數，「我明白了，把手機拿給那個混蛋。」  
Anthony不知道的是，被綁架的不是Sebastian而是他的手機，Sebastian眼睜睜看著Chris把他的iPhone又轉回去貼住耳朵，「別那樣稱呼我，夥計，我正打算撥電話給你。」  
「你他媽在搞什麼鬼？」  
「和你做的一樣，關心我的好朋友。」  
「去你的，少跟我裝蒜！」  
「我說的是真的，我想找Sebastian下樓吃晚飯。在我的計劃中，我也想邀請你，誰知道你比我快一步，剛才我還聽見你問Sebastian是不是想去酒吧喝一杯——」  
「好了，閉上你的嘴Chris，在我的計劃中，我本來也打算邀請你的，但我現在改變了主意。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「你們兩個去吃飯就好，我要叫客房服務。」  
「為什麼不跟我們一起？」  
Anthony發出清喉嚨的怪聲，「我突然覺得有點不舒服……」  
「天吶，你還好嗎Tony？」  
「多謝你的關心，老兄，我沒事，八成是在飛機上吃壞了肚子。」

通話結束了。即使Anthony把聲音壓得很小，但Sebastian站得離Chris那麼近，還是把對話聽得一清二楚，他看著螢幕前的光亮熄滅，臉上的表情哭笑不得，Chris把手機放回吧桌上，他抓起Sebastian的一隻手，朝對方笑了笑，接著他將他的三根手指往下折，食指和中指放進嘴巴。  
Sebastian的心肌縮了起來，他倒吸一口氣，Chris用舌頭舔他的兩根手指，柔嫩的舌面掠過指甲和指肉中間的些微刺痛。他的口腔很溫暖，緊緊包覆住他，經過大約一分鐘後，Chris放開Sebastian，他的手指上都是他的唾液，他的臉頰紅了起來。  
「我不該打斷你們的談話，」Chris說，「對不起。」  
Sebastian注視著Chris，後者的語調是這麼真誠，哪怕那當中沒有流露出任何悔意，Sebastian卻也提不起一絲怒火。他應該要發怒的，不是嗎？上回Margarita搶走Sebastian的手機時就差點惹火了他。  
有些人侵犯他人隱私會激怒對方，有些人卻不會，聽上去很不公平，但世事就是如此。  
Sebastian所做的只是苦笑搖搖頭，「Anthony知道了？」  
「他不知道，我什麼也沒對他說。」  
「那Scott？」  
「我也沒對Scott說過，但他猜到了，他提出他的疑問，而我沒有說謊。」

好吧，Sebastian心想，好吧。那麼老實的Chris，誰能對他發火呢？他想到上回在電視上看見的訪談，當記者問起Chris是不是單身時，Chris做出的肯定答覆，他才和前女友出去遛了狗，現在卻又自打嘴巴，Luke會被氣炸的，Sebastian卻沒辦法對此生氣。  
Chris靠上前，他抬起Sebastian的下巴，給了他一個吻。他的嘴唇輕輕碰在他的嘴唇上，一下子就放開，Sebastian沒有反抗，於是他又給了他第二個吻，第三個吻。  
有如散落在明信片上的蓋印戳記。  
「放輕鬆，」Chris張開手擁抱Sebastian，稍早他也這麼做過，不過當時呼吸有困難的人是他而不是Sebastian，他聽見從對方鼻管傳來的雜音，他撫摸著他的背部，「放輕鬆。」  
Sebastian的呼吸聲在Chris的手勢下慢慢平穩，他吐出一口長氣，在肺葉恢復成既有形狀時，他伸出手臂摟住Chris的肩膀。  
這給了Chris更多的勇氣和機會，他的大腿擠進Sebastian的兩腿，體重有一半都壓在對方身上，他們又開始接吻，這次的吻不再是前幾次的蜻蜓點水，兩人都伸了舌頭，彷彿早就約定好。Sebastian的臉頰和嘴唇有刮鬍泡沫的薄荷味，Chris吸嗅著這抹醒腦香氣，手掌往下移，用力揉起Sebastian的屁股，後者向後一個跨步，整個人被Chris抱起來放上吧台。

Sebastian坐實冰涼的桌面，腳心騰空，身體趴向Chris寬廣的背部，他聞著他和人借來的古龍水味，他聞著他第一次使用的沐乳精香味，這兩股味道都很陌生，正在記憶的資料庫中翻新建檔。  
「見到你真好……」Sebastian老實地說出內心感想，Chris埋在他胸前，手掌和嘴唇的愛撫不曾間斷，他不禁丟出一句更老實的想法，「我很害怕。」  
Chris抬起頭，他的身體被Sebastian兩條腿圈環住，宛如被對方擁抱，「怕什麼？」  
「怕我們又走回老路。」  
聽完Sebastian的話，Chris凝望對方的眼睛，他知道他在說什麼，他完完全全地了解對方心中的顧慮，它就和情慾一樣鮮明，無須多餘的言語來贅述。  
「我們不會走回老路。」Chris堅定地搖頭。  
Sebastian回望Chris，笑容像花朵般綻開，他雙腿圈得他更緊，接著向後仰躺，放任這個男人攀爬到他的身體上。  
他知道Chris說的是對的，時間在往前走，掛在Chris的電子表上，掛在客廳的鐘面上，一分一秒也不停歇，發生在這一刻的事和過往的任何一刻都不會是相同的，如同每分每秒都在跳動的心臟。  
Sebastian聽見Chris的心跳聲，它強而有力，步調不再紊亂，這令他感到驕傲。這個男人身上有一些小毛病，就像Sebastian自身有的小毛病，例如緊張時會用指甲扎手指，這件事已經被Chris發現了，他修正它，就像Sebastian修正Chris的心律不整。  
他們整治對方的小毛病，同時又把更多小毛病帶給對方。以往，Sebastian不會用手掌搓褲袋，不會因為焦慮而指節發抖、胃袋痙孿嘔吐，現在他染上這些事了。Chris以往也不會因為心情低落而猛抽菸，不會把踩扁的菸頭藏進褲子口袋裡，現在他也學會這些事了，在Sebastian看不見的角落。  
這應證了Chris說的話：他們永遠不會走回頭路。今天的這個Chris和Sebastian，和過往的他們都不一樣，他們正往對方的筆記本上寫下全新的頁面，這些小細節帶領兩人大步奔跑，前去截然不同的未來。

Chris捲起Sebastian的上衣，從他的頸動脈向下移動，來到胯間，他用鼻頭磨蹭他的內褲，再把那片單薄的布料脫下來，掛在Sebastian一邊的小腿肚。  
從Chris的角度望過去，Sebastian躺在那兒，他身後的吧台像一張潔白的床單。Chrs喜歡鮮豔的事物，儘管它們過了頭時會令他暈眩，迪士尼樂園天空的煙火很美麗，漫展會場的人群，他們身上的鮮豔穿著也像五顏六色的火花，太快結束令人失落，延燒太久則灼燙皮膚。  
Sebastian安靜的躺著，唯有喉頭時不時滑出細小的、最令Chris動情的呻吟聲，他不是刻意要引誘他，比起真正的調情，這樣的表現也未免生澀了一點。最初的刺激，來自靈魂的徹底缺席，肉體是稱職的演員，在偷情的舞台上儘情放縱。沒有愛的性，是肉體攞脫靈魂的完美演出，如今，靈魂一點一滴地注入身體，找回它應有的位置。它從Chris的眼睛拉開窗戶，由內向往看，看見這個仰躺在他正前方，張開四肢，把自己全部貢獻給他的男人。  
有了愛的性，就和需要性的愛一樣，它們是白晝和黑夜，缺一不可。靈魂在激動時總會溢出體外，擁抱一個人是這樣，擁抱一群人也是這樣，沒有哪一樣比較高尚或墮落。Chris把Sebastian的性器含進嘴裡，它由軟綿綿的海綿體逐漸變硬，直到飽滿的裸肉頂住他的喉嚨，他聽見對方呻吟的更大聲，毫無自制力，戳刺他的動作甚至有些笨拙。  
可是這正是令人亢奮的秘訣，一個只會爬的孩子要學習走路，剛開始總是笨拙的。Chris越發賣力地吞吐Sebastian，彷彿他第一次這樣做，Sebastian的耳機和手機一起放在吧桌上，對方的手在胡亂之中扯到了電源線，兩樣貴重的3C產物雙雙掉落到地毯，發出無聲的嘆息。  
Chris睜開眼睛，他看見Sebastian身體的弧線，從肚臍到突起的乳尖，再到對方披散在吧台上的長髮，後方是一大片延伸出去的雪白。他又閉上雙眼，隨著對方射進他口腔裡的精液，世界落入最單純的……寂靜的黑色。

等Sebastian調整回呼吸的節奏後，他從吧台滑下來，那裡已經被他的體溫弄得很熱，上面沾著薄薄的汗。Chris還穿著長袖，衣袖裡面蒸出新的汗水，在Chris的牛仔褲底下包著一大團勃起，老早就硬得發痛。從八月到九月，Chris在自家公寓的電視台轉過好幾次情色頻道，他看著一條陰莖進進出出猛操女人的陰道，卻沒幾次成功打出手槍，他差點以為自己變得性冷感，直到今天，他確定這一切是杞人憂天，在Sebastian面前他壓根兒沒有硬不起來的問題。  
Sebastian本來打算跪下，給Chris也做一次口交，就和對方剛才為他做的一樣，在他雙膝曲折前Chris卻抓住他。  
「我想要在高潮時吻你。」Chris把Sebastian的身體扶正，對他說，後者眨了眨睫毛，光影在水藍色的瞳孔中變幻。  
幾秒後，Sebastian同意了這項請求，面對Chris，他從未說不。他閉起眼，讓Chris貼近他的口腔，他從對方的齒齦嘗到Chris的胃液和自己的精液味道，他在漆黑中摸索，手指伸向Chris的褲襠，用沒有發抖的指尖拉下拉鏈。

※※※

稍晚他們下樓，一起去餐廳吃晚餐。  
脫掉鞋，走進室內，穿上鞋，走出室外。一樣的兩個人，不一樣的是，這次他們沒有躲藏，他們用不著躲躲藏藏，彷彿昭告全世界自己做了什麼虧心事。如果Chris和Anthony並肩走在走廊上，根本沒人會覺得他們有什麼不對勁，Chris跟Hayley在一則短視頻中擁吻，只為了打贏和Clark之間的無聊競賽，影迷興奮的不得了，覺得他們倆是好朋友的人，卻遠比覺得他們是情侶的人來得更多。

這間酒店的調酒確實不錯，當Sebastian點了第一杯伏特加萊姆汁，杯子裡插著兩根吸管，Chris拿起其中一根吸管嘗了一口，確定伏特加的品質很好，他們就決定繼續待在餐廳裡，不必轉移陣地去酒吧了。  
Sebastian點了海鮮燉飯，Chris則是鮮蔬義大利麵，他拿叉子叉走他盤裡的蝦，他從他的麵裡挑了幾根綠色蘆筍。等他們把胃袋填得滿滿，服務生走過來把空盤收走，再端上新的一輪酒，服務生早就認出兩人的臉，基於他們在這裡待的時間夠長，隔壁桌的客人也開始時不時往這裡瞧。  
鄰近兩人的其中一張圓桌，坐在那兒的女孩們應該是Chris的粉絲，她們沖著明天的活動而來，屬於Sebastian的粉絲有很大一部分今天就退房了。女孩的面前也擺著色彩豔麗的調酒，在吃完裝飾用的水果後，她們就再也無法保持專心，Sebastian的座椅背對著圓桌，從他腦勺後方，他能感受到一大波竊竊私語朝這個方向襲來，那是他熟悉的愛意，接受灌注者則是坐在他正前方的男人。  
「別轉頭。」Chris一手擱在Sebastian的酒杯上，另一手舉起來，朝圓桌方向招了招，他臉上掛著招牌式微笑，就像在夜晚出現的太陽。  
Sebastian光用聽的都能感覺背後的女孩們快要昏倒了。

「為什麼不能轉頭？」Sebastian問，他作勢鼓起腮幫子，「我又不會嫉妒。」  
「我怕她們會嫉妒。」  
「嫉妒誰？我嗎？」  
「是嫉妒我。」Chris的視線從後方收回來，落在Sebastian身前，他雪白的牙齒還露在外頭，扎得Sebastian有些睜不開眼睛。  
他們都知道這是則玩笑，所以不約而同地咧齒笑開。事實上，沒有人會嫉妒，令女孩瘋狂的是她們發現坐在這裡的人是美國隊長和冬兵，他們是來到這兒吃飯？還是別的？兩人的面前有酒杯，談笑時臉頰上有些紅通通的，無論從哪個角度看，這都很像一場約會。  
正因如此，正因為它是一場約會，人們反而會接受相反的事實：這不過是兩個好朋友坐在一起吃頓飯吧！魔術師大大方方擺在舞台上的道具，不會有人相信那兒躲著兔子，白鴿隨時可能從裡面飛出來，秘密一定是藏在更為隱匿的地方。

女孩們後來把喝了半杯的調酒留在桌面，先離開了。看著她們走去櫃檯付帳的背影，那些飄揚在腰際的長髮、裙擺下方的纖細小腿……好吧，Sebastian得承認，他還是有點兒嫉妒的，在Chris出現之前，他畢竟是一個性取向正常的男人。  
但也沒人能說他現在不正常，他只是又變得有些孩子氣，Sebastian的前女友們總是這麼說，說他像個長不大的孩子，依附她們的雙手就像依附嬰兒床邊的扶手，一旦爬出那個小柵欄，來到外面的世界後，他就不曉得怎麼辦才好。  
「你不要再盯著她們的裙子看了，」Chris說，「我不太高興。」  
Sebastian的思緒被打斷，他的視線回到眼前這個男人，對方又在向他坦白，由他說出口的嫉妒，像是丟進酒杯的櫻桃。Sebastian拿起他剛點的櫻桃摩奇多，喝了一口，甜味在舌面上擴散，被稀釋後的酒精並不傷人，只是讓大腦有些醺醺然。Sebastian微笑著用舌頭捲進一顆櫻桃，嚼進酸甜的果肉，舌尖把櫻桃梗打了一個結之後再吐出來。  
「送你。」Sebastian把打結的果梗放到桌面，推向Chris，後者看著這場表演，目瞪口呆，他把那個濕滑的小東西拿起來，在半空中轉來轉去，交叉的紅色梗結看上去像是心的形狀，「這是變魔術嗎？」  
「是我小小的賠罪。」  
聞言，Chris露出大大的笑容，他盯著Sebastian的嘴唇瞧了好一會兒，彷彿對隱藏在裡面的秘密很感興趣。不過，這裡不是探索的好場合，就像在所有公共場合都必須自律的人們一樣，Chris攤開一張餐巾紙，把櫻桃梗包起來，再將它收進自己的口袋。

他們又在座位上坐了一個小時，時間已超過九點，Hayley應該已抵達鹽湖城，Anthony也該享用完他的客房餐點了。原本，Chris和Sebastian還會在對談中有一搭沒一搭地提示對方，是不是該給樓上的兩名友人打個電話，讓他們下樓加入這場飯局，然而隨著倒進體內的酒越來越多，這種無謂的客套話再不復出現，只剩下兩人的獨白。  
在Chris眼中，Sebastian的臉越來越通紅，一部分是燈光造成的，一部分是酒精造成的，他關注著對方的動向，他還記得上回Sebastian喝醉之後不舒服的樣子。相對地，今晚Chris的狀態不錯，他交替地喝著啤酒、調酒和烈酒，精神卻變得越來越好。  
酒精對Chris帶來的影響，就是讓他的膽量變大，桌上放著他和Sebastian的皮夾和手機，越過這些東西，Chris去摸Sebastian的手掌，一開始，他只用幾根手指試探，當他發現對方沒有回絕這個小遊戲時，他的動作越來越大，最後索性翻過Sebastian的掌心，覆蓋住對方整隻手，它無比溫熱。  
這樣的舉動已經越界了，非如此不可嗎？Chris捫心自問，是，非如此不可！他愛這個男人，時刻渴望與對方進一步接觸，不管這個世界怎麼想，不管旁人怎麼定義他的愛。一份愛為什麼非得被冠上名字不可呢？一朵花結在樹上，長在草叢，插在花瓶裡，在你眼中，它都很美麗，除了寫在教科書上的學名外，沒有人會給一朵花兒取名字，但它依然芳香。  
Chris用指腹搓著Sebastian的皮膚，把更多熱意留在那上頭，他的舉止很大膽，也很小心，Sebastian沒有推開他，甚至悄悄地回應他，等到有人接近時兩人才又分開來坐回自己的位置。餐廳裡的客人越來越少，直到打烊時間之前，都不會有人來趕他們走，如今會留意到兩人存在的只剩下服務生，他們有時來更換酒杯，有時來替空杯子倒進檸檬水，其中一人還拿著拖把伸到桌子底下，拖乾兩人腳邊的水漬，美國隊長和冬兵在桌面上搞了什麼鬼，這些人可能沒看到，或者看到了假裝不知道。  
就是這樣偷得的快意，讓兩人無法自拔。看起來像那麼回事又不像那麼回事，在空氣中瀰漫的曖昩，和酒意一樣去了又來，與其說是挑逗，更多的是對這個世界的挑戰。

打斷兩人這場小小探險的，是一個突來的訪客，他是一位出名的漫畫家，在這間店裡擺設著一些和電影星際大戰有關的主題玩具，那是出自他筆下的創意。漫畫家不曉得什麼時候出現在餐廳內，他拿著自己的酒杯以及那些小小的玩具，晃到Chris和Sebastian的桌子旁邊，當他自我介紹時，兩個大男孩都瘋了，他們瞬間忘記自己被打擾的事實，因為他們都是忠實的星戰迷。  
漫畫家坐在Chris旁邊，兩人聊得很投緣，間中，Sebastian離開座位，折返時又帶了更多的酒，他的步伐已經不太穩當，Chris看得出來，所以他們移到另一張有沙發座椅的桌子去。在那裡，Chris應漫畫家的要求，他拿起一個實驗性質的玩具，也就是一支天行者的光劍，它只有短短的柄頭，光影特效透過放映機折射出來，Chris作勢將光劍揮舞，揮向Sebastian，Sebastian躺在他的椅背上，配合著仰高臉孔。  
漫畫家用手機拍下了這一幕，照片中，光影投射在Sebastian的脖子上，就像Chris真的拿一把劍砍向他的喉嚨，當然，這只是做戲，無論如何，Chris都不會做出傷害Sebastian的事。  
還有另一張照片，Sebastian張大嘴巴，從他嘴裡噴射出一道光束，彷彿他是什麼凶惡的、會毀滅城市的怪物。這也是特效的成果，操作投映機的是漫畫家，按下快門的是Chris，他用Sebastian的iPhone拍了這張照，事後再讓對方把照片傳到他手機裡。

最後，漫畫家也離開了，當時是晚間九點四十分，Chris和Sebastian就著手機裡的照片又討論了一會兒，他們得出的結論是，Sebastian扮演屍體比怪物更稱職。二十分鐘很快就過去了，晚間十點時，餐廳把營業中的牌子翻轉成打烊，Chris和Sebastian不能再待在這個地方。  
離開餐廳，他們依然有別的地方可以去，Chris知道，Sebastian也知道，但，再一次地，兩人做出心照不宣的決定。  
今天的Sebastian很疲倦，明天Chris還要延續這場疲倦，他們不該再勉強對方，做出更多超出體力負荷的事。這不是一場話別，相反的，兩人都因為這個共同的決定而開心極了。

「該走啦，看看發票上的金額，Emily會殺了我。」Sebastian邊說邊翻開皮夾，尋找鈔票，他的動作不是很利索，那並非生理機能的失調，他只是單純地喝多了，栓在神經上的重量全部鬆懈下來。  
Chris把一張一百元的鈔票從皮夾抽出來，遞給Sebastian，「我請客吧。」  
「為什麼？」  
「回應你給我的禮物。」Chris拍拍自己的褲袋。  
Sebastian拿著百元鈔，他的焦距渙散了一陣又聚集，「Chris，那不是價值一百元的櫻桃！」  
「事實上還有別的原因，明天你就要回紐約，參加後天的電影首映會，對吧？很可惜我不能第一時間去看那場電影，我相信它棒得不得了，」Chris邊說邊用空酒瓶的邊緣敲向Sebastian的空杯子，「和我說說你在裡面演了什麼角色？」  
亮光從吧台的方向一路捻熄，唯獨兩人的頭頂還懸掛著鵝黃色的小燈。剛才他們拜見了一名電影藝術者，他們倆因為拍電影而認識，現在話題回歸到這上面也很正常。  
Sebastian的舌尖在口腔裡打轉，他努力思考怎樣才能用最快的時間回答Chris的問題，在店員沒把他們掃地出門之前。  
「他叫Chris，是一個很棒的醫生。」  
「真的嗎？」  
「他救了我。」

Sebastian低頭，看向自己的鞋子，Chris離他很近，兩人的鞋尖靠在一起。  
這部電影給Sebastian帶來許多好機會，也讓他結識了更多偉大的人，他所謂的救贖，指的很可能是這個，無論那是什麼，Chris都替對方感到高興，酒精不僅壯了他的膽，還把他變得更大方了。  
Sebastian把他從分割的魔術盒裡完整地拖出來，雙手一一擱在他身體上，確認他的器官還在，再用全身的體溫包覆他，哪怕他當下聞起來像個廚餘桶。遇見這個男人是Chris生命中莫大的幸運，無論命運之神的手用什麼理由把對方從另一個國度推到他眼前，他都感謝。獨善其身不是回報的最好方法，他能做的，就是把這些幸運分送出去。  
「我們走吧。」Chris對Sebastian說，兩人同時轉動鞋尖，指向同一個方向。  
「抱歉，我也還沒看你的電影。」  
「哪一部？」  
「你自導自演的那一部。」  
「哦，」他們走向櫃檯，邊走邊磨擦對方的手臂。關於那部電影，Chris要講的事很簡單，一球盛夏的冰淇淋，一條寒冬的毛毯，一個偶然相遇的晚上，兩個人相視而笑，讓偶然成為必然，「你看過它了。」  
步出餐廳，通往大廳的長廊空無一人，Chris走在Sebastian身邊，他用五根手指扣住他的五指。

※※※

每個人都可以當一篇故事的主角，雖然對Chris和Sebastian來說，很大部分的時間內，他們不覺得自己是主角，主角是在故事中佔去最多比例的人，當他們心裡只想著對方時，世界繞著另一個不是自己的個體旋轉，思念是框架，內容被痛苦填滿。  
人在面臨痛苦時，總是儘可能地想把自己抽離出去，唯有重逢才能讓思念徹底消失，但是一旦見到了對方，故事篇幅就平均地落在兩副個體和靈魂身上，再也沒有誰主誰從的問題。

餐廳的燈熄滅了，不過大廳仍燈火通明。櫃檯二十四小時服務，從附設酒吧、從外頭的娛樂場所回到酒店的人，佔據著櫃檯、大廳沙發、電梯門前的等候位置，一些初到此地的遊客興高采烈地拿著手機，和眼見所及的每一株盆栽合照。  
從黑暗走到光亮處，Chris就放開Sebastian的手，他們的處境看上去和在萊比鍚時很類似，實則大不相同。當時的Chris還很不情願，他認為那是環境迫使他做決定，而他沒有強大到足以對抗它，如今，他的想法已經改變了。  
一個人要為自己做出決定很簡單，兩年前在片場外的流動廁所，他第一次從身後抱住這個男人，之後的每一次，他從各種角度抱這個男人，某一次他試著從男人身旁逃離，只因為他像個懦夫，不能面對自己的軟弱。  
這些事情都過去了，Chris心想，即使再給他一切重來的機會，過往的他也不會做得更好。包括上一回，當他離開Sebastian，儘管那痛苦萬分，如果世上有時光機的發明，讓他重新倒流到兩個月前，他還是會做出一樣的選擇。因為那時，他的選擇已經不只牽涉到他自己，當一個人的考量中多出了另一個人，從無牽無掛變得處處擔憂，從自私自利變得設身處地——

Chris Evans認識了一個叫Sebastian Stan的男人，他們手上各自拿著一齣劇本，Sebastian最常對Chris說的台詞是：你好嗎？見到他時這麼說，離開他時也這麼說。有時Sebastian還會進一步追問：你感覺好些了嗎？  
一開始Chris還會給予肯定答覆，到後來就變得支支吾吾，他發現自己瞞不過Sebastian的眼睛，乾脆放棄拙劣演技，當個老實人。他從只會訴說自己的感受：我很好，我很高興能見到你，那會讓我感覺更好……直到最近，他越來越進步，他也會反問Sebastian：你好嗎？在他從上海打回紐約的越洋電話接通的那一刻，他一聽見Sebastian的聲音，就知道對方在這段期間和他一樣，根本沒睡一場好覺，Sebastian也如實回報了Chris，他回答：我不好。  
所以他來到這裡，因為他也在這裡。  
事情很簡單，他只要模仿他就行了。他關心他，他也關心他，兩個人老老實實，一點也不困難。

有一些人站在櫃檯和大廳中間的走道，他們沒有拉行李，應該是剛從外面回來酒店，準備要去搭電梯。其中有兩名女孩，她們臉上寫著：『我愛Chris Evans』，Sebastian很早就注意到她們，當他和Chris步入大廳，女孩們的目光就落到他身旁的男人身上，Chris的手掌剛剛才放開，手指沿著Sebastian的腕骨一路往上，搭住他的肩膀，一切那麼自然而然。  
Sebastian低聲對Chris說，這兩個女孩應該想找你拍照，他說這話的時候很明白這是犯規的，但他也很確定Chris會答應這項提議，他們可是最好的犯罪搭擋！  
果不其然，Chris捏了一下Sebastian的肩頭，他往女孩們走去，迎向她們興奮的目光和無聲尖叫。Sebastian則繞到一旁的電梯口去等著，他倚在牆邊，看見Chris和女孩的臉湊在一起，對著手機鏡頭微笑。再一次地，他感到驕傲，這個男人有時像個孩子，讓Sebastian產生了自己是大人的錯覺，然而在這種時刻，Chris又高大、強壯得足以擁抱整個世界。  
他不再感到嫉妒了，嫉妒在這時淪為最低階的情思，Sebastian放任驕傲感盤踞心頭，站在至高的頂點上。『Pride』可以是自大，也可以是自豪，Sebastian自動把罪狀冠上後者，並巴不得拿出來和全世界炫耀。

當Chris回到Sebastian身邊，他們先看向彼此，接著一起走向電梯。距離在兩人的視野中消弭，不再有任何死角。在那之後的事，大家應該都很清楚了，Chris要回去五樓的房間，Sebastian也要回八樓的房間，如同之前說過的，他們的人生在分開之後還得繼續，不會就這樣結束在一幕戲劇化的場景或一段句子裡。  
一次就是不曾發生？一次就是從來沒有。這是Chris對Sebastian說過的話，如今他卻不這樣想。他做出了選擇，他也做出了選擇，這些選擇鋪建成堅實的地磚，將兩人一路帶往今天。  
Chris不敢說自己對現狀很滿意，他看向Sebastian，後者的神情有些暈乎乎的，腳步輕柔又虛浮，一路上身體的重心都放在Chris身上，轉瞬間，Chris又覺得他沒什麼好苛求的了。  
把Sebastian放回房間去睡覺絕對是眼下最好的做法，至於明天？明天會有屬於明天的做法，時候到了再說。Chris只知道他即將對著鏡頭微笑，透過那些鏡頭，Sebastian也會看得見他的笑，無論在地球的哪一角。  
他因此笑得合不攏嘴，電梯來到了一樓，門打開時，Chris和Sebastian走進去，他們轉身面對門外，就在門即將合起來前，剛剛和Chris合照的兩個女孩朝電梯奔跑過來，Sebastian發出一聲驚呼，Chris順勢用手擋住門板，女孩們愣住了，她們似乎現在才看到電梯裡的兩人，腳步杵在門前不敢動。  
「快點進來！」Chris說。女孩們互望一眼，這才怯生生地踏進包廂。

既然每個人都有機會當上主角，無意間闖入電梯的兩個女孩，突然就接下了作者的筆，書寫最後幾行的字句責任重大，不過當下，女孩的指尖在發抖，她們根本來不及會意自己正在經歷什麼事。  
在女孩的眼中，她們看見兩個平易近人的偶像，其中一位剛剛才和她們拍完照，同樣的笑意現在也懸掛在對方臉上，絲豪沒有消退的意思。除了令女孩們傾慕的Chris Evans，另一位叫Sebastian Stan的男人也非常可親，本人比鏡頭上好看五十倍，他在女孩進入電梯時就詢問她們要到幾樓，然後替她們按下樓層，驀地，女孩為了自己沒有和這個男人合照而滿心懊惱。  
Chris和Sebastian在電影裡飾演一對同生共死的搭擋，兩人私底下的關係，貌似也比傳聞中更好。至少從女孩見到兩人開始，他們與對方寸步不離，即使和初見的陌生人關在同一個小小的包廂，兩人也沒有停止過交談，交談中時不時穿插著笑聲。  
在這場異常熱絡的氛圍中，女孩完全不知道該作何反應，電梯爬升的速度太快也太慢，她們所能做的，只是極力克制自己不要缺氧昏過去。

Sebastian靠著鏡子，Chris面向他，比手劃腳地說道，「你知道嗎？稍早我去櫃檯報到時，曾經跟那裡的人做出這個動作……」  
「啊，是不是這個動作？」Sebastian模仿Chris擺出一個敬禮的手勢，他模仿得很像，Chris哈哈大笑。  
女孩們的樓層在十樓，她們進門時，看見Chris按了五樓，Sebastian按了八樓，樓層目前攀升到四，也就是說，Chris和Sebastian即將要分開了。  
可是他們看起來毫無離別前的感傷，還顯得很快樂。

在這樣的時刻，該說想念嗎？不，想念是老掉牙的台詞，只存在被緬懷的過去式中。未完成的約定，放在即將到來的明天。兩個仍要聚首的人，不需要用這個詞填補未來。  
『叮』的一聲，五樓的數字亮起，電梯門滑開，Chris原本已轉過身，面向門口，Sebastian從後方拍拍他的背，然而，就在Chris要踏出腳步時，他突然轉回來，張開雙手抱住Sebastian。  
兩個女孩嚇傻了，一直到日後，她們也不確定那天見到的是不是在做夢。不只是女孩們，Sebastian看上去也嚇得不輕，Chris把他抱得很緊，他的頭髮黏在他肩膀上，衣服在他臂彎下形成一條條皺折。包廂裡的四人每一人都把對方的呼吸聲聽得清清楚楚。

該說晚安了嗎？  
該說晚安了吧。

滑開的門板在左右兩側停頓，空氣和時間一起凍結，過了不知道多久，電梯門又開始向正中央關起。  
Sebastian的肩頭在這時放鬆，他抬起一隻手，撫摸Chris的背肌，女孩們看見了這一幕，在她們看不見的視角，Chris湊到Sebastian臉旁，親吻了他的耳垂，Sebastian耳朵到脖子的一片皮膚在鏡子裡變成粉紅色。  
趁著門還沒全然闔上，Chris迴身，一個箭步衝向門前，他伸出右手，擋住夾起的門板，就像剛才他為女孩們做的事。接連兩次，他的手掌都發紅了。  
門重新打開，Chris跨出去，他站在門口回頭，對電梯裡的人眨眨眼，「是不是很勇敢？」


End file.
